Twin Dragons of Fairy Tail
by Wolf Rodriguez
Summary: What if Natsu had an older brother? What if they were both Dragon Slayers? What if they knew more than Fire Dragon Slaying Magic? What if they knew Sky, White, Shadow, Iron, Poison, Water, Ice, Lightning and Celestial Dragon Slaying Magic? Follow along as Fairy Tail's Twin Dragons take Fiore by storm. No OP/Godlike Natsu or OC. Pairings are Natsu x Harem and OC x Harem
1. Chapter 1: Burning Sky

**Wolf: What's up everyone? This will be my first Fairy Tail fanfiction. In this story, Natsu will have an older brother. The brothers will also be significantly stronger than as they will know more than just Fire Dragon Slaying Magic. Also, both will be Etherious.**

 **Disclaimer: All rights belong to Mashima**

 **Second Disclaimer: Natsu and OC are not blood-related.**

 **Also, there will be five more OCs who will be part of Fairy Tail.**

 **Also, have you guys seen Fairy Tail: Dragon Cry? Oh my god! It was freaking awesome!**

 **Now, to the story!**

"Hey" = talking

'Hey' = thoughts

" **Fire Dragon's Roar"** = Magic

" _ **Hey"**_ = Dragon/Demon speech

' _ **Hey'**_ = Dragon/Demon thoughts

 _Fiore = location_

* * *

 **Introduction Arc**

 **Chapter 1: Burning Sky**

 _Forest in Ishgar_

Two boys, one aged nine and aged ten, are middle of a big clearing covered in ash and sweat. Both are in battle stances waiting for the other to make a move. The battlefield is littered with craters and trees snapped in half. The two boys stand on opposite sides of the clearing waiting for the other to make a move. One of the boys with pink hair, nine years old, ignites his hand in fire and starts running towards the other boy. The other boy with silver hair, ten years old, also ignites his fist and charges at the other. The two stop in the middle of the clearing with the fists cocked back. The throw their fists at each other and they collide, forming a gust of wind that blew some of the ash off them. Both boys re-ignite their fists and continue a barrage of attacks the are blocked by the other's fists. The silver-haired boy jumps back and charges forward lighting his foot on fire. **"Fire Dragon's Claw"** The boy delivers a kick aimed at the pink-haired boy's stomach. The pink-haired boy jumps back narrowly dodging the kick. The pink-haired boy then follows through with another **Fire Dragon's Iron Fist.** The silver-haired boy dodges the punch and counters with a **Fire Dragon's Wing Attack.** The attack hits the pink-haired boy and launches him back ten feet.

"Come on Natsu. I know you could've dodged that." the silver-haired boy retorts.

The boy now revealed as Natsu retorts, "You know as well as I do, I can't move that fast yet, Kai."

"Well, I guess I'll have to fix that. **Fire Dragon's Iron Fist."** the boy now revealed as Kai ignites his fist on fire and charges towards Natsu. Natsu does the same and also charges towards Kai. The two meet in the middle. Their fists clash and create a gust of a wind and create a crater beneath their feet. Kai jumps into the air and comes crashing down with a **Fire Dragon's Claw.** Natsu jumps back to avoid the attack and prepares a **Fire Dragon's Roar.**

'Natsu… you're an idiot'

The **Fire Dragon's Roar** hits Kai and creates an explosion. Natsu shouts in excitement stating that he finally was able to beat Kai. He stops as he hears a slurping sound coming from where Kai is. The flames go toward Kai as he is eating the flames from the explosion.

"Natsu...did you forget we both eat flames?" Kai says.

Natsu then facepalms at the important fact that he forgot. Mentally, Natsu is cursing himself for forgetting that he and his older twin can eat fire.

"...Shut up, Kai."

Natsu then ignites his body and rushes towards Kai. **"Fire Dragon's Sword Horn"**

The attack hits Kai head on and launches him back several feet. Kai picks himself off the ground and ignites his feet and rushes Natsu. Natsu ignites his fist and rushes toward his brother. The two meet in the middle and prepare their attacks.

" **Fire Dragon's Iron Fist"**

" **Fire Dragon's Claw"**

Both attacks clash and create a never-ending gale to form around them. Both attacks stay even, never shifting and never giving the other room to push forward. A crater forms beneath the two as the attacks stay clashing. As the crater forms, the two boys stagger and jump back. Both prepare their signature attacks and rush each other. As the attacks are about to connect a voice booms startling the twin dragon slayers.

" _ **What did I say about fighting each other!?"**_

The two turn and face the direction where the voice came from and see Igneel. Igneel is a gigantic Dragon whose bodily majority is covered with dark, red scales. Igneel's lower body, specifically his stomach, the inner portions of his long tail, and legs, are beige in color. Igneel also has noticeable scars on his stomach and neck, with the largest one, which is X-shaped, located around the center of his body. His back has numerous black spikes, reaching down from the back to the end of his tail. Igneel has a triangular head with horns, a pair of large, round eyes with yellow sclera (which are usually seen as glowing, obscuring his dark, round pupils) and a sharp horn pointing upwards just above his nose. Igneel also sports very sharp canine teeth, and has claws with long, sharp, red nails. Igneel's large bony wings resemble a bat's, with rippled tips. Additionally, Igneel has four legs.

" _ **You two destroyed part of the forest."**_

The two look around them and notice the damage to the forest they made. Trees broken in half litter the edge of the clearing. Craters litter the clearing ranging from one foot in diameter to ten feet in diameter.

"Sorry Igneel. We just wanted to see which one of us was stronger than the other." The two reply while rubbing the back of their necks.

' _ **(sighs) These two have gotten powerful in only a couple of years. They'll be ready for the rest of their training soon. As the son of a Dragon King, they have the potential to learn the other elements.'**_

" _ **Alright brats, go to the river and clean up. You're covered in ash."**_

The look down and see that their clothes and body are covered in ash. The two look at each other and race to the river to see which one is faster. Kai gets to the river before Natsu and brags about getting there first. An argument breaks out and before any fighting can start Igneel shouts at them and tells them to get into the river to wash up. The twins remove their shirts and shorts and wash them in the river. After their clothes are clean they lay them on a rock to dry off in the sun. The two then get back in the river finish bathing. After they clean the ash off their bodies, they get out of the river and light themselves on fire to dry off. Afterwards, they grab their clothes and put them back on and go back to the clearing where Igneel was waiting for them.

" _ **Alright boys, sit down. I need to tell you something. As both of you know, I am the Fire Dragon King. That comes with some benefits for you as my children and my slayers-in-training. Essentially, it means you can learn the other elements to further strengthen yourselves."**_

The two boys listen carefully with wonder in their eyes knowing that they can learn more magic to become stronger.

" _ **The other elements you would learn are: Sky, White, Shadow, Iron, Poison, Water, Ice, Lightning and Celestial. But before you learn the other elements, you'll have to finish your training. I will be finishing your training by teaching the Fire Dragon King moves. The moves are the Fire Dragon King's Demolition Fist and the Fire Dragon King's Roar."**_

The boys jump up and excitedly cheer, glad that they get to become stronger. Also, happy that they will be able to protect each other better know that they will be stronger.

"We'll learn the other elements!" the two boys shout out.

Igneel looked at the two boys and nodded in acceptance.

" _ **Alright, time to finish your training."**_

Igneel lead the duo to the clearing where he first found them and explained how to do the **Fire Dragon King's Roar** and **Fire Dragon King's Demolition Fist**.

" _ **Alright, let's start with the**_ **Demolition Fist.** _ **The key to this move is to add more heat and more power to the**_ **Iron Fist** _ **."**_

Both Natsu and Kai charge up their **Iron Fist** attack and try to add more heat to the attack.

" _ **It needs to burn hotter. Add more heat."**_

The brothers add more heat, enough to make the area around them kick up past 200 degrees.

" _ **Good. Now, release the attack and say**_ **Fire Dragon King's Demolition Fist."**

The two boys shout **Fire Dragon King's Demolition Fist** and releases the attacks on the ground in front of them. Both boys look at the crater formed by their attacks and see that the craters are fifteen feet in diameter.

"Whoa, that was… awesome!" both boys shout out in joy.

"What's next?" asks Natsu, who can't wait for the next spell.

" _ **The**_ **Fire Dragon King's Roar** _ **is the next spell you'll learn. For this we'll need to go somewhere else so you don't burn down the forest. Get on my back."**_

The two boys look at each other curiously, wondering why they need to go somewhere else. Nevertheless, they get on Igneel's back and sit down between his wings. Igneel then takes off and flies towards volcanic land.

* * *

 _Thirty minutes later_

The boys walk to the top of Igneel's head and see volcanoes and caves leading to inner caverns of the volcanoes.

"Igneel, is that big volcano where we're headed?" asked Kai.

" _ **Yes, that's where we're headed to begin your training with the**_ **Fire Dragon King's Roar."**

Igneel lands at the base of the volcano and wait until Kai and Natsu get off his back. The two get off his back and land on the ground. The two walk around and stop in front of a lava lake.

" _ **This is where I will finish your training."**_ Igneel said as he walked up behind them.

" _ **Now, to execute the**_ **Fire Dragon King's Roar,** _ **you need to contain the fire in your stomach until it feels like it's burning you. Once that happens, you release the attack by saying**_ **Fire Dragon King's Roar.** _ **Understand?"**_

At this the two nod their heads and try to prepare the **Fire Dragon King's Roar.** They charge up a **Fire Dragon's Roar** and channel more fire into their bellies until they begin to feel it burning. They channel more fire until they hurt from the heat in their stomachs. They release their attacks and shout, **"Fire Dragon King's Roar."**

A tremendous stream of fire erupts from their mouths and reach half-way across the mile-long lava lake. The two boys feel the heat of the attack on their body even through the heat of the lava around them.

The two boys jump up and shout in joy of learning a new powerful attack. They look toward Igneel and ask what's next in their training. They ask if there are more **Fire Dragon King** moves to learn, which Igneel replies with "No."

The slayers-in-training gain a downcast look before Igneel explains that what they're learning next is a new element for their use. The brothers then get excited and ask what element they will be learning next.

" _ **The next dragon slaying element you will learn is**_ **Sky Dragon Slaying Magic.** _ **You will be learning under Grandeeney, the Sky Dragon. She also has a slayer-in-training that you will be living with, so try to get along with her."**_

"Do you know the slayer's name?" asked Kai.

" _ **No. Now, go to sleep we'll be leaving tomorrow morning."**_

Reluctantly, the kids follow Igneel to a cavern and rest against his body and quickly fall asleep under the warm heat.

* * *

 _The next morning_

Igneel wakes up the two boys and tells them to get on his back. The two boys get on his back and feel Igneel flap his wings to get off the ground. Once airborne, Kai and Natsu stand up and start moving towards Igneel's head. The two relax on Igneel head against his horns. The look out and see the terrain change before their eyes. Volcanos and black rock change into forests with towering trees. The forests then change into plains that are miles long with no trees in sight and mountains surrounding the area. After an hour of flying, Kai and Natsu spot a white feathery dragon in the distance. They ask Igneel who's the dragon over in the distance.

" _ **That is Grandeeney, the Sky Dragon. Like I said yesterday, she will be your next teacher. She will teach you how to manipulate the wind around you."**_ said Igneel as he starts to descend in front of Grandeeney.

As he descends, Wendy looks up and sees a crimson red scaled dragon flying down. She runs behind Grandeeney's leg.

" _ **Don't worry, little one. It's just Igneel arriving with his two slayers."**_ said Grandeeney looking down at Wendy.

"There are other **Dragon Slayers** out there? What element do they use?" asked Wendy still hiding behind Grandeeney's leg.

" _ **Yes, there are other**_ **Dragon Slayers** _ **out there. The two you will meet use**_ **Fire Dragon Slaying Magic** _ **.**_ **"** replied Grandeeney as she looks up and notices Igneel already landed and is walking towards them.

Igneel starts walking towards Grandeeney and Wendy. As he gets closer his two boys notice a little girl standing behind the dragon's leg. Igneel stops walking and asks for Kai and Natsu to get off his head. The two get off his head and start walking to his wings and then jump down and land on the ground. They then follow Igneel and he then introduces them to Grandeeney and her slayer, Wendy.

" _ **Grandeeney, these are my sons. Kai, with the silver hair, and Natsu, with the pink hair."**_

"Shitty lizard! I told you before. My hair is salmon not pink." shouts Natsu slightly angered that his hair was called pink. Kai then hits the back of Natsu's head hard enough to push him onto the ground.

"Watch your mouth, Natsu. There is another child here."

Natsu then picks himself up off the ground and looks towards Wendy and apologizes for his language. He and Kai then walk to Wendy and introduce themselves.

"Hi. I'm Natsu and that's Kai. We're **Fire Dragon Slayers.** "

Wendy slowly walks to Natsu and Kai and timidly shakes their hands.

"H-Hi. M-my name is Wendy." she responds nervously.

"Nice to meet Wendy. What element do you use?" asked Natsu.

"I-I use **Sky Dragon Slaying Magic**."

" _ **Alright, leave Wendy alone for now. Rest up for now. I will be training you two along with Wendy very soon."**_ Grandeeney told the two boys.

" _ **Now, follow me. You'll be staying in the same cavern as us while you are training with us."**_

Igneel, Kai and Natsu follow Grandeeney to her cavern. As they arrive, Igneel stays outside with Grandeeney and explains that they were willing to learn the rest of the elements and that he didn't have to force them to make the decision to learn the other elements.

* * *

 _An hour later_

" _ **Alright, young ones. Let's begin your training."**_ Grandeeney said as she walked up to the cavern and got the newly formed trio to follow her. She leads them for ten minutes and began to explain how to use **Sky Dragon Slaying Magic.**

" _ **The key to understanding how to use**_ **Sky Dragon Slaying Magic** _ **is know that you don't control the wind around you. You manipulate it, allow it to follow the path you create for it. Now, to start off, you'll have to meditate and calm yourself."**_

The trio then sit down and get into meditative positions. Wendy already have practiced in in Sky Magic easily calms her heart rate and feels the wind flowing around her. Kai quickly follows and manages to calm his heart rate and feels the wind around him. Natsu struggles for a couple of minutes before he's finally able to calm his heart rate and feel the wind around him.

" _ **Good, feel the wind and bring it into your hand."**_

Wendy, Kai, and Natsu listen and stick out their right hand, palm facing up, and try to sway it to be over their palms. Wendy and Kai could manipulate the wind quite easily and were able to guide into their palm and form a small tornado. Natsu was struggling to guide the wind to his hand.

" _ **Natsu, you're trying to force the wind. Don't force it, you're supposed to guide it. Allow it to flow through your arm and feel it on your hand."**_

After listening to Grandeeney, he once again tries to guide the wind to his arm. After a couple of minutes, Natsu is able to guide the wind into his palm. After struggling with it some more, he was finally able to get a small tornado on his palm.

" _ **Good, now we can begin your training."**_ Grandeeney said, watching over the trio. Meanwhile, Igneel is watching from the side with pride knowing his children picked up **Sky Dragon Slaying Magic**.

' _ **Kai picked this up faster than Natsu was able to. Understandable, really. Kai has been a little more relaxed than Natsu. Natsu might be able to pick up Lightning, Poison, and Iron faster than Kai. Kai, on the other hand, should be able to pick up Water and Celestial faster than Natsu.'**_ thought Igneel.

" _ **Wendy, do you mind going to the cave and picking up the books in there?"**_ Grandeeney asked Wendy. Wendy then runs back to the cave and looks for the books that will explain how to learn and use the **Healing** and **Enchantment Spells.** Wendy then comes back with the books and sets them on the ground and goes back to standing next to Kai and Natsu. Grandeeney then tells them that the books detail the **Healing** and **Enchantment Spells.** She tells them that they'll have to read them to understand them.

 **(A/N: So, I've changed when they'll learn reading to now instead of when they join Fairy Tail.)**

"Um...Grandeeney. Natsu and I can't read yet." Kai said while rubbing the back of his neck.

" _ **Didn't Igneel try to teach you?"**_

"Kind of, he gave up on us after we couldn't spell anything correctly." Natsu responds.

Grandeeney inwardly sighs and casts a quick glare at Igneel for not teaching them to read and write. She then asks tells them to grab the books and try reading it and ask her or Wendy if they need help with any of the words.

* * *

 _Couple of Hours Later_

It is now noon and the two **Fire Dragon Slayers** now enough to read through the books and learn the first part of **Sky Magic**. The trio of slayers begin to read through the first book and realize how work it will take to learn the first couple of spells.

They begin with the **Enchantments**. They read through the first one and see that is called **Vernier**.

" **Vernier.** An enchantment that allows caster to raise speed of target or of the caster." Kai read off the book. "Chant **'O, swift wind that dashes through the heavens, Vernier.'** and cast your magic either on yourself or on an ally."

"Seems easy enough. Alright, I'll try. **O, swift wind that dashes through the heavens, Vernier."** he then tries to cast the spell on himself with little to no success.

"Doesn't look like it worked Natsu." Kai said while turning away from Natsu and turning back to the book.

"L-Let me try." Wendy says timidly. **"O swift wind that dashes through the heavens. Vernier."** She then aims her hand at Kai and casts the spell. Kai then feels his body grow slightly lighter.

"Whoa, I feel lighter." He then turns around and sees Wendy looking at him. "Wendy, you did it. You were able to cast **Vernier**." Kai exclaims excitedly. "Let me try. **O, swift wind that dashes through the heavens. Vernier."** he then aims his hands at Wendy and Natsu and sees an aura surround them. They both look at Kai and see that he could cast the spell on both of them.

"Whoa, that was awesome! Let me try again. **O, swift wind that dashes through the heavens. Vernier."** He aims his spell at Kai and then notices an aura around him. Kai and Natsu then decide to test their new speed by having a race to the cave and back. Kai and Natsu take off dashing through the plains and go to the cave and back. Kai makes back to their training area before Natsu and rubs it in his face. Wendy then talks to Kai and said they should probably get back to learning the rest of the enchantments. Kai then embarrassingly rubs the back of his neck before going back to the books and reading through the next couple of spells. The next two they read about are **Arms** and **Armor.** The also read that they can double the enhancements by chanting **Ile** in front of those three spells.

The day ends and they learn that for tomorrow they will go over the enchantment spells to ensure that they are ingrained in their memory.

* * *

 _Two days later_

The trio learned the enchantments and can know cast it on multiple people at once. Kai and Wendy also learned how to cast the spells on themselves. Natsu can now cast it on himself after some struggling. They can cast the **Ile** version of the spells but it ends up taking too much of their magic. Once Grandeeney saw their progress, she decided it was time for them to learn the combat spells. She takes them away from the cavern and has Igneel watch over from the side.

" _ **Since you now have a grasp on the enchantment spells, I will now be teaching you the combat spells. The first one is the**_ **Sky Dragon's Roar** _ **. To execute this attack, you need to breath in the air around you and expel it as a roar."**_ Grandeeney then follows up with her own roar so that they will know what it looks like.

The trio then breath in the air around them and feel it growing in their stomachs. They then release and shout, " **Sky Dragon's Roar."** A small funnel of wind shouts out of their mouth and goes about ten feet in front of them.

" _ **That was good, now do it again but add more wind and power."**_

The small group then breath in more air to fill their lungs to capacity. Then release it and shout **"Sky Dragon's Roar."** This time the roar reaches fifteen feet in front of them.

 **(A/N: Alright, so I'm skipping the rest of the training session and just putting what they trio have learned.)**

* * *

 _Two months later_

Two months have passed and the trio of slayers have bonded closely, that they are practically family. Wendy now looks up to Kai and Natsu as her older brothers while Kai and Natsu look at her as a younger sister.

Over the course of the two months, they trio learned **Sky Dragon's Claw, Wing Attack, Crushing Jaw,** and **Wave Wind.** Natsu and Kai being the attackers they are learned variations of the attacks. They learned **Sky Dragon's Tornado Claw** and **Vortex Fist.**

It is now the day before Natsu and Kai leave. Grandeeney gave the trio day off and they are now laying down in the middle of the field. Kai, Wendy and Natsu are looking up at the sky, not saying anything just laying down in comfortable silence, until Natsu gets up and challenges Kai to a spar to see who's stronger know that they have two elements under their belt.

"Natsu, it's our day to relax. I'd rather lay down, not fight."

"Yeah, right. I bet you're just afraid to lose, knowing I'm probably stronger than you."

Kai then looks at Natsu and then looks back up at the sky and continues to ignore Natsu's words of him trying to challenge him. Natsu, who's had enough of Kai ignoring him, gathers fire in his hand and throws it at Kai's face.

Kai, who has his eyes closed, feels a rapid heat approaching his face. He then feels a fireball hit his face. Kai shoots up and glares at Natsu.

"Fine, you want to spar? Let's spar."

He then goes and stands ten feet away from Natsu, looking at him and waiting for him to make a move.

Meanwhile, Wendy is off to the side trying not to get into the crossfire.

Natsu stands across from Kai and begins to prep his attacks.

" **Enchant. Venier, Arms, Armor** "

Kai reciprocates the beginning move. Both can feel themselves lighter and stronger. Kai makes the first move. He draws the wind around him into his fist and shouts, " **Sky Dragon's Vortex Fist."**

Wind surrounds his fist and creates a small tornado over his knuckles. He then rushes towards Natsu and throws the punch at him. Natsu dodges and Kai's attack hits the ground and tears the grass off the ground. Natsu then jumps into the air and comes crashing down with a tornado coating his right leg. He then shouts, " **Sky Dragon's Tornado Claw**." Natsu comes crashing down. Kai dodges at the last second and Natsu's kick comes crashing into the ground creating a small crater, about 3 feet in diameter. Natsu shoots away from the crater and comes face to face with Kai. They begin a hand-to-hand fight. Kai delivers quick, precise, powerful jabs to Natsu's midsection and his chest. Natsu delivers fast, powerful punches to Kai's chest and midsection. The two separate and then charge their signature attacks. Kai charges up his **Sky Dragon's Tornado Claw.** Natsu charges up his **Sky Dragon's Tornado Claw.** They charge at each other and clash in the middle. The two attacks collide and create a powerful gale that shreds the grass in that area.

Grandeeney and Igneel are talking when they feel magic being used, and feel a strong wind coming from where the kids are at. Igneel inwardly sighs as he knows what is going on and takes off, going to stop Kai and Natsu from fighting before they hurt Wendy. Grandeeney follows hoping nothing bad has happened to her dear Wendy.

As the arrive, they notice that Kai and Natsu are clashing and their attacks are creating strong gales of wind to form. They look at the children's feet and notice that the grass has been shredded in a five-foot diameter around them.

" _ **Kai, Natsu"**_ shouts Igneel. Natsu and Kai then stop their attacks and freeze as they recognize the voice bellowing at them. They turn and notice Igneel glaring at them and Grandeeney off to the side looking disappointed in them.

" _ **I have told you before. No fighting. Especially with Wendy around. You two could've hurt her."**_

Kai and Natsu then turn around and look at Wendy and notice that the wind from their clashes almost reached Wendy. They then look down in sadness.

"Sorry, Wendy." they both say at the same time.

"I-It's okay, you guys. I d-didn't get hurt." Wendy stammers out.

Grandeeney then comes up and takes Kai and Natsu with her and has a little talk with them.

" _ **Kai, Natsu. Come with me."**_

Kai and Natsu follow Grandeeney back to the cave where she then talks to both of them.

" _ **Kai, Natsu. Why were you fighting each other?"**_ Grandeeney asks with disappointment clear in her voice.

"Sorry, Grandeeney. I just wanted to see which one of us was stronger." responds Natsu.

Grandeeney then sighs, _**"Look at me, you two."**_ Kai and Natsu then bring the heads up and look at Grandeeney. _**"It's alright if you two fight to see who's stronger. Male dragons are known for that. But please, look to your surroundings. You two could've hurt Wendy in that fight."**_

At the mention of possibly hurting their new sister, both boys look down and gain a look of sadness.

"We'll be more careful next time we fight. We'll make sure we're not going to hurt anyone." they both respond with commitment in their voices.

Grandeeney then smiles at them and leads them out of the cave. As they exit they see Igneel and Wendy start to approach them. Wendy runs up to her brothers and hugs them.

"Sorry we almost hurt you, Wendy." Kai says as he hugs her back.

"Yeah, we should've paid more attention." Natsu says as he hugs her back.

The trio then go back the hill they were on before and continue to look at the sky pointing out different clouds and just relaxing.

As it becomes nighttime, the trio then walk back to the cave. As they arrive, Grandeeney and Igneel tell them that they should eat up and then go to bed. They eat a combination of vegetables and meat. Once they finish, they go lean against their respective parent and drift off to sleep.

Morning arrives and Kai, Natsu, and Igneel are outside preparing to leave while Grandeeney and Wendy are off to the side watching them. Wendy runs up to her brothers and cries saying she doesn't want them to leave. Kai and Natsu hug her back and tell not to worry, that they will see each other again. Kai then rubs the top of Wendy's head cause her to blush in embarrassment.

"Don't worry, Wendy. We'll see each other again soon." says Natsu as he continues to hug Wendy. She then wipes the tears from her eyes, gives them one last hug, and walks back to Grandeeney.

Kai and Natsu walk back to Igneel and then get on his back.

 **(A/N: Get up on the Hydra's back! If anyone understands this reference, you deserve a shout out.)**

The duo give one last wave good-bye as Igneel takes off.

As they are in the sky, Natsu decides to ask where they are going next.

" _ **You'll be meeting with two dragons this time. They also have children who learning to become slayers."**_

"What element will we be learning, Igneel?" asked Kai.

Igneel chuckles and responds, _**"You'll see when we get there."**_

* * *

 **Wolf: Man, that took a while to write. Hope you enjoy my first Fairy Tail story. Any guess as to who the next two dragons are. I'll give you a hint, the elements they use work well together.**

 **Anyways, hope you enjoyed the story. This is Wolf, signing off.**


	2. Chapter 2: Yin and Yang

**Wolf: What's up everyone? Welcome to Chapter 2 of** _ **Twin Dragons of Fairy Tail.**_ **If you can't already tell from the title, in this chapter they be learn White and Shadow Dragon Slaying Magic. They meet Sting and Rogue. Also, thanks to everyone who followed, favorited and reviewed.**

 **Now, onto the story!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

Introduction Arc: Chapter 2: Yin and Yang

 _Skies over Ishgar_

Igneel is flying through the sky with two boys sitting on back between his wings. Natsu, a boy with pink hair, sits across from his adopted brother, Kai, a boy with silver hair. Natsu is wearing a black shirt, beige pants, and black shoes. Natsu's hair is spiked and what he swears is salmon, not pink. Kai is wearing is wearing the same outfit but with blue pants instead. Kai's hair is long spiked silver that rest on his shoulders.

"Igneel, we've been flying for hours. How much longer?" Natsu whined out.

" _ **We will be there shortly. We had to go across the country to find them. Also, it would be nice if you can stop asking for food every other hour."**_ responds Igneel

"Can't at least tell us who will be training us?" asked Kai.

" _ **For the last time. No, you'll see when we get there."**_

The two boys finally stop asking him and decide to mess around with the magic they have under their belt. Natsu messes around with his fire and moves it from hand to hand. Kai uses the wind around him to create a small tornado in the palm of his hand. They continue playing with their magic until they feel Igneel start to descend. They look over and notice that they are over a forest. They look to where Igneel is heading and they notice a white and a black dragon.

"Igneel, that white dragon and the black dragon, are they going to be teaching us?" asked Natsu.

" _ **Yes, they are Weisslogia, the White Dragon, and Skiadrum, the Shadow Dragon."**_

"So, uh, what does the **White Dragon Slayer** eat?" asks Natsu.

" _ **Ask him when we land."**_

* * *

 _On the ground with the Dragons and their Slayers_

Weisslogia and Skiadrum hear wings flapping and turn their heads towards the sky. They notice a red scaled dragon and realize that Igneel is here, ready for his children's training. Sting and Rouge look at their fathers and see them looking at the sky. They follow their path of vision and notice a red dragon descending towards them.

"Skiadrum, who's that dragon?" asks Rogue.

" _ **That is Igneel, the Fire Dragon King. He is bringing his slayers here to train alongside you."**_ responds Skiadrum _ **.**_

" _ **Igneel has two children that are training to become slayers, just like you two."**_ Weisslogia adds.

"Are they powerful?" Sting excitedly asks.

" _ **You'll find out soon. They're about land."**_ Weisslogia responds.

Igneel lands in front of the two dragons and their slayers. Kai and Natsu jump off Igneel's back and walk in front of Igneel and see two slayers, not that much older than Wendy.

" _ **Weisslogia, Skiadrum. These are my two children and slayers. Natsu, with the pink hair, and Kai, with the silver hair."**_

" _ **Nice to meet you two. The blond one here is named Sting. He is the**_ **White Dragon Slayer."** states Weisslogia.

" _ **And this one is named Rogue, He is the**_ **Shadow Dragon Slayer."** states Skiadrum.

"So, these are the Dragon Slayers that will learning with us?" asks Sting

"Yeah, Igneel said we'll be learning **White** and **Shadow Dragon Slaying Magic."** responds Natsu with excitement clear in his voice.

At this the Sting and Rogue gain a look of confusion.

"I thought you knew already magic. **Fire Dragon Slaying Magic** , right?" asks Rogue

"Well, that and **Sky Dragon Slaying Magic.** " responds Kai.

"Igneel, that since he's the Fire Dragon King, we could learn the elements of **Dragon Slaying Magic**." states Natsu.

"OK, cool. More power for you guys, I guess." says Sting.

"So, what element will Kai and I be learning first?" asks Natsu.

" _ **Actually, we've decided that one of you will go with Weisslogia and one of you will go with me."**_ says Skiadrum.

"Oh, so who's going with who?" asks Kai.

" _ **Natsu, you'll be going with Weisslogia and Kai, you'll be going with Skiadrum."**_ responds Igneel.

The two look at each other and shrug and walk to the Dragon that will be training them. Natsu and Sting begin talking and get to know each other, and Kai and Rogue are doing the same thing over by Skiadrum.

After thirty minutes of talking, Skiadrum and Weisslogia lead their pair of slayers to a clearing out in the forest and begin training to catch up Kai and Natsu with the element they will be learning. Meanwhile, Igneel takes off and lets the next dragon know that his children will be coming in four months to train under him.

* * *

 _With Kai, Rogue, and Skiadrum_

" _ **Kai, to learn how to use**_ **Shadow Dragon Slaying Magic** _ **, you will learn how to control the dark half of yourself. First, start off with meditation and discover that half of yourself."**_

Kai and Rogue enter their meditative stances and relax themselves. After a couple of minutes of relaxation, Skiadrum tells them to begin searching for their inner darkness. Kai and Rogue begin their inner search. Inside their mindscape, they feel a pull towards their shadow and allow it to take hold of them. On the outside Skiadrum is watching and see their shadow circle them and pull them in.

' _ **Igneel was right. They are talented. Picking up**_ **Shadow Dragon Slaying Magic** _ **quickly. This will make him learning**_ **White Dragon Slaying Magic** _ **easier.'**_ thought Skiadrum

Kai and Rogue let their shadow encompass them and feel their bodies melt into their shadows and feel their senses heighten. They open their eyes and notices black surrounding them. They look to each other and notice that there is nothing else around them. As they look around they feel refreshed and try to move. As they move, they notice that they are gliding, not walking. They continue forward and notice how fast they move while in their shadow. After some time off getting used to the feel of moving in the shadows, they rise from their shadows and notice that it is night-time and Skiadrum is looking at them.

" _ **You were in the shadows for quite some time, almost three hours."**_

 **(A/N: Forgot to mention, it was around four or five in the afternoon when they got there.)**

At this Kai and Rogue gain a look of confusion. They ask how was it three hours if it felt like they were in there for what felt like thirty minutes. Skiadrum then begins to explain that time feels to move slower among the shadows. He also explains that they may have felt their senses heighten, he explains that since there are no obstructions in their shadows their senses get everything surrounding them. Skiadrum then tells them to go to his cave. He points his head to the left and shows them where it is. He walks with them to his cave and has them sit down and gives them a rundown of they will be learning over the course of the next two months.

" _ **So, Igneel has told me that for two months Kai will be training with me. After those two months, he will train with Weisslogia and Natsu will come train with me."**_ states Skiadrum.

 **(A/N: So, I've made it so that they have two months to train with each dragon. That they will be the age they are when the year X777 comes around.)**

"Skiadrum, what will I be doing when Natsu come to train?" asks Rogue.

" _ **You'll be helping him train by showing him what the moves will look like when executed correctly."**_ responds Skiadrum.

Rogue has an emotionless look and shrugs and agrees. He then tells them what moves they will be learning.

" _ **Anyways, the moves you will be learning are**_ **Shadow Dragon's Roar, Slash, Crushing Fang, Waxwing Flash, and Rough Silk.** _ **That last move is to be used in unison with the**_ **White Dragon's Rough Silk."** states Skiadrum. _**"Now, go to sleep you'll need your rest for your training tomorrow."**_

The two slayers lay against the cavern walls, and slowly drift off to sleep.

* * *

 _With Natsu, Sting, and Weisslogia, Three hours ago_

" _ **Natsu, to begin your training, you'll have to meditate and discover your inner light. Once you find it, take hold of it and light cover your body."**_ explains Weisslogia.

At the mention of meditating Natsu groans and complains about meditating.

"Why more meditating? I thought it was going to be more physical training." complains Natsu.

" _ **Meditation will help you find your inner light and will help with two more elements."**_ responds Weisslogia.

After a couple of minutes of Natsu not wanting to meditate, Weisslogia scares him by saying he'll get Kai to come here and fight some sense into him. At this, Natsu gains a small look a fear. Though he would never admit it, he thinks Kai could be stronger than him.

"Alright, I'll meditate." Natsu then gets into his meditative state with his knuckles against each other and his legs crossed under him. He then looks at Sting and notices how calm he his while meditating. Natsu then slows heart rate and looks inside himself to find his inner light. As he looks inside he notices his inner fire and turns away looking for his 'soul's light'. He follows to where his fire creates a more powerful light. As he gets closer to the light he covers his eyes with his right arm. He looks toward the light and feels a new sensation. He feels invigorated and allows the light to cover his arms. He then lets the light surround his torso, then covers his legs, and finally over his whole body. As his light covers his body, he opens his eyes slowly and notices his arms and legs are covered in a bright white light. He then looks over and notices that he concentrated his light to his fists.

" _ **Good. Now, focus the light into your fists."**_ he explains to Natsu.

Natsu then attempts to focus to his light to his with struggle. He is able to move the light covering his legs and moves it to cover his arms. He then is able to move his light to cover his fists up to his elbows. After a couple of minutes of struggling, he finally has it cover his wrists. After one more attempt, he finally has it cover his knuckles and his fist. He then opens his hand and sees a compressed ball of light over his palm. He then closes his fist and dispels the light.

" _ **Good. Get used to bringing light to your hands. Starting tomorrow we'll beginning your training with the**_ **White Dragon Slaying** _ **moves."**_ states Weisslogia. _**"The moves you will be learning are**_ **Holy Ray, White Dragon's Roar, Holy Breath, Claw, and Rough Silk.** _ **The last move is to be used in unison with its shadow counterpart. Now, follow me. We'll be going to my cave."**_

After arriving at the cave, Natsu and Sting sit against the cavern walls and begin bringing their light to make it second nature. After three hours, Natsu and Sting are now able to bring out their inner light out without thinking. Weisslogia comes back to his cave and brings back a couple of deer for them to eat before they go to sleep. Natsu, using his **Fire Dragon Slaying Magic,** cooks both deer and they both dig in. After eating, all that's left of the deer is just its skeleton.

" _ **Alright, go to sleep. You'll need your sleep for tomorrow."**_

Sting lays against Weisslogia while Natsu lays against the cavern wall.

* * *

 _The Next Morning_

Kai, Natsu, Sting, and Rogue all wake up. Kai and Rogue look around and see Skiadrum bring some food for them. Kai uses his **Fire Magic** to cook the food and he and Rogue dig in and finish their food in under twenty minutes.

Kai and Rogue stand and follow Skiadrum to the clearing they were at yesterday.

" _ **Alright, you're training will begin today. The first move you'll learn is the**_ **Shadow Dragon's Roar.** _ **For the roar, you gather the shadows around you into your mouth and expel it in one powerful attack."**_ explains Skiadrum

Kai and Rogue follow Skiadrum's words and gather the shadows around them into their stomachs. They gather the shadows until they feel it's enough for a **Shadow Dragon's Roar**. They charge up the gathered shadows with their own shadow power and expel it all at once, **"Shadow Dragon's Roar."**

The pillar of shadows erupts from their mouth and is goes twenty feet in front of them. They have a small look of pride knowing the can now perform the **Roar**. Skiadrum then tells them about the **Shadow Dragon's Slash.**

" _ **To perform the**_ **Shadow Dragon's Slash,** _ **gather your shadow around your arm. Once gathered rush your opponent and slash at their body."**_

Kai and Rogue bring their shadows to their right arm, and form it until it looks like a small blade. They aim for one of the trees and rush and slash at the trunk, **"Shadow Dragon's Slash."**

Over the course of the next two months the slayers had learned **Shadow Dragon's Waxwing Flash, Crushing Fang,** and **Rough Silk.** They spent the two months refining and perfecting the five moves and sparring against each other to get to know how other slayers fight. The spar ended up with Kai on top due to him having more experience. But Rogue put up a fight nonetheless. It is now the day before Kai has to go to Weisslogia and they are strolling through the forest going back to the clearing where Igneel had introduced them to Weisslogia and Skiadrum.

* * *

 _With Natsu, Sting, and Weisslogia, Two Months Ago_

Natsu and Sting wake up and notice a couple of boars in front of them. They look up and see Weisslogia. Weisslogia tells them to eat up and get prepared for training. After Natsu cooks the food, they stand and follow Weisslogia to the clearing they were at yesterday.

" _ **To use the**_ **White Dragon's Roar** _ **, focus your light in your stomachs and release it when you feel it is powerful enough."**_ explained Weisslogia.

Natsu and Sting follow Weisslogia's words and gather the light in their stomachs. They feel their attack building up inside their stomachs. They release their attack, **"White Dragon's Roar"** a contained pillar of light is released from their mouths. The attacks hit a tree and explodes on contact, destroying the tree in the process.

"That looked more like a laser than a roar, Weisslogia." said Natsu.

" _ **The**_ **White Dragon's Roar** _ **is an attack made of pure light. It comes out contained, unlike**_ **Sky or Fire** _ **which come out looking like tornadoes."**_ explains Weisslogia.

Natsu then shrugs and waits for what the next move will be.

" _ **The next move is**_ **White Dragon's Claw.** _ **For this, gather your light around your hand. This move is special due to it also being**_ **Holy Magic.** _ **Once it strikes your opponent, it will plant a stigma on your opponent that will render them unable to move."**_ explains Weisslogia.

Sting and Natsu charge up their attack. Once their light is gathered around their hand, they rush at each other and attack at the same time, " **White Dragon's Claw"**

The attacks hit each other's body and they both feel a magic pressure on their body. They look down at their stomachs and notices a mark made of light.

'So, this is what the White Dragon's Stigma looks like. I can't even move.' Natsu thinks to himself.

Weisslogia looks at both and sighs, _**"Next time, don't aim at each other at the same time."**_ Weisslogia then removes the stigma from their bodies.

Over the course of the next two months, Weisslogia had taught them **Holy Ray, White Dragon's Holy Breath,** and **White Dragon's Rough Silk.** During this time, they refined and perfected the attacks. They sparred against each other, and with each loss Sting would keep looking up to Natsu. At the end of the two months, Sting looked up to Natsu as an older brother.

It is now the last day with Weisslogia. Natsu, Sting, and Weisslogia walk back to the clearing and notice Kai, Rogue, and Skiadrum talking with Igneel. Natsu and Sting run up to their brothers and catch up. They told each other what they had learned during those two months. After they caught up they engaged in small brawl, before the three Dragons around them told them to knock it off. They four slayers stopped immediately and went back to their father. Kai and Natsu walked back to Igneel, Sting walked back to Weisslogia, and Rogue walked back to Skiadrum.

" _ **Alright, for the next two months, Kai will be with Weisslogia and Natsu will be with Skiadrum."**_ said Igneel. Kai then walks to Sting and Weisslogia, and Natsu walks to Rogue and Skiadrum.

Weisslogia leads Kai and Sting back to his cavern and explains to Kai about finding his inner light. Kai understands and enters his meditative stance.

' _ **I was expecting him to fight back, like Natsu did. Guess he's calmer than Natsu. That will make this much easier.'**_ thought Weisslogia.

'How are this guy and Natsu-san brothers they don't look anything alike? Also, he's way to calm to be related to Natsu-san.' thought Sting as he makes his light shift between each finger and move from hand to hand.

Kai is in his mindscape searching for his inner light. As he walks around, he notices his shadows moving away from an area. He guesses that is where he will find his inner light. He walks toward what he believes is his inner light. As he arrives he notices less and less shadows in the area. He looks toward the light and feels how warm it feels. He lets the light envelope him and feels invigorated like he did with the shadows. He lets the light envelope his body and feels the warmth surrounding him.

He then opens his eyes and notices his fists are cover in a white light.

" _ **Your light seems to be more contained than Natsu's."**_ says Weisslogia as he thinks carefully. _**'I wonder, how did he react to his inner shadows?'**_

" _ **Kai, how easy was it for you to learn**_ **Shadow Dragon Slaying Magic?"**

"Pretty easy, I guess. My shadows just listened to every word I said. They didn't fight it. Why?" asks Kai.

" _ **Just wondering about something."**_ responds Weisslogia. _**'I hope he doesn't let his shadows takeover his emotions and life.'**_

" _ **Anyway, spend a couple of hours using your light so that it can become second nature. Once you're done with that we'll begin your training."**_

* * *

 _Two Hours Later_

Kai can now focus his light onto his knuckles and fists. He first had some trouble cause instinctively he wanted to bring out his shadows, but was able to push that aside and focus on his soul's light.

" _ **Good, now, let's begin your training."**_ states Weisslogia.

He explains how to do the roar and tells him to gather light in his stomach. Kai focuses his light in his stomach until it's powerful enough, " **White Dragon's Roar."** A white beam erupts from his mouth and hits a tree before it explodes and breaks the tree in half.

'That looked more like a laser than a roar. Better containment, probably.' thought Kai.

"What's next?" asked Kai excitedly.

" _ **The**_ **White Dragon's Holy Breath** _ **is next. To perform it all you have to do is bring more power into your**_ **White Dragon's Roar."** explains Weisslogia.

Kai then charges up a roar but holds it in to build more power and continues feeding it more light. Once, the heat from the light hurts his insides he releases the attack, **"White Dragon's Holy Breath"**

A huge beam of white light erupts from his mouth and launches towards a mountain. As soon as the attack hits the mountain, the mountain begins to crack and a break. Soon the mountain crumbles and creates a boulder pile where the mountain was.

"Was that supposed to happen?" asks a dumbstruck Kai.

" _ **Yes, I forgot to mention to aim away from the mountain."**_ responds Weisslogia, _**"Since the**_ **Holy Breath** _ **is just a stronger version of the**_ **Roar** _ **, it will cause much more damage."**_ explains Weisslogia.

"OK, so I won't be using that as often."

Kai then waits for the next move to be explained.

Weisslogia looks at Kai and notices how patient and calm he's being. _**'He's a lot calmer than Natsu.' "The next move is**_ **Holy Ray,** _ **for this gather put your palms together and gather light between them. Then, separate your palms while keeping your fingertips touching. The light you gathered should form an orb once your palms are separated. Afterwards, the rays will shoot out from the orb and unleash a barrage on your target."**_ explains Weisslogia.

Kai begins by bringing his palms together and channeling light to his palms. Once he believes he's gathered enough light, he separates his palms and notices a small orb forming. He channels more light into it making it bigger. Once it encloses his hands, he points it towards a tree and shouts, **"Holy Ray!"**

Rays shoot from the orb and barrage the tree. Kai looks and notices that no tree is standing and is replaced a patch of grass and dirt. He looks back to Weisslogia and asks if that was supposed to happen. Weisslogia tells him that it was normal and it was supposed to that much damage.

" _ **On another Dragon Slayer though, it will do enough damage that they could fall unconscious, if they weak enough. If they are strong enough, it will knock them to the ground, and they will rise, in time."**_

Kai accepts this answer and goes back to practicing on getting the orb bigger.

* * *

 _With Natsu, Rogue, and Skiadrum_

" _ **Natsu, to discover your inner shadows, you'll to enter your meditative stance."**_ states Skiadrum.

At this Natsu groans and complains about more meditating. To which, Rogue and Skiadrum look at him curiously.

' _ **Guess he and Kai and more different than I thought.'**_ thought Skiadrum.

'Are we sure Kai-san and Natsu are related? They act so differently.' though Rogue

" _ **Natsu, you need to enter your meditative stance to learn**_ **Shadow Dragon Slaying Magic.** _ **You'll also need it for one more element after this."**_ Skiadrum says as he looks at Natsu.

Natsu then enters his meditative stance and begins to search for his inner shadows. After a couple of minutes, Natsu fully relaxes and enters his mindscape to search for his inner shadows. Upon entering he notices his light begin to stop after a certain point. He follows where his light can no longer reach and continues to begin to find his shadows. After following the path for what felt like hours, but was only two minutes, he comes upon an area shrouded in shadows. He lets the shadows creep up his legs and go to his arms. As he feels it covering him, he feels a slight invigoration, though not nearly as powerful as the light had felt. He lets the shadows cover his body. He then opens his eyes and notices that he is in an area shrouded completely in darkness. He looks around and notices nothing else but black. He tries to move forward and notices that he is floating instead of walking. He moves forward and notices that he can move faster in here. He also feels all his senses get a boost and can feel and hear everything around him. He hears Skiadrum talking to Rogue and moves in that direction.

As Natsu moves towards them, Rogue and Skiadrum notice Natsu's shadow moving and wait for him to come back out of his shadow. Natsu ends up in front of Rogue and Skiadrum. He then tries to bring his body out of his shadows and slowly rises out of his shadow. As he looks up he notices Rogue and Skiadrum looking at him.

"Um, Hi." Natsu says, not sure how to respond.

" _ **I'm guessing you now understand how to enter your shadow and bring your shadows to your hand and body."**_ asks Skiadrum.

Natsu rubs the back of his neck in embarrassment and slightly chuckles. "What's next Skiadrum?"

" _ **First is the**_ **Roar** _ **. Gather your shadows into your stomach and release when it's powerful enough."**_ explains Skiadrum.

Natsu listens and does what he is told. He gathers the shadows around him into his stomach and infuses it with his inner shadows. He aims it forward and releases the attack, **"Shadow Dragon's Roar."**

A black twister emits from his mouth and hits a couple of trees. The trees get broken in half. Natsu looks in surprise and grins that he learned a new powerful move. "What's next Skiadrum?" asks Natsu excitedly.

" **Shadow Dragon's Waxwing Flash.** _ **You turn your body into a shadow and attack your opponent as you bind them."**_ explains Skiadrum.

'Turn my body into a shadow? That sounds easier said than done.'

Natsu then tries to melt into his shadow for this move. He melts into his shadow and rushes toward one of the trees. As he gets on the tree, he slashes and jumps off the tree, and rises from his shadow. 'That move is harder than it looks.'

He turns and looks at the tree and notices it got slashed in multiple areas, but is still standing.

'Damn, I thought it would fall.'

" _ **These next two months will be spent perfecting and refining these moves and the rest of them."**_ states Skiadrum

* * *

 _Two Months Later_

Kai and Natsu had mastered **White** and **Shadow Dragon Slaying Magic**. They are now resting with Sting and Rogue on a hill. They relax on the hill just waiting for Igneel, Skiadrum, and Weisslogia to come back from their meeting.

"Hey, Kai. Want to spar?"

"What is it with you and fighting me?"

"I want to see who's stronger. Me or you. Tell me you're not interested in finding out."

"I'm not Natsu. Unlike you, I'd rather relax."

Meanwhile, Sting and Rogue watch them and think, 'Are they seriously related?'

"How about a two on two match? See which pair of dragon slayers are stronger." says Sting.

At this Natsu and Kai look at Sting and Rogue, then back to each other. The grin and agree to Sting's proposal.

"Alright. Let's fight and see who's stronger." Kai and Natsu say as they stand up and walk to the field across from Sting and Rogue.

"Alright, Natsu and I will only use one of our elements. Natsu, which one do you want?" asks Kai.

"I'll take **Fire Dragon Slaying Magic."** responds Natsu.

"Alright, I'll take **Sky Dragon Slaying Magic."** responds Kai

Natsu lights his fists on fire and Kai gathers the wind around his arms. Sting gathers a small light into his fists and Rogue gathers his shadows to surround his body.

Natsu and Kai charge at Sting and Rogue. Sting and Rogue also rush and meet them in the middle of the field. The four cock the fists back and collide with each other. Natsu and Sting's fists collide while Kai and Rogue's fists collide. A small gale of wind forms as they stay connected.

'Thanks for the extra power, guys.' thought Kai.

Kai slowly inhales the wind surrounding the four. The other three feel the wind around them slow down, but think nothing of it. Kai ceases his meal and he and Natsu jump back and prepare the attacks. Natsu charges up his **Fire Dragon's Iron Fist** and Kai charges up his **Sky Dragon's Tornado Claw.** Sting prepare his **White Dragon's Claw** and Rogue prepares his **Shadow Dragon's Slash.** Kai jumps into the air using his **Sky Magic** to boost him up. He comes crashing down and meets with Rogue's **Shadow Dragon's Slash.** The collide and form a small crater below them. Natsu and Sting meet and collide fist to fist. They end up forming a small crater. Fire and Light emerge from both attacks and get shot into the sky.

Igneel, Skiadrum and Weisslogia are talking about how fast Kai and Natsu have picked up **White** and **Shadow Dragon Slaying Magic.** As they are talking, they feel a flux of magical energy. The three dragons turn their head and notice fire and light coming from the area their children are 'relaxing' at. The begin to glide over and notice their children are engaged in battle. With Rogue and Kai being locked in a never-ending attack, and Sting and Natsu stuck in a clash creating a gale to surround them.

" _ **Weisslogia, Skiadrum. Should we stop them or let them fight to see which pair is stronger?"**_ asks Igneel

' _ **Why not? Sting and Rogue should learn not to underestimate a King's child."**_ responds Skiadrum followed by a chuckle from Weisslogia and Igneel.

The trio of dragons continue to watch as Kai tries to push down his leg and try to strike Rogue.

'I need more power for this' thinks Kai as he slowly begins to eat the air around him to strengthen his attack. After inhaling a good amount of air, he channels more **Sky Magic** into his attack and begins to push his **Tornado Claw.** He manages to escape from the clash and is able to land his kick against Rogue's midsection. He launches Rogue back ten feet and sees him crash into a tree. Rogue then falls to the ground and is soon knocked unconscious. He then turns around and sees Natsu break the clash and jump back.

Natsu covers his body in fire and shouts, **"Fire Dragon's Sword Horn"** He rushes towards Sting, who puts his arms up in a cross in hope to lessen the damage. Natsu rams into Sting and launches him ten feet back. Sting rolls on the ground until he is stopped by an unconscious Rogue. Sting's head collides with Rogue's head. Sting soon gets up and quickly fall to his knees. He takes one last glance at Kai and Natsu before falling unconscious.

"Guess we're the stronger duo." says Natsu as he pants from exhaustion.

"Either that, or we just got lucky." responds Kai with a laugh.

" _ **If the fight had gone on longer, Kai and Natsu would've fallen at the same time as Sting and Rogue. Kai had to eat his element to get the upper hand on Rogue, and Natsu got lucky that Rogue was in the way of Sting's path."**_ says Igneel. _**"When they're older, they'll find out with duo is stronger."**_

" _ **You seem positive that they'll fight again, Igneel."**_ says Weisslogia.

" _ **They're drakes. Of course, they'll fight again."**_ says Igneel.

 **(A/N: For those who don't know male dragons are referred to as drakes and female dragons are referred to as dragonesses.)**

The trio of dragons walk to the field where Kai and Natsu are carrying Sting and Rogue away from the tree and to the middle of the field. Kai and Natsu then sit down and catch their breath before laying down and drifting off to sleep."

The trio of dragons look over at the group of dragon slayers.

" _ **Unconsciousness and Magical Exhaustion. Over time, they will become great Dragon Slayers."**_ states Skiadrum.

" _ **That they will Skiadrum."**_ responds Weisslogia.

The three dragons lay next to their children and wait for the four to wake up.

 _One Hour Later_

The four knocked out Dragon Slayers wake up and notice three dragons surrounding them, talking to each other. The four slayers sit up and groan as move.

"What happened?" asks Kai

" _ **You and Natsu and passed out due to exhaustion. Sting and Rogue were knocked unconscious."**_ responds Igneel. _**"Though, Sting and Rogue fell first."**_

Kai and Natsu shoot up and celebrate before sitting back down feeling sore all over their body. Sting and Rogue look at each other and gain a look of determination.

"Next time, we meet up, we'll fight and Rogue and I will be the victor." says Sting.

" _ **It's nice that you want to fight again, but Kai, Natsu, and I must go. It's time for them to continue their training with the next dragon."**_ says Igneel.

Kai and Natsu wave goodbye to Sting, Rogue, Weisslogia, and Skiadrum as they get onto Igneel's back. They tell them that they'll meet again. Igneel then takes off and soars into the sky heading to their next destination.

* * *

 **Wolf: Well, here's chapter two of** _ **Twin Dragons of Fairy Tail.**_ **The 'twins' now have four elements under their belt. Next chapter they will learn two more and you'll meet another OC created for this story.**

 **Here's a hint for the next dragons they'll meet. Both elements can kill you if they are ingested. If you know what it is, leave it down in the reviews.**

 **Anyways, this is Wolf signing off.**


	3. Chapter 3: Can't Poison Iron

**Wolf: What's up everyone? Welcome to Chapter Three of** _ **Twin Dragons of Fairy Tail.**_ **Thanks to everyone who has followed, favorited and reviewed. In this chapter, they meet Gajeel and one of the other OC's I have made for this story. As you can probably guess, they learn Iron and Poison Dragon Slaying Magic.**

 **Anyways, onto the story!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

Introduction Arc: Chapter 3: "Can't Poison Iron"

 _Skies Over Fiore_

Igneel is soaring through the skies heading for the mountainous region of Fiore. Kai and Natsu are sitting on Igneel's head wondering which element they'll be learning next. Kai and Natsu are about to speak when they feel Igneel begin to descend. They look down and notice mountains and caves. They look around and notice there are not many forests in sight. As they get closer, they spot a metal dragon walking and flying around.

"Igneel, who's that dragon?" asks Natsu

" _ **That is Metalicana, the Iron Dragon**_. _**He will be teaching you**_ **Iron Dragon Slaying Magic.** _ **Like the dragons before, he is also training a slayer."**_ responds Igneel.

On the ground, Metalicana and Gajeel look up and see a red Fire Dragon flying towards them.

' _ **He's a little early. Thought his children would've asked to stop for food, like Gajeel does.'**_ thought Metalicana.

"Metalicana, who's the red dragon?" asks Gajeel.

" _ **That is Igneel, the Fire Dragon King. He is bringing his two children here to train with you."**_ responds Metalicana.

"Why are two more dragon slayers coming here to train?" asks Gajeel.

" _ **Igneel's bringing them so they can also learn**_ **Iron Dragon Slaying Magic."** explains Metalicana.

"Also learn? What do mean?" asks Gajeel.

" _ **Igneel's two children are a special type of Dragon Slayers. Since they were trained by the Fire Dragon King, they have potential to learn other elements outside of Fire."**_ replies Metalicana. _**"Now, shut up. Igneel is about to land."**_

Igneel lands in front of the two and has Kai and Natsu jump off his back. The two boys then run to the front and front and see a boy about their age, with long black hair and red eyes.

"Hi, I'm Natsu and this is Kai. Igneel said we'll be training with you." says Natsu with excitement.

Gajeel looks at the two and notices how different they are from each other.

'The one who introduced himself, Natsu, is more hyper than the other guy. Also, they look different. I thought they were brothers.' thought Gajeel.

The two dragons look at their children and see Gajeel staring at Natsu. Natsu then notices Gajeel's stare and glares at him.

"What are looking at Metal-head?" asks Natsu.

"Your stupid hair, Salamander. Can't tell if it's pink or rose-colored? Guess both are girly either way." retorts Gajeel.

The two butt heads and continue their glare. Kai walks up to both, grabs their heads, and smashes them together. The two, now rivals, fall to the ground holding their foreheads. They look up and see Kai standing in front of them, with an impassive look on his face.

"Natsu, we just got here. Could you not start a fight already?" he turns to look at Gajeel, "What's your name?" asks Kai.

"The name's Gajeel. I'm the **Iron Dragon Slayer."** responds Gajeel.

"Also, why'd you call him Salamander?" asks Kai, while he's pointing at Natsu.

"Gihi. Salamander, a type of fiery lizard. Thought it suited him." responds Gajeel with a small laugh.

"Hey, I'm not a lizard." retorts Natsu, "I'm a dragon slayer."

The trio continue talking while Igneel and Metalicana talk to each other, off to the side of where the trio of dragon slayers are.

" _ **I would've thought Kai and Natsu would've butted heads with Gajeel, not just Natsu."**_ says Metalicana.

" _ **Kai has always been like that. He likes to stay out of conflict, unless he's provoked. He always been calmer than Natsu."**_ responds Igneel.

The two dragons look back and see that Gajeel and Natsu are rubbing their heads again, massaging a bump that is forming, while Kai is standing over them with his arms crossed over his chest. They look more closely and notice he has a small smirk forming.

" _ **Guess we should go back before Natsu and Gajeel fight and drag Kai into it."**_ says Metalicana. Igneel nods and they both walk back to the trio of slayers.

As they arrive, they hear the trio talking about their Magic and what elements Kai and Natsu know already. They tell Gajeel that they already know **Fire, Sky, White,** and **Shadow Dragon Slaying Magic.**

"So, you two are already quite strong?" asks Gajeel

"Kind of, we can't switch from element to element instantly. It takes time to switch elements." responds Kai.

"That's lame." says Gajeel

"Yeah, I thought we'd be able to use them at the same time." says Natsu with a pout on his face.

" _ **Keep training and you'll be able to use all your elements without long breaks in between when you switch elements. After more training, you'll be able to use some of your elements in unison."**_ responds Igneel

" _ **Alright brats. It's time to begin your training in**_ **Iron Dragon Slaying Magic.** _ **First, we'll start with**_ **Iron Dragon's Scales.** _ **Typically, your scales should be black, but since you're both Fire Dragon Slayers, your scales could a different color. Now, for this, imagine iron covering your arms."**_ explains Metalicana.

The trio of dragon slayers begin focusing on hardening their arms. It takes a couple of tries, but Gajeel and Natsu are able to bring the **Iron Dragon Scales** to the surface. Natsu's appears red and reflect his Fire Dragon origins. Gajeel's appear to be a shiny black that show his Iron Dragon origin. Kai is struggling to bring the scales to the surface. After a couple of minutes, Kai brings his scales to the surface. Kai's scales come out black with a red undertone.

' _ **Looks like I was right. Natsu did get this faster than Kai. Also, looks like Kai has developed black scales. I wonder if his flames have changed color to match his inner being. I'll have to check later.'**_ thought Igneel.

 **(A/N: Remember the Eclipse Celestial Spirit Arc when Natsu had Black Flame Dragon Mode? Yeah, instead of giving that to Natsu, since it was a filler arc, I gave it to Kai to match his inner persona, which will be revealed later. Instead of it being a mode he switches to, it'll be his regular flame.)**

' _ **Black scales? Thought he was a Fire Dragon. Oh well, doesn't really matter to me.'**_ thought Metalicana.

" _ **Good. Now, bring the scales down your arms and to your hands."**_ explains Metalicana.

Natsu, Kai, and Gajeel attempt to bring their scales down to their fists, with little success. Natsu and Gajeel are able to bring it down to their elbows, before they struggle. Kai has trouble bringing his scales down his arm. Instead the scales just shift forward before going back to their original position.

" _ **Kai, you're too calm for this.**_ **Iron Dragon Slaying Magic** _ **is just as intense as**_ **Fire Dragon Slaying Magic.** _ **It's all physical, not mental."**_ says Metalicana.

Kai listens to his words and begins to act more like he did during his **Fire Dragon Slaying** training. Once he stops trying to calm himself, he feels the scales cover his arms, from his shoulder to his elbow. The trio continue to bring the scales down to their fists. After a couple of attempts, they manage to cover their whole arm in their scales.

" _ **Good. You're going to have to keep those on while training with me. Most of the spells have the**_ **Iron Dragon Scales** _ **as a basis for it."**_ explains Metalicana, _**"The first move is the**_ **Iron Dragon's Club.** _ **While your arm is covered in scales, shift the metal around your arm until it forms a club."**_ explains Metalicana.

Natsu and Gajeel form a club after a couple of attempts, while Kai is still struggling with the move seeing it begin to shift before it goes back to being his arm.

" _ **Kai, stop fighting the change. Let your arm change into a club."**_ said Metalicana. _**'Kai really seems to struggle with this. If they are learning other elements, Poison and Lightning will be just as hard for him.'**_ thought Metalicana.

Kai, once again, listens to Metalicana's words. It takes a couple of minutes, but he ends up forming a club. The trio swing it around and slam it into the ground creating cracks and craters. They use it against each other and feel the strength that each of them have.

' _ **Kai will struggle with the rest of the moves if he doesn't stop being so calm.'**_ thought Igneel and Metalicana.

The trio of dragon slayers shift their club back to their arm back and look at Metalicana and ask what's next.

"Metalicana, what's next?" asks Natsu.

" _ **Eat this."**_ Metalicana says as he places a big chunk of metal in front of them. The trio then look at him questioningly.

"Why?" asks Kai.

" _ **You'll need it for this next move. The**_ **Iron Dragon's Roar** _ **utilizes the Iron in your body and sends it out as a twister of scrap metal. Eat it and feel the iron in you."**_ explains Metalicana.

The trio eat it at a blazing speed. In one minute, the boulder sized piece of metal was reduced to nothing.

'Not a fan the taste of Iron.' thought Natsu and Kai. Meanwhile, Gajeel is enjoying the taste of Iron.

The trio now with Iron in their stomachs inhale and prepare their roar. They aim at the mountain face in front of them and release their attack, **"Iron Dragon's Roar."**

A scrap metal twister erupts from their mouth and hits the mountain face and creates cracks to form from where their attack had impacted. They look and see how strong their attack was. Once looking at the cracks, they get excited at how strong the attack was. The trio talk and begin to argue over which attack was stronger.

"How about we fight at the end of these two months and see which one is stronger?" asks Kai.

Natsu and Gajeel look at each other, then back to Kai and nod in reply.

" _ **You three, listen up. The next move is the**_ **Iron Dragon's Hard Fist.** _ **For this, while your arms and fists are covered in your Iron Scales, deliver a strong punch to your opponent."**_ explains Metalicana.

 **(A/N: I'm not making that up. That is, literally, all there is to the Iron Dragon's Hard Fist.)**

The trio, still covered in their scales, aim their punch toward the ground. Once the fists connect with the ground, a small, three-foot crater forms at the base of their feet.

" _ **Don't worry about the size of the crater. As you get stronger, the impact from your attacks will be much harder."**_ says Metalicana.

The trio then grin/smirk as they realize how powerful that attack could be. Metalicana tells the them that the next move they're learning is **Iron Dragon's Sword.**

" _ **Just like with the club, shift the iron around your arm and form it into a sword."**_ explains Metalicana.

The dragon slayers then begin to change their arm into a sword. They struggle but are soon able to change their arm in a sword. They swing their arm around and stab it into the ground. They remove the blade and revert their arm back to normal.

" _ **Alright, over the next couple of months, you'll learn the rest and spend time refining and perfecting the moves."**_ says Metalicana.

* * *

 _Two Months Later_

Two months have passed and the three dragon slayers have mastered **Iron Dragon Slaying Magic.** They learned **Iron Dragon's Kunai** and **Lance.** The trio can now call their scales and have it cover their body. Gajeel and Natsu barely got along and just fought on their free time. Kai and Gajeel got along better than Natsu did with Gajeel. Gajeel found Kai less annoying than Natsu and instantly liked him better than Natsu. Right now, the trio are outside. The three are standing at different sides in the area. They all glance at each other, preparing for their spar.

Kai, Natsu, Gajeel all crack their knuckles and wait for the fight to start. The trio all notice a lone leaf flying in the wind, getting closer and closer to the ground. The leaf touches the ground and they charge preparing their attacks. Kai, using **Sky Dragon Slaying Magic,** gathers wind around his leg. Natsu, using **Fire Dragon Slaying Magic,** ignites his hand on fire. Gajeel covers his arms in **Iron Dragon Scales,** preparing to deliver a **Hard Fist.** Natsu and Gajeel meet first and deliver a punch to each other's midsection. Kai then jumps into the air. He soon comes down delivering a **Sky Dragon's Tornado Claw** to Gajeel's right shoulder, slamming him into the ground.

Gajeel soon gets up and covers the rest of his body in his **Iron Dragon's Scales.** He sees Kai still standing in front of him and delivers a **Hard Fist** to Kai's stomach. The blow is enough to send Kai sliding back, gasping for air. Natsu comes and jumps over Kai. He then turns around and sends an **Fire Dragon's Iron Fist** directed at Kai's chest. Kai, now able to breath, looks up and see Natsu rushing with Gajeel not too far behind him. Kai, being a quick thinker, dodges under Natsu's punch and delivers a **Sky Dragon's Tornado Claw** to Natsu's lower jaw. Natsu feels the pain of a point-blank range attack and gets launched back twenty feet. Gajeel sees Natsu flying back and sidesteps out of Natsu's path. Gajeel continues running towards Kai with his **Iron Dragon's Club** ready. As soon as he gets close, he extends his arm and sees his club extending towards Kai. The club hits Kai's chest launching him into a tree. As Kai hits the tree, he feels his breath escape his body once again. Gajeel, thinking that Kai is down for the count, turns and face Natsu standing up, body still sore from Kai's attack.

'That's it. Time to change Magic.' thought Kai, " **Shadow Dragon Mode"** Kai whispers.

He slowly stops feeling the wind around him. Soon after, he doesn't feel the wind covering his body. After a couple of minutes, Kai feels the shadows around him. He feels his shadow creeping up his body and begin to cover his arms. He soon melts into his shadow and rushes towards the duo that are currently fighting.

Natsu and Gajeel are in the middle of a clash as Kai is rushing towards them. Kai senses that their fists are clashing and smirks. 'Perfect' he thinks.

Kai's shadow then wraps around both of them and delivers slashes to both of their bodies. Natsu and Gajeel feel the strength of his attacks and fall to their knees.

" **Shadow Dragon's Waxwing Flash"** says Kai as he stands over both of them. The slayers on the ground look at Kai and notice the shadows covering his arms and sides of his face. They are breathing heavily as they feel how hard Kai had struck their bodies.

'H-How did he...take us down in one hit?' thought Gajeel and Natsu. Kai then turns around and faces them. "I ate the shadows around me to replenish my magic and gain more strength. Looks like I'm the stronger one of us." he says with a laugh at the end.

"Please, you just lucky with that final hit." retorts Gajeel.

Kai leans down to Gajeel and says, "And which one of us is still standing?" Kai gains a knowing smirk on his face as he looks at Gajeel.

" _ **He's got a point there, Gajeel. While that hit may have been luck, he's still standing, and you two are on the ground."**_ says Metalicana. At this Gajeel, looks downcast and promises to get stronger so he can beat Kai.

Kai then turns his head and sees Natsu close to fainting. **"Fire Dragon Mode"**

The shadows go back down and back to the ground. His body gets warmer and his senses go back to normal. He lights his hand on fire to give to Natsu, so he can be back to normal. As he ignites his hand, he notices his flames are black and purple. "What the-? Igneel, why my flames like this?" he asks as he turns to Igneel.

" _ **A Fire Dragon's Flame always matches their inner being. You happen to have a darker being than most Fire Dragons. It's nothing to be worried about. If a Fire Dragon does some inner searching, their flame will either stay the same or it'll change to your color. Like I said, it's nothing to worry about."**_ says Igneel, _**'For now, at least.'**_ he adds in his thoughts.

"So, I can still eat regular flames, right? I don't have to worry about that, right?" asks Kai. Igneel than nods in response and lets out a breath of relief. He then hands his flame to Natsu and his him eat. Soon, Natsu is up and kicking. After some time of resting, the 'twins' and Igneel get ready to take off and head to the next dragon.

After some 'see you later's' between Gajeel and Kai, and some almost fighting between Gajeel and Natsu, Kai and Natsu climb on Igneel's back and rest between his wings. The wave to Metalicana and Gajeel. Igneel soon takes off and flies towards the next dragon.

* * *

 _One Hour Later_

Igneel is flying through the skies to get to a forest on the border of Fiore. Kai is sitting next to Igneel's right wing, lighting his fist on fire. He looks at the black and purple flame in wonder.

'I wonder what Igneel meant by 'darker personality'.' he thinks to himself. Soon after, they feel Igneel descend. They look over and see a forest that goes on for miles. As they get closer they a see a dragon with purple scales and a black underbelly, with green 'poison' in cracks along his underbelly. The dragon is four-legged and has horns sticking out from the top of his head. The duo asks if that is their next teacher.

" _ **That is Venom, the Poison Dragon. He'll teach you for the next couple of months alongside his son."**_ says Igneel.

On the ground, a boy hears wings flapping and looks up to see what it is. He sees a red dragon flying towards him and Venom.

"Venom, who is that?" the boy asks as he nervously hides behind Venom's leg.

Venom looks up and sees Igneel. _**"That is Igneel, the Fire Dragon King. He is bringing his two sons here so they can finish their training. They'll be learning**_ **Poison Dragon Slaying Magic** _ **just like you Rin."**_ explains Venom.

The boy, now known as Rin, moves away from Venom's leg and sees Igneel getting closer to them. After ten seconds, Igneel lands on the ground. Kai and Natsu soon jump off and walk to the front of Igneel. As they get closer they see a boy about the same age as Natsu, nine years old.

Rin has shoulder length dark blue hair that spikes backwards. He's wearing a blue shirt and black shorts. His eyes are a dark shade of purple that matches the color of Venom's scales.

Kai and Natsu walk up to Rin and introduce themselves.

"Yo, I'm Natsu, and that's Kai."

"H-Hi, I'm Rin." he replies nervously

The trio continue talking as Igneel and Venom talk about their training.

" _ **Are you sure they're ready for this Igneel? Learning multiple elements can be hard on them."**_ asks Venom.

" _ **Venom, they have learned four other elements already, in addition to Fire Dragon Slaying Magic. This will be the sixth one they learn."**_ says Igneel.

Venom then looks at the two slayers in surprise before looking back at Igneel, _**"They've learned four more elements in just eight months!? How?"**_ asks an astonished Venom.

" _ **A drive to be better than the other one is typically what motivates them."**_ responds Igneel.

" _ **They take after you in that sense, don't they Igneel?"**_ asks Venom.

" _ **Shut up, Venom. Go train them before they start fighting Rin."**_ responds Igneel.

The two dragons then look at the trio and notice that they aren't fighting, only talking. They listen in on their conversation.

"So, what's Venom like?" asks Natsu

"Oh, he's great. You know, loves humans, cares enough to adopt me and teach me magic." responds Rin with smile on his face. "What's Igneel like?" he asks.

"Igneel's great. He took both of us in after we had lost our families. I was the second one to be taken in. Afterwards, he trained us to be **Fire Dragon Slayers**. After a couple of years. He told us about us learning the other nine elements. He said we could learn them if we want or just stick with **Fire Dragon Slaying Magic.** So, naturally, we chose to learn the other elements and this will be our fifth one." explains Kai.

" _ **Enough talking, boys. It's time to begin your training. Follow me."**_ said Venom as he leads them to an area of the forest with many poisonous plants surrounding them.

" _ **Sit down and feel the poison entering your skin. Don't worry about getting poisoned. This is how your body will adjust the poison your body will create. Now, sit down and feel the poison enter through your skin."**_ explains Venom.

The trio sit down and begin to absorb the poison mist around them. Rin is the first due to him already knowing the basic of **Poison Dragon Slaying Magic.** Kai is the next one to absorb the poison into his body due to him already being calm. Natsu is the last one due to him not wanting to sit believing that they'll be meditating. Venom assures him that they won't be meditating, and that the rest will be pure physical training. At this, Natsu finally sits down and lets the poison enter his body. After a couple of minutes, a poison mist shrouds the three Dragon Slayers.

" _ **Focus the poison mist onto your arms."**_ says Venom.

The trio then bring the mist to their arms and let it cover everything, from shoulder to hand. They open their eyes and notices a maroon mist covering their arms. They look a little closer and see scales covering their arms. Kai has black scales, Rin has purple, and Natsu has red.

" _ **Good. You're scales came out. That will defend ensure the poison you use doesn't burn your skin."**_ says Venom, _**"Now, that you have that. We can begin your training. Come with me."**_ he adds

The three dragon slayers follow Venom back to the clearing they were at before.

" _ **The moves you will be learning over the two months are:**_ **Poison Dragon's Twin Fang, Roar, Fang Thrust, Spiral Jaw, Crushing Fang, Grip Strike, and Sharp Horn.** _ **Today, you'll be going over the**_ **Poison Dragon's Roar.** _ **For the roar, gather the poison in you and expel it as one through your mouth."**_ explains Venom.

The trio channel the poison to their stomach. It takes the trio some time to channel the poison in their bodies to their stomach, but after a couple of minutes, they manage to channel their poison to their stomachs. They inhale and expel the poison in one stream, **"Poison Dragon's Roar"**

A mist of poison erupts from their mouths and collides with a tree. As the attack hits the tree, the attack goes through the tree, snapping it in half. The boys then high-five each other for getting the move and ask Venom what they're doing next.

" _ **Like I said, today you're learning the**_ **Roar,** _ **for the rest of the day practice on channeling the poison to your stomach so it becomes second nature. At the end of the day, you should better control over your poison."**_ explains Venom

"I thought you said the training will be more physical, than mental." whined out Natsu.

" _ **It will be. After you learn how to channel your poison better."**_ said Venom.

Natsu and Kai groan and begin to channel their poison to different parts of the body. Rin stands next to them and channels the mist to his hands and forms it into claws.

Natsu and Kai struggle to channel the poison mist to their hands. After a couple of minutes, they manage to guide it to their hands. They continue to move the mist around their body to get used to the feel of poison around them.

* * *

 _Later that Night_

The trio can now cover parts of their body with having to focus on that specific body part. The can now perform the **Poison Dragon's Roar** without needing to spend minutes to bring poison to their stomachs.

" _ **Good. Since it dark out, eat up then go to sleep."**_ says Venom as Igneel places a couple of deer in front of the slayers.

Kai and Natsu cook it up. All three slayers then dig in and finish the deer in record time. After they finish they deer, they all lay down under a tree and drift off to sleep.

* * *

 _The Next Morning_

Sunlight hits the trio's eyes. They slowly open their eyes and rise to a sitting position. They look around and see Igneel and Venom talking. They try using their enhanced hearing to listen in, but can't hear them. They then turn and notice more food for them. They get up and stretch, then Kai cooks the food and they dig in. After a couple of minutes, they finish and walk up to the two dragons. The two dragons sense the trio of slayers coming and turn their heads to look at them.

" _ **Ah, you're awake. I was wondering if we were going to have to wake you up. Relax a little longer, training will begin soon."**_ says Venom.

The trio go back to the tree they were at when they woke up and sit back down and wait for Venom to finish talking to Igneel so he can come and train them again.

After Venom finished talking to Igneel, he walked over to the three boys and sees Kai leaning against the tree, Natsu trying to get Kai's attention to possibly fight him, and Rin watching from the side with a smile on his face.

' _ **Looks like Kai is calmer than Natsu. That might make this hard for him.'**_ thought Venom.

" _ **Alright boys, come here. It's time to continue your training. Today you'll be learning the**_ **Poison Dragon's Grip Strike.** _ **For this, as you reach your opponent place your palm on them. The bring your fingers inward and strike with the poison you collected on your palm."**_ explains Venom.

The trio bring the poison to their right palm and cover their skin in scales to protect them. They all aim for a tree and place their palm on it. **"Poison Dragon's Grip Strike"** they shout in unison. Rin's attack releases a burst of poison from his hand and rots the area on the tree, tipping it over. Natsu's attack releases a smaller burst of poison that also rots the tree. Kai, on the other hand, has trouble making the poison release. He tries again, but no poison is being released.

" _ **Kai, Poison Dragon Slaying Magic takes just as much power as Fire Dragon Slaying Magic. It's more physical, and less mental."**_ says Venom.

' _Great. Another element that's more physical. (sighs). Well, I guess it time to kick it up a notch.'_ thought Kai.

Kai then tries again and sees poison mist expelling from his hand. He channels more power into it and tries again once more. This time he sees poison burst out and rot the tree. At this a smile graces his face.

" _ **Good, for the rest of the day, work on the**_ **Grip Strike** _ **and make it so it is as powerful as Rin's"**_ says Venom.

The pair of Poison Dragon Slayers-in-Training try again on another tree and begin to try to make it as powerful as Rin's.

Later that night, Kai, Natsu, and Rin are standing in front of twelve trees, all downed from being rotten. All three stand proud, happy that they now know the **Poison Dragon's Grip Strike.** The trio then sit down and catch their breath and try to refill their magic container.

"That move is a lot harder than it looks." states Rin.

"No kidding, that poison burst is hard to control." replies Kai, slightly out of breath.

Natsu is lying on the ground, trying to gain his breath, grunting in reply. All three sit on the ground and just look at the stars above them. They continue their small chat until Igneel and Venom walk up and see them lying on the ground. The two dragons notice that the three are asleep. The two dragons lay next to them and talk about what the trio went over today.

" _ **Kai is struggling with this element. He remains to calm. Poison is just as physical as Iron and Fire. The sooner he realizes that the faster he'll get these moves down."**_ says Igneel.

" _ **True, but you're asking him to change who he is for this."**_ responds Venom.

" _ **He doesn't have to change who is permanently, just for these two months so he can pick up**_ **Poison Dragon Slaying Magic.** _ **After this, he can go back to being his calm self."**_ says Igneel

" _ **I guess we'll see how fast he picks up the rest of the moves during the next couple months."**_ replies Venom

* * *

 _Two Months Later_

The two months flew by quite fast for our trio. They had learned and mastered the rest of the moves, and the three had grown close. Rin trusts Kai a little more due to him being calmer than Natsu, but still sees Natsu as a brother. The group is currently walking around the forest looking for a clearing to spar at. As they are walking, Rin asks them why they are going to spar.

"Natsu likes to spar at the end of every two months and find out the strengths of the slayer we trained with. And to find out if he's stronger than me or if I'm stronger than him." responds Kai.

Rin shrugs in acceptance and continues to walk with the brothers. After walking for a couple of minutes, they come across a huge clearing, big enough for them to fight without breaking many trees.

"Ah, this will work." says Natsu, as he runs out to the clearing. He stands at one end and waits for Kai and Rin to get ready. Kai and Rin walk off to the sides and prepare their magic. Natsu uses **White Dragon Slaying Magic,** Kai uses **Fire Dragon Slaying Magic,** and Rin uses **Poison Dragon Slaying Magic.**

Rin and Natsu charge first and clash, Poison Claw with White Claw. Kai comes rushing towards the two and connects a Fire Claw to the clash. Natsu and Kai share a look and nod at each other. They start pushing their attacks towards Kai and see him start getting pushed back. Kai sees that they've teamed up and uses their attack to jump away from them. As he lands he see the two running towards him. He lights his legs on fire and runs towards them. Natsu reaches Kai first and sends a **White Dragon's Claw** directed at Kai's midsection. Kai attempts to jump over it but gets planted with the **White Dragon's Stigma** and falls to the ground unable to move. Kai feels the **White Magic** on his stomach and tries to see if he can burn the stigma off. Rin makes it to where Kai is lying on the ground and sees Natsu standing looking at Kai, facing away Rin. Rin smirks and rushes Natsu hoping he can take him down. Natsu hears someone running towards him and turns around in time to duck under Rin's **Poison Dragon's Spiraling Jaw.** Natsu then delivers a **White Dragon's Roar** aimed at Rin. The roar hits Rin head on and blasts him back to the edge of the clearing. Rin gets up and dusts off his clothing. He looks up and sees Natsu running towards him. He rushes towards him and meets him and clash fist to fist.

Back with Kai, he smirks as he feels the **White Dragon's Stigma** burn away from his body. He gets up and decides to switch to his **Iron Dragon Slaying Magic.** He feels his heat die down and go back to normal. He then feels his skin start to harden. And his power to increase slightly. He looks at his arms and legs and sees that his scales are starting to come out, **"Iron Dragon's Scales"**

Kai's arms and legs get covered in black scales. He looks at Natsu and Rin and sees Natsu get pushed back from Rin's attack. He runs toward Natsu and turns his arm into a club. Natsu turns his head and sees Kai running at him with his arm turned into a club. He then sees Kai's arm extend and go toward him. He side-steps out of the way and sees Rin jump over Kai. Rin then turns around as Kai's club reverts back into his arm. Rin then sees Kai is open for an attack and delivers a **Poison Dragon's Claw** aimed for his stomach. Kai sees the attack and begins to cover the rest of his body in his scales. Smoke and Poison Mist cover the area surrounding Rin and Kai. Natsu just stares at the smoke cloud and hopes that they aren't injured.

Slowly the smoke and poison mist dissipate and reveal Rin's right leg connected to Kai's midsection. Rin removes his leg and sees a hole in Kai's shirt. He looks at the shirt and sees red scales protecting his stomach.

 **(A/N: Remember, Igneel's underbelly is a different color from his red scales. Same thing with Kai.)**

"Can't poison Iron, Rin." Kai says with a smirk evident on his face. Rin and Natsu gain a look of surprise and just stare at Kai, before seeing him fall to his knees. The two rush over to him and help him back up.

"Are you okay, Kai?" asks Natsu

"Yeah, that kick was a lot more powerful than I was expecting is all." replies Kai. Rin then rubs the back of his neck in embarrassment. The then hear Igneel and Venom landing on the ground. They turn around and see them looking at Kai with his hand over his stomach.

" _ **Kai, what happened to you?"**_ asks Igneel.

"We were fighting. And before you guys came by Rin delivered a **Poison Dragon's Claw** to my stomach. Luckily, I was able to cover the rest of body in **Iron Dragon Scales** before his attack landed." responds Kai. He removes his hand and shows them the hole in his shirt. The look closer and notice that his scales are red instead of black.

" _ **Kai, I though your scales were black."**_ said Venom.

"What are talking about? They are black." says Kai as he raises his arm showing his black scales. Venom tells him to look at his stomach. Kai then looks down and sees red scales through the hole in his shirt.

"What the-? Igneel do you know why their red?"

" _ **Typically, every dragon has two different colors of scales. The outer scales and their underbelly. The red scales are your version of a dragon's underbelly. Like the beige on mine and the black on Venom."**_ responds Venom.

Kai in nods in reply as he still leans on Natsu for support. Igneel then tells them that it's time that they head to the next dragon for their next element. Natsu and Kai wave goodbye at Rin and exchange 'see you later.'

Natsu and Kai walk to Igneel and climb onto his back. They get situated on his back between his wings and wave goodbye to Rin, once more. Igneel then takes off and heads east of the forest, heading to the next dragon.

* * *

 **Wolf: There's Chapter Three. Hope you enjoyed. So, they met another OC I created. I have created five more for this story, one for Poison, one for Water, one for Ice, one for Lightning, and one for Celestial. You'll meet the rest in the next two chapters.**

 **So, as you read in the description, Natsu and Kai will have a harem. It's not going to be a big harem. Only five girls for each. Let me know who want for Natsu, and I'll work on Kai's after Natsu's. So, yeah. Leave a review for you want in Natsu's harem.**

 **I'll see you guys again next chapter. This is Wolf, signing off.**


	4. Chapter 4: Glacier

**Wolf; What's up everyone? Welcome to Chapter Four of** _ **Twin Dragons of Fairy Tail.**_ **Thanks to everyone who has followed, favorited and reviewed. This chapter has two more Dragon Slayer OC's that I based off people I've met before. In this chapter, they learn Water and Ice Dragon Slaying Magic.**

 **Anyways, onto the story!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail. If I did, the OC's wouldn't be OC's.**

* * *

Introduction Arc: Chapter 4: Glacier

 _Skies over Ishgar_

Kai and Natsu are both looking at the hole in Kai's shirt.

"So, what are going to do with your shirt, Kai?" asks Natsu.

"Probably burn it, no point in me wearing a shirt with a hole in it." responds Kai.

" _ **Actually, for this next element, your shirts aren't going to be necessary."**_ says Igneel.

"What's the next element Igneel?" asks Kai as he lights his shirt on fire.

" _ **Aqua, the Water Dragon, will be your next teacher. Like the dragons before, she is also training a slayer."**_

Kai and Natsu look around them and see ocean and a cove with a blue scaled dragon on the sand. They look a little closer and see another kid with blue hair standing next to the dragon.

"Igneel, is that Aqua?" asks Natsu.

" _ **Yes. We'll be there shortly."**_

On the ground, Aqua and her slayer, Mizuko, are looking up at the sky watching Igneel descend.

"So, that's Igneel? And he's bringing his two children here?" asks Mizuko.

" _ **Yes, now try to get along with them."**_ says Aqua in a motherly tone.

"I'll try, but don't expect me to."

Igneel lands on the beach and walks towards Aqua and Mizuko. As soon as Igneel stops walking, Kai and Natsu jump off his back and walk to the front and see Mizuko and Aqua.

Aqua is a four-legged dragon with turquoise scales and horns centered on her back. She appears to be more serpent-like. Aqua is slightly shorter than Igneel and has deep blue slitted eyes.

Mizuko is a young boy about the same age as Kai, ten years old. He has medium length messy blue hair and eyes so blue it can rival the ocean. He wears no shirt and black shorts.

Mizuko looks over at Kai and Natsu and hopes that he can get along with them.

"Hi, I'm Kai and that's Natsu." says Kai as he points to himself and then to Natsu.

"I'm Mizuko. I thought you two were brothers? You don't look alike." asks Mizuko.

"We're not blood related. Igneel adopted me after I lost my family. I was taken in after Natsu was." responds Kai.

Mizuko nods his head in acceptance and continues getting to know the two **Fire Dragon Slayers.**

" _ **This is going a lot better than I thought it would Igneel."**_ said Aqua

" _ **For now, anyways. I just hope Mizuko doesn't get annoyed from how active Natsu is."**_ responds Igneel.

The two dragons look at the three slayers and notice that Mizuko looks like he's getting pissed. They look at Natsu. They see and hear him challenging Mizuko and Kai to fight to see what Mizuko knows. Mizuko looks over at Kai and asks, "Is he always like this?"

"Not really, he typically wants to fight at the end of our time with a dragon, to see if he became stronger." responds Kai.

Mizuko groans and leans back to lay down on the sand. He turns his head to the right and looks at the water. He sticks his arm out and brings some of the water to his arm. He makes the water flow around his arm before sending it back out to the ocean. Natsu and Kai look at Mizuko with shock on their face.

"You already know some magic?" asks Natsu.

"Sort of. I just know how to get the water to follow what I say. Aqua was about to train me then Igneel came by and told us about you two coming here, so she decided that I'll learn alongside you guys. **Water Magic** was easy to pick though. Just be calm and let your body feel the sway of the waves." he responds as he sits up and looks at the two brothers.

' _Great another element where I have to be calm.'_ thought Natsu

" _ **I think it's time they start learning."**_ Aqua says as she walks to the trio, _**"Alright young ones. It's time to begin your training. To learn how to use Water, I'll need you to enter your meditative stance and sit where the ocean meets the land."**_

The three rise and walk over to the shore and sit down and begin meditating. Mizuko immediately lets the water flow around him and relaxes himself so the water doesn't strike anyone around him. Kai lowers his heart rate and feel his magic pull the water to his upper body. Natsu manages to get his heart rate down, but struggles with his magic pulling the water to his upper body.

" _ **Igneel, have they learned**_ **Sky Dragon Slaying Magic** _ **yet?"**_ asks Aqua. Igneel nods in confirmation. Aqua then turns back to the slayers and tells them, _**"Kai, Natsu,**_ **Water Dragon Slaying Magic** _ **is like**_ **Sky Dragon Slaying Magic.** _ **You don't force the water to go around you. You guide it and let flow smoothly."**_ explains Aqua.

Kai soon lets the water form small ring around his body. Mizuko opens his eyes and sees how fast Kai has picked up **Water Magic**. 'Looks like he's the exact opposite of Natsu.' He looks over at Natsu and sees him with water shifting up and down his body. 'He needs to be more relaxed.'

As soon as Natsu hears that is just like **Sky Dragon Slaying Magic,** he begins to relax further and slows his breathing to slow his heart rate down. Soon after, the water on his body starts to move around and sticks to his arms forming a thin barrier.

" _ **Good, now that you know how to use the Water around you, we can begin your**_ **Water Dragon Slaying** _ **training. The moves you will learn are**_ **Water Dragon's Roar, Vortex Talon, Jet Claw, Rapid Kick,** and **Tsunami Fist.** _ **We'll start with the Roar today. For this inhale and bring all water on your body to your stomach and release it as one powerful roar."**_ explains Aqua.

The trio enter their stance for their roar and begin to inhale the air and water around them. After a couple of seconds, they release the attack, **"Water Dragon's Roar"**

They aim their attacks out towards their water. A torrent of water erupts from their mouths and reaches fifteen feet out before dissolving into mist. Aqua looks at all three in minor surprise. _**'I didn't think they would get it that powerful at their age. They'll be quite powerful when they get older.'**_

"That was awesome!" shouts Natsu. Mizuko looks over at Natsu and silently hopes that Natsu will get quieter as time goes on. Oh, how wrong he will be.

Kai was looking out to where the roar ended and thought, 'Mizuko is quite powerful if he could match the size of the roar. Rin trained a lot just so he could match us.'

" _ **That was good. Keep on practicing that move. Try to make it bigger, and make it go out farther."**_ says Aqua.

The trio nod in reply and inhale water from in front of them. **"Water Dragon's Roar"** three huge torrents erupt from their mouths and reach fifteen feet in front of them again. They keep trying to get the roar to go farther out, but can't release enough power to make it last longer.

 _Later that night_

The three have their hands on their knees and are currently trying to catch their breath.

'Come on, one more time.' they all think in unison.

They all inhale and 'eat' the water in front of them and release it one powerful burst, **"Water Dragon's Roar"** a torrent of water erupts and reaches twenty feet in front of them, then dissolves into mist. All three look at where the roar stops and gain a smile, happy that they could finally make their roar last longer. They lay down to relax and soon drift off to sleep on the edge of the shore. Aqua and Igneel walk over to them and notice that they have fallen asleep.

" _ **I've never seen Mizuko be that exhausted."**_ says Aqua with surprise in her voice.

" _ **Their drakes. They're going to push each other and try to be better than the other. I should know. That's how Kai and Natsu were able to master the Fire Dragon King moves in a couple of days."**_ responds Igneel.

" _ **Mizuko seems to be getting along nicely with Kai and Natsu."**_

" _ **I just hope Natsu doesn't piss off Mizuko too often. Otherwise, they'll be more like rivals."**_ responds Igneel.

* * *

 _The Next Morning_

The slayers wake up and notice that they are resting against a cavern wall. The look out and a pile of fish that Aqua had gathered for them. All three look at each other before shrugging and having Kai and Natsu cook it with their fire. Afterwards, they dig in and finish the pile in five minutes flat. The look towards the cavern entrance and notice that the sun has barely risen. They walk out and see Igneel off to the side. They look out to the ocean and Aqua swimming around.

"I was wondering when she was going to go back into the water." says Mizuko.

Kai and Natsu turn to Mizuko and ask him, "What do you mean?"

"Water Dragons typically can't stay out of water for so long. Last time she was in the water was the day before yesterday. I know it doesn't seem that long but Aqua told some Water Dragons can't even get out of the water."

The trio then look back and see Aqua swimming towards them. She stops as she reaches the shore. She asks the boys to get on her back. They ask why and she explains that the next part of their training involves being out in the water. They trio climb on her back and feel as she speeds through the waves. After getting far enough, she dives under and tells them to use the water and create a bubble to trap some air around their head. As the trio begin to try to form a bubble around their head, she dives under the surface. After holding their breath, the trio keep trying to form a bubble around them. As soon as they feel the need to breathe, they form the bubble and can breathe easily now. Aqua turns her head around and sees that they have the bubble around their head formed.

" _ **Good. Now, since you're learning**_ **Water Dragon Slaying Magic,** _ **you'll need to learn how to fight underwater. Don't worry about your air running out. One advantage to being a Water Dragon Slayer, is that your lungs will adjust and you'll be able to breathe underwater. First, you'll have to learn how to swim underwater."**_ says Aqua.

The trio look at each other and back to Aqua before trying to swim around. Mizuko kicks downward and feels himself move. He keeps trying and soon feels himself moving around. Kai and Natsu struggle with it and then try what Mizuko is doing. As soon as they kick, they begin to feel themselves move. After a couple of minutes, they begin to move and catch up with Mizuko.

" _ **Good. Now, try using your Water Magic to move."**_

The trio then use the water surrounding them and guide it to their feet to gain an extra boost while swimming. As they are swimming, they don't notice that the bubble surrounding them is getting smaller. Soon after, the bubble disperses and they feel water rush at them. They quickly close their mouth and look up to see how far they are from the surface.

" _ **Don't worry. Slowly breathe in and your magic will adjust your lungs to breathe underwater."**_ explains Aqua.

Kai and Natsu look over at Aqua and look at her lie she's crazy. Mizuko listens to her words and lets the water enter his lungs. For the first minute, his grabs his chest from the pain. After that minute, he starts gasping and he realizes that he is still breathing. He looks up and see Aqua looking at him with pride.

Kai and Natsu look over at Mizuko and see that he's still alive. They look at each other and nod. They let the water enter their lungs and feel the pain of water rushing into the body. After a minute, they look up and see Mizuko swimming around with ease and telling them to swim over.

They look at Mizuko in surprise, surprised that he can talk.

"Interesting, huh? Aqua told me to try talking. So, I tried and found that we can still talk underwater. The water that enters your mouth is weird at first, but you get used it." explains Mizuko.

Kai opens his mouth to talk and feels water enter, "Oh god, that feels weird. Anyways, easier to move underwater now?"

"Yeah, you don't have to worry about wasting your breath." responds Mizuko.

" _ **Now, that you can breathe underwater, we can continue your training. The next two months aren't going to be any easier. By the end, you should have mastered**_ **Water Dragon Slaying Magic** _ **."**_

* * *

 _Two Months Later_

One year has passed since Natsu and Kai were told about their unique ability to learn the other elements. Since then, they have learned and mastered **Sky, White, Shadow, Iron, Poison,** and just recently, **Water Dragon Slaying Magic.** The 'twins' have become friends with all the slayers they have met and can't wait to see the others again. The two have gotten along well with Mizuko. Kai has gotten along with him better due to both being just as calm as the other. Mizuko learned to appreciate how hyper Natsu is grew closer to him after that.

Kai let his hair grow out and it now reaches the bottom of his back. Natsu kept his hair looking the same, not wanting his hair to look like Kai's. Mizuko still keeps his hair looking the same, short and messy.

Currently, Mizuko, Kai, and Natsu are standing on the shore, preparing for their spar.

"Alright, we all agreed that Natsu and I are just **Water Dragon Slaying Magic,** right?" asks Kai.

Mizuko and Natsu nod their head, and let the water from the ocean climb up their body and rest on their arms. Kai follows their lead and does the same with the water. They look at each other and nod once ready. Natsu and Kai take off first and charge towards Mizuko. Mizuko looks them and rushes towards them. All three meet in the middle and collide with a **Jet Claw** from Kai **,** a **Vortex Talon** from Mizuko **,** and a **Tsunami Fist** from Natsu **.** Since both are using their arms, Natsu and Mizuko begin to push their attacks towards Kai. Kai feels them pushing and begins to push back and hope that they'll remain unmoving. Natsu and Mizuko push harder and launch Kai back into the water.

'Bad idea, guys.' thought Kai as he falls into the water.

"We probably shouldn't have launched him into the water." said Mizuko with a small hint of regret on his face. Natsu nods in agreement and looks out to the water and wonders when Kai will resurface.

Meanwhile, with Kai. He swims to bottom and uses his **Water Magic** to propel him upwards. As he approaches the surface he prepares his attacks. He gathers the water around his leg and forms it into a cyclone. Afterwards, he breaks through the surface and goes speeding towards Mizuko.

Natsu and Mizuko see Kai burst out of the water aimed for them. The see he has an attack prepared and bring the ocean to their body, hoping to lessen the blow.

As Kai gets closer, he twists his body so he can aim his kick at their chest. Seeing Kai twist his body, the cross their arms over their chest to lessen the pain of the impact. Kai reaches them and delivers a strong **Water Dragon's Jet Claw** to Mizuko's chest. Mizuko feels the pain of the impact and gets launched back to their cave. He rolls to a stop and pick his body up off the ground and looks at Kai and Natsu locked in a clash. He looks down at his chest and sees that the water he used for armor has disappeared. He feels pain in his chest but ignores it and runs back outside and charges up a **Water Dragon's Tsunami Fist**. Once he gets closer, he jumps into the air and comes down with a **Tsunami Fist** and clashes with Kai and Natsu. Water shoots out like a geyser and completely covers the three. Right as the water erupts the trio get launched back. Mizuko gets launched upward and lands in the water. Kai gets launched backwards and runs into a rock. Natsu got 'lucky' and ran into Igneel and Aqua right as they landed. Natsu looks up and sees Igneel looking down at him.

"Hey, Igneel." he says nervously.

" _ **Fighting with Mizuko and Kai?"**_ Natsu nods in response not trusting his voice to not come out high pitched.

" _ **Looks like I was right, Aqua. They were going to fight."**_ he turns back to Natsu and asks, _**"Where's your brother?"**_

Natsu looks back to where Kai should be and sees him lying face down on the sand next to a cracked rock. Natsu runs over and checks on his brother making sure he's still breathing. He turns him around and sees his chest rise and fall.

" _ **Natsu, where's Mizuko?"**_ asks Aqua as he points out to the water, where Mizuko is laying face up, floating on the water. Aqua goes to Mizuko and picks him up with her claw and lays him down on the sand. Natsu picks up Kai and places him next to Mizuko and switches to his **Sky Dragon Slaying Magic.**

He places his palms over Kai's head and begins to heal him. After a couple of minutes, Kai's eyes open and he quickly raises his upper body off the ground and sits on the sand. He then grabs the sides of his head and looks around to see what happened. Natsu then does the same to Mizuko. Mizuko soon opens his eyes only to quickly close them due to how bright it is. He then slowly opens his eyes and sees Aqua and Igneel looking down at them.

"Oh man, my head hurts. What happened?" asks Kai.

" _ **We were hoping you could tell us. We saw water erupt like a geyser and hurried over here."**_ said Aqua.

The memories of their fight come rushing back and they explain what happened, in detail. Igneel looks over at Kai and Natsu, then to Mizuko before sighing.

" _ **You're lucky you're Dragon Slayers. Kai and Mizuko could've been seriously injured if they were regular mages."**_ responds Igneel.

The trio then look down in disappointment. Aqua then explains to them that since their drakes that fighting is a common thing, and that they don't have to stop fighting because of what happened. Igneel then switches topics and tells them that in a couple of hours they'll be heading to the next dragon to continue their training. Kai and Natsu look up and nod in reply. They look over at Mizuko. They then go back to the shore and just lay down and relax. Letting their bodies heal and their magic containers time to refill until Kai and Natsu have to leave.

* * *

 _Couple of hours later_

Kai and Natsu climb onto Igneel back and wave goodbye to Mizuko and Aqua. Igneel then takes off and heads north for their next dragon teacher.

* * *

 _Northern Fiore_

Kai and Natsu look over and see mountain ranges covered in snow.

"Igneel, what are we doing here?" asks Kai, now wishing that Rin didn't destroy his shirt. He glances over at Natsu and sees him putting his shirt back on. 'Wait, use my fire' he then creates a little ball of fire and holds it close to his chest.

" _ **The next element you're learning is**_ **Ice Dragon Slaying Magic.** _ **You will be taught by Eira, the Ice Dragon, and trained alongside her daughter."**_ responds Igneel

The twins look down and notice that they can't spot Eira anywhere.

"Igneel, we can't see anything." says Natsu

" _ **I know. Being here in the middle of a snowstorm will enhance your eyesight. You'll also build a better immunity to the cold."**_

Natsu and Kai look at each other and shrug in response. They soon feel Igneel descend and once again attempt to see if they can spot Eira. Once again, they can't see that far ahead. They give up on looking and just go back to relaxing. Some time passes, and they feel Igneel land. They look in front of them and can finally see a dragon in front of them. They get off and walk to the front of Igneel.

Eira is majestic dragon covered in white and blue crystalline scales. She has horns protruding from the top of her skull. She is a lot like Igneel in terms of length, but shorter than Igneel. She has blue slitted eyes and white claws.

Standing next to her is a young girl about Natsu's age, ten years old. She has blonde hair that flows freely down her back. She wears a white short-sleeved top and blue pants.

"Eira, are these the boys you told me about?"

" _ **Yes, Crystal. These are the slayers that will be training alongside you."**_ responds Eira.

She looks over at Kai and Natsu and immediately notices that the silver-haired boy isn't wearing a shirt.

"Um, why aren't you wearing a shirt?" asks Crystal.

"Oh, one of the previous slayers we were with aimed a claw attack at my stomach. I was able to block it, but he managed to put a hole in the middle of it. So, I burned it. I didn't see the use of wearing a shirt with hole over my stomach. Also, we were going to learn **Water Dragon Slaying Magic** , so I burned it." responds Kai.

She continues looking at him before turning to Natsu and asking him his name.

"I'm Natsu, and that's Kai, my brother."

She gains a look of surprise and begins to ask, "You're brothers? But you don't-"

"'Yeah, we know. We don't look anything alike. We're not blood-related. Igneel took both of us in after we lost our family."

Igneel goes off to the side and talks to Eira.

" _ **Good to see you Eira."**_

" _ **Pleasure to see you too, Igneel. Are you positive your two boys are ready for this? I know they've learned other elements, but this could be the more difficult for them to learn."**_

" _ **Don't worry about the difficulty. In one year, they've learned six new elements for their use. And before you ask, they've learned it that quickly due to a drive to be better and stronger than the other."**_

Eira looks over at the boys and sees them sitting in the snow talking to Natsu and Kai. She notices that Kai has a more relaxed body structure, while Natsu seems to be more on the hyper side.

' _ **Well, I suppose it won't be as challenging as I had hoped it would be.'**_ Eira think to herself.

She walks over to the trio and see the three still talking.

" _ **We're going to begin your training. Kai, Natsu, since Crystal already knows the basic of manipulating ice, so for the first part of training she'll be helping you. Now, to manipulate ice you need to understand that ice flows around you. You don't force the ice to move, you guide it and shape it."**_ explains Eira.

Natsu and Kai look at each other and enter their meditative stance. The feel the cold around their body and feel the ice around them. They feel the cold creep up their body and slowly make its way to their arms. They feel the cold on their arms and open their eyes to see that ice is coating their arms, providing a small defense.

Eira and Crystal look at Kai and Natsu and immediately think, 'They picked that up faster than I thought they would.'

" _ **How did you pick that up so fast?"**_ asks Eira.

"It was like **Water Dragon Slaying Magic**. Let it move how it wants, we just have to guide it a certain way." responds Kai.

" _ **Well, that will make everything easier more you then. Crystal, join them. It's time to begin you**_ **Ice Dragon Slayer** _ **training. The moves you will learn are**_ **Ice Dragon's Roar, Claw, Glacial Fist, Ice Spires,** and **Shield.** _ **The first move your learning is the**_ **Ice Dragon's Claw.** _ **For this, move your ice to your leg and make it colder. Once the attack lands it should freeze whatever part your Claw hit. You'll have to use this move on each other to make sure you get the move down."**_ explains Eira.

Crystal is the first to get the move down. She guides it to her leg and shifts it so that spikes are formed all round her leg. Kai and Natsu try and realize that it's a little harder to guide than water. After a couple of minutes, Kai and Natsu get the move and shape it to form spikes. They aim their kick at each other and feel the rush of the ice freezing their skin. Crystal aims her attack at Natsu. Kai and Natsu immediately decide that the next move might be aimed at her. Eira removes the ice from the two boys and tells them to work on the **Ice Dragon's Claw.**

* * *

 _Later: At Night_

The three dragon slayers are lying in the snow relaxing after being able to use the move more effectively. As they lay down, Crystal looks over and sees that Natsu is fidgeting and looks like he wants to do more. She looks at Kai and realizes that he is much calmer than she originally thought. The three hear stomping coming towards them. They stand up and look at where the sound is coming from. They notice Eira is coming. She tells them to follow her to the cave. As they arrive at the cave, they feel that the cave feels warmer despite being covered in ice. As they are about to question it, Eira tell them to get some sleep. The two twins groan about having to sleep, but begrudgingly agree. They lean against one wall, while Crystal takes the wall on the opposite side of the cavern. After finding a comfortable position, they soon drift off to sleep.

* * *

 _The Next Morning_

The three **Ice Dragon Slayers** slowly wake up and notice a dead Vulcan in front of them. They look around and see that Eira is waiting outside for them. Kai and Natsu switch to their **Fire Dragon Slaying Magic.** They aim their hands at the Vulcan cook it for their breakfast. Crystal was the first to dig in, and Natsu and Kai soon follow. They soon finish and walk out of the cave leaving a pile of bones where the Vulcan was. As exit the cave, Eira turns around and tells them that it is time to continue their training.

" _ **Today you'll be learning the**_ **Ice Dragon's Ice Spires.** _ **For this you have to channel your magic into the ground around you and form Ice Spires. Slam your hand to the ground and spires will form going to your target."**_ explains Eira.

The trio channel their magic to their palms and gather what they believe will be enough. They slam their palms to the ground, **"Ice Dragon's Ice Spires"**

Ice cover the area where their hands are. Ice spires shoot up forward, moving towards the cave. As the spires hit the cavern wall, they slayers look closely and notice that the spires pierced the cavern wall. Eira then tells them to practice the move and work on making the spires bigger.

* * *

 _Afternoon of that same day_

The slayers found that making the spires were easier than learning the **Ice Dragon's Claw.** Eira comes to talk to them and talks to them about enhancing the senses.

" _ **While in a snowstorm, you'll be enhancing your sight and hearing."**_ she explains as she creates a blizzard.

The slayers look around and notice that they can only see each other and nothing else. Kai opens his mouth to speak. Crystal look at Kai and realize that they can't hear him.

'Great. Can't see or hear anything.' thought Natsu and Crystal. Kai looks at Natsu and Crystal soon realize that they didn't hear him. He moves forward to see if he begin to see anything. The trio spend minutes of looking around to try and figure out how they're going to hear or see anything in this blizzard. Kai and Crystal sit down and enter their meditative stance to see if they relax enough to think through this. Natsu looks over at Kai and Crystal and sees them meditating.

'What are they doing?' thought Natsu to himself. After a couple of minutes, Kai and Crystal stand back up and close their eyes and focus more their hearing. They keep their eyes closed for a few minutes, before they can hear what sounds like Igneel talking to Eira. They focus harder and soon hear words.

" _ **They seem...understand what...have to do. They may...this in...of days."**_ is all they can hear coming from Igneel.

Natsu looks over at Kai and sees his eyes closed and a focused expression his face.

'Focusing on hearing. Guess I'll try.'

Natsu soon follows and closes his eyes and focuses on his hearing. After some time, he hears Igneel and Eira talking, though he can't make out any words. He focuses more and begin to hear words coming from Eira.

" _ **Natsu seems...understand how...enhance his hearing...Looks like...senses will...enhanced...a matter...days."**_

The trio open their eyes and notice the blizzard dying down. They look forward and see Eira and Igneel looking at them.

" _ **Good work. You're learning how to enhance your hearing. Over the next couple of months, you'll learn to enhance your sight and you'll learn and master the rest of the**_ **Ice Dragon Moves.** _ **"**_ says Eira.

* * *

 _Two Months Later_

The three slayers finally master **Ice Dragon Slaying Magic** and enhanced their senses. They trio had trouble getting along at first, due to Kai being too calm and Natsu being too hyper, but nonetheless, they got along and now act like brothers and sister.

Currently, they are lying against the cavern wall, enjoying the sun that is peeking through the clouds. Even Natsu feels like relaxing. As they lay against the cavern wall, they hear wings flapping in the distance. They look to the north of them and see Igneel and Eira flying towards the mountain.

"Natsu, think they'll be expecting us to fight?" asks Kai.

"Yeah. You and I always fight after we're done training." responds Natsu.

"How often have you fought that Igneel would expect you to fight?" asks a surprised Crystal.

They think it over and respond, "Don't know. Lost count after one hundred."

Crystal just looks at them in surprise before shaking her head and sighing.

' _Guess Eira was right with drakes wanting to fight all the time.'_ thought Crystal.

"Although, we've never actually seen who's stronger out of the two of us. Igneel either stops us, or it ends because another Dragon Slayer delivered a powerful to one of us." adds Kai.

"Sounds like the other slayers are more powerful than you." she responds with a small laugh.

"Hey! We are much more powerful than the others!" responds Natsu.

"And how many times have you beat them, Natsu?" asks Crystal. Natsu then flushes in embarrassment and turns away from her. Luckily, for Natsu, Igneel and Eira land in front of them.

" _ **No fighting? I don't know if I should be impressed or worried."**_ says Igneel.

"It was a nice day so we decided not to fight. Although, Natsu may want to fight pretty soon." responds Kai.

Igneel then turns to Natsu and see him with pout on his face looking away from Crystal.

" _ **What happened?"**_ ask Igneel. Kai then explains how they were talking about how often Natsu and Kai fight. Then explains that they were talking that they've never come to a decision about which of the two is stronger. He brings up that they also fought the other dragon slayers the trained with. He then says that Crystal said that the other slayers seem to be stronger than us.

"Then Natsu responded by saying that we're more powerful. To which Crystal asked, 'And how many times have you beat them, Natsu?'"

The two dragons look at Crystal, who is rubbing the back of her neck in embarrassment, then to Natsu, who still has the pout on his face.

" _ **Then why aren't you acting like Natsu?"**_ asks Eira.

"Well, I am little pissed at the strength comment, but she has a point. They only slayers we've beaten are Sting and Rogue, and that seemed more like luck than actual strength. I've also beaten Gajeel, but that was after eating the shadows and gaining an extra boost in strength." explains Kai.

" _ **You're pretty smart for a kid."**_ responds Eira.

"I just think a little more than Natsu does. I'm not much smarter than Natsu is."

The dragons look at the trio before telling them to head back to the cave. Igneel tells them that they'll be leaving in a couple of hours. Kai and Natsu nod and go back to Crystal and go back and relax against the cave walls.

* * *

 _A couple of hours later_

Natsu, Kai, and Crystal are standing outside the cave. Crystal looks at the duo before pulling them into a hug. Kai and Natsu return the hug. Crystal pulls away with tears beginning to form in her eyes.

"Don't worry, Crystal. We'll see each other again." says Kai.

"Yeah. You're our sister now. And that means we'll come back and visit you again." adds Natsu.

Crystal looks at the two of them and hugs them again. This when she pulls away, she pushes them toward Igneel.

"Don't come back until you've proven you're stronger than the other slayers. Can't have my brothers be weak that they can't protect themselves." says Crystal as she slightly laughs at the last part.

Both brothers laugh in response before saying, "Of course, Crystal. We'll come back."

Kai and Natsu say in unison, while waving goodbye to her as they get on Igneel's back. They also wave to Eira, as Igneel takes off. They look down and see Crystal and Eira looking up at them. Igneel flies towards a mountain range for their next elemental training.

* * *

 **Wolf: There's Chapter Four. Hope you all enjoyed. Remember, to leave a review for who you want Natsu to be with. I'll choose Kai's after I have Natsu's five girls decided. So, leave a review for who you want.**

 **I'll see you guys next chapter. This is Wolf, signing off.**


	5. Chapter 5: Heaven's Wrath

**Wolf: What's up everyone? Welcome to Chapter 5 of** _ **Twin Dragons of Fairy Tail.**_ **This chapter wraps up their training in the other elements with Lightning and Celestial. Also, thanks to everyone who has followed and favorited this story. Also, here is the votes for Natsu's five girls:**

 **Ultear: 3**

 **Mira: 2**

 **Kagura: 2**

 **Lucy: 2**

 **Lisanna: 1**

 **Hisui: 1**

 **Sorano: 1**

 **Meredy: 1**

 **Minerva: 1**

 **OC: 1**

 **So far, it's looking like Natsu will be with Ultear, Mira, Kagura, Lucy, and either Lisanna, Hisui, Sorano, Meredy, Minerva, or Crystal. If you want to see someone with Natsu, leave a review of who you think he should be with.**

* * *

Introduction Arc: Chapter Five: Heaven's Wrath

 _Skies over Ishgar_

Natsu and Kai are talking about the other slayers that they met and who they should visit first. Natsu says Sting and Rogue, while Kai says Wendy.

"No, Wendy is the first one we're visiting." says Kai.

"Why not Sting and Rogue? They're like our brothers."

"Sting and Rogue have each other. Besides, Wendy is our youngest sister. We should visit her first.

As Natsu is about to respond, he gets cut off by the sound of thunder. Kai and Natsu look around and notice storm clouds. They look at the ground and notice that they over mountains. They look around and notice striking the mountains around. They cover their ears as thunder resonates throughout the area.

"Igneel, what are we doing here?" asks Natsu.

" _ **As you can probably guess, Lightning is the next element you'll be learning. Tempest will be training you alongside his son."**_ responds Igneel.

Kai and Natsu look around once more and see a yellow scaled dragon flying through the clouds. They look closer and notice he has long white horns. They see him flying back to the mountain and land on an area large enough for two dragons to land. They feel Igneel descend and look down and notice that Tempest is looking up watching Igneel descend.

On the ground, Tempest and his son, Raiden **(original, I know),** are looking up watching Igneel descend to land where they are.

"So, that's Igneel? I was expecting him to look more regal, you know like a king would." says Raiden.

" _ **Be careful how you speak around him. He is one of the most powerful dragons in all of Earthland. And his two sons will be quite powerful as well."**_ responds Tempest.

The look back up and notice that Igneel is about to land. Once Igneel lands, Kai and Natsu jump off and look at Tempest and Raiden.

Tempest has yellow scales and a white underbelly. They look at his head and see white horns and a scar over his right eye. The look a little closer and see lightning imbued in his horns and his scales.

Raiden is young boy as old as Kai, eleven years old. He has medium length spiky blond hair and blue eyes. He wears a red shirt and black pants.

"So, you're the slayers that will be training with me?" asks Raiden.

"Yeah, I'm Natsu and that's Kai." Natsu says as he points to himself then to Kai.

"And what happened to his shirt?" asks Raiden.

"A **Poison Dragon's Claw** aimed at my stomach. I was able to bring up scales to protect myself, but it still got through my shirt. I burned it, because there was no point in wearing a damaged shirt." responds Kai.

Raiden just stares at Kai before moving on to Natsu and continuing his conversation with him.

" _ **Well, Raiden seems to be a little abrasive. Should get along with Natsu quite well. Might want to fight Kai, though."**_ said Igneel.

" _ **Yeah, Raiden's been like that since I've found him. Lightning Dragon Slaying Magic seems to come easy to him. Think Natsu will pick this up faster than Kai?"**_ asked Tempest.

" _ **I know Natsu will pick this up faster than Kai. Natsu's personality matches Lightning Dragon Slaying Magic better than Kai's personality."**_ responds Igneel.

They turn to the three Dragon Slayers and see Kai and Raiden are butting heads.

"What did you call me, Sparky?" asks a pissed Kai.

"All I said was to get out of my face, Fire Brain." retorts an equally pissed Raiden.

The two dragon slayers glare at each other, before raising their fist and charging it with their respective element. They throw their fist at each and connect with their other face. They get launched back and continue glaring at each other. They are about to charge at each other when they hear a booming voice coming from Tempest.

" _ **Kai, Raiden. You're supposed to be trying to get along with each other, not trying kill the other. Now, stop fighting and get ready for training."**_ Tempest roars out.

The trio of slayer line-up and wait for Tempest's instruction.

" _ **They way to learn how to use Lightning Dragon Slaying Magic is different from the other elements. You're going to have to empty your magic containers for this and eat the lightning that I'll hit you with."**_

Natsu and Kai look at each other and smirk. Kai looks over at Raiden and sees him with an evil smirk. Kai growls at Raiden before turning back to Tempest.

" _ **Just flare your magic for as long as you can. Once, you feel like you're going to collapse, I'll hit you with lightning and you'll have to absorb it.**_

Kai and Natsu immediately flare their magic and feel their magic surrounding them. Their magic is causing Kai's hair to start floating upward, and Natsu's hair to spike up even more. After a couple of minutes, they feel their magic run out and are closing to falling to their knees. Tempest follows his words and sends a lightning roar aimed at the two slayers. Once the attacks hit the duo, the lightning forces their bodies awake. Natsu and Kai feel the **Lightning Magic** coursing over their bodies and try to eat the magic. It takes a couple of minutes before they can eat the lightning and refill their magic containers. After the refill their containers, they stand back up and look over at Tempest.

" _ **Good. Now, the moves you'll be learning are**_ **Lightning Dragon's Roar, Breakdown Fist, Iron Fist, Heavenward Halberd** and **Jaw.** _ **The first move you'll be learning is the**_ **Iron Fist.** _ **Gather the lightning you just ate and bring it to your fist."**_

Kai, Natsu, and Raiden all attempt to bring their lightning to their fist. Natsu and Raiden manage to get their lightning to their fist without major struggle. They look over at Kai and notice that his lightning his covering his arm and won't stay at his hand.

"Hey Ash Head, you know you're supposed to bring it to your fist and not your arm, right?" Raiden said with a smirk.

"I told you to shut up, Sparky." Kai then feels his lightning shift forward and sees it covering his fist. He turns back to Raiden and cast a smirk in his direction. Before anything can happen, Tempest tells them to unleash their attack.

" **Lightning Dragon's Iron Fist"** the trio all shout as they aim their punch towards the ground. A crater forms at each of their feet. A small five-foot crater forms and they look over at the others to see if theirs was stronger.

Tempest stops them from arguing and tells them to practice moving their lightning so it is quick and so they can do it without thinking about it.

* * *

 _Later that night_

The trio of dragon slayers are lying down with their eyes closed listening to the sound of thunder. If they were to look around the area, they would notice that the field is littered with crater ranging from five-feet to fifteen-feet. They open their eyes and stand up and look at each other.

"Let's get one thing straight here. At the end of your time here, I'm fighting Kai, and only Kai." says Raiden as he directs the last part to Natsu. At this Natsu is about to complain but then looks at Kai and sees the serious look on his face.

"Deal. And just so you know, I don't plan on losing, Sparky." says Kai with an uncharacteristic scowl on his face.

"Neither do I, Ash Head." they shake hands accepting the duel.

'Kai, I hope you know what you're getting into." thought Natsu.

* * *

 _The Next Morning_

Kai, Natsu and Raiden wake up in Tempest's cave. They look around notice that it still looks dark outside. Kai and Natsu walk out and notice that dark storm clouds still cover the area.

"Tempest keeps a never-ending lightning storm going while we're training and even while we're sleeping." explains Raiden. Raiden joins them and looks around for his father., "Tempest should be here soon."

The trio then sit down against the mountain face and wait for Tempest to come and continue their training. A couple minutes pass by before Tempest and Igneel return. The two dragons look at the trio and see Natsu trying to keep Raiden and Kai from fighting.

 _ **(sigh) "Looks like Raiden and Kai won't be getting along as well as we thought."**_ says Tempest.

" _ **Kai is a calm Fire Dragon Slayer, and Tempest is a rash Lightning Dragon Slayer. It was obvious that they weren't going to get along well. But for Raiden to challenge Kai was something I didn't see coming."**_ responds Igneel, _**"You should get in there before they fight again."**_

Tempest nods in approval and roar out, _**"I told you not fight. Now, get in line and get ready for your training."**_

The trio flinch at the voice and hurry to line up. Once lined up, they look at Tempest and wait for their training.

" _ **Today you will be learning a Lightning Dragon Slayer's signature move, the**_ **Lightning Dragon's Roar.** _ **For this you'll need to collect the lightning in your stomach and release it as one powerful roar."**_ explains Tempest.

Lightning strikes the area and leaves a residual current around the area. Kai, Natsu, and Raiden inhale the residual electricity around and channel it to their stomach. After channeling some of their own lightning to it, the release it at the mountain face, **"Lightning Dragon's Roar"**

Three lightning bolts the size of their body erupt from their mouth and strike the mountain side. As the attacks hit, the mountain side gains some burn marks and cracks going up and down.

" _ **Next time, don't aim at the mountain. You could've caused a rockslide."**_ says Tempest with a sigh."

The trio rub the back of their necks in embarrassment before Tempest speaks once again.

" _ **You've done that spell better than I thought you would, so the next move you're learning is the**_ **Lightning Dragon's Heavenward Halberd.** _ **This move involves channeling lightning to both your hands forming a small thunderbolt that is held with both hands. Once formed, take aim and throw at your target."**_

Natsu and Raiden magic their lightning magic to their palms and form a small bolt between both hands. The lightning in their left connects to the lightning on their right and forms one bolt between both hands. They take aim at one of the trees that is on the field and throw it at the tree, **"Lightning Dragon's Heavenward Halberd"**

The attack hits the tree and leaves the covered it burn marks. Kai looks at the tree and back to his hands trying to get the lightning to form between his palms.

"You sure he's ready to learn **Lightning Dragon Slayer Magic?** " asks Raiden, "Seems like you're struggling Ash Head."

Kai ignores Raiden and continues to try to form the lightning. Raiden looks at him and realizes he's ignoring him. As he is about 'talk' to Kai, Natsu stops him and tells him to calm down and leave Kai alone. After a couple of minutes, Kai is able to form a lightning bolt between his hands and takes aim at one of the trees, **"Lightning Dragon's Heavenward Halberd"**

The attack hits the tree and breaks the tree and causes it to tip over.

" _ **Good job. For the next two months, you'll be perfecting the rest of the moves."**_ says Tempest.

* * *

 _Two Months Later_

Raiden, Kai, and Natsu had perfected the Lightning Dragon Slayers moves and had mastered **Lightning Dragon Magic.** Raiden and Natsu got along quite well, and act like brothers. Raiden and Kai, on the other hand, still act like rivals, even though they will not admit that they will protect the other from harm. Currently, Raiden and Kai are standing on opposite sides of the field preparing for their fight. Natsu, Tempest, and Igneel are standing off to the sides watching, making sure they don't make any life-threatening attacks on the other.

Raiden flares his magic and causes lightning bolts to stem from his feet. Kai also flares his magic and causes his blacks flames to surround his body.

"Kai, remember. Only one magic is to be used." Raiden says as he smirks. Kai nods in response while having a scowl on his face.

Lightning strikes the mountain next to them and both fighters charge at each other, fists covered in their respected magic.

" **Lightning Dragon's...**

" **Fire Dragon's…**

" **Iron Fist"**

Both attacks clash and release a burst of lightning and fire to stem out from their fists. They jump back and Kai rushes forward igniting his leg. Raiden also covers his leg in lightning. Raiden jumps into the air and comes crashing down and aims his attacks for Kai's right shoulder.

" **Lightning Dragon's Claw"**

Kai dodges last second and sees Raiden form a crater from the strength of the attack. Kai then rushes towards the crater and Raiden and shouts, **"Fire Dragon's Claw"**

Raiden notices the attack a little too late and feels Kai's fire hit his chest and burn through his shirt. Raiden gets launched back ten feet. Raiden picks himself off the ground and charges a **Lightning Dragon's Heavenward Halberd.** He aims at Kai and throws the bolt at him. Kai looks at the attack and crosses his arms over his chest, hoping to lessen the damage of the attack. He gets hit with the attack and gets launched back ten feet. Kai and Raiden look down at the bodies. Kai notices the lightning left burn marks on his arms and chest. Raiden looks down and sees that his shirt has burned to ashes. They look back at each other and rush each other. Kai jumps over Raiden and turns around and charges a **Fire Dragon's Roar.** Raiden hears the attack charging and prepares his own roar.

A torrent of black and purple flames erupts from Kai and go towards Raiden.

" **Lightning Dragon's Roar"**

Lightning rushes out and goes towards the **Fire Dragon's Roar**. The **Lightning Dragon's Roar** pierces through Kai's roar and hits Kai directly. Kai gets launched back and crashes into the mountain side. Kai opens his eyes and notices Raiden rushing towards him with lightning coating his fists. Kai covers his legs in black and purple flames and waits for Raiden to get closer. As Raiden gets closer, he aims his punch towards Kai's chest. Kai dodges under his fist and aims his kicks towards Raiden's chest and jaw, **"Fire Dragon's Spiral Jaw"**

Kai spins on his hands and delivers one kick to Raiden's chest and the other towards Raiden's jaw.

Raiden get launched back and continues rolling back. Kai looks at Raiden and notices that his body is still rolling towards a cliff.

'Crap' thought Kai. He then channels fire to his feet and uses it to boost his speed.

Meanwhile, Igneel and Tempest take off and head towards the cliff. Tempest gets there and manages to catch Raiden before he can fall off the cliff. Igneel lands behind Kai and places his claw in front of him.

Tempest lays Raiden on the ground. Kai looks over and notices that Raiden is unconscious. Kai runs around Igneel's claw and switches to his **Sky Dragon Magic.** As he makes it to Raiden, he places his hands over Raiden's chest and jaw healing him enough to bring him back to consciousness.

Raiden feels his pain slowly fade. He opens his eyes and notices Kai with hands glowing and healing him.

"Looks like you're not as bad as I thought, if you could knock me out with two kicks, Ash Head." he says while chuckling.

"Please, I could've done that with a couple of **Iron Fists** you hadn't blocked them, Sparky."

"Just try, Ash Head. Next time, I'm coming out on top."

"Hah, next time won't be any different than it was now." Kai says as he removes his hands from over Raiden's chest and jaw. He sticks his hand out and waits for Raiden to take it. Raiden looks at him and takes Kai's hand. Kai then pulls Raiden up.

Igneel and Tempest look at the two slayers with pride, happy that even though they're rivals, they can respect each other. They look over and see Natsu running towards Kai and Raiden.

Natsu stops at the two slayers and praises them on their fight, completely ignoring the part where Raiden almost fell off the mountain and where Kai had to heal him to bring him back to consciousness. Raiden and Kai smile at Natsu and walk back to the cave.

" _ **They were quite powerful for being only eleven-years old."**_ says Tempest.

" _ **That they are. They'll be immensely powerful once they get older."**_ responds Igneel.

The two dragons walk back to the cave and see the trio happily talking.

" _ **Kai, Natsu, we'll be leaving in couple of hours to head to your next and final teacher."**_ says Igneel

Kai and Natsu nod in response and turn back to Raiden and continue talking to Raiden before they have to go.

* * *

 _Two Hours Later_

"Well, it was great meeting you two. Ash Head, don't forget next time we meet up, we're fighting and seeing who comes out on top. Natsu, try and make your brother less relaxed."

"Don't worry Sparky. But like I said, the outcome won't be any different." responds Kai.

"I'll try Raiden, but don't expect me to change him." responds Natsu.

"Alright, now get to Igneel. Look like he's waiting for you two." he says as he looks over at Igneel and Tempest. Kai and Natsu then turn around and run to Igneel after saying, "We'll see you later."

Kai and Natsu climb onto Igneel's back and wait for him to take off. They look back to Raiden and Tempest and wave goodbye one more time before Igneel takes off. Once airborne, Igneel heads back to the forest and heads to the next dragon.

* * *

 _Forest in Ishgar_

A young girl and a dragon with golden scales sit on a field waiting for Igneel and his two sons.

"Draco, how much longer?" whined out the young girl.

" _ **Igneel, should've been here by now. Though, he does have two sons, so they may have stopped for food. Just be patient, Celeste."**_ responds Draco.

The girl now known as Celeste groans and leans back on the grass. Celeste is young girl aged eleven years old. She has black hair that she ties up it a ponytail and hazel eyes. She is wearing a white shirt and black shorts.

Draco is a magnificent golden scaled dragon. Like the others, he is four legged. He has white horns going from his head down to his back. Unlike his daughter, he has purple eyes.

Celeste rises from the ground and looks up at the sky. As she looks, she notices a red dragon flying towards them.

"Papa, I think that's Igneel." exclaims Celeste. Draco looks up towards the sky and sees Igneel descending.

' _ **You're late Igneel.'**_ thought Draco, _**"That is Igneel, the Fire Dragon King. Remember, he's bringing his two sons, so try to get along with them."**_

"I'll try. Just as long as they're not boring." responds Celeste. In a matter of seconds, Igneel lands in front of them. Kai and Natsu jump off and walk to the front to see Celeste and Draco.

Celeste looks at the two and only thing passes through her mind, 'Why is the silver haired one not wearing a shirt?' she thinks with a small blush on her face.

"Yo, I'm Kai, and that's Natsu. We're both **Fire Dragon Slayers.** And **Sky, White, Shadow, Iron, Poison, Water, Ice,** and **Lightning.** "

"I'm Celeste, the **Celestial Dragon Slayer.** Why so many elements?" asked Celeste, 'So the shirtless one is Kai.' thought Celeste.

Natsu told Celeste about how their unique because of Igneel being a Dragon King. Celeste nods in approval and continues to talk with both slayers.

Draco walk over to Igneel and starts to talk to him, _**'You're late Igneel. Your sons get hungry on their way here?"**_

" _ **You have no idea how much they can eat after a fight."**_

" _ **A fight? They look like they get along well."**_

" _ **They weren't fighting each other. The silver-haired one, Kai, fought the last slayer they were training with."**_

" _ **I thought you told me he was the calm one?"**_

" _ **He is, but like other drakes, he's not one to back down from a fight."**_

With that the two dragons turn and see all three slayers sitting on the ground. Celeste is avoiding looking at Kai's torso, while Kai is wondering what wrong with her, and Natsu is just talking, remaining oblivious about the situation.

"So, this is the last element you'll be learning?" asks Celeste.

"Yeah. Igneel said these nine elements are the only ones that will be learning." responds Kai.

" _ **Unluckily for you two, Celestial is one of the hardest to master. Since you know White Dragon Slaying Magic, Celestial could be hard for you."**_ says Draco as he walks up to the trio, _**"Like White Dragon Slaying Magic, you'll have to meditate to understand where your Celestial Energy comes from. We'll begin now. Since Celeste knows where to find her Celestial Energy, she'll be sitting out of this practice. Kai, Natsu enter your meditative stances."**_

Kai sits down and enters his stance without complaint. Natsu complains for a while before a glare from Igneel and Draco tell him to shut up and sit down. He soon sits down. Meanwhile, Kai is already in his mindscape trying to find where the Celestial Energy could be. He closes of his senses to White, Shadow, Fire, Lightning, Ice, and Water. He uses his senses and continues to search for his Celestial Energy. He feels a pull to uppermost part of his mind and follows the pull. As he follows he notices more and more golden light being shone. He continues following until he arrives at a 'gate' blocking a golden light. He looks at the gate and notices a lock on it. He jumps up to the lock and punches it with an Iron Fist, shattering it to pieces. The gates fly open and the golden light shines a light on his whole mindscape. He looks around and notices all his elements in little 'habitats'. He looks to his right and sees an area as big as the others shrouded in total darkness. He leaves it alone for now and returns to the physical world. He looks at his hands and brings his Celestial Magic to them. He sees his hands glow gold with hints of white. He looks over at Natsu and sees him meditating.

" _ **How did you find your Celestial Magic so easily?"**_ asks a stunned Draco.

Kai turns to Draco and responds, "It was easy. I just ignored the pull to my other elements and just focused on the new one."

Celeste looks at Kai with shock and thinks, 'It took me longer to find my **Celestial Magic**. And he says he found it without trouble? How strong is he?"

They look over at Natsu and notice that he also just found his **Celestial Magic.** Celeste then breathes out a sigh of relief, happy that Natsu spent a little more time than Kai in finding his Magic.

" _ **I want you to spend some time channeling your magic to your hands, legs, and stomach. Once you're done, we'll begin your training."**_ says Draco.

The trio of slayers begin to focus their magic on different parts of the body. Surprisingly, Kai and Natsu, feel it is easier to move than the other elements. They look over at Celeste and notice that she is just moving her magic from hand to hand without struggling.

* * *

 _One Hour Later_

The slayers can now focus their magic onto a specific limb without it flowing to a different body part. Draco looks over and sees them messing around with their magic.

" _ **Alright, it's time we begin your training. The moves you will be learning are the**_ **Celestial Dragon's Roar, Lunar Fist, Solar Fist, Solar Claw, Lunar Claw, Talon,** and **Wing Attack.** _ **The first move you'll be learning is the**_ **Celestial Dragon's Talon** _ **. Gather your Celestial Magic around your arm and form it into a claw. Once it takes it shape, attack your opponent with all your strength."**_ explains Draco.

The slayers take their battle stance and focus their magic to their hand. Once the golden light is on their hands, they begin to form it into a claw. It takes a couple of minutes, but they manage to form a claw. The rush at a tree and release their attack, **"Celestial Dragon's Talon"**

The attacks have different outcomes for each slayer. Kai slices through the tree and the one behind it and both fall over. Natsu slices through half of the first tree making also tip over. And Celeste slices through the first tree and part of the second tree.

" _ **Natsu, Celestial Dragon Slaying Magic is not all physical, just like Sky and Water, you need to have a strong mental state to shape it and form it into a claw that can cut through."**_

'Strong mental state. OK, calm down and think through this a little more.' thinks Natsu.

Natsu makes the magic on his arm take shape into a claw. After a couple of minutes, the form looks more like a claw. Natsu takes aim again and slashes through another tree. This time his talon goes through and causes the tree to fall over.

" _ **Good job, you three. Tomorrow, you'll be learning the Roar. Go and rest up, you'll need it."**_

Celeste leads Kai and Natsu to the clearing that Draco and her call home. Once there, she tells them that the cave to right is where they'll be sleeping. Kai and Natsu walk to the cave and notice that the cave looks like the night sky. With glowing rocks mimicking the stars.

" _ **You'll also be learning about some of the constellations while you're here. Now, got to sleep. You'll need your rest for this."**_

* * *

 _The Next Day_

Kai and Natsu wake up and see Celeste holding onto Kai. Kai looks down with a small tint of blush on his face and tries to shake Celeste awake.

"Celeste, wake up." he says but Celeste only tightens her hold on Kai, "Celeste!"

Hearing her name being shouted out, she wakes up and looks around before realizing that she is holding onto Kai. She then turns around with a massive blush on her face and thinks, 'Calm down girl. You don't even know him. All you know is that he is powerful, calm, strong, and that he looks hot without his shirt...Didn't I just say calm down?!'

Kai and Natsu look over at her then back to each other before shrugging and heading outside. As they head outside, they notice a pile of deer.

"Celeste, if you want some food, I suggest you come out here otherwise Natsu will finish it all." yells out Kai.

Natsu then cooks the pile and waits for Celeste to come out. Once she's out, all three dig in and leave it as a pile of bones. They hear stomping and turn around and see Draco and Igneel walking towards them.

" _ **I see you've finished eating. Now, let's begin your training."**_ Draco leads them to the other side of the clearing, _**"Today you'll be learning the**_ **Celestial Dragon's Roar.** _ **Like with the other roars inhale and channel your magic to your stomach. Once you feel it is powerful, release it."**_ explains Draco.

The trio get into their stance and inhale the air to use for their roar. They begin to channel their magic around to their stomach. In a matter of minutes, they feel it is powerful enough to release, **"Celestial Dragon's Roar"**

A golden light erupts from their mouth and topples over a grove of trees.

" _ **You're still spending too long in getting you magic to your stomach. Keep trying and don't aim for the trees."**_

* * *

 _Two Hours Later_

The trio can now use the roar without spending minutes focusing their magic. Following what Draco said they aimed at boulders that Draco placed for them. Soon after Draco taught them about the Celestial Spirits.

" _ **The Celestial Spirits are unique beings that are connected to the stars above you. The more powerful of the Zodiac Spirits. They are beings that resemble the constellations: Leo, Aries, Capricorn, Taurus, Scorpio, Aquarius, Pisces, Libra, Gemini, Virgo, Sagittarius,**_ _and_ _ **Cancer. These spirits are stronger the other spirits. As Celestial Dragon Slayers, there is a chance you'll arms will get covered in the symbols of the zodiac. There is a chance they will not form. So, don't worry if one of you gets it and the others don't.**_

 _ **Over the next two months you'll be learning the rest of the moves and learning more about the zodiac. If one of you gets the symbols of Zodiac Spirits, you'll also be trained in Celestial Spirit Magic."**_

* * *

 _Two Months Later_

Celeste, Kai, and Natsu have learned and mastered **Dragon Slaying Magic.** Surprising to Draco, two have earned the signs of the Zodiac Spirits, Celeste and Kai. Draco had trained them while Natsu listened in and saw Celeste and Kai get stronger. Seeing them get stronger, Natsu decided to train harder so he can match Kai in strength. After intensely training those two months, he matched Kai in terms of Magic Power and strength.

Celeste, unfortunately for her, would not stop waking up next to Kai. She went to ask Draco about it and he told her about mates and a dragon's sole person they will love. He also said it doesn't usually develop so early, and that once a dragon finds their mate, they will mate with them once they're of age. Celeste then thanked Draco and walked back to the twin dragon slayers. Celeste, while looking at Kai, could not stop blushing. Kai walked up to her asked why is her face red. To which, she blushed harder and turned away from Kai. Kai just shrugged and went back to talking to Natsu.

Towards the end of the two months, Celeste had decided that she needed to prove her strength to Kai. So, what did she do? The obvious thing, challenge Natsu. And that's how we end up with Celeste and Natsu on opposite sides of the clearing. Draco and Igneel talk to each other while Natsu and Celeste fight. Draco tries to explain what's going through Celeste's head.

" _ **She believes she may have found her mate. Your son, Kai. That's why she wants to prove her strength. So that she can prove to Kai, that she fitting to his mate."**_ explains Draco.

" _ **Shouldn't that be happening to Kai and not Celeste? Drakes are the ones who typically want to prove their strength. Dragonesses don't, usually."**_ responds Igneel.

" _ **Exactly, usually. Drakes that aren't kings or princes try to prove their strength. You should know. Kings and Princes don't really feel the need to prove their strength. However, the dragonesses in their proximity try to prove their strength. I believe that why she's fighting Natsu. Also, I doubt she wants to hurt Kai while trying to prove her strength."**_

Igneel just sighs and turns his head back to the fight. Currently, Natsu and Celeste are caught in a clash with fire and golden light stemming from their fists.

Natsu and Celeste jump back and charge at each other again. Celeste covers her leg in a black light and prepares her **Celestial Dragon's Lunar Claw.** Natsu covers his leg in fire and prepares his **Fire Dragon's Claw.** Once they meet, they kick and connect ankle to ankle. Celeste and Natsu push against each other to try and land their attack against their midsection. Celeste's foot slips and she tumbles back, giving Natsu the opening he needs. He lands his **Fire Dragon's Claw** against her midsection and launches her back. She rolls to a stop and looks back up at Natsu, while placing her hand over her stomach. She charges covers her fist in two different lights, one gold and one black. She looks over at Natsu and sees him covering his legs. She sees him running and then sees him jump into the air and come down with a **Fire Dragon's Claw.** Celeste uses her right hand and punches up and meets Natsu's claw. The clash creates a crater under both and cause both to fall to the ground.

Draco and Igneel look at both and notice that both are lying on the ground, panting from exhaustion.

" _ **Kai, can you feed them their element and bring them back?"**_ asks Igneel. Kai nods in response and runs over to Celeste and Natsu. He creates a flame on his left hand and hands the flame over to Natsu who grabs it and eats it. He then switches to his **Celestial Magic** and covers his hand in a golden light and hands it to Celeste who takes it without complaint.

"You're quite strong Celeste. The only other slayer who came close to knocking out Natsu was Sting."

Celeste then blushes at his praise, "Th-Thanks you Kai." She then turns to Natsu, "You're really strong, Natsu. If the attack had hit me, I'm sure you would've beat me."

"Thanks, you're strong as well Celeste. If any of those attacks hit me, I'm sure Kai would've had to heal me to bring me back to consciousness." says Natsu with a smile on his face.

" _ **Good job you two. You've proven your strength already. Now, rest up. You'll need to relax the strain you put on your bodies."**_ says Draco.

" _ **Kai, Natsu, Celeste, rest up. Tomorrow is an important day for you."**_ says Igneel.

The three slayers nod and go back to the cave to relax.

" _ **Igneel, you what tomorrow is right? They won't be heading back to their home. By the way, who are you going to reside in?"**_ asks Draco.

* * *

 **Wolf: Ending it on a cliffhanger. I see why writers do this, it's so fun. Anyways, Igneel's big decision. Who should he prevent from becoming a dragon? Kai, his second son, the calm that happens before the storm. Or Natsu, his first son, the storm that appears after the calm.**

 **Take a guess as to who I've written he'll reside in. Take your pick. Team Natsu or Team Kai.**

 **Also, please no complaints about Kai being able to open the Zodiac Gates and Natsu not being able to. I writing it so that Natsu is physically stronger and that Kai is mentally stronger. Also, I'll be giving Natsu a Secondary Magic that Kai won't learn just to make it even.**

 **I'll see you next chapter. This is Wolf, signing off.**


	6. Chapter 6: Wendy and Fairy Tail

**Wolf: What's up everyone? Welcome to Chapter 6 of** _ **Twin Dragons of Fairy Tail.**_ **As the title says, they find Wendy again and join Fairy Tail. Thanks to everyone who has Followed, Favorited, and Reviewed.**

 **Also, Natsu's five girls have been chosen. They are Lisanna, Ultear, Lucy, Kagura, and Erza. Before you hate me, let me explain. I know you guys voted Mira, but in my opinion, two sisters dating the same guy is a little weird. So, I switched her out and put Erza in instead. Please don't hate me.**

 **Now all that's left is Kai's five girls. I've already selected Cana, Mira, and Celeste. If you guys have any ideas, leave it in the reviews and I'll add them.**

 **Now, onto the story!**

* * *

Chapter 6: Wendy and Fairy Tail

 _Forest in Fiore July 7th, X777_

Three Dragon Slayers lie in a cave sleeping. One pink haired boy, one long silver haired boy, and one black haired girl, who is holding onto the silver haired boy. The trio feel the sunlight hit their eyes and wake up. As they wake up they look around and notice that they are back in Draco's cave.

Kai, the one with silver hair that reaches to the bottom of his back, tries to get up but feels pressure on his chest and abdomen. He looks down and notices Celeste is still holding onto him. He tries to shake Celeste awake to no avail, and resorts to yelling her name. Hearing her name being yelled out, she wakes up and finds that she is, once again, holding onto Kai. She fully realizes what's happening and scurries away with a blush on her face.

Natsu wakes up and looks outside and notices how early it is. He tries to go back to sleep before he notices Celeste on the other side of the cave, with her hands blocking her face from view. Natsu shrugs before standing and stretching. He looks around and notices that there's no pile of food for them. He listens around and hears no trace of Igneel and Draco. He then runs outside, hoping to see them talking. But to no avail. He looks around and can't find Igneel or Draco. He calls to Kai and Celeste.

"Kai, Celeste. Get out here." yells out a slightly panicked Natsu.

"Natsu, we have dragon enhanced senses, you don't have to yell. What's wrong?" inquires Kai.

"I can't hear Igneel or Draco anywhere. I can't even smell them."

At this Kai and Celeste smell the air and listen to what's around them. They realize that Natsu is telling the truth and look at each other then back to Natsu.

"I'm sure they didn't leave us. They probably just went to go hunt in another forest." says Celeste, though she too was wondering where her father had disappeared to, "They'll probably be back later today or tomorrow."

* * *

 _The Next Day_

No sign of the dragons have appeared. Natsu, with his scarf tied around his neck, Kai, with a necklace, and Celeste, with a gold scale-patterned bracelet, now wander the forest around them smelling the air hoping to find a trace of them. As they are walking, they talk and wonder where both dragons could've disappeared to. As they are talking, Kai and Natsu wonder if the other Dragons have disappeared as well. At first, they give it not much thought. Then, they remember Wendy and soon begin running hoping to catch a whiff of her scent. Celeste looks at them run before running to catch up.

"Hey, next time tell me, when you're going to run off like that."

"Sorry. No time. We need to find Wendy." responds Natsu.

"Wendy? Who's Wendy?"

"Wendy is the **Sky Dragon Slayer.** But most importantly, she's like our little sister. We need to find her and make sure nothing happened to her." responds Kai.

"What about the others?" inquires Celeste.

"Sting and Rogue have each other, they'll be fine. Mizuko will be fine. Raiden will be fine, if he doesn't get into trouble. Rin is a little shy, but he should be fine. Crystal, should be fine, she was north of here on a lone mountain. Even if she does leave, she can handle herself." responds Kai.

"Wendy is the youngest and she is alone. That's why we're worried about her more than the others." finishes Natsu.

Celeste nods in approval before continuing running with Kai and Natsu.

* * *

 _One Hour Later_

The trio keep running, and stop because Kai and Natsu smell something familiar. The sniff they air and run to the East following the scent. Celeste, once again left behind, runs after them and again berates them for leaving her behind.

Kai and Natsu send a quick apology before looking forward and following the scent.

"What are you two even following?" asks Celeste.

"We think this might be Wendy's scent. It's been over a year, so we don't fully remember what she smells like. We're just hoping this is her." responds Natsu.

With that Celeste stop asking questions and just follows their lead. After another couple of hours, they come across an empty plain. Kai and Natsu sniff the air around them, and find the scent to be stronger.

"She's close." says Kai, as the trio takes off running.

* * *

 _With Wendy_

Wendy sits in her cave, slightly crying, wondering where Grandeeney could be. She continues crying for a couple of minutes, before her nose picks up two familiar scents. She sniffs and can smell three scents, two familiar and one she doesn't recognize. She then hears two people yelling her name. She then gasps in astonishment.

'Kai, Natsu.' she thought to herself. She then gets up and runs out of the cave and sees a mane of silver hair and spiky pink hair running towards her. She looks to their right and notices a girl with black hair also running with them.

Kai and Natsu are running towards the cave the stayed at. As they get closer, they see Wendy run out, "Wendy" shout out Kai and Natsu.

Wendy then runs towards them. Kai and Natsu see her running and slow down their pace. As Wendy gets closer, she tackles them in a hug. She tackles them to the ground and cries on their chest.

"Natsu, Kai, I can't find Grandeeney anywhere." she says as she cries.

"You too? We can't find Igneel and Celeste can't find Draco." responds Natsu.

Wendy and Celeste look over at each other and greet each other before talking about Natsu and Kai. Some time passes before Kai and Natsu bring their attention back to their missing dragons. They tell Wendy that they have been walking around trying to find anything that could lead them to their dragons.

"Why don't you come with us? We can help you find Grandeeney." asks Kai.

"Yeah, we'll go and search together. And we can be like a family." responds Natsu.

Wendy looks over at Kai and Natsu, then to Celeste. She knows she can trust Kai and Natsu, but she isn't sure about Celeste. She looks at Celeste and feels no bad intent, and decides to trust them and nods her head in approval. They talk and decide that they'll leave and look around tomorrow. They head back to the cave and rest up and hunt and gather some food. Natsu and Kai bring back some deer and some fruit they had found. Natsu lights a fire and cooks what they have gathered. After eating, they lean against the cavern wall and drift off to sleep.

* * *

 _The Next Morning_

All four wake up and look around and notice that they are still alone, without their dragons. They get up and walk out of the cave.

"Kai, should we go and grab the other slayers?" asks Natsu and Celeste.

After some thinking, Kai turn to them and says, "No, like I said yesterday, they can handle themselves. I was only after Wendy to make sure she was okay. Besides they might find us sooner or later, their senses are just as good as ours.

We should start heading out. We need to find any clue as to where our dragons may be."

The four Dragon Slayers walk to where Kai, Natsu, and Celeste came from. As they walk through the small forest, they happen upon a herd of deer. They walk around them, leaving them alone to their grazing. After an hour of walking, they come out of the forest and see a path. They follow the path to the south and hope they'll come across someone who can help them. Wendy soon gets tired and asks Natsu to carry her. Natsu kneels down and carries her on his back, while she holds on.

After walking for thirty minutes, they come across a town. They walk through and overhear a group talking about the Mage Guild, Fairy Tail.

"You hear that Fairy Tail nearly destroyed a village while taking out a Dark Guild?" says the first man.

"Yeah, and the mages weren't even their strongest wizards." responds the second man.

"Fairy Tail. Sounds interesting, right guys?" asks Natsu. He turns to Kai and Celeste and sees them share a look of interest. He turns his head to face Wendy. He notices that she fell asleep.

"Guys, Wendy fell asleep." he says as he shows Wendy's face to them. Kai and Celeste smile in delight and let her sleep.

"But anyways, Fairy Tail sounds interesting. Want to go there and see what it's like?" asks Natsu.

"It could interesting. Want to check it out, Kai?" responds Celeste.

"Yeah, why not? Could be fun." Kai then runs over to the group of people, "Hey, you were talking about Fairy Tail? Do you know where it is?"

"Yeah, it's East of here. If you follow the paths, you'll end up in Magnolia, the city where Fairy Tail is located. It's about a week's walk" responds the second man.

"Thanks." he turns back to Natsu, Wendy, and Celeste and they walk to the East heading to Fairy Tail.

"Hey kid. Why did you want to know?" shouts out the first man.

"We're going to join Fairy Tail!" shouts back Kai. The two men look at the four in surprise, wondering why they'll join at such a young age.

The four Dragon Slayers make it out of the town and make their way East to Fairy Tail. As they head out, Wendy starts to stir. Natsu stops the group and lets Wendy wake up. As soon as she wakes up she rubs her eyes and looks at Kai, Celeste, and right side of Natsu's face. She notices that they are on a different path and asks, "Where are we going?"

"There were some guys talking about a Mage Guild in Magnolia by the name of Fairy Tail. After some talking, we decided we'll check it out and try to join." responds Natsu.

"Oh, so far is it from here?"

"The guy said it will take a week if we walk. So, we're leaving now, and we'll hunt for our food until we get to Fairy Tail." responds Kai.

"Okay, so do you know how to get there?" asks Wendy.

"The guys said to follow the paths and we should end up at Magnolia." responds Celeste.

Wendy nods and continues resting on Natsu, enjoying his warmth. The group of four carry on down the path keep following until they would reach Fairy Tail.

* * *

 _Four Days Later_

The group of four are currently walking on the path when they see a short old man in front of them. They walk past the old man and continue their path.

"Hey, what are you four doing?" asks the old man as he feels their magical prowess.

"We're walking to Magnolia, to join Fairy Tail. Why do you want to know?" asks Natsu as he and Kai get on guard.

"I mean no harm. I was just wondering why four young kids were walking by themselves. And you said you wanted to join Fairy Tail?" asks the old man.

"Yeah, why?" asks Celeste as she places herself in front of Wendy.

The man raises his hands in surrender and says, "I'm the Master of Fairy Tail. My name is Makarov. What kind of magic do you four know?"

"We're Dragon Slayers. Wendy is the Sky Dragon Slayer. Natsu and Kai are a special type of Dragon Slayer. And I'm the Celestial Dragon slayer." responds Celeste.

"What do you mean by 'special' type of Dragon Slayer?" inquired Makarov.

"We were raised by a Dragon King. And in turn, he said we could learn the rest of the elements to become stronger. We know **Fire, Sky, Iron, White, Shadow, Lightning, Poison, Water, Ice,** and **Celestial Dragon Slaying Magic."** responds Kai.

'Dragon Slaying Magic? And from actual dragons? They are quite powerful.' thought Makarov, 'They'll be even more powerful when older.'

"I'm headed back to Fairy Tail, so why don't you walk with me?" asks Makarov.

Kai and Natsu, still on guard, look at the man in suspicion, still not trusting his words.

"Guys, just trust him. Besides, what would he gain by lying to us? I mean, is he is lying to us, you could try to poison, burn, freeze, electrocute, or drown him." Celeste then turns to Makarov, "Thanks for offering, we could use someone else to walk with."

Makarov then walks to them and leads on the path to Fairy Tail. As the group walks down the path, he asks how they heard of Fairy Tail. Kai tells them that one of the previous towns, they overheard two guys talking about Fairy Tail and how they almost destroyed a village with taking on a dark guild. To which Makarov sweat drops.

Nightfall comes and the group have stopped and set up camp. Kai lit his hand and created a campfire for the group. Makarov looks at Kai in surprise and comments on his black and purple fire.

"That's a unique flame color you have, Kai."

"Yeah, Igneel said with Fire Dragons the color of our flame matches our inner self." he said as he remembers the 'habitat' in his mind that was shrouded in darkness, 'Is that what Igneel was talking about?' though Kai.

"But he also said, it's nothing to worry about." adds Kai.

Makarov then closes his eyes and thinks to himself, 'A dragon's flame changes to match their inner self. That means Kai has a darker half to himself, but Igneel, his father I assume, told him not worry about it. I hope he's right and nothing happens to him.'

Natsu then comes back dragging two deer, a bag full of fruit that he found. He looks over and see the fire all set. He sets the deer down next to the fire and and uses his own flame to cook the deer. Once cooked, the dragon slayers eat and devour the two deer in minutes. Makarov looks the four in surprise, but decides not to say anything. Not long after, the group of four drift off to sleep, while Makarov douses the flame. Once the flame is down, he also goes to sleep.

* * *

 _Two Days Later_

The group are now thirty minutes away from Magnolia. Wendy is resting on Kai's back, Natsu is on Kai's left, and Celeste is on Kai's right. Makarov walks behind them wondering how long they've been together to trust each other that much.

"Hey kids. How long have you known each other?" asks Makarov.

"Oh, Kai and I are brothers. We've known Wendy for over year, and Celeste for two months." responds Natsu.

He looks at Kai and Natsu and realizes that they were both taught by the same dragon, the same father. He looks at Wendy and realizes that she is napping on Kai's shoulder. He looks at Celeste and thinks that they seem really close for only knowing each other for two months. He looks past them and sees the outskirts of Magnolia. He lets them know that they are close and that they'll be there soon.

After walking for ten minutes they arrive at the main gate to Magnolia. Kai, Natsu, Celeste, and Wendy, now awake but still on Kai's back, look at the city in awe.

"This is Magnolia. Home to Fairy Tail and the Kardiya Cathedral. The guild hall is at the edge of the city."

He leads them through Magnolia and takes them to the Guild Hall. As they walk through, they look around and notice lots of people talking about Fairy Tail, the master, and the mages. The also take that there are a lot more people than they are used to. Wendy holds onto Kai tighter, Natsu and Celeste walk closer to Kai, and Kai pulls Wendy closer to him. After some time has passed, they arrive at the Fairy Tail Guild Hall.

"Hey, old man. Why is it called Fairy Tail?" asks Natsu.

"Do fairies really have tails? Do they even exist... Like them, this place as an eternal mystery... A never-ending adventure!"

The four slayers look over at Makarov and smile. Makarov opens the doors and leads them inside to get their Fairy Tail Stamp. The mages in the Guild Hall notice four more children. They notice the master with them and assume that they are joining the guild.

"Hey Master, four new recruits?" asks Macao.

Makarov nods in response and grabs the stamp and asks, "Where would you like your Fairy Tail guild mark and what color do you want?"

This brings the slayers back to reality after looking around the guild hall.

"Red and on my right shoulder." responds Natsu.

"Black and on the right side of my chest." responds Kai.

 **(A/N: Reminder: Kai still has no shirt on.)**

"Blue and on my right shoulder." responds Wendy.

"White and on my right shoulder." responds Celeste.

Makarov places the stamp to each of those places and removes it showing their mark. The guild hall erupts into celebration. The other children, Gray, Cana, Erza, Mira, Lisanna, Elfman, and Levy. The group introduce themselves, and explain what magic they can use.

"Gray is an **Ice-Make Mage**. Cana is a **Card Mage**. Lisanna, Elfman, and Mira know **Take-Over Magic**. Levy knows **Solid Script Magic**. And I learned **Requip Magic**. What Magic do you four know?" asks Erza.

"We learned **Dragon Slaying Magic**." responds Kai, as the guild hall quiets down, now even more interested in the new recruits. "That's Wendy. She knows **Sky Dragon Slayer Magic.** Celeste knows **Celestial Dragon Slaying Magic**. And Natsu and I know **Fire, Sky, Iron, White, Shadow, Poison, Lightning, Water, Ice,** and **Celestial Dragon Slaying Magic**." responds Kai, "We know so many because I father was a Dragon King which gave us the ability to learn the elements of Dragon Slaying Magic."

"Wait, you were taught by actual dragons?" asks Gray, who is in the process of taking off his shirt.

"Yeah, why do you want to, stripper?" asks Natsu.

"What did you call me, Flame Brain?"

"Gray, you're clothes" remarks Cana.

Gray looks down and sees that his shirt came off and that he's in the process of taking off his pants. Kai and Celeste immediately go over to Wendy and cover her eyes. Gray then Runs around looking for his shirt and pants. Once he finds them he goes back to the group and goes back to almost fighting with Natsu, before Erza grabs both of their heads and smashes them together sending them to the ground. Natsu and Gray then lay on the ground rubbing the spots on their head, while Kai just looks at Natsu then back to Erza.

"Guess that's the only way you can stop them, isn't it armor freak?" asks a smug Mira.

"What did you say, demon freak?" asks Erza as she glares at Mira, who glares back with just as much evil intent.

Meanwhile, Kai is just staring at Erza and thinks, 'Didn't she just stop Natsu and Gray from fighting?'

He looks over at Natsu and sees him being dragged away by Lisanna, He looks over and sees him taking to Lisanna and some of the other children, including Elfman and Levy. He smiles then turns back to see Mira and Erza stop their fighting because Mira is walking over to Natsu. Kai starts walking over, leaving Celeste and Wendy, to Mira, hoping she does nothing too bad.

"What do you think you're doing with my sister, pinky?" as she raises her fist to punch Natsu. Kai, who made it in time, caught her fist before it can reach Natsu.

"Don't. Punch. My. Brother." spits out Kai. Mira, Lisanna, Elfman, and the rest of the kids there are watching as Kai just stopped Mira's fist, with some struggle though. 'Did he just say brother? They don't look alike." thought the mages in the guild hall.

Mira then looks at the guy who just stopped her punch and says, "You've got a lot of nerve to stop me. Also, don't tell me what to do." as she brings her fist back and tries to punch Kai.

Kai ducks under her fist and delivers a punch to her stomach. Mira then gets launched back, crashing into a table. Mira rises and rushes back to Kai, hoping to beat some sense into him. Kai smirks and rushes forwards, meeting her in the middle. As she goes for one punch, Kai grabs it and lifts her over him and throws her into the wall behind him. Mira then rises and says, " **Take-Over: Satan Soul"**

She then turns into a demon. Her blue eyes became darker, a zigzag marking crosses over her right eye, her hair became wilder and points upwards. She grew a tail made of black scales, and wears a purple one-piece outfit.

" **Darkness Stream"**

Tendrils of black magic rush towards Kai, who raises his arm over his chest to block the attacks. The tendrils hit him and push him back into one of the tables. He looks up and sees Demon Mira standing over him. He sees her about to punch him. He rolls out last second and covers his legs in his black and purple fire and says, **"Fire Dragon's Spiral Jaw"**

A kick hits her jaw, launching her upward, and one lands on her chest, sending her into the guild wall. He rushes over not giving her a chance to rise. He lands over her and aims a punch at her chest. Mira closes her eyes waiting for the impact. She feels nothing and opens her eyes, and sees him smiling at her.

"Let's do that again sometime." says Kai as he smiles and offers his hand to her. She blushes at his smile and takes his hand and gets pulled back up. Meanwhile, Lisanna, Elfman, and the rest have surprised looks on their faces.

"H-He just beat Mira-nee." says a shocked Lisanna.

"And that was because of _one_ of his elemental magic." adds Elfman.

"Oh, he would've lost if he switched to another magic. We can't switch immediately, it takes time to switch between each magic. If he had switched, this would've ended up with Kai on the floor." remarks Natsu.

"So, they so-called dragon slayers can't even switch Magics, without needing a warm-up period. Looks like you're not as powerful as you made us believe, Flame Brain."

"You want to say that again, Stripper?"

The Master sits on the bar and watches the kids interact with each other and thinks, 'Looks like this guild just got a lot more interesting.'

* * *

 _One month later_

Natsu, Kai, Celeste and Wendy get along well with each of the kids. Except for Natsu and Gray, and Celeste and Mira. Natsu cause something about him just ticks him off. Celeste because she sees Mira blush every time Kai says, "Hi" with his signature smile.

Wendy is still shy so she remains with Celeste, Kai, and Natsu. But she is getting to know Levy and Lisanna.

Natsu and Kai have taken missions together and formed a team. Celeste and Wendy also took it upon themselves to form a team. Celeste and Wendy live in Fairy Hills, the female dorms. While Kai and Natsu decided to build their own house on the outskirts of Magnolia.

The master called to Kai and Natsu and told them about a Monster Eradication Mission. Natsu and Kai look at each other before smirking. They feel two presences behind them and turn to see Mira and Erza behind them.

"Master, are you sure they should be going a dangerous mission like this?" asks Erza wondering if they'll be safe or not.

"Yeah, they just joined last month. Shouldn't Erza or I take this mission?"

"Erza, Mira. You've seen their abilities when they come back from their mission with little scratches. Though, you can go with them, if they believe they could use the help." the master then turns to Kai and Natsu and sees Kai going over the request.

"Monster Extermination...Destroys parts of village and kills people...Note: Monster appears to be weak to fire...Alright, Natsu let's go. Mira, Erza. If you want to come, you can." responds Kai. He soon regrets his decision as Mira grabs Kai and Erza grabs Natsu and drag them to the train station.

At the train station, Mira buys the tickets and brings Kai on board while Erza brings Natsu on board. They find an open seat and set Kai and Natsu down. They look and see Mira and Erza in front of them. They open their mouth to speak, then the train shifts forward, and Kai and Natsu collapse on the ground, looking quite sick.

"What's wrong you two?" asks Erza while Mira looks at the two and raises an eyebrow.

"Don't know. Just feel sick." responds Natsu as he and Kai try to stick their head out the window. Natsu then remembers something from their Sky Dragon Slayer training. He raises his hands and places them over Kai's head and says, **"Troia"**

Kai then feels his sickness fade away. He looks over at Kai and see a glow fade from his hands and pieces together what he did. Kai pulls Natsu back in and repeats the same spell and heals Natsu. Natsu soon rises and sits down next to Kai on the seats across from Mira and Erza. Mira and Erza look at the two and ask what just happened.

"Motion sickness. The spell **Troia** helps heal any feelings of motion sickness, and restores our senses of balance."

* * *

 _Sometime Later_

"Alright, we're here. So, Monster extermination, right?" asks Natsu.

Kai opens his mouth to speak but is cut off by Erza saying, "Yes, let's go to the Mayor and ask for the details."

Kai closes his mouth and walks with the group. As they are walking, Erza stops a person and asks, "Where's the Mayor's office?" The person doesn't respond in time and she headbutts them knocking them out. Kai and Natsu look at Erza and think to themselves. 'Maybe we should've brought Celeste and Wendy. Or maybe just go alone…'

After some time, Erza comes back and tells them where the Mayor's Office is and leads them in that direction. On the way there the notice the townspeople looking at them, silently hoping they're here to take care of the monster.

They arrive at the Mayor's office and tell the secretary that they are here for the job posted. The secretary leads them to the office and says, "Sir, these four children are from Fairy Tail. They came here for the job you had posted."

"Ah, Welcome. The monster I have asked to be exterminated resides in the forest just north of here. We don't know much about it other than it is weak to fire and possibly lightning."

"Thank you, sir. We'll be on our way." responds Erza.

The group of four make their way to the forest where Natsu and Kai begin to sniff the area looking for the cave where the monster resides. They smell the area around them for ten minutes before heading off to the further into the forest.

"So, who's using what?" asks Kai.

"I use Fire and you use Lightning?" responds Natsu. Kai then smirks as a lightning aura surrounds him.

"Thought you would say that."

Meanwhile, Mira and Erza are looking at Kai and Natsu, "Do you always decide who uses what in battle?" asks Mira.

"Yeah, that way we don't use the same and we can decide who switches to what in the middle of battle." responds Natsu

"That's actually a good tactic. How'd you think of it?" asks a shocked Erza

"By battling with other slayers. Natsu and I would always use different magic so we don't eat the other's magic."

"Wait, you can eat magic?" asks a stunned Mira.

"No. It's more along the lines of us eating the element. It doesn't have to be magic based for us to eat it. Just has to be the current element we're using." responds Natsu.

Natsu and Kai shush Erza and Mira before they can speak and point out the monster they're looking for. The monster is quite small for a monster, only reaching six feet tall. It has horns on the top of its head and a scaled tail.

"That's what we have to kill? Looks like only one of us has to fight it. Natsu, show them what you can do."

Natsu then smirks and jump out of the bush. He delivers a **Fire Dragon's Iron Fist** to the monster's stomach, pushing it back a couple of feet. He then continues his barrage by adding in a couple of **Fire Dragon's Claw** and a couple of **Fire Dragon's Grip Strike**. The monster appears to have taken damage. Meanwhile, Kai is holding Erza and Mira back.

"Relax, he's got this. If he doesn't, he'll call us in." says Kai, as he blocks them from entering the fight.

"Come on, you said we could join, and we haven't done anything." said Mira as she pouts and looks at Kai.

Kai looks at her face and feels a pull to make her feel happy. He looks at her and says, "Fine, you can go."

"Natsu, they're coming in to fight. Leave something for them to hit." whispers Kai.

Natsu then jumps back and lets Mira's **Satan Soul** and Erza's **Heaven's Wheel Armor** take care of the rest.

Kai and Natsu stand from the sidelines and watch the beast get taken down by a **Soul Extinctor** and a **Circle Sword.**

"They weren't kidding when they said they wanted to fight. If Mira uses that in our fights, I'd lose. I almost feel bad for the beast." says Kai.

"Yeah, I'm just glad Erza hasn't challenged me to a fight." responds Natsu. Mira and Erza then walk back, leaving the beast a smoking husk.

"I think you two overdid it." says Kai, as he looks behind them and see a white-eyed beast lie non-moving on the ground.

Mira and Erza shrug in response and just walk back out of the forest and to the Mayor. Natsu and Kai look at both of them, before running and catching up to them.

As they arrive back at the Mayor's house, the secretary leads them to the office, where the Mayor gives them their payment for completing the request. They head back to the train station and go back to Fairy Tail.

* * *

 _At Fairy Tail_

Celeste is talking with Wendy and Levy when the doors slam open revealing four kids standing together. Two with blue hair, both guys, and two with blonde hair, one guy and one girl.

One of the guys with blue hair steps forward and says, "Hello, I'm Mizuko. This is Rin, the blond guy over there is Raiden and the girl is Crystal. We're wondering if any of you know where Kai and Natsu are."

* * *

 **Wolf: Well, there's Chapter 6. Hope you all enjoyed. And yes, I put another cliffhanger. Like I said, they are fun to write. Anyways, the other four have returned. It only took a month, but they're back. And don't worry about how they'll flow with the story. I've already written it out.**

 **Like I said, at the beginning, I need two more girls that will be with Kai. If you have anyone, leave it down in the reviews. Thanks, and I'll see you next chapter.**

 **This is Wolf, signing off.**


	7. Chapter 7: Returns and Secret Arts

**Wolf: What's up everyone? Welcome to Chapter 7 of** _ **Twin Dragons of Fairy Tail.**_ **Shout out to everyone who Followed, Favorited, and Reviewed.**

 **Reminder, Natsu will be with Lisanna, Lucy, Erza, Ultear, and Kagura. Kai currently has Mira, Cana, and Celeste. So, the current votes for the other two of Kai's girls are:**

 **Crystal; 2**

 **Levy: 2**

 **Yukino: 1**

 **Juvia: 1**

 **Wendy: 1**

 **Millianna: 1**

 **Meredy: 1**

 **Vote for who you want the other two to be. Take your vote, and leave it in the reviews.**

 **Also, next chapter will be the final chapter in the Introduction Arc.**

 **Now, onto the story!**

* * *

Twin Dragons of Fairy Tail: Returns and Secret Arts

 _Fairy Tail_

Celeste is talking with Wendy and Levy when the doors slam open revealing four kids standing together. Two with blue hair, both guys, and two with blonde hair, one guy and one girl.

One of the guys with blue hair steps forward and says, "Hello, I'm Mizuko. This is Rin, the blond guy is Raiden and the girl is Crystal. We're wondering if any of you know where Kai and Natsu are."

"Why do you want to know?" asks Celeste, as she steps in front of Wendy.

"All of us trained with them sometime in the past year. We smelled their scent and followed it here. Along the way, we ran into each other. We found out that we had all trained with them for a couple months in the past year and a half." responds Mizuko.

"Wait, you smelled their scent? You're the other dragon slayers that Kai and Natsu were talking about."

"Yep, I'm the **Water Dragon Slayer** , Rin is the **Poison Dragon Slayer** , Raiden is the **Lightning Dragon Slayer** , and Crystal is the **Ice Dragon Slayer."**

"Well, they are in this guild, but they're not here at the moment. They went out on a mission. You can wait here if you'd like. They should be back in a couple of hours." said Makarov, from his usual spot on top of the bar.

The four slayers look at each other and shrug then walk over to Celeste and Wendy. Raiden smells the air around them and catches Natsu's and Kai's scent.

"Why do you smell like them?" asks Raiden.

"We're their friends. They're with us almost every day." responds Celeste.

"Who are you two?" asks Mizuko.

"I'm Celeste and that's Wendy."

"And what's your magic?" asks Crystal.

"I'm the **Celestial Dragon Slayer** and Wendy is the **Sky Dragon Slayer."** responds Celeste while holding Wendy behind her.

"Dragon Slayers? Did your dragons disappear last month on the 7th as well?"

"Yeah. So did Kai and Natsu's father. You can ask them when they get back from their job." responds Celeste.

* * *

 _Two Hours Later_

The train pulls into the station and comes to a stop. The group of four walk out and make their way to Fairy Tail. As they are walking, Natsu and Kai stop and sniff the air around them. The smell four familiar scents in the direction of Fairy Tail. The sniff the air for a couple more seconds before recognizing and running towards Fairy Tail. Mira and Erza look at them before running to catch up to them.

As the Twin Dragons approach Fairy Tail, the four slayers inside can hear and smell them approaching. They stand and wait for them to enter. A couple of seconds later, Kai and Natsu burst through the doors and crash into the four slayers.

"Hey, get off me Ash Head." says Raiden as he pushes Kai off of him.

"Like I wanted to land on you, Sparky." says Kai as he gets up.

The duo then are about to fight before Natsu steps between them and calms them down.

"Kai, you know what Erza will do if she finds you fighting." warns Natsu.

Kai continues to glare at Raiden before turning to Natsu and nods, "You're right. Raiden, Mizuko, Rin, Crystal. Welcome to Fairy Tail."

Mira and Erza finally catch up to them and see them talking to four new people.

"Kai, Natsu." shouts Erza.

"Next time, tell us when you're going to run off like that."

The two boys apologize and rub the back of their heads in embarrassment. They turn to their four Dragon Slayer friends and introduce them to Erza, Mira and the rest of the guild.

"That's Erza with the red hair. She knows **Requip Magic.** Mira knows **Take-Over Magic**. Her brother, Elfman, and her sister, Lisanna, also know the same magic. The half-naked one over there is Gray. He knows **Ice-Make Magic.** " says Natsu as Kai covers Wendy's eyes.

"Anyways, the brunette over there is Cana, she knows **Card Magic.** Levy, the other girl with blue hair, knows **Solid Script Magic.** And the old man sitting on the bar is the Guild's Master."

Mizuko, Raiden, Rin, and Crystal look at everyone trying to remember their names. Then turn back to Kai and Natsu.

"So, what's brings you here?" asks Kai, while removing his hands from Wendy's eyes, seeing Gray get his clothes back on.

"We followed your scent and tried to find you guys after our dragons disappeared last month." responds Crystal.

"It took you a month to find us?" asks Natsu.

"Hey, it's been months since we last saw you guys. And your scents were all over the country." responds Mizuko.

"Well, we did have to move around a lot. Anyways, are you guys going to stay?" asks Kai.

The four slayers look at each other then back to Kai and Natsu before agreeing. They walk over to the master and get their guild marks. Makarov asks where they want their guild marks and what color they want it to be.

"Yellow on the left side of my chest." responds Raiden.

"Blue on my left shoulder blade." responds Crystal.

"White on my right shoulder blade." responds Mizuko.

"Purple on my left shoulder." responds Rin.

The four get their guild marks and show them to the rest of the guild. Natsu lifts his sleeve and shows where his is. Celeste shows hers. Wendy moves her hair out of the way and shows hers. And Kai lifts his shirt up showing off his guild mark.

The guild looks at them with smiles clear on their faces and erupts into celebration.

'This Guild will get a lot more interesting now.' thought Makarov.

* * *

 _Two Months Later_

The Dragon Slayers are getting along nicely with the rest of the guild. Mizuko, Raiden, and Rin helped Natsu and Kai add more to their house and moved in with them. While Crystal moved into Fairy Hills to be with Celeste and Wendy.

Mizuko, Raiden, Rin, and Crystal formed a team, they like to call Dragon Guard, and tried to get Celeste, Kai, Natsu, and Wendy involved. They accepted and joined the team. To celebrate, they went on a high-paying mission.

Currently, they are walking headed to the next town to do their mission, which was to destroy a Dark Guild that had just recently formed.

"Do you think we'll be able to defeat the members of this Dark Guild?" asks Rin.

"I think so and so does the master. If he didn't think we could do it, he wouldn't have let us go on this mission. That being said, anyone know how long before we get there?" asks Mizuko.

"It should be another couple of hours before we get there." responds Crystal.

"If we had taken a train, we would've been there already." said Raiden.

"I said no, Raiden. Natsu and I get motion sick on the train. I'd rather we walk instead." responds Kai.

The group continue walking for the next couple of hours, before stopping at the town. They ask where the Mayor's office is and the people point them in the direction of the building. As they arrive the secretary leads them to the office where the mayor explains that a new Dark Guild called 'Devil's Wing' has formed and resides in the forest. They group then heads out and searches for the Dark Guild.

After a couple of minutes of sniffing out the Devil's Wing, the members come across a two-story building with a black demonic wing painted on the door.

"Raiden, Mizuko, Natsu, Rin. Go around the back and see if there's another exit. If there is tell us and stay there. If not, come back and we'll take them by storm." says Kai.

"Hey, who appointed you leader?" asks Raiden.

Mizuko, Natsu, Wendy, Crystal, Rin, and Celeste all raise their hands. Kai then turns red in embarrassment while Raiden turns around mumbling about how he could've been a good enough leader. Mizuko, Raiden, Natsu, and Rin then leave and walk around the back. As they, get to the back they see a set of double doors.

"Looks like there is one other exit. Rin, go back and tell Kai about the extra door." says Mizuko.

Rin goes to head back before he is stopped by Natsu, "Oh, and tell Kai I'll be using **Shadow Dragon Slaying Magic."**

Rin then heads out to tell Kai. He makes it over to Kai and tells him that there's a door in the back and that they'll heal with any mages that decide to escape through the back door.

"Oh, and Natsu said he'll be using **Shadow Dragon Slaying Magic**."

"Alright, let him know I'll be using **Fire Dragon Slaying Magic.** Hurry back. We'll be rushing in soon."

Rin then runs back and relays the information to Natsu, Raiden, and Mizuko.

Kai then turns to Wendy and says, "You ready for this Wendy?"

Wendy then nods her head and waits for Kai to say when they'll attack.

"Celeste, think you can call Virgo afterwards to help with restraining the mages we capture?"

Celeste then nods head. Kai then turns to Crystal and says, "Crystal, freeze the door and let's make an entrance."

Crystal and Kai smirk then walk up to the door. Frost creeps down her arms and stops at her hands. She aims her hands at the door and releases a stream of ice that begins to freeze the door. The mages inside the guild hall hear ice crackling and turn to the door and see frost coming from underneath the door. One of the mages walks up to see what's going on. As he touches the door he gets launched back as four kids break through and break the door into pieces.

"They're only kids?" asks one of the mages on the second floor. One of the mages on the ground look at the Wendy's and Celeste's arms and see the Fairy Tail symbol.

"Shit, they're from Fairy Tail." says the mage you saw the guild marks.

"Relax, they're only kids. What could they possibly do to us?" asks the first mage.

"Don't cry when you found out you've been beaten by those same kids." shouts Kai, as he charges the mages with a fire coated fist.

His connects with the mage's stomach and launches him through the guild's bar. Celeste, Crystal, and Wendy take this as their sign to begin and begin to fight the other mages around them.

Celeste covers her legs in golden light and charges at a group of mages. She jumps into the air and comes down aiming her kicks at two of the mage's shoulders. The mages get slammed into the ground, while the other mages prep their magic and begin to fight the girl.

Crystal freezes a group of mages to the ground and aims an **Ice Dragon's Glacial Fist** at one of the mages. She sees steam form around her and sees the ice she created start to melt. She looks and sees a Fire Mage melting the ice.

"You're battling the wrong mage, little girl." said the mage as he covered his fists in fire.

The rest of the mages also prep their magic prepare to attack Crystal.

Wendy enchants and enhances her strength, speed, and defense. She then enhances the other's speed, strength, and defense. She then runs towards a small group and prepares to fight the group.

On the outside, Natsu, Mizuko, Rin, and Raiden hear the other four fighting.

"Sounds like they're getting started. Raiden, break down the door." says Natsu.

Raiden then smirks and walks up to the door. He enters a stance and inhales. He then aims his attack at the door and release, **"Lightning Dragon's Roar"**

A bolt of lightning releases from his mouth and pierces through the door, the wall, the guild bar, and the front door. Kai sees the lightning bolt and jumps out of the way.

"What the hell was that?!" asks one of the mages on the second floor.

"That was one of our friends. And they're about as strong as the rest of us." responds Kai.

"That doesn't change the fact that you're still kids." responds the mage.

"And told you not to cry when you get beaten by those kids." Kai then inhales and shouts, **"Fire Dragon King's Roar"**

A torrent of flames erupts and shoots towards the mages on the second floor. The mages try to block but get burned from the heat of the flames. The other slayers look and see Kai's Roar.

Raiden, Mizuko, Rin, and Natsu smirk and go back to fighting the mages that were attempting to escape. Celeste, Crystal, and Wendy look at Kai and collectively think, 'He's so powerful.'

"Natsu, Mizuko, Raiden. Second floor, let's go." shouts out Kai.

The three slayers nod and run towards Kai and the jump to the next floor. Once there, Raiden charges and fights ten mages by himself.

" **Lightning Dragon's Iron Fist"**

A lightning coated fist hits one of the mages and launches him into the stone wall. Raiden then looks at the others before covering his body in electricity and moving to fight them. The dark mages counter and block Raiden's attacks. Raiden looks at the remaining nine mages before charging two of them. He jumps into the air and comes down with two **Lightning Dragon's Claw**. The attack connects with their head and knocks them to the ground. Raiden turns around and sees a blast of magic coming towards him. He brings his arms up to block, but the blast connects and launches him into the wall. He looks up and sees the rest of the mages on the second floor have joined the fight.

"Kai, Natsu, Mizuko. Stop standing around and help." shouts out Raiden.

The trio then rush out and begin to take down mages that have their guard lowered. Raiden picks himself off the wall and charges towards the others. The four slayers meet and begin to prepare their roar.

" **Fire Dragon's**

" **Lightning Dragon's**

" **Shadow Dragon's**

" **Water Dragon's**

 **Roar"**

Four elements erupt and rush towards the enemy. The enemy mages try to block but feel the attacks blast as they reach them. As the smoke from the attacks die down, they see the mages all on the ground, suffering from burns, electrocution, and almost drowning. They four slayers all pant from exhaustion. Meanwhile on the ground, Celeste has summoned Virgo to help gather the dark mages and tie them up in the middle of the room. She thanks Virgo and sees her disappear. The four on the ground look at the second floor and see Natsu, Kai, Mizuko, and Raiden sitting on the ground trying to catch their breath. They hear stomping and turn to see the guild master slam open the door and glare at the four children.

"You're the mages that took down my guild? You chose the wrong guild to try and eradicate. **Leopard Soul"**

The four slayers stand back up and look to see his arm covered in an aura that slightly resembles a leopard.

 **(A/N: This is not Take-Over. It is called Animal Possession. It's not known how it works, so I'm just guessing here.)**

'That can't be good.' thought the four.

The master of Devil's Wing charges and delivers a punch at them. The four see the attack and narrowly dodge his fist. The attack hits the ground and cause cracks to form all along the second floor. The four slayers look on in surprise.

'That is definitely not good.' thought the four dreadfully.

"Hey, Celeste, Rin, Wendy, Crystal. We could use your help up here." shouts out Raiden.

The four on the bottom floor run up to the second floor and see cracks stemming from the Guild's Master. They look over at their friends and see them on the ground trying to catch their breath. They look back to the master and see him preparing his next attack.

" **Wolf Soul"**

A wolf-like aura covers his arms and he charges the four downed slayers. He looks to his left and sees four more children appear.

"More children? You eight are too weak to stop me."

He turns and charges at the Celeste, Crystal, Wendy, and Rin. The four jump back as he swings downward and punches the ground. The second-floor caves in and brings all nine mages down to the first floor. The Team of Slayers look up and look at the master in shock.

'Just how powerful is this guy?' thought all eight.

Raiden flares his magic, and destroys the rubble around him. Kai pushes one of the stones that was off him to the side. Mizuko stands to the side, looking somewhat unscathed. Natsu melts into his shadow and reappears next to Kai. Wendy used the air around her and formed a small shield. Some rubble managed to get through though, and caused cuts on her arms. Rin flared his magic and was able to push away and destroy some of the stones around him. Crystal flared her magic and froze the falling rocks around her, so cold that they shattered into small slivers. Celeste got caught under some of the rubble and managed to push it off of her. The members of Dragon Guard look at the master.

Wendy enchants the rest of them and casts **Arms, Armor, and Vernier** on them. The seven feel their bodies get stronger, and lighter. They thank Wendy, then charge at the Master.

They cover their fists in their element. They charge at the master and deliver **Iron Fist** after **Iron Fist** his upper body. The master takes the barrage head on and only gets pushed back. The master flares his magic and pushes the seven slayers back. He counters and attack the two closest mages to him, which happen to be Crystal and Celeste. He connects his arms to their stomach and launches them back to the main entrance of the Guild Hall. Crystal and Celeste hit ground and abruptly stop by hitting the stone wall. The other slayers look over and see them crash into the wall.

Something breaks inside of Kai as he looks at Celeste and Crystal. He feels his magic surge around him. He looks back at them. His eyes get darker and his fangs become sharper. He looks back at the Master. All he can see is red. His magic flares and he rushes towards the Master. He covers his fists and legs in his black and purple flames. He jumps into the air and comes down aiming for the Master's head.

" **Black Flame Dragon's Claw"**

The attack hits his head and forces his head down. The brings his head back up and glares at the kid before raising both hands and bringing them together and slamming them down. Kai jumps out of the way and delivers a **Black Flame Dragon's Iron Fist** to the master's stomach. The master feels the heat of the attack nearly burning his insides.

" **Black Flame Dragon's Roar"**

A torrent of flames erupts and engulf the master in flames. The flames die down and reveal the master still standing there, with burns and charred clothing.

"You're still not strong enough to beat me, kid."

Kai pants and looks at the master. A spell unlocks in his mind. He grabs his head and wonders where this spell is coming from. The pain disappears and whispers, "Dragon Slayer Secret Art"

He sees the rest of the spell and gathers all of his fire to his hands.

" **Dragon Slayer Secret Art: Crimson Lotus: Exploding Dark Flame Blade"**

He swings his arms in a way that spirals the flames and launches it towards the master. The master brings his arms up to block, before feeling the burn of Kai's flames.

'These flames. He's no ordinary Fire Mage.' thought the master. 'Just what is he?" was the master's final thought as he collapsed from the pain.

Kai's eyes return to normal as he turns around to his teammates. He looks over at them while panting and trying to catch his breath. He walks over slowly to them and says, "Next time we do a Dark Guild Eradication, we wait til we're stronger." he adds with a laugh.

The strain of using a secret art finally take a toll on Kai's body. His eyes close as his body falls forward. Mizuko and Natsu run forward and catch Kai before he falls to ground. Natsu and Mizuko look at each other before bringing him outside and laying him down on the ground. Raiden and Rin pick up Crystal and Celeste and walk outside, with Wendy following right behind them. They lay down Crystal and Celeste next to Kai. Wendy starts to heal Celeste and Crystal attempting to bring them back to consciousness. Soon the two slayers rise and ask what had happened. Mizuko explains and goes over everything after they had fainted.

Wendy begins to work on Kai, before realizing nothing she does is working. She keeps trying until Natsu comes over and tries as well. Nothing happens and Kai is still lying down unconscious. They quickly decide that they need to get him to Fairy Tail quick so that Makarov can figure out what's wrong with Kai. They decide that Natsu and Mizuko will go and bring Kai, while the rest stay and tell the Mayor that the Dark Guild is destroyed.

* * *

 _Fairy Tail, Four Hours Later_

Natsu and Mizuko bust in carrying an unconscious Kai. They quickly explain what's happening to Kai.

"Bring him upstairs to the med room. Macao, go and get Porlyusica." says Makarov.

Macao runs out and heads to the forest to find Porlyusica. Meanwhile, Kai and Mizuko bring him to the med room and lay him down on one of the beds.

After some time, Macao comes back with Porlyusica and brings her to the med room.

"What happened this time, brats?"

"We don't know. He just fainted." says Natsu.

Porlyusica steps up and examines Kai. As she is examining Kai, she asks, "What was this kid doing before he fainted?"

"We were on a mission to destroy a Dark Guild. All of us were fighting the Guild's Master. But, he easily overpowered all of us. Towards the end of the fight, he had hit Celeste and Crystal. It was after that when Kai did something. He had this newfound strength and unleashed a barrage on the master, hurting him more than we ever could. What finally beat the master was Kai's last attack. He said, **'Dragon Slayer Secret Art: Crimson Lotus: Exploding Dark Flame Blade'** After that he had fainted." explains Mizuko.

'A secret art? At such a young age?' thought Porlyusica, "It's nothing to worry about. He's just experiencing Magic Exhaustion. He had used to all of his remaining magic to attack the master and finish him off. He'll be okay. Just give a week and he'll be back to normal." she then walks out while muttering something about filthy humans and not to bring her back unless someone's dying.

On her way out, she stops by Makarov and says, "Don't let them take any missions for while after Kai wakes up. From what his friends have told me, the Dark Guild's Master was stronger than expected. And keep an eye on Kai."

She then leaves while Makarov walks up the stairs to check on his children. He sees Kai lying on the bed with Natsu and Mizuko sitting down next to him.

"What happened to Kai?" asks Makarov.

Mizuko and Natsu take turns switching off who's explaining and explain what happened from when they found the guild to when Kai fainted. After an explanation, Makarov then asks where are the rest of their team. They respond that they stayed while Mizuko and Natsu hurried over to help Kai. Makarov then asks if they know when the rest of their team will be here. They respond that they should be here in a couple of hours if they caught the train after the one they went on.

* * *

 _A Couple of Hours Later_

The rest of Dragon Guard make it back to Fairy Tail and hurry up the stairs to the Med Room to check on Kai. Once there, they see Kai laying down on one of the beds. They ask Mizuko and Natsu what's wrong with him.

"Porlyusica said Magic Exhaustion. He used the rest of his magic during the last of his attack and the strain of doing that knocked him unconscious. She said the he should wake up in a week, once he refills his magic container." explains Mizuko.

"I also heard her mention to the old man that he shouldn't take missions after he wakes up." explains Natsu.

* * *

 _One Week Later_

As the week went by, the rest of Dragon Guard spent time looking over Kai, not wanting to go back home in case he woke up. Celeste, Crystal, and Wendy spent the week tending to Kai, making sure that when Kai wakes up he's in good condition. Natsu, Mizuko, Raiden, and Rin spent the week going back and forth from their house and the Guild grabbing a set of clothes for themselves and for Kai.

Mira came back from her mission and looked around to find Kai. Once she saw he wasn't there, she asked one of the Guild Members where Kai is. They tell her that he is in the Med Room, unconscious from his last mission. She looks upstairs and walks to the room slowly, not wanting anyone to know she has a crush on the older brother of the slayers. As she arrives, she sees no one else around. She looks and sees Kai lying on the bed with his eyes closed. She walks up to him and sits down on his bed. She grabs his hand and whispers a few words into his ear then leaves and walks back to her house. If she had looked back, she would've seen Kai's hand twitch.

It's now the day Kai is supposed to wake up and his teammates are in the room wondering when he'll wake up. They all look at Kai before going back and talking to each other.

"When do you think Kai will be waking up?" asks Natsu.

"Like we said the past five times Natsu, we don't know. All we know is he should be waking up today." responds Raiden.

Natsu is about to retort, before they hear a small groan. They turn to Kai's bed and see him slowly rising out of bed. He opens his eyes and see the roof of the guild hall. He feels that he is on a bed and slowly rises. He looks around and sees his brother and friends around him. He looks to his side and sees Wendy sleeping with her head on the bed. He smiles before turning to the rest of the team and asks, "What happened? I feel like I got hit with a **Fire Dragon King** move." He then shakes Wendy awake and sees her stir and look up at him.

Everyone, except Raiden, tackle him in a hug. They release Kai when they hear him release a grunt of pain. He looks at Kai and see him holding a hand over his chest. Kai gains a look of surprise at the pain.

He turns to his team, "What happened? Last thing I remember, is fainting after beating the Dark Guild's master."

"That's the last thing you remember?" asks Natsu. Kai thinks some more and nods his head in reply.

"Kai, that was last week. You've been unconscious for the past week." responds Celeste.

At this Kai gains a look of shock that then morphs into questioning, "How was I knocked unconscious? Did I get hit?"

"No, you fell unconscious because of magic exhaustion. Do you remember what happened before you fainted?" asks Mizuko.

Kai thinks about and says, "I remember being overpowered by the guild's master. He then attacked and hit Celeste and Crystal. After that, it's a blur. I then remember fainting after talking to you."

Natsu, Mizuko, Rin, and Raiden fill Kai in on what happened during gap in his memory. They explain starting from his surge of power and end with his Secret Art.

"Huh, wonder where the Secret Art came from. Although, seems like it could be useful if I have enough magic. I wonder if the rest of the elements have a Secret Art. Guess we'll figure them out as we use our magic more." responds Kai, as he lays down on the bed.

He then swings his feet to the side and gets out of bed. He stands up before almost falling back to the ground. Natsu and Celeste grab him and help him up. They sit him back on the bed and tell him to wait and heal a little while longer. Wendy and Natsu use their magic and try to heal Kai. They manage to heal Kai and any soreness he feels. He stands up and walks out the door into the main room of the guild hall. They guild members look up and see Kai walk out with his team. The guild erupts into celebration and welcome Kai back to the land of the 'living'

"I wasn't dead. Just unconscious." shouts Kai.

The mages then party. The children of the guild gather at one of the tables and talk about what had happened with the team and the mission. The give a basic rundown of what happened and explain how Kai ended up unconscious. After that explanation, Kai looks around and notices Mira isn't around.

"Hey, Lisanna, Elfman. Where's Mira?"

"Mira-nee is at home. She hasn't been at the guild much in the past week."

Kai looks at the door before turning back to his friends and telling them he'll be back. He runs out the guild's door and follows Mira's scent to her house. He finds her house and knocks on the door. She opens the door and sees Kai standing there. She pulls him inside and hugs him. She then punches his chest and launches him to the wall.

Kai looks at Mira, then to his chest and smirks. He picks himself up then walks to Mira.

"I've missed you too, Mira." he looks over at Mira, who's now sitting on her couch.

She turns her head away from him and crosses her arm over her chest.

"You know, I have a vague memory of someone whispering something in my ear while I was unconscious." he sees her eyes widen and her face flush, "I know it's a girl's voice, so I checked with Crystal, Celeste, Wendy, Cana, Levy, and Lisanna. They all said it wasn't them." He smirks in Mira's direction.

"That only leaves you. But it can't be you. I mean, the voice said-"

Mira then rises and rushes over to Kai and covers his mouth, "Don't say anything." she says with her face red. Kai smirks under her hand and nods in approval. Mira removes her hand and looks at Kai. She sees his smirk and tries to punch him into the wall to wipe the smirk off his face. He catches her fist and smiles at her again.

"Let's go to the guild Mira."

He walks out of her house with Mira walking closely behind him.

'Kai, soon, you will be mine' thought Mira.

* * *

 **Wolf: Well, there's Chapter 7. Hope you all enjoyed.**

 **Like I said at the top, leave a review for which two girls you want Kai with. Thanks, and I'll see you guys next chapter.**

 **This is Wolf, signing off.**


	8. Chapter 8: Exceeds and X782

**Wolf: What's up everyone? Welcome to Chapter 8 of** _ **Twin Dragons of Fairy Tail.**_ **This chapter finishes of the Introduction Arc. And next will be Hargeon. Thanks to everyone who has Followed, Favorited, and Reviewed.**

 **So, Kai's harem is complete. And the girls are Mira, Celeste, Cana, Yukino, and Millianna. So, I chose Yukino and Millianna solely because I like Millianna, I didn't want to separate GaLe, and I'm writing Crystal to be with one of the other slayers. Thanks to everyone who has voted.**

 **Before you guys ask about StingxYukino, while I do ship them sometimes. They won't be together for this story.**

 **Anyways, onto the story!**

* * *

Twin Dragons of Fairy Tail: Exceeds and X782

 _Magnolia, Year X778_

A year has passed since the dragon slayers have joined the guild. They get along well with the other members of the guild. Natsu hangs out with Lisanna when they are not on a mission. Kai hang out with Cana, Crystal, Celeste and Mira, when they are not butting heads. Raiden, Mizuko, and Rin hang out with Gray and Elfman. And Wendy talks to Levy.

Currently, the eight dragon slayers are out in the forest away from anyone in the guild. They are walking around the before stopping at a clearing. They walk to the middle before laying down and just looking up at the sky. They look to each other with sadness etched on their face.

'Igneel.'

'Grandeeney.'

'Venom.'

'Tempest.'

'Eira.'

'Aqua.'

'Draco.'

'Where are you?' thought the slayers. The group stand up and walk to the edge of the clearing and sit against a tree. The sit relaxing, not talking to each other, in silence. Natsu slams his head backwards and hits the tree trunk, shaking the tree. Three eggs fall from the tree and crash against Kai's, Wendy's, and Natsu's heads and falls to their arms. Wendy looks and sees at white egg. Natsu sees a white egg with a blue pattern. And Kai sees a white egg with a sky-blue pattern.

'What the-? What are these?' thought the trio, while the rest look at the them and also wonder what the eggs are.

Natsu picks his up and looks at the pattern and quickly decides that it's a flame pattern and that it might be a dragon egg.

"Kai, what if it's a dragon egg? What if it's Igneel child?" asks an excited Natsu.

"How would it be Igneel's child? For one, he's a male dragon and males don't lay eggs. And two, why do you think it's a dragon egg?" asks Kai.

"The pattern looks flame-like. What if it is a dragon?"

"It could be. We won't know until they hatch, though."

Natsu has a thought and runs off to the guild to talk to Makarov. The rest of the slayers look at Natsu then to each other before running off and trying to catch up with Natsu.

* * *

 _Fairy Tail_

The guild hall is as loud as always. The children of the guild are together talking when Lisanna asks "Erza, do you know where Natsu is?"

"He and the other slayers had told the master that they wanted to be alone today. Something about their parents." responds Erza.

Lisanna gains a look of sadness before switching to a smile, "Oh, I was going to ask if he wanted to play with me."

Erza opens her mouth to respond, but is cut off when the guild doors slam open and reveal Natsu running inside carrying an egg. Behind him, they see the other dragon slayers run up, with Kai and Wendy also holding an egg.

"What are you doing here? I thought you said you wanted to be alone. Natsu, Kai, Wendy. What are holding?" asks Erza.

"We don't know. We were sitting around a tree in a forest when Natsu slammed his head against the tree and made these eggs fall down and hit our head." explains Kai.

"It's some sort of egg. We were hoping if anyone knew what it was." explains Natsu.

The guild members look at the egg and shake their head, not knowing what it is.

"Well, I'm keeping it." responds Kai, Natsu, and Wendy.

Natsu turns around and begins to walk out of the guild.

"Natsu, where are you going?" asks Kai and Erza.

"To our house, so we can watch it."

Raiden, Mizuko, and Rin step in front of Natsu and stop him from going forward.

"No, you are not hatching whatever it is inside our house. We don't need a possible monster loose in our house destroying everything." responds Raiden, Mizuko, and Rin.

"But-"

"No"

Natsu then pouts and turns back to the rest of the guild and walks back to Kai. Kai sets his egg down and thinks of a place where they could hatch the egg.

"Natsu, remember the place outside of the forest we found last week?"

Natsu then nods his head before realizing what Kai is talking about. He's about to run out before he's stopped by Lisanna and Erza. They quickly explain that they will help him hatch the egg. Lisanna because she wants to play with Natsu and Erza because she wants to be close to Natsu. Natsu then walks off with Lisanna and Erza following close behind. The other slayers look at the trio walk off and forget about them.

"Wendy, let's go. There's another place that we can hatch these eggs." says Kai.

Wendy nods then follows Kai. Crystal and Celeste quickly follow Kai, while Raiden, Mizuko, and Rin wonder if they should follow. They quickly decide that they don't and remain in the guildhall and talk to Gray and the other kids.

* * *

 _Natsu, Lisanna, and Erza_

Natsu runs off and directs them to a hill. He turns around and sees Erza and Lisanna catch up with him.

"Natsu, why are we here?" asks Erza as she and Lisanna climb up the hill.

"Turn around." responds Natsu.

Erza and Lisanna turn around and notice sun setting. The see the sunlight turning the sky into an orange and red color.

"Wow." say Lisanna and Erza.

Natsu looks at both of them and smiles. He turns around and walks to the small hut he made with Kai last time they were there. He walks in and sets the egg down in the middle of the floor. He hears Erza and Lisanna walk in.

"Natsu, how did you find this place?" asks Lisanna.

"Last week, Kai and I were walking around the forest trying to find a new training area. We came across this area and decided to use it to relax with the other slayers. We built this small hut to use it in case we ever fell asleep here." responds Natsu.

Natsu turns back to the egg and asks what he has to do to help it hatch.

"I read that eggs need to be kept warm to hatch." responds Erza.

Natsu then raises his body heat and warms the area. The two girls look at Natsu in surprise, positive that he was going to breathe fire and possibly torch the egg. To their dismay, Natsu raises his body heat too high.

"Natsu, it's too hot in here. You could possibly cook the egg." exclaims Lisanna.

Natsu quickly lowers his body heat and brings the temperature back to normal. The two girls breathe a sigh of relief. Lisanna then transforms into a bird and gets over the egg. Natsu and Erza look over at Lisanna and smile and nod in approval. Over the rest of the day, Natsu talks about his life with Igneel and Kai. He brings up that Kai wasn't taken in until a year after Natsu was. After explaining that in two years they had almost mastered **Fire Dragon Slaying Magic** , they interrupt him and let him know that they should probably go to sleep.

* * *

 _Kai, Crystal, Celeste, and Wendy_

Kai leads the group to a small clearing out near the mountains.

"Kai, why'd you lead us here?" asks Celeste.

Kai turns around and looks at Celeste, "Wait until nightfall. Then you'll see why."

He then leads them to a small cave to the right of the clearing and leads them inside to a small place for a campfire. He then ignites his hand before putting it out.

"Why'd you put out your flame?" asks Crystal.

"My flame is good for heat, not for a light source. Besides, we won't need light until tonight. So, for now, we only need heat to warm up the eggs."

Kai then raises his body heat to a good enough temperature for the eggs. He keeps the temperature at that level and talks to his friends.

"How long do you think it will take before this egg hatches?" asks Kai.

"I don't know. It could be a couple of months or a couple of weeks. It could even be days." responds Crystal.

They continue talking until nightfall where Kai leads them out of the cave and back to the clearing. He tells them to look up at the sky. The three girls look up and stars littering the night sky. Celeste feels happy and reminisces about your training with Draco. Crystal looks up and is finally happy that she has finally seen the night sky. Wendy is happy and remembers the plains she was on when she was with Grandeeney.

"There's time when I would come here just to relax. I would also come here to learn how to use the **Celestial Spirits.** "

He then turns back to them and sees them smiling and happiness clear on their face. He smiles and lays down to look up at the stars. The three girls join him and lay down next to him. The group stay there for a half an hour, before they stand back up and walk back to the cave. Kai looks over at Wendy and sees her asleep and picks her up and carries her to the cave. Crystal and Celeste follow and walk into the cave and lay against the wall. Kai quickly raises his body heat and makes it warm enough for the eggs. He then rests against the wall and drifts off to sleep.

 **(A/N: So, I'm gonna skip ahead to when they hatch.)**

* * *

 _Two Months Later_

Kai, Wendy, and Natsu have kept watch over their egg and made sure it was warm enough. Lisanna and Erza helped Natsu and made sure that he made his fire warm enough for the egg. Sometime over the two months, Lisanna had told Natsu that they are like a little family. She then asked if that when they get older, if she will be his wife. Natsu not knowing what to say, just agreed. Luckily for Natsu, Erza wasn't there for the conversation, and she has not heard about the conversation.

Celeste and Crystal showed up to help Kai and Wendy with caring for the egg. Making sure that they don't crack the egg or damage it in anyway. During the two months, Crystal and Celeste fought over Kai. They actually fought to see who was strong enough for Kai. Kai just watched with a questioning look on his face, wondering why they are fighting each other. He can't think of an answer and walks back to the cave with Wendy and the eggs. He warms up the cave again and lets the residual heat warm the eggs.

It is now September and the three Dragon Slayers are wondering how much longer until the eggs hatch. They are currently resting in Natsu and Kai's house, with Kai radiating his body heat. Wendy looks at her egg and wonders when it will hatch. Natsu opens his mouth, but is quickly silenced when he hears a cracking sound coming from the eggs. All three look over and hear the eggs crack again. Natsu runs over and picks his up and runs out the door and to the guild hall. Kai and Wendy look at each then back to the door before picking up their eggs and running after Natsu.

Natsu arrives at the guildhall after kicking the doors open. He shouts out, "IT'S ABOUT TO HATCH."

The guild members turn to look at Natsu and see Kai and Wendy come running in also carrying their egg. Seconds later, the trio are surrounded by guild members. Within seconds the eggs are cloaked in a glowing light. The light dies down and reveals three cats, one blue one, one white one, and one sky blue. All three have white wings sprouting from their back.

The blue one opens his mouth and said, "Aye."

The white one opens her eyes and floats down to Wendy. The sky blue one flies around before flying back to Kai.

The guild members look at the three cats and shout, "THEY'RE SO CUTE."

"So, what are you going to name them?" asks Macao.

Natsu looks around the guild and decides, "Happy."

Wendy looks down at her cat and decides, "Carla"

Kai lifts his cat off his head and decides, "Samuel"

The guild members smile and erupt into celebration. The celebration continues into the night. The dragon slayers all left. Natsu, Lisanna and Erza are at the small hut looking at the sunset. Kai, Wendy, Celeste, and Crystal arrive at the small clearing just in time for the sun to set and the stars to shine. The two groups relax and fall asleep with new family members to care for.

* * *

 _X782_

Natsu and Kai have gotten stronger, but only one has moved to S-Class. Kai has been promoted, and Natsu would've been promoted as well if it wasn't for him losing to Kai when he took the S-Class promotion exam. Natsu now waits for the next exam, so he can be promoted to S-Class.

 **(A/N: Don't hate me. Natsu will be S-Class, just not now.)**

Kai has let his hair grow out and know reaches the bottom of his back. It also remained spiky and messy in some areas. He changed his attire and know wears a blue sleeveless shirt under a black floor length trench coat. He wears black pants and a pair of black and blue combat boots.

 **(A/N: As you can tell, I like the colors Black and Blue)**

Natsu's outfit consists of a sleeveless, gold trimmed, black waistcoat, often left open and untucked, exposing his chest, a gold trimmed, black cloth around his waist that reaches his knees, held by a leather brown belt with an oval-shaped silver buckle, white knee-length trousers with black ribbon ties, a thick black wristband on his left wrist, black open-toed sandals and the white scale-patterned scarf he received when he was younger.

The two brothers also formed a duo and took many requests and built up their reputation as the Twin Dragons of Fairy Tail. So much so, that people request them to help with their requests.

Currently, Natsu and Kai are at a tree with their flying feline companions. Happy lands on Natsu's lap and asks, "Natsu, can I have some more fish?"

"Didn't I just feed you like an hour ago?" asks Natsu.

"But I'm hungry."

Kai, sitting on a tree branch, looks down at Natsu and Happy and smiles at the conversation. Samuel flies to Kai and rests on top of his head.

"Samuel, what are doing?"

"I'm just resting, and letting my magic refill." responds Samuel.

"What? Not as hungry as Happy is?"

"No."

Kai is about to respond, but he hears Lisanna come by and talk to Natsu. He looks down and sees Lisanna standing in front of Natsu.

"Natsu, Happy. Are you two fighting again?" asks Lisanna as she places her hands on her hips.

"Natsu, won't give me anymore fish." cries out Happy.

Lisanna then picks him up and hugs him close to her chest.

"Natsu, how can be so mean to our son?"

Natsu slightly blushes at the question. But also wonders why she said, 'our son.' With this Kai falls off the tree branch, laughing his ass off. Natsu and Lisanna turn and see Kai on the ground.

"Kai? How long have you been here?" asks Lisanna.

"I've been here with Natsu the entire time. How you didn't notice me is a better question." responds Kai as he stands up and dusts off his clothing. He then turns to Lisanna and sees an embarrassed look on her face.

"Relax, I'm just messing with you."

Mira and Elfman then show up and see Kai standing dusting off his trench coat, Natsu sitting on the ground, and Lisanna holding onto happy. They look around for Samuel and see him land on top of Kai's head.

"Kai-kun." said Mira, smirking seductively.

"Lisanna, let's go we've got a mission to do." says Elfman.

"Really? We just got back from one."

"It's an S-Class. Nee-chan wants us to go with her and help her out." responds Elfman, excited at the prospect of an S-Class mission.

Kai looks over at the mention of the mission, "What job did you take?"

"It's an emergency request to help a town get rid of a monster called 'The Beast', the so-called King of Beasts." She then winks at Kai, "Want to come and help Kai-kun?"

"Sounds like fun. I'm in. Samuel, Natsu, Happy. Let's go." responds an excited Kai.

Unfortunately for them, Elfman was against the idea of letting the Twin Dragons tag along. "No way. A man should be able to protect his family. And if they come, they'll take care of the whole mission themselves."

"Aw, come one Elfman." whines out Natsu.

"Elfman, let them come. They might be able to help us out on this mission."

"Yeah, Elf-nii-chan. Let them come along."

"No. Like I said, they'll do the whole mission if they come along. How can I be a man if I can't do this mission on my own?"

"Come on man. Take us along." adds Natsu.

"No. Nee-chan, Lisanna. Let's go."

The trio then leave the two slayers at the tree, alone. The two brothers look at each other before smirking.

"We're tagging along, aren't we Kai?"

"Of course, Natsu. Samuel, Happy. Mind waiting at the guild hall until we come back from this mission?"

Samuel nods while Happy is about to complain about missing out on the mission.

"Happy, we need you at the house. This is an S-Class mission. We don't need you getting hurt or worse on this mission." adds Kai.

"Happy, I'll buy you some fish when I come back from this mission." adds on Natsu.

Happy then nods and flies back to the guild with Samuel.

"Well, let's go."

* * *

 _Some Hours later_

Mira was not expecting this mission to go this way. She is currently laying against a rock, in pain. She tries to move to stand up, but can't as pain rushes through her body. She hears stomping and sees the beast walking towards her. She looks up and sees the beast controlling Elfman. She sees something flying behind him. She looks closely and sees a bird fly close to her. As it gets closer, it transforms back into Lisanna.

"Mira-nee. I've evacuated all the residents of the town. Where's Elf-nii-chan?"

Mira then points to the beast and explains, "Elfman and I were able to knock out the beast. He tried to do a Full Body Take Over on it, but the beast's magical power was greater than we had expected. The beast took control of him and is now on a rampage."

Lisanna turns to the beasts and asks, "What will happen to Elf-nii-chan?"

"If he doesn't gain control soon, or we knock him out. He will be consumed by The Beast."

"No…" whispers Lisanna. She looks back to The Beast, and can no longer recognize her brother. She was surprised that this beast was her brother. She stands up and begins walking to her brother. As she walked closer, she thought that maybe she would be able to talk some sense into him. As she gets closer, Mira looks at her in shock and fear.

"What are you doing? Get away from him, Lisanna."

Sadly, her words were ignored as Lisanna continued to walk closer and began to talk to the beast.

"What's wrong, Elf-nii-chan? It's Lisanna. Your little sister." she spreads her arms open, as if wanting him to return a hug. "Did you forget Mira-nee as well?" she continues as the beast's eyes remain on her small form. "You'd never forget us, Elf-nii-chan. After all, we love you so much." the beast remains to stare at her. "Let's go home now, Elf-nii-chan."

The Beast's eyes glow brighter, sending a chill down Mira's back. The beast raises his arm and opens his palm.

"LISANNA" screamed Mira in horror as she sees the beast's arm descend on her little sister. A large plume of smoke is created as the hand reaches the ground. Mira feels her insides contract and her mind blur. She refuses to understand what had happened in front of her. She felt her heart beat faster and more erratically. She silently hoped that Elfman hadn't killed their sister. Tears began to pour down as she sees the smoke disappear. She sees her sister closer to her, being carried by Natsu princess-style. She looks at Beast-Elfman and sees Kai using both arms to stop the beast's hand.

Kai looks up and glares at Elfman. He turns his head to Natsu and Lisanna and sighs in relief. He lowers both arms and whispers, "Just in time."

Natsu looks over at Kai and sees him bringing his arms down. He then turns to Lisanna and harshly glares at her. Lisanna opens her eyes and meets the harsh glare of Natsu.

"Mind telling me what in the actual hell you were thinking?"

Lisanna then flinches at his voice and lowers her head. She naively thought that she could bring her brother back to his senses by just talking to him. "I just wanted…Elf-nii-chan back." she replies weakly.

Natsu then sighs and mutters under his breath about a sweet and cute white-haired girl. He was about to say something until he hears movement. He looks up and sees Kai and the beast about to attack. He turns around and runs over to Mira and sets her down. "We'll be back with your brother." he said with a smile, making Lisanna and Mira hope they can bring him back.

"Kai, what element are you using?" shouts Natsu.

"Water. I'm not trying to injure Elfman. Only knock him unconscious." responds Kai as he jumps backwards dodging a strike from Beast-Elfman. "Whoa, calm down man. Natsu, hurry your ass up!"

"Alright, alright. I'm coming. **Ice Dragon Mode."**

The area around Natsu gets visibly colder as the grass around him starts to freeze. He rushes over and jumps over Kai and delivers an **Ice Dragon's Claw** to the beast's chest. Kai jumps up and delivers a **Water Dragon's Roar,** pushing the Beast back. Natsu jumps up and uses Kai as a platform and jumps up to the beast's head. He charges an **Ice Dragon's Glacial Fist.** He connects with the Beast's Jaw and pushes the beast off to the side.

"Natsu, Kai. Don't hurt him too much. It's still Elfman. You could kill him." shouts Mira

"I know, but that's easier said than done." replied Natsu. "Kai, got any ideas?"

"I could trap him in a vortex of water long enough to knock him unconscious. But I'll need you to freeze him to the ground."

"That's a lot easier said than done, Kai."

"I know, but that's all we can do without hurting him anymore."

"Alright. This better work Kai." Natsu shouts as he freezes the floor around Elfman's feet. He sends a constant stream of ice to Elfman's feet hoping that he will stay frozen to the ground. Natsu continues dodging and avoiding all of Elfman's strikes. Kai focuses his magic to his palms and waits for Natsu to get out of the way to continue with the plan. Natsu continues dodging and freezing Elfman to the floor. After about a minute, Natsu jumps out of the way and lets Kai unleash his water vortex on Elfman.

" **Water Cyclone"** a cyclone erupts from Kai's hands and engulf Elfman. Elfman sees the attack and brings his arms to protect himself. He slowly forces his way out of the cyclone.

"Shit. Natsu, push him back to the vortex."

"On it." Natsu uses Kai as a springboard and jumps up to Elfman's head and punches his jaw, pushing him back into the cyclone. Kai channels more magic into the spell, making the vortex bigger and stronger. They hear a roar from Elfman and see him slashing, trying to get the cyclone to dispel.

'Not gonna work, Elfman.'

Soon, Elfman calms down and begins to stop moving. Kai looks through the water and sees that the beast is transforming back into Elfman. He stops his spell and has Natsu go and get him. Kai falls to his knees and breathes in slowly.

"Welcome back, Elfman." he then turns to Mira and sees her still in pain. **"Sky Dragon Mode."** He walks over to Mira and places his hands over her. A green glow comes from his hands and he begins to heal Mira. Mira tries to push him away, but stops after feeling pain from moving. She turns her head and sees Lisanna and Natsu carrying Elfman over to them.

"Don't worry. He's just unconscious." she turns her head to Kai and nods and smiles at his words. She soon lifts her body up and looks at Kai. She grabs him and pulls him and close and places her face on his chest. She hugs him and releases all tears she had. Kai, shocked by the action, slowly returns her hug.

"Lisanna almost died." Mira chokes out between sobs.

"Don't worry, Mira." Kai then lifts her head and wipes her tears away. "Natsu and I will always be here to protect you and Lisanna. Nothing else will ever happen to you as long we're with you."

Mira then looks up at him and realizes how close they are to each other. She looks at his lips and closes the distance between them. Kai is first shocked by her action, but soon melts into the kiss and returns it.

They pull back gasping for air. "I need to talk to you when we get back to Magnolia." said Kai, between his breathes. Mira then nods in response and turns to Natsu, Lisanna, and Elfman. She sees Natsu and Lisanna with their eyes wide, staring at them. She blushes in embarrassment and hides her face in Kai's chest. Kai looks at them and sends a quick glare to them. They quickly look away and place Elfman on the ground. Lisanna looks over at Natsu, "Thank you."

Natsu looks up and stares at Lisanna. "No problem. I'll always be there to protect you."

Lisanna then tears up and walks to Natsu and hugs him, pushing her face into his chest. "If you hadn't arrived I could've died." he cries more into his chest. He pulls her close and lets her cry on his chest. After some time, Lisanna pulls away and looks at Natsu.

"Hey, Natsu." Natsu then looks at Lisanna. Lisanna closes the distance between them and places her lips on his. Natsu, surprised, also melts into the kiss and returns with as much emotion. They pull away and look at each other.

"Next time, don't kiss each other while Elfman is next to you guys." shouts Kai, making the two blush in embarrassment. They then quickly turn to Elfman and sigh in relief, seeing that he is still unconscious. Then Kai quickly runs over, seeing that Elfman is still unconscious. Natsu then switches to his **Sky Dragon Slaying Magic** and helps Kai heal Elfman. As they are healing Elfman, Lisanna walks over to Mira and sits next to her.

"So, the Dragneel brothers, huh?" asks Mira.

Lisanna blushes and responds, "Yeah, I think our lives just got more interesting." They turn back to Natsu and Kai and see them healing Elfman.

"Come on man. Wake up."

"Your sisters need you here. Wake up Elfman."

Soon after, Elfman's eyes flutter open and he look to see Kai and Natsu healing him. "Kai, Natsu. What happened to me?"

"The Beast took control of you and sent you on a rampage. You should talk to your sisters to find out more." responds Kai.

Elfman gets up and turns around to see Mira and Lisanna. Mira and Lisanna come running and tackle Elfman in a hug. Natsu and Kai step off to the side and let the Strauss siblings talk about what happened. Mira and Lisanna fill Elfman in on what happened when he lost control and how Natsu and Kai helped bring him back to his senses. Elfman pulls Lisanna in for a hug and holds her close while crying about almost killing his little sister. Kai and Natsu look at the siblings and let them stay there longer.

* * *

 _The Next Day, Magnolia_

Natsu, Lisanna, Kai, Mira, and Elfman walk back to Magnolia. As they arrive, Kai and Natsu pull Mira and Lisanna aside and talk to them. Elfman sees them and asks them what are they doing.

"We need to talk them. We won't be long. We'll meet you at Fairy Tail." responds Kai.

Elfman looks hesitant before nodding and continuing his walk to Fairy Tail. Kai takes Mira to the South Gate Park, while Natsu takes Lisanna to the clearing where they cared for Happy.

"Mira, there's something you should know before you decide to be with me. As a dragon slayer, we pick up certain attributes from our dragons. And one of the things we picked up from our Dragons is that we mate and mark our mate. But, Natsu and I are Fire Dragon Princes, and that comes with a couple of 'benefits.' One being that we don't only have one mate. As a Dragon Prince, we can have up to five mates. Which is why Natsu and I have waited until know to tell you about how we feel about you."

"Is that everything?" asks Mira, processing what she just heard. Kai nods in response. "So, I might have to share you with four other women?" Kai nods in response, dreading what her answer is going to be. "Sounds good to me. As long as you love us all the same, I don't have a problem with it."

"Wait, you're positive about this? You would willingly be with me, even though you know you can't be the only one?"

"Well, yeah. I mean, I already know that three other girls have a crush on you."

"Wait, three? I know about Celeste and Cana. Who's the third?"

"Wait, you already knew that more than one person had a crush on you?"

"Yeah, you three weren't exactly being subtle about your emotions. But, that's not the point. Who's the third girl?"

"You really don't know? She's quite obvious about it as well."

Kai thinks and quickly shrugs. "I don't know."

"Crystal. She likes you, too"

"Crystal, really?"

"You really didn't know?" Kai shakes his no.

"I just never really thought of her as a potential mate/girlfriend. Instinctively, we're drawn to our mates. I felt a pull towards you, Celeste, and Cana, but I don't feel a pull towards Crystal. The problem with being around a Dragon King or a Dragon Prince is that you instinctively want to show off your strength to them, hoping that you are one of their mates. Even ones that aren't their mates, feel the pull to show off their strength. I learned all this from a book that Gildarts brought after one of his missions. It's in guild library if you want to learn more about the mating process and how mating works. You might need a translator to read it though. But not Levy, she doesn't know the language. The title was written in a language only Dragon Slayers and Dragons can understand. The contents of the book were translated, but the title wasn't."

"That's a lot of information, Kai."

"I know. But I just need to make sure you're okay with this."

"I told you already. I am okay with this. I don't mind sharing you with Celeste and Cana. Or any other girl you might pick up."

"Thanks Mira. You're wonderful, you know." responds Kai, as he laces his hand with hers.

"I know."

"Let's get to the guild library. You need to know what mating entails." responds Kai. They head out and begin walking to the guild hall. Along the way they run into Natsu and Lisanna, walking, holding each other's hand. They walk together and walk in the guild hall. The guild members look at the doors and see Natsu and Lisanna holding hands and Kai and Mira holding hands. There is a combination of groans of hate and cheers of celebration. The group of four blush in embarrassment. Elfman looks over and sees Kai and Natsu holding his sister's hands.

"KAI, NATSU."

'Figures.' thought Kai and Natsu.

"What is it Elfman?" asks both Natsu and Kai.

"What do you think you're doing with my sisters?" asks Elfman as he step closer to them.

"I believe it's called dating." responds Natsu, while bringing his and Lisanna's hands up.

Elfman raises his fist to punch Natsu, but is stopped when he feels two signatures, one demonic and one draconic.

"Elfman." says Mira in a sickeningly sweet voice. "What did we say about our lives?"

"Th-that you d-don't always need me to protect you." responds a nervous Elfman

"And what did I say about hitting my brother?" asks an enraged Kai.

"Anyone who hits your brother will feel the pain of a dragon."

"Good, now sit down. You're still not one hundred percent." Elfman then goes to sit down and grumbles about the Twin Dragons dating his sister. The two couples then walk to the Guild's Library. They lead them to the end and pull out a book wrapped in leather.

"Read this and it'll explain the mating process and some benefits of mating."

Mira and Lisanna read the book and jump to the chapter about mating. As they read through, a blush coats their cheeks as they realize how intimate the mating process. They read the part that says, 'Once mating is complete, the slayers and his mate will feel an increase in their magical power. The stronger the mate, the better the increase.'

"And that's all there is to it?" asks Mira and Lisanna.

Natsu and Kai think for second, "Yeah."

Mira and Lisanna look to each other before turning back to Kai and Natsu and agreeing. Natsu and Kai smile and explain, "One more thing, it doesn't say in the book. The stronger one of us gets to become the Dragon King. Which will send an increase in theirs and their mates magical power."

"Now, let's go. The guild will be wondering where we are."

* * *

 **Wolf: There's Chapter 8. Hope you all enjoyed.**

 **Quick recap. Kai's Harem: Mira, Celeste, Cana, Yukino, and Millianna.**

 **Natsu's Harem: Lisanna, Lucy, Erza, Ultear, and Kagura.**

 **Don't forget to Follow, Favorite, and Leave a Review if you enjoyed it. Thanks again and I'll see you again next chapter.**

 **This is Wolf, signing off.**


	9. Chapter 9: Hargeon

**Wolf: What's up everyone? Welcome to Chapter 9 of Fairy Tail. This chapter will introduce Lucy and show off the fight between the Twin Dragons and the two fakes. Thanks to everyone who has Followed, Favorited, and Reviewed.**

 **So, someone PM'ed me asking about them learning how to use Dual Elements. They will learn how to use Dual Elemental Mode. They'll just learn a different Dual Element Mode. Natsu will learn Lightning Flame Dragon Mode. And Kai, will learn Celestial Flame Dragon Mode.**

 **They also asked about who Igneel was sealed inside of. I will you, after you guys guess. So, leave a review about who you think Igneel is sealed inside.**

 **Anyways, onto the story!**

* * *

Twin Dragons of Fairy Tail: Hargeon

 _Hargeon_

Three people and two cats sit on a train waiting for it to pull into Hargeon. Of the three, two are the Twin Dragons, Kai and his younger brother, Natsu. Kai looks over at Natsu and sees him sleeping, with his head on the third person's lap. The third person, in question, is none other than Natsu's girlfriend/mate. Fairy Tail's resident **Animal Soul: Take Over** Mage, Lisanna. Lisanna's attire is composed of a tank top with crossed straps with a long skirt, with a slit that shows her guild mark on her left thigh. She also wears a sash with the Fairy Tail mark tied around her waist and sandals.

 **(A/N: What she wore when she was in Edolas.)**

Kai smiles then brings his head back down and reads his book. Samuel and Happy sit next to Kai. Happy munches on a fish that he pulled out of his knapsack. And Samuel goes to read a book that he always carries with him.

The four that are awake feel the train slow down as they arrive in Hargeon. They look out the window and see them arrive. They hear the announcer tell them they are pulling into Hargeon and all passengers must get off.

"Natsu-kun, wake up. We've arrived in Hargeon." said Lisanna as she pokes Natsu's forehead. Natsu just grumbles and turns to the side. "Natsu-kun, wake up. You don't want to let Fairy Tail down, do you?" Natsu then opens his eyes and looks to Lisanna.

"That was a dirty trick, Lisanna-chan." responds Natsu, as he leans in closer to her.

"If you kiss her while I'm still here, I will end you, Natsu."

Natsu and Lisanna freeze and blush in embarrassment. "Sorry, Kai. We forgot you were-"

"It's alright. If Mira was with me, I probably would've done the same. Actually, she probably would've dragged me to another car so we could-"

"Alright, stop. We don't need to know about that." shouts a blushing Natsu and Lisanna.

"Kai, I would prefer you not tell people about your activities with Mira-san." says Samuel.

"Relax, I wasn't going to tell you guys anyway. She'd kill me if told anyone." Kai adds with a shiver at the end. "Anyways, let's go."

The group of five walk out of the train and make their way around Hargeon, looking for someone.

* * *

 _Meanwhile in a Magic Shop_

A young woman is talking to a man. She has brown eyes and shoulder-length blonde hair that she has tied up in a side-ponytail. She has a body that rivals Mira's. She wears a white, with blue trims, shirt and a blue skirt and a belt, used to keep her skirt up and to hold her keys, three gold and three silver, and to hold her whip, which has a heart shaped end. To complete her outfit, she wears a pair of black, high heeled boots.

"What? Are you telling this is the only magic shop in the whole town?" she shouts at the man.

"Sorry, only ten percent of this town's people can use magic. Hargeon is more prosperous is fishing than magic."

"Looks like it was a waste of time in coming here."

"Oh, don't say that. I just received a new item not too long ago." he then pulls out a small box with the word color and a lacrima at the top. "This is **Colors Magic.** It's really popular among the girls. With just one swipe you can change the color of your clothes." he swipes his hand and changes his clothing to purple then to green.

"I already have one of those." she responds, looking somewhat depressed. "I was hoping to find some powerful gate keys."

"Really? That's an odd request, but luckily I have one right here." responds the man as he pulls a box from under the counter. He removes the top off the box and shows the young woman a silver gate key.

"It's the Little Doggy. How much for it?" asks the woman as she picks up the box.

"20,000 jewels."

The girl freezes in shock and looks back at the man, "I think I misheard you. How much was it?"

"20,000 jewels."

The girl then lifts her leg on the counter and slightly unzips her blouse. "I wonder how much is it really worth. Can't you give a cute little mage like me a discount?" she asks as she winks.

* * *

 _Minutes Later_

"Stupid old man. Knocking off only 1,000 jewels. Is my sex appeal really worth that much?" she then kicks a sign and sends it flying off into the ocean.

She then hears sounds of screaming fangirls and looks down to see a crowd of girls surrounding what appears to be two guys. She then overhears some of the girls, "He's here. Salamander-sama is in town."

"His brother is also here. The Silver Dragon and Salamander are here."

 **(A/N: Nicknames are hard, alright?)**

"The Silver Dragon? Salamander?" she said as she tried to remember the names. Then it hit her, 'The two mages who use Elemental Magic you can't even buy in stores. They're here?!' thought the girl excitedly. 'I wonder what Salamander looks like.' She then runs off and joins the crowd of girls.

 _With the Twin Dragons, Lisanna, Samuel, and Happy_

The group were walking down a street, with Kai and Natsu following the sounds of screaming fangirls.

"Kai, Natsu-kun, where are we going?" asks Lisanna, as she picks up Happy and carries him close to her chest. Samuel then flies up and lands on Kai's head.

"We heard rumors of a Salamander walking around Hargeon. So, we decided to check it out." responds Natsu as he turns to Lisanna. "And as you know, Salamander is my nickname."

"We also heard rumors that The Silver Dragon is walking around here as well. And only one person alive has that nickname." adds Kai.

"So, you came to see who is using your name for their benefit?" adds Lisanna.

Kai and Natsu nod in response. Happy then looks to both and asks, "Kai. Natsu, what if it's Igneel?"

"I highly doubt it's Igneel. What would a dragon be doing in a town like this?" responds Samuel.

"I've been leaving you alone with Carla and the guild for too long, Samuel."

Just as Kai finishes the sentence, they hear squealing and see a crowd of girls surround some people.

"Looks like we found them." Kai picks Samuel off his head and hands him to Lisanna. Kai and Natsu then run off to see what people are using their names.

* * *

 _Back to the Girl_

The girl made it to the front of the crowd and can see the two famous mages. She turns to the one she believes is Salamander and looks him up and down. He had blue hair and a tattoo on his face. He wore a cape that reached down to his ankles. Below it a light short-sleeved shirt. The one next to him wears a black coat. Underneath he wears a blue sleeveless shirt. The blonde girl could feel her heart race as she looks at 'Salamander'. 'Why is my heart beating so fast?'

The man then turns to her and grins at her. 'Is this love? Is this what love feels like?'

She's about to walk closer before two men appear before the 'Silver Dragon' and 'Salamander'. She turns to the two new guys and instantly her love for the 'Salamander' gets removed.

"Who are you two?" ask Kai and Natsu.

The men gain a look of shock before calming down and saying, "I'm Salamander." "I'm the Silver Dragon."

The Twin Dragons gain a look of confusion before leaving and walking back to Lisanna, Samuel, and Happy.

Fangirls rush them and kick and punch them, "How dare you? Salamander and the Silver Dragon are famous mages." They stop kicking and punching and look to see that none of the two are there. The look around in confusion before shrugging and turning back to 'Salamander' and 'the Silver Dragon'.

The blonde girl looks at the spot and where they were and feels some magic left over. 'Were they mages?' She then turns back to the two 'famous mages' and hears them talk about a party on their yacht and that they're all invited. She walks away and see the two guys who helped break the charm spell on her. She walks up to them.

"So, those were the guys that were using our names. And didn't I tell you that **Teleportation** would be helpful?" asks Kai

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Remind me to tell Raiden thanks for teaching us." responds Natsu.

They see Lisanna walk up with Happy and Samuel. "So, did you do anything? Wasn't one of those guys Bora?"

They look up to where he 'flew' away and think to themselves. "Yeah, I think that was Bora. Oh, well. Anyways, want to go get lunch?"

"How about I treat you to lunch?"

The group turns around and sees a blonde girl looking at them.

"I owe you for breaking that **Charm Spell** on me."

* * *

 _Minutes later_

"My name is Lucy. Nice to meet you." she said with a smile, though inside she is slightly disturbed from how fast and how much Natsu is eating. Natsu stopped eating and flashed her a smile. Lisanna and Kai nod their heads. Samuel waves at her. And Happy continues eating fish like there's no tomorrow.

Natsu swallows the food in his mouth, and said, "I'm Natsu. The girl is Lisanna. That's Kai. The blue cat is Happy, and the cat on top of Kai is Samuel."

"What were you thanking us for earlier?" asks Kai.

"Oh, I wanted to thank you for breaking that **Charm Spell** that guy was using."

" **Charm Spell?"** asks Lisanna.

"It's a magic that the council banned years ago. That Salamander guy was using it to get girls to like him." she said in disgust. "But because of you, the spell was broken."

"I see…" responds Kai.

"Well, that was all." Lucy then reaches for the jewel before she is stopped by a warm hand. She looks up and sees that it belongs to Natsu.

"Don't worry about. Kai and I will pay for it."

"But-"

"Don't. Save that money for something else."

Lucy hesitates before nodding and getting up and leaving the restaurant. "Well, she was nice, wasn't she?"

"Yeah, she was."

"Hey, Natsu. How come you didn't introduce Lisanna as your girlfriend?" asks Kai, with a knowing smirk.

"I didn't?"

"Nope, you said 'The girl is Lisanna.'" responds Lisanna, thinking that he may have found one of his other mates.

"Oh, I don't know. It just came out I guess. Anyways, want to go to the beach?" asks Natsu.

Lisanna and Kai immediately cast their head down, but agree to go anyway.

'Natsu, I believe you just found another one of your mates.' think Kai and Lisanna.

* * *

 _With Lucy_

Lucy sits on a bench, reading the new _Sorcerer Weekly_. "Looks like Fairy Tail has caused more trouble again. They took out the Devon Thief Family but also destroyed the neighboring houses. HAHA! That's hilarious." She flipped through the pages and saw a photo shoot on Mira Strauss. "Wow, Mirajane is so pretty." She flips through some more pages and comes across several pages on their S-Class Mages: Mystogan, Mira, Erza, Laxus, and Gildarts. One page for each mage. "With mages like them, how am I going to join?" She goes to turn the page, which would show Natsu and Kai, but is interrupted, when she hears, "You say you want to join Fairy Tail, huh?"

Lucy jumps back and turns to see the Salamander next to her. "Oh, it's just you. What are you doing here?"

"I was looking around for you. I wanted to invite a beautiful lady such as yourself to my party later." he says as he adds a wink.

"Hmm, I'll pass. And don't try to use your **Charm** magic on me. That magic's one weakness is knowledge. As long as I know about it, it won't work on me."

"Hm, I knew you were a Mage" he says as he rubs his chin. "I could tell as soon as I laid my eyes upon you. I would love it if you came to my party."

"Piss off. I'm not going to your party." Lucy spits out as she begins to walk away.

"Wait, I can help you join Fairy Tail. I can talk to the master for you and get you in."

"You can?"

"Just come to my party and I'll put in a good word with the master."

Lucy thinks about it before agreeing. 'Salamander' then tells her to come to his yacht tonight and that he'll see her there. He then uses his fire and flies away. Lucy looks up and stares at the man who will help her get into Fairy Tail. "Ah, I got pseudo-charmed. Doesn't matter though, because soon I'll be a Fairy Tail Mage. And I'll get to see Natsu and Kai again." She then walks off and goes back to her room to get ready for the party

* * *

 _With the Fairy Tail Mages_

The group of five are walking up to the beach where they see a lot of people laying down in the sand or playing out in the water. "Ready to have some fun guys?" asks Kai as he and Natsu requip into their swimming trunks. Lisanna looks at the two with a curious expression on her face, "When did you two learn **Requip Magic**?"

"Last year, Erza taught us only the basics. It's quite hard to pick up. **Teleportation** was easier." responds Kai.

"So, you know **Dragon Slaying Magic, Teleportation, and Requip?** "

"Sort of. Our **Teleportation** is actually tied to our **Lightning Dragon Slayer Magic.** We turn our bodies into lightning just long enough for us to move faster than most mages can track. And as we just mentioned, we only know the basics for **Requip**." responds Kai.

"Yeah. Since we only know the basics, we only use it for our clothing. Which is good, because not all our clothes are fireproof or shockproof." adds Natsu. He then notices Lisanna is staring at his chest and abs. "Hey, Lisanna." he places his hand on her chin and lifts it up. "My eyes are up here." Lisanna then blushes and turns her head away in embarrassment.

'Why couldn't Mira come with us?' thought Kai. _"(sighs)_ Samuel, Happy. Go and have some fun." Happy then flies towards the dock and grabs a fishing rod and waits for fish to pull on his rod. Samuel joins him and sits next to him and reads his book. "That's not what I expected when I said have some fun, but oh, well. Can't change who he is." says Kai as he looks at Samuel.

"I'm pretty sure you've been leaving him with Carla, Wendy, and Levy too often." says Natsu and Lisanna.

"Yeah." Kai sighs out. "You gonna change Lisanna or you just gonna stay in that skirt?" asks Kai.

Lisanna then transforms her clothing into a form fitting lavender two-piece. Natsu looks at her and grabs her waist and pulls her close. "Natsu-kun, what was that for?"

"Just letting all the guys around here know, you're mine." whispers Natsu into Lisanna's ear.

"Jeez, get a room, would you? Besides, there's a small child behind you." says Kai with a smirk.

Natsu and Lisanna turn to look and see that there is no one behind them. "Dammit, Kai. Do always have to ruin the fun?"

"Well, my girlfriend isn't here. So, yes. Yes, I do." responds Kai. "Actually, even if she was here. She would do the same thing." he adds with a smirk. "Anyways, I'll be laying on the sand if you need me." he said as he walks away. Kai goes to lay down against a tree and let his body relax. Natsu and Lisanna just look at him with a blush on their face.

"Why does your brother act like that?"

"Probably, cause he's dating your sister. You know how Mira gets when she sees a couple. Kai just picked that up. Anyways, let's go. It's not every day that we get to go to the beach." Natsu then grabs Lisanna's hand and walks with her out to water. Natsu and Lisanna play in the water, acting more like children. Kai stands up and watches from a distance. He smiles as he sees his brother and Lisanna. He feels multiple people staring at him and guesses that the women and men around the beach are staring at him. He smirks and shakes his head.

'Luckily, Mira isn't here. She'd want to kill all of them.' He then walks to the water and enjoys feel of the water. He switches to his **Water Dragon Slaying Magic** and swims underwater. He swims further down and breathes in, letting water fill his lungs. Deciding to test his magic, he inhales and drinks the water around him. He aims his attack to the front of him, letting it stay in the ocean. **"Water Dragon's Roar"**

A vortex of water erupts from his mouth and reaches forty feet in front of him. He stops his attack and decides to go back out to the sand. He swims up and gets close to the shore before surfacing and walking back to the tree he was resting at before. As he surfaces, more women look at him and see water running down his torso and arms. They stare at him with lust clear on their face. The men look at him with jealousy and turn to their wives, trying to get them to look away from him.

Natsu and Lisanna look at Kai then to the people on the beach before laughing to themselves. "If only they knew that Kai is dating Mira-nee."

"I think if Mira were here, the situation would be reversed. The men staring at Mira, while the women look on in jealousy."

They turn to see Kai walking up to them. "Had some fun Kai?" asks Natsu with a knowing smirk.

"Oh, tons. Nothing better than making those guys jealous. Still wish Mira were here. She would've joined in and we could've seen the look on their faces once they realize Mira and I are dating."

"You've been hanging out with Mira too much."

"Well, that's kind of what happens when you date someone." He then leaves and walks to the tree he was resting at before.

"Are you sure you're related to Kai? He's so calm and like Mira. And you're hyper and the exact opposite of him." asks Lisanna in a teasing voice.

"Yeah, yeah. You already know the answer to that question. We have the same adopted father." responds Natsu. He then gets hit with a flying Happy. He looks down to his chest and sees him nearly crying. "What's wrong Happy?"

"His fishing rod broke and the fish he was after swam away." responds Samuel and flies next to them. Natsu then looks at Happy. "Don't worry, buddy. I'll buy you some fish to make up for the one you lost." Happy then looks up and cheers, happy that he'll get more fish. Kai looks over and sees Happy all excited. He walks back over and feels Samuel land on his head. He talks to Natsu and Lisanna and continue talking as they leave the beach and walk around Hargeon.

* * *

 _Later that Night_

The arrive at the top of Hargeon and look at the city and the ocean. The lean on the railing and enjoy the view, before they leave for Magnolia and Fairy Tail. "We should come here more often." says Natsu, as he wraps his arms around Lisanna.

Lisanna and Kai nod in approval, and receive an, "Aye." from Happy. The look out to the ocean and see a yacht going across the ocean. "Isn't that the boat where 'Salamander' is throwing his party?" asks Kai.

They then overhear a group of girls, "Hey that's Salamander's ship. I hear that the Silver Dragon is also with him."

"Salamander? Silver Dragon?"

"They're Fairy Tail's strongest duo."

Natsu, Lisanna, and Kai freeze at the last sentence before the turn back to the boat. "So, the bastards have the balls to call themselves Fairy Tail Mages. Natsu, Happy, Samuel. We've got a party to crash. Lisanna, wait for us at the beach." Samuel and Happy then sprout their wings and grab onto the backs of Kai and Natsu. Lisanna said, **"Animal Soul: Wings"** The trio then fly off with Lisanna setting foot at the beach, waiting for Natsu and Kai.

* * *

 _On the Boat_

"Let us have a toast, Lucy." said 'Salamander' as he poured two glasses of wine. He snaps his fingers and droplets of wine flow towards Lucy. "Open your mouth, my dear."

Lucy was immediately creeped out, but strengthened her resolve and open her mouth. She then quickly shuts her mouth, opens her eyes, and swats the wine droplets away. "Do you think I'm an idiot? I know you're trying to use sleep magic on me."

'Salamander' then smirks, "Oh, you're a smart little girl." He then snaps and men from all over the ship arrive in the room, each carrying two of the guests. "You best behave yourself while you're aboard my slave ship."

Lucy then takes a step back, eyes widening in fear, "Slave ship? I thought we were heading for Fairy Tail."

"You see, that was a lie. We're headed for Bosco."

Lucy then reaches for her keys, only to feel they're not there. She looks up and sees 'Salamander' twirling them in his hand, "These are Celestial Spirit Keys. They only open for their contracted summoner. These are quite useless to me." He then throws them out the window and into the ocean.

Lucy, now crying, "You sell people into slavery for your personal gain and glory. How can a Fairy Tail Mage do something like this?" Right as she finishes her sentence, the ship shakes as two guys smash through the ceiling. Lucy recognizes the messy pink hair, "Natsu." She then sees a silver mane of hair next to him, "Kai."

She shouts both names as joy and relief course through her.

"Hey, Lucy. What are you doing here?" Lucy then looks through the hole and sees Happy and Samuel flying.

"These bastards tricked me. They said that they were going to take me to Fairy Tail." It registers in her brain that they are flying. "SINCE WHEN DID YOU TWO HAVE WINGS?!"

Samuel and Happy ignore her comment and pick her up before flying out.

"Get them. We can't let them report this to the Magic Council."

He then gets interrupted with a punch connecting with his jaw, launching him into the wall. "So, you're from Fairy Tail?"

"Don't just stand there. Get them!"

All the men rush the two but soon fall to the floor as Kai and Natsu rush them and punch each of them in the jaw, knocking them unconscious. They then crack their knuckles and look at the two men still standing. The two men look on in fear, 'Who are these guys?'

* * *

 _With Lucy, Happy and Samuel_

"Wait, what about Natsu and Kai?"

"Don't worry about them. They've got this handled." said Happy as he and Samuel fly back to the beach. "Um, Lucy. Don't mad. But my magic's about to run out." says Happy as his wings disappear and he and Lucy fall. Samuel then transforms and grabs Lucy and Happy before the fall in the water.

"What the-? Since could you transform?" shouts Lucy as she turns to look at Samuel.

"Since last year." responds Samuel.

"Wait. My keys. They're in the water. Put me down in the water." Samuel then puts Lucy in the water and Lucy swims down to grab her keys. She surfaces then grabs Aquarius's key.

" **Open. Gate of the Water Bearer: Aquarius"**

* * *

 _Meanwhile with Kai and Natsu_

Kai sees the top of his left arm glow, before dimming. He requips his trench coat off and looks at his left arm. He sees Aquarius's zodiac symbol glow fade, 'Please tell me she didn't summon Aquarius.'

* * *

 _Lucy, Happy, and Samuel_

" **Open, Gate of the Water Bearer: Aquarius"**

The sound of a doorbell echoes around them as Aquarius is summoned. Aquarius resembles a royal blue mermaid. She has a long, blue fish-tail, light blue hair that reaches up to her waist, and a large bust. She has blue eyes that seem to have no pupils. Aquarius wears a revealing dark blue bikini top and on each arm, she has a golden armlet and bracelet. Aquarius also has a headband, three piercings on her tail, and a golden belt at her waist and light blue crystal earrings. A dark blue tattoo resembling the Aquarius zodiac symbol rests right under her collarbone.

"Whoa!" exclaims Happy. Samuel looks on in slight amazement, surprised that someone else can open the Gates to the Zodiac

"I'm a Celestial Spirit Mage. I can summon Celestial Spirits from the Celestial Realm. Aquarius, use your power and bring the boat back to shore."

"Tch." replies Aquarius.

"Did you just reply 'Tch'?" shouts Lucy.

"You're such a noisy kid. Let's get one thing straight. Drop my key again and I'll kill you." responds Aquarius."

"I-I'm sorry."

Aquarius the uses her urn and sends a wave that pushes the boat back, and takes Lucy, Happy, and Samuel back to the shore as well.

"AHH, don't pull me in as well."

* * *

 _With the Twin Dragons_

"...She summoned Aquarius, didn't she?" asks Natsu, as he and Kai lean against the wall.

"...Yeah, Aquarius is gonna give her hell for this. She was on a date with Scorpio." responds Kai, as he requips his trench coat back on.

Natsu then shivers in fear, "I feel bad for Lucy."

* * *

 _With Lucy, Happy, and Samuel_

The boat crashes against the coast, setting free the women, and letting the four mages walk out. Natsu and Kai stand on the crashed boat. 'Salamander' and the 'Silver Dragon' stand on the sand looking up at them.

Lucy looks to Aquarius, "What were you thinking? How could you flush me along with the ship?"

"My bad. I got the ship as well." responds Aquarius, as she puts her hand over her face.

"You were aiming for me."

"Don't call me for a while. I'm going on a date with my boyfriend. _With my boyfriend_."

"NO NEED TO REPEAT." Aquarius then disappears and goes back to the Celestial Realm.

"You two don't get along, do you?" asks Happy.

Lucy ignores Happy as she turns to Natsu and Kai, "Don't worry. I'll help them."

Happy and Samuel, back in his small form, fly in front of Lucy, stopping her in her tracks.

"Don't worry. We forgot to mention. But Natsu and Kai are mages."

"EHH?!"

Lisanna then walks up to Lucy, Happy, and Samuel. "What are you doing here, Lucy?"

"Those mages tricked me. They said that they would take me to Fairy Tail."

"If you wanted to join Fairy Tail, why didn't you just find us and ask?" asks Lisanna.

She then turns to the trio, with shock etched on her face.

* * *

 _With Natsu and Kai_

"So, you're Mages of Fairy Tail?" asks Natsu and Kai, with a scowl on their faces.

"Yeah, what of it?" respond 'Salamander' and 'Silver Dragon'.

"Let me take a good look at you."

Two of 'Salamander's' thugs run to Natsu and Kai. Natsu and Kai deliver a punch aimed to their chest and knock them back to the sand, next to 'Salamander' and 'Silver Dragon'.

"We're Natsu and Kai of Fairy Tail. And we've never seen you're faces before." Natsu then requips his red cloak off and shows them his Fairy Tail Guild Mark.

"That mark. The scarf and pink hair. That's the real Salamander, Bora." the man looks to the Kai, "That means, that's his brother. The Silver Dragon. Bora, Eizen, those are the real guys."

"Idiot, don't say our names." shout Bora and Eizen.

"Bora and Eizen, Formerly of the Titan Nose Guild." responds Happy and Samuel. "They were banished several years ago." adds Lisanna, "They were banished after committing several thefts using magic."

"Using our names, we could care less about. Disrespecting Fairy Tail, we can't forgive."

" **Prominence Typhoon"** a flurry of purple flames goes toward Natsu and Kai. The attack hits them and explode, encasing them in a purple flame tower.

"Natsu, Kai." shouts Lucy.

Lisanna grabs Lucy's shoulder, stopping her from going forward. "Hey. Let me-"

"Are you really a Fire Mage? These flames taste awful." responds Natsu, as he slowly eats the flames.

"D-Did he just eat fire?" asks a stunned Lucy.

"Fire doesn't work on Natsu." says Happy.

Lucy looks at Natsu as the flames disappear, "Where did Kai go?"

"Look behind Bora and Eizen" responds Lisanna and Samuel. Lucy looks behind the two mages and sees a mane of silver hair standing in front of a fallen Eizen.

"Wh-When d-did he?" asks a stunned Lucy. Lisanna, Happy, and Samuel ignore the question and let her look at the Dragon Slaying Duo.

"I'm all fired up." Natsu then inhales the rest of the fire around him, **"Fire Dragon's Roar"** A torrent of flames come from his mouth and cover Bora and the rest of his thugs. Kai, seeing the coming roar jumps out of the way and lands next to Natsu. The **Fire Dragon's Roar** dies down and reveals Bora still standing with burns on his arms.

"Ice and Fire?"

Kai then smirks as he switches to his **Ice Dragon Slaying Magic**. He covers his arms in ice while Natsu covers his arms in fire. The Twin Dragons rush Bora and delivers a **Glacial Fist** followed by an **Iron Fist**. Kai then delivers an **Ice Dragon's Claw** to Bora's lower jaw, sending him skyward. Natsu uses Kai as a platform and hits Bora with a **Fire Dragon's Spiral Jaw** , sending Bora into the bell tower. Natsu lands on the ground next to Kai.

* * *

 _Meanwhile_

"Punching with fire and ice...kicking with fire and ice...Is this really magic?" asks a stunned Lucy.

"Lungs capable of spewing fire and ice. Scales capable of sending the element around their body. Claws coated in fire and ice. It's an ancient magic that changes the body to that of a dragon. The magic meant to take down dragons. **Dragon Slaying Magic."**

"I-I see."

"Their father, Igneel, the Fire Dragon King, taught them this magic." adds Lisanna.

Lucy turns to look at Kai and Natsu as Kai launches Bora into the air. "A-Amazing." She then turns to the rest of the port and sees that it's covered in debris. "You're overdoing it. You've destroyed almost all of the port."

"Aye." responds Happy.

"Don't give me 'Aye'." shouts Lucy.

Natsu and Kai walk up to Lisanna, Lucy, Happy, and Samuel. Samuel flies up and sits on Kai's head. Lisanna holds Happy to her chest and Lucy still stares at the two in shock. Natsu begins to open his mouth to speak, but is interrupted when he hears footsteps coming towards them. The group turn towards the sound and see the military coming towards them.

"Shit, it's the military."

"Kai, we should probably get out of here." says Natsu, as he grabs Lucy's arm and drags her away. Samuel flies off of Kai's head and flies next to Kai, as he begins to run. Lisanna, still carrying Happy, runs next to Natsu and Lucy.

"Wait, why are you bringing me?!"

"You said you wanted to join Fairy Tail, right? Then come with us." he flashes her a smile, that makes her heart slightly race.

Lucy smiles as she joins them in running from the military. Kai creates an **Ice Wall** separating them from the military. "That should hold them for a couple of hours." Kai then continues running and leads them out of Hargeon and leads them to go back to Magnolia.

* * *

 **Wolf: There's Chapter 9. Hope you all enjoyed.**

 **Don't forget to Follow, Favorite, and Review if you enjoyed. Thanks again and I'll see you next chapter.**

 **This is Wolf, signing off.**


	10. Chapter 10: Fairy Tail and Macao

**Wolf: What's up everyone? Welcome to the Tenth Installment of** _ **Twin Dragons**_ **. In this chapter, Lucy joins Fairy Tail and gets her guild mark. Also, towards the end, a NaLi moment for my NaLi fans.**

 **Anyways, apologies for the late update. Not gonna lie, I've had some serious writer's block for the past couple of months. But nevertheless, this chapter has come out. The next chapter will be out by next , update on Natsu's harem: Lisanna, Lucy, Ultear, Kagura, and Hisui. I switched Erza cause I was finding it really hard to write a way for Erza to fall in love with Natsu. That being said, hate me if you want, but Erza will no longer be with Natsu. She will be with Jellal.**

 **Now, onto the story!**

* * *

Twin Dragons of Fairy Tail: Fairy Tail and Macao

The Twin Dragons, Lisanna, Lucy, Happy, and Samuel are sitting in a train, waiting for it to get to Magnolia. Kai, with Samuel on his head, reads his book that he pulled out of his coat. Natsu lays against the wall. Lisanna holds Happy. And Lucy pulls out the weekly edition of Sorcerer Magazine and continues where she left off. Kai looks out of the corner of his eye and sees that Lucy is reading Sorcerer Magazine. "You read Sorcerer Magazine?" he asks Lucy.

"Yeah, it's my favorite magazine. And I love reading about all the Fairy Tail mages. Especially, the S-Class mages. Mainly Titania and Mirajane."

"Titania? You mean Erza?" asks Natsu.

"You know Erza?" asks a shocked Lucy.

"Yeah, she's one of our best friends."

"What about Mirajane?"

"Mira is my older sister, and Kai's girlfriend." responds Lisanna. Lucy then drops her jaw in surprise. She then flips pages til she finds the S-Class info page on Mirajane. She turns the magazine around and shows it to Kai.

"Y-You're dating Fairy Tail's Majin?"

"Yeah, We've been dating for a couple of years already. Also, if you flip ahead two more pages, you'll find something interesting." responds Kai as he smirks, knowing that she'll be surprised. Lucy then flips ahead and lands on a page about the Twin Dragons of Fairy Tail.

"Y-You and N-Natsu are the Twin Dragons of Fairy Tail? The real Salamander and Silver Dragon?"

Natsu and Kai just nod in approval. They look over at Lucy and see her with wide eyes and a dropped jaw. They wave their hands in front of her, trying to get her attention. Lisanna speaks up, "I think you might have broken her." Natsu and Kai smirk and laugh to themselves before turning back to what they were doing before.

* * *

 _Couple of Hours Later, Magnolia Train Station_

Lucy finally gained back consciousness after finding out about Natsu and Kai. "Wait, am I going to be able to join Fairy Tail? I'm not a powerful mage."

"Don't worry about that. We accept almost everyone that comes by." responds Natsu, as he walks up to Lucy. Lucy's heart calms down, although only slightly. She is excited and nervous that she can finally join her favorite guild, Fairy Tail. Lucy follows Natsu, Lisanna, and Kai to the guild hall. As they arrive, she notices the words 'FAIRY TAIL' on the arch above the guild doors.

Natsu and Kai walk up to the doors and and kick them open, nearly breaking them off of their hinges. "Fairy Tail. Your Twin Dragons are back!" shouts Natsu. Lucy looks at them with surprise before turning to the guild hall and taking in the sight.

'I'm finally at Fairy Tail.' thought Lucy.

Raiden looks towards the doors and sees Kai standing there. "Kai, let's go." Raiden jumps out of his seat and rushes towards Kai. Kai sees him coming and ignites his hand and meets Raiden's fist. Kai pushes his flame out of his elbow adding more power and launches Raiden into a table where Gray is sitting. Gray looks towards the door and sees Natsu.

"Natsu, let's settle this." Gray stands up, shirtless and pantless, and looks towards Natsu.

"Gray, you're clothes." says Cana as she walks towards Kai. "Kai-kun, drink with me." says Cana as she grabs Kai's arm and places it between her breasts.

"Cana, I don't think Mira will be too happy to see you holding his arm." says Lisanna. Cana then loosens her grip on Kai's arm, enough that he can feel blood start to flow but not enough that he can remove it. But, why would he want to.

Gray finally found his clothes and got in front of Natsu. "Natsu, fight me." Natsu then engages in a fight with Gray. All is going well, until Elfman gets tired of hearing them fight.

"It's only noon, and you two are acting like a bunch of babies. A real man fights with their fists."

Natsu and Gray both deliver a punch to Elfman's jaw and launch him into the guild wall. They then continue their fight, dragging in the rest of the Fairy Tail mages.

"Lucy, follow Lisanna and me to the bar." Kai, whose arm is still between Cana's breasts, leads Lucy through the guild hall. They sit at the bar, and take a look at the fight going on.

"Kai, why aren't you out there? I thought you would be glad to join in on a fight."

Kai chugs down his whiskey before answering, "I don't always feel like fighting. I just feel like relaxing for now." He goes back to his whiskey and drinks with Cana. As Kai is about to drink his whiskey, he gets hit in the back of the head with a stray flying chair. Kai turns around and sees Raiden looking in his direction, with a smirk on his face. "Alright, let's go Raiden." Kai then jumps out of his chair and rushes towards Raiden. Raiden launches forward and meets Kai in the middle of the guild. The two fight, without using magic, matching each other's blows. Raiden clashes his arm against Kai's arm.

"Stop holding back, Kai."

"If you want to fight using magic, let's take this outside."

Right as Raiden is about to respond, the master walks in. "You damn brats, will you cut it out already?"

"Oh, master, you were already here." says Lisanna

"That's the Master?!" asks/shouts Lucy.

Kai and Raiden stay in their clash, ignoring the master and begin to flare their magic. The master lifts his foot and begins to step on both of the dragon slayers. Raiden hears it coming and jumps out of the way, while Kai stays and sticks his arm up and stops the master from stepping on him. Unfortunately, Kai still isn't strong enough and the master continues to push down on Kai. "Crap." is the last thing Kai says as he is pushed into the floor.

Makarov hears Lucy shout and turns to look at her. "Oh, a new recruit, eh?" He shrinks down to his normal size.

"He's so tiny. Is he really the master?" asks Lucy.

"Of course. I would like you to meet Master Makarov, the third master of Fairy Tail." responds Lisanna, as she notices Natsu help Kai off the ground.

"Nice to meet ya." he says with a huge grin. He then turns around and jumps to second floor railing, only to hit his head on the railing before landing. He composes himself and coughs into his fist. "You brats have done it again!" he holds up a pile of papers and shows them to the guild hall. "Look at this. The Council has sent more letters detailing your destruction.

Gray! After you had wiped out a smuggling organization, you walked around the town naked. And then you stole someone's dried underwear!"

"So, I should've just stayed naked?" mutters Gray, only to be ignored as the master moves onto the next mage.

"Elfman! You attacked the person you were supposed to protect!"

"He said that men were all about education." responds Elfman as he shows off his muscles.

"Cana! Stop charging the Council for drinks!"

"Hey, good job Cana. I'm proud of you." responds Kai.

"Natsu, Kai! You destroyed the Devon Thief Family and several homes around the village. You took down a Dark Guild, but also destroyed the neighboring village. And just recently, you destroyed all of Hargeon Port!"

"You brats always make the Council angry at me. But," he then lights the papers on fire, "screw the Council Members." he then throws the papers towards Natsu and Kai. Natsu jumps to get it, but is pulled down by Kai. Kai then reaches it and eats all of the fire.

"Listen up. Any power that overcomes reasoning still comes from reason. Magic isn't a miraculous power. It's a talent that works when the energy inside of us and the energy from the outside world flow in synchronicity. To perform the magic, one must have a strong mind and the ability to focus. It takes pouring all of your soul to make your magic powerful. If all we do is worry about the rules, we will never get any stronger and your magic won't improve. Don't let the council scare you. Follow your own path. Cause that's what it means to be a Fairy Tail mage!" Makarov shouts out and forms the guild's signature symbol. The rest of the guild follows the gesture with their hand while smiling in joy. Lucy tears up and joins the rest of them by raising her hand.

* * *

 _Later_

"So, you want your guild mark here?" asks Lisanna as she notices Lucy place her hand on a table.

"Yes!" responded the blonde enthusiastically.

"Alright, what color?" asks Lisanna as she grabs the magic stamper.

Lucy thought about it and decided, "I want it in pink."

"Ok." Lisanna pressed the stamper onto Lucy's hand. She pulls it back revealing a pink Fairy Tail mark on the back of her hand. "There. Now you're a Fairy Tail mage!" replied Lisanna, with a smile on her face.

Lucy looks at the mark before running over to Natsu, who was talking to Kai, whose arm is still in between Cana's breasts. "Natsu, look. Lisanna-san gave me the Fairy Tail guild mark."

The younger of the two slayers smiles warmly, "That's great. Congratulations, Luigi."

"The name's Lucy!" shouts Lucy. She sees Natsu's head go forward. She turns and sees Kai moving his hand away from Natsu's head.

"At least learn her name, alright?"

"I know her name. I just wanted to mess with her. It's fun messing with her." responds Natsu as he rubs the back of his head. He turns to Lucy, "Anyways, congrats on joining Fairy Tail." he shows off his signature fanged grin, which makes Lucy's cheeks redden. She then turns away and walks back to Lisanna, before she does anything to embarrass herself.

The doors of the guild hall open and reveal a busty white haired mage. She wears her own version of Kai's clothing. She dons a blue tank top, which has the kanji for Majin printed on it, and black pants that hug her legs. She finishes the outfit with a pair of heeled boots. On her neck, lies a mark that resembles a black dragon. Her mate mark that she received from Kai, two years ago.

This is Mirajane Strauss, S-Class Mage of Fairy Tail, older sister of Elfman and Lisanna, model for Sorcerer Weekly, and girlfriend/mate to Kai.

"Mira-nee." shouts Lisanna as she jumps into her sister's arms. Mira smiles and hugs her little sister tightly. Then Elfman joins in, shouting about how it's 'manly' to hug his sisters. Mira looks at the bar and sees Kai's arm stuck between Cana's breasts. Magic begins to flare out of Mira, terrifying her siblings and the guild members. Kai feels the demonic surge and immediately pales.

"Shit" Kai whisper to himself. He quickly removes his arm from Cana's breasts and turns to the guild door and sees Mira. "Mira, you're back." responds a nervous Kai. Mira slowly walks up to him, while Kai tries to walk backwards, but only hits the bar. "How was your mission?" Mira then pushes Kai further into the bar. Kai then audibly gulps as he is met with Mira's glare.

"Kai, what were you doing?" asks Mira in a sickening sweet voice.

"Oh, I was, uh, drinking with Cana." responds Kai. Mira then turns to face Cana, who quickly turns away from the duo. She then grabs Kai and leads him upstairs to the second floor.

"Kai, we need to have a little _chat."_ adds Mira as she leads him into the guild's infirmary.

Natsu, ignoring what had just happened, walks over to the request board and looks for another job. Natsu finds another job that pays a good amount of jewel. He turns to give it to the master when he notices Romeo walk in and walk to the master.

'Romeo.' thought Natsu.

"Is my dad back yet?" asks Romeo.

"Romeo, your father is a mage. Have some more faith in him. Go home and wait for him." the master replied calmly.

"But he said he'll be back in three days. It's been a week since then." Romeo then begins to tear up.

"Hmm, if memory serves me right, he took a job on Mt. Hakobe."

"Right, it's not that far. Can't you send someone to go look for him."

"Your father is a Fairy Tail Mage. We don't have a single mage who can't take care of themselves. Now, go home and wait for him."

At this point Romeo is crying. He raises his arm to punch Makarov, but is stopped when he hears, "Old man. Kai and I will go look for him. Kai, let's go!" Kai, who walks out of the room looking quite drained, and Natsu walk to Romeo first. "Don't worry Romeo. We'll bring back your father." Natsu then rubs the top of Romeo's head. Kai kneels down in front of him.

"But, you'll have to stop crying if you to become a mage someday." Kai adds with a smile. Romeo then wipes the tears off his face and smiles at the twin slayers. Natsu and Kai call for Happy and Samuel to join them. They walk out of the guild hall and begin their walk to Mt. Hakobe.

Lucy turns to Lisanna and Mira, who walked out looking quite pleased, "What just happened?"

"Natsu and Kai saw themselves in Romeo. You see, their foster father also disappeared. Their father is the one who taught them magic. You see, their father was a dragon." explains Lisanna.

"They were actually raised by a dragon?!"

"Igneel found Natsu in a forest and adopted him. A year later, they both found Kai near the mountains. He taught them all about magic, language, and culture. The other slayer's parents taught them the rest of their magic. One of them taught Natsu and Kai how to read." responds Mira.

"Wait, the other slayers?" asks a curious Lucy.

"Yeah. Fairy Tail has six more dragon slayers. Wendy, Celeste, Crystal, Rin, and Mizuko are out on a mission. Raiden was the one fighting Kai. Natsu and Kai met them all before their father had disappeared." replies Lisanna.

"Lisanna, you seem very close to Natsu. Are you two dating?"

Lisanna then blushes, but denies her question. "No, we're just really close friends."

Lucy then nods and looks towards the guild doors. She then runs outside and runs to find Natsu and Kai.

"Lisanna, how come you didn't tell her about you and Natsu?" asks Mira.

"When we first met her, Natsu introduced me as Lisanna. Just Lisanna. He didn't tell her that we're dating."

"Why not?"

"Kai and I believe that he may have found another one of his mates. She needs to learn to like him before we tell her about me and Natsu."

 **(A/N: Don't hate me! I will throw in some NaLi moments, I just needed to give Lucy a reason to fall in love with Natsu.)**

* * *

 _Natsu, Kai, and Lucy_

Lucy jumps into the cart and lands on Natsu's lap. "Well, someone likes to move fast." said Kai as he smirks. Lucy and Natsu then blush. Lucy quickly sits up and looks down.

"I-I'm sorry." she then sits next to Natsu, trying to avoid looking at him. Kai then smirks at the two and enjoys sitting in silence for the remainder of the trip.

Throughout the trip, Lucy begins to think about finding a place to live. She turns to Natsu, "Ne Natsu, do you know any good places where I could live?"

"Oh, they are plenty of empty houses and apartments where you could live. You'll find a place in no time. I could help you look for a place after this is done." responds as he smiles, making Lucy's stomach flutter, though she has no idea why.

"Geez, get a room would you?" Kai adds, making Natsu and Lucy flush in embarrassment.

"Aye, Natsu and Lucy are-" Kai then covers Happy's mouth. Meanwhile, Samuel is laying on Kai's head, napping.

The cart comes to a halt, and they hear the driver say this is far as he can take them. Natsu and Kai open the door, revealing a snowstorm.

"What the heck? Why is it snowing? It's the middle of summer!"

"Mt. Hakobe is always stuck in a snowstorm. Reminds me of the mountain Kai and I learned **Ice Dragon Slaying Magic."** responds Natsu, as he closes his eyes and remembers his training.

"Yeah, it was the only time this dumbass didn't try to fight me." adds Kai, smirking as he begins to walk up the mountain.

"Oi, get back here." Natsu then launches himself at Kai and launches his fist at Kai's head. Kai hears him and turns around, catching his fist.

"Not now, Natsu. We'll fight later." calmly responds Kai.

"How are you two not cold?" asks a shivering Lucy.

" **Fire Dragon Slaying Magic** for me and **Ice Dragon Slaying Magic** for Kai. My body temperature is high enough that the cold doesn't affect me. And Kai's body temperature is low enough that the cold doesn't affect him." Natsu notices Lucy shivering and requips a coat for her. "Lucy, use this." he hands the coat to her. Lucy puts the coat on.

'Warm.' she takes in a breath and smells. 'It smells like a campfire.' "I'm still cold."

"Come here." Natsu then places his arm over Lucy's shoulders and brings her close to him.

'Warm.' she thought as she places her head on Natsu's chest. Kai turns and sees Lucy resting on Natsu's chest. He turns back to the front and smells the air, trying to find Macao's scent. Kai stops in front of a cave where Macao's scent is strong.

"Macao's here." A Vulcan comes crashing down as Natsu, Lucy, and Kai jump out of the way. "A Vulcan. Just great."

The Vulcan looks over at Lucy and begins to chant, "Woman" making Lucy sweatdrop.

"Hey, Lucy. why don't you try?" suggests Natsu.

"Eh? Me? But-?"

"Don't worry, we'll jump in if it gets too difficult."

"And since you joined us on this mission, you should be able to do something. So, go ahead. Show us what you can do." adds Kai, as he begins to switch to his **Celestial Dragon Slaying Magic.**

"We're rooting for you, Lucy." says Happy as he lands on Natsu's head. Samuel, sitting on Kai's head, studies Lucy, intrigued about her magic.

Lucy pulls out one of her golden keys, " **Open, Gate of the Golden Bull: Taurus"**

Taurus is an extremely tall, heavily muscular and athletic humanoid whose physical features are highly reminiscent of a bull, as his theme implies. His body is covered in a black and white pattern and the upper part of it, from the waist up, seems more massive than the lower one. His head is bovine in shape, with small, elongated ears jutting outwards from the sides of his head, and a pair of horns, testifying him as a bull, sitting on top of it. He has dark eyes, and his flat nose bears a large golden ring in it. His muscular chest bears six teats: two on his pectorals and four on his upper abdominal area. The tail sprouting from his back, ending in a dark tuft, is quite small, if compared to the large mass of his body.

Taurus' massive body is mostly left bare: he's shown wearing a dark indument, similar to a pair of swim briefs covering his groin, held up by a red, studded belt, with a circular, thin, golden metal buckle, with a pair of curved protrusions jutting outwards from it in its upper part. He also wears simple dark boots with lighter upper edges, consisting of three lines circling his legs, and has a red belt circling his neck, to which a golden cowbell is attached. His forearms are wrapped in bandages, and he wears brown fingerless gloves. Crossing his chest diagonally and passing over his right shoulder is a large, plain dark belt closed by a simple buckle, to which Taurus attaches his signature axe when he's not using it.

"It's a bull!" shouts Happy.

"A perverted bull, to be correct." respond Kai, Natsu, and Samuel.

"Exactly. Wait, how did you know that?" asks a puzzled Lucy.

"He's been staring at your chest since you summoned him." responds Natsu.

"Well that, and you're not the only one here who can summon the Zodiac Spirits." adds Kai, as a mumble.

To confirm Natsu's response, Taurus looks at Lucy, "Lucy-san, you have have nice boobs as always. Moo-re amazing than ever."

Kai then softly chuckles at Taurus's response. Taurus then turns and sees Kai. Right as he opens his mouth, Kai shushes him and lets him know to stay quiet. Kai places his hand on Taurus's symbol, on his right arm. He whispers, "Stay quiet, I'll let Lucy know later." Taurus nods in response and turns back to Lucy.

The Vulcan looks to Taurus, "Don't take my woman!"

"My woman? That's a moo-st unforgivable remark."

"Yeah, get him Taurus!" shouts Lucy

"You should've said my breasts." adds Taurus.

"What the hell?!" shouts Lucy as she turns to the side and covers her chest using her arms. Natsu and Happy laugh from the side. Meanwhile, Kai and Samuel carefully watch, gauging her magic power.

Taurus then grabs his axe and charges at the Vulcan. Taurus swings his axe but misses as the Vulcan dodges of his swings. The Vulcan punches Taurus and launches Taurus into the Ice Cave. Taurus slides through the cave and stops as he runs into the cavern wall. He slumps against the ground, "I can't take anymore."

"So weak!" shouts Lucy, shocked that her spirit was beaten so quickly. She then looks back to the Vulcan and slowly backs away as she notices the Vulcan walk towards her. The Vulcan then begins to chant 'Woman!' as he walks towards Lucy. The Vulcan reaches forward to grab her, but is stopped when a fire-coated fist connects with its face. The punch launches it into the Ice Cave.

Natsu stands in front of the Vulcan with his fist and arms ignited. Kai stands off to the side and smirks as he looks at Natsu unknowingly protect his future mate. The Vulcan rises and looks towards Natsu. The Vulcan grabs some icicles and launches them towards Natsu. Natsu begins to flare his magic and melts the icicles as they get close to him. Natsu launches himself towards the Vulcan and covers his fists in fire, " **Fire Dragon's Iron Fist"**

Natsu fist connects with the Vulcan's jaw and sends it into the wall. The Vulcan slumps to the floor and begins to shrink. The trio and exceeds look upon the form as it shrinks, revealing a knocked out Macao. Natsu and Kai switch to their **Sky Dragon Slaying Magic** and kneel in front of Macao and begin to heal Macao's wounds.

"Come on, Macao. Romeo's waiting for you." whispers Natsu.

Macao's eyes open and he sees Natsu and Kai healing his wounds. "Forgive me. I was able to take down 19 but the last one got me."

"Relax, Macao. You did a good job." responds Kai.

Meanwhile, Lucy's eyes widen in surprise at the amount of Vulcans that he fought, 'He fought 19?! Just how strong are Fairy Tail's Mages? How am I supposed to keep up with them?'

Natsu and Kai remove their hands and pick up Macao, "Can you walk on your own?" Macao takes a step forward and almost falls down. Kai catches him and supports him, "Guess not. Don't worry. I got you." Kai and Macao then begin to walk while Natsu and Lucy lead the way.

* * *

 _Magnolia_

Romeo sits on a bench waiting for Natsu and Kai to come back with his father. He hears steps and turns to see Kai supporting Macao. Kai lets go of Macao and lets him go to Romeo.

Romeo tears up as he gets closer to his dad. "Dad, I'm sorry. I-" Romeo gets cut off when he feels his his dad hugging him.

"I made you worry. Sorry"

"It's okay. I'm the son of a mage."

"Next time those brats tease you, ask them if their old man can defeat 19 monsters by himself, okay?" Romeo smiles up at his dad and walks with back to their home.

Romeo turns around and shouts, "Natsu-nii, Kai-nii. Thank you. Oh, and thank you Lucy-nee."

Natsu, Kai, and Lucy all smile and wave to Romeo and Macao. The trio all walk begin walking back to Fairy Tail. Kai stops walking and looks over to Lucy, "Lucy, I need to talk to you. Can you come with me?"

"Uh, sure." Lucy responds, wondering why Kai needs to talk to her.

"Natsu, we'll meet you at the guild."

Natsu then looks at Kai, questioning why he needs to talk to Lucy. He then looks at Kai and hears him whisper that he needs to talk to Lucy about the Zodiac Spirits. He then nods and walks away. Kai walks and leads Lucy to the South Gate Park.

"So you're a Celestial Spirit Mage, right?" asks Kai as he leans against the tree.

"Yeah, why do you ask?" responds Lucy.

"Because," he requips his jacket off and shows his Zodiac tattoos, "you're not the only Celestial Mage here."

Lucy looks to Kai in surprise, "How did-? When did- Why are they-?"

"It would help if you can finish your questions. But, I learned it when I learned **Celestial Dragon Slaying Magic**. It was when I was 12 when the tattoos showed up. They're tattooed because the keys belong to the **Celestial Spirit Mages.** And before you ask, I'm a **Celestial Dragon Slayer."**

Lucy takes in the huge amount of information and asks, "Wait, if you and Natsu know the same magic, how come he doesn't have the Zodiac Signs tattooed on him?"

"The signs are picky when it comes to **Celestial Dragon Slayers.** Only Celeste and I can use them. Oh, and Celeste is the other **Celestial Dragon Slayer** in the guild. You'll meet her when she comes back from her mission, along with the other dragon slayers. Anyways, I just brought you here to tell you that there are other **Celestial Mages** out there. Oh, that reminds me." Kai turns around and kicks the trunk, causing the tree to shake and a body to fall from the branches. Lucy looks on in surprise as Natsu comes crashing onto the ground.

"How'd you know he was here?" asks a stunned Lucy.

"Dragon enhanced senses. I could hear and smell him. It's how we can find anyone." responds Kai.

"Yeah, and our senses are strong enough that we can find our other dragon slayers from halfway across the country." adds Natsu, standing as if nothing had just happened.

Lucy looks at the duo in shock before her brain processes the info and, once again, shuts down.

"Lucy? Lucy, you there?" asks Natsu as he waves his hand in front of her face.

"I think you broke her...again. We should try to remember that she's new. Let's drop her off at the guild. And remember, you've got a date with Lisanna tonight."

Natsu looks at him, confused then remembers and quickly runs off to the guild, leaving Kai to carry Lucy to the guild. Kai looks at the running Natsu before turning to Lucy, "You've fallen for the weirdest mage." He then picks up Lucy and begins walking to the guild, "Hope you and Lisanna can get along." he then makes his way to the guild.

As Kai arrives at the guild he notices Natsu talking with Lisanna. He smirks and sets Lucy down at one of the tables. He walks to the bar and sits down and orders a mug of beer.

"Lisanna, you ready to go?" asks Natsu as he looks to see Lisanna drying one of the mugs.

"Yeah, just give me one minute." she then drys the mug and puts it away. "Mira-nee, I'm headed out now."

"Okay, Lisanna. And remember to use protection." shouts back Mira, causing Natsu and Lisanna to blush in embarrassment. Natsu and Lisanna walk out of the guild, hand-in-hand.

* * *

 _With Natsu and Lisanna_

The couple walk through Magnolia as Natsu leads Lisanna to her favorite restaurant. As they walk to their destination, Natsu talks about what happened when he and Kai went to rescue Macao. Listening to his _over-exaggerated_ story, Lisanna laughs and asks for what really happened. Slightly sad that Lisanna knew it was only a story, he begins to retell what happened, without the over-exaggerations. After finishing his story, they arrive at the restaurant and Natsu tells the hostess that he has a reservation for two. Lisanna, surprised that Natsu got a reservation, follows Natsu and the hostess to their table. The hostess leads them to a table near the back where Natsu and Lisanna won't be ignored. She hands them their menus and leaves them to look over and decide what they want. After ordering their meals, they talk about how Natsu was able to get a reservation at such fancy place.

"Oh, the owner owed me. After I had stopped a group of thieves, he said he owes me and he'll pay me back however I want. So I asked for a reservation so that I could take you here on a date."

"When was this? I don't remember hearing about thieves in Magnolia." asks a thinking Lisanna.

"It was a couple of months ago. You, Mira, and Elfman were on a mission when it happened."

"And what about Kai?"

"With the other slayers. He's still a part of Dragon Guard, you know. Only me and Wendy decided to go solo. Anyways, the thieves weren't hard to take down. So I took care of then with ease. " he finishes with a smile that makes Lisanna's heart race.

* * *

 _A Couple of Hours Later_

Their date went quite well. Currently, they are now walking to the Strauss's house. They walk in comfortable silence as Natsu has Lisanna's hand in his. As they arrive at her house, Lisanna kisses Natsu goodbye and tells him she'll see him tomorrow at the guild. Natsu then walks back to his house, that he shares with Kai, Mizuko, Rin, and Raiden. He walks to his room and drifts off to sleep, dreaming about a certain white-haired beauty.

* * *

 **Wolf: There's Chapter 10 of** _ **Twin Dragons of Fairy Tail.**_ **Hope all of you enjoyed.**

 **Like I said earlier, Erza is no longer in the harem and will know be paired with Jellal. Hisui shall take Erza's place in the harem.**

 **Anyways, this is Wolf, signing off.**


	11. Chapter 11: Daybreak

**Wolf: What's up everyone? Welcome to the Eleventh Installment in** _ **Twin Dragons.**_ **This chapter finally starts the Everlue Mansion request and shows one of my favorite Zodiac Spirits, Virgo.**

 **Also, I've gotten some requests to put Erza with Kai's harem instead of being with Jellal. So my question is, do you want Erza with Kai or with Jellal? I'll leave this up to you guys.**

 **Reminder that he already has five girls so that will raise his harem to six. And if Kai gets six, Natsu will get another mate raising his harem to six as well.**

 **Now, onto the story!**

* * *

 **Chapter 11: Daybreak**

 _Magnolia_

"Natsu found me a really nice place. And for only 70,000 jewel a month." she then sighs as she feels the hot water run down her back. She gets out of the shower, dries off and wraps the towel around her. "But my most favorite part is…" she then walks out and sees Natsu and Happy relaxing on her couch. "My bedroom!"

"Hey, Lucy." Lucy then goes to kick Natsu across the face. But Natsu catches her leg and stops her. He then lifts her leg, causing her to hang upside down.

"What are you doing in my room?!" asks/shouts Lucy, while holding her towel so Natsu doesn't see anything.

"I wanted to come and say hi. And to officially welcome you to Fairy Tail."

Lucy then slightly blushes at Natsu's thoughtfulness, and completely forgets that she is only wearing a towel. Natsu then sets her down and walks over to her bed while Lucy goes to her closet and picks out some clothes.

As Lucy comes back out of the bathroom Natsu said,"I also came here cause I wanted you to join me on a mission. So what do you say, Luce? Want to team up with me?"

"Wait, you want to team up with me? Why? I just joined and I'm not a very powerful mage. You should with someone like Lisanna, Kai or Mira." responds Lucy.

"Nah, I want to go with you. Besides, you're plenty strong. I don't know many people who can summon Celestial Spirits. Oh, that reminds me. Show me your spirits."

"No. That will take too much of my magic."

"But, Lucy~…"

Lucy then thinks it over and remembers about the silver key she picked up in Hargeon, "I can show you one. I haven't made a contract with this one yet." Lucy then pulls out her silver key, " **Open, Gate of Canis Minor, Nikola"** a magic circle forms at her hand and summons a small white dog-thing.

"...Don't worry. You'll get it next time." responds Natsu.

"It's supposed to work like that, jerk!" she turns to the little spirit. "Although, he is kinda cute. What should I call you?"

"I thought it's name was Nikola."

"That generic name that they give to these spirits. Oh, I know. How about Plue?" Plue then nods his head in agreement. She then kneels down and goes over the days that she can summon him. Natsu watches on and sees Lucy talk to the spirit about what days she can summon him.

"Alright, contract's all complete."

"Really? That's it?"

"I know it doesn't seem like much. But it's very important. A Celestial Mage's word is binding."

"Really?" asks Natsu, ' _I should ask Kai and Celeste about that.'_ adds Natsu in thought

Lucy then hums in approval. Happy then looks to Plue, "If he's a dog, how come he doesn't go 'woof woof'?"

"Well, you're a cat and you don't go 'meow meow'." responds Lucy. Plue then makes his usual 'pun pun' sound. Natsu then looks to Plue.

"You're right Plue. But I already thought of that." he then turns back to Lucy, "So what do you say Lucy? Want to join me on this job?" he then hands Lucy the request paper. Lucy looks over the paper.

"Shirotsume Town? That's really close. And all we have to do is burn a book? Easy, I'll join you." She then looks closer and sees, "Warning: The Duke of Everlue is a womanizer and pervert. And he's looking to hire a blonde maid." Lucy then sweats nervously and looks to Natsu and sees him with a devilish grin.

"Lucy's blonde, right Happy?" asks Natsu, "And I've heard that Celestial Spirit Mages don't break their promises."

"Aye, we should dress her up as a maid." adds Happy.

"Hey, Lucy. Let's practice. Start by calling me master."

"No way!" shouts Lucy.

* * *

 _Fairy Tail_

Levy and Team Shadow Gear stand at the job looking over, trying to find a job to do. The small Solid Script Mage looks on the board for the Book Burning job. "Hmm, the job at Everlue Mansion for 200,000 jewel is gone. Did someone take it?"

"Yeah, Natsu took the mission. He said he wanted to take Lucy on the job with him." respond Mira and Kai, while Mira is sitting on Kai's lap.

"Levy, maybe it's for the best you didn't take that job." adds Master Makarov, "I just heard back from the client. They've raised the reward to 2,000,000 jewel."

"What? That's almost as much as a subjugation mission." responds Lisanna, from her station at the bar.

"Looks like we missed out on a good job." said Levy, sighing sadly.

 **(A/N: You know, for a future S-Class candidate, Makarov had no faith in Levy early in the series.)**

* * *

 _Shirotsume Town_

As they arrive Lucy looks around while Natsu continues to walk looking for something to eat. Lucy then stops him and asks, "You eat the elements, right? Why don't you just eat your fire or any element?" Natsu then stops and turns to look at her.

"Dragon Slayers can't eat their own element. Would you eat Plue or Taurus?" asks Natsu with a shocked face.

"N-No. But it's kind of lame that you can't eat your own elements." Natsu then turns around and continues to look for food, while Lucy said, "Hey, Natsu. I'll be right back." She then takes off and goes to a shop. Natsu looks at her before continuing to find a place to eat at.

After sometime, Natsu is eating at one of the restaurants waiting for Lucy to come back. Meanwhile, Happy is happily munching on his fish that he pulled from his pack. Lucy then comes back with a maid outfit on, " How may I serve you Master?" asks Lucy, towards Natsu. Natsu then looks up and stops his eating to stare at Lucy. His dragon instincts pulls him closer to her, causing him to want to mark another girl.

' _What am I thinking? I have Lisanna. And I don't even know Lucy that well yet.'_ thought Natsu, trying to fight his instincts. Lucky for him, Happy broke the silence.

"Oh, no! Lucy took our joke seriously." Happy then whispers, "Should we tell her it was all a joke?"

Natsu then breaks away from his instincts and turns to Happy, "Well, it's already too late. Might as well just go along with it." Natsu then adds, ' _Although, I wouldn't mind if she continued with this.'_

"I can hear you, you know!" Lucy then walks out and leaves Natsu and Happy to run after her.

"L-Lucy, wait up!" Natsu then runs off and leaves the jewel on the table. He caught up to Lucy and walked with her to the requester's house. As they arrive at the house, Lucy marvels at the house.

 **(A/N: Anyone else wonder why Lucy was surprised at the size of the house? Her mansion is even bigger that the house she's looking at.)**

"Whoa, is this Everlue's mansion?" asks Lucy.

"Nah, this is the client's house." responds Natsu.

"Oh, I guess if they willing to spend 200,000 jewel for a simple book, they must be pretty rich."

Natsu then goes to knock on the door and waits for the client to answer the door. Soon, the door opens slightly, "May I have your names please?"

"We're from the guild Fairy-" the door then slams shut in Natsu's face.

"Shh, Be quiet!" responds the man from inside the house, "Excuse me, but can you enter from behind the house?" asks the man."

Natsu then sighs and leads Happy and Lucy around to the back where the man leads them in and leads them to the main room.

"I'm so sorry for before. I'm your client. My name is Kaby Melon and this is my wife." They then motion for them to sit down while Kaby and his wife sit across from them.

"Melon! Your name sounds yummy." responds Happy. Natsu then laughs at Happy's response while begins to scold Natsu and Happy.

"Natsu, Happy. That's rude!" scolds Lucy in a low tone.

"Hahaha, it's okay. People tell me that all the time." responds Kaby with a smile.

' _Hmm, Melon and Shirotsume? I swear I've heard of theses names before.'_ thought Lucy, trying to remember where she heard these names before.

"I must say I didn't expect mages from the one of the most famous guilds to accept my request." adds Kaby.

"Really? Well, we took it anyways." responds Natsu.

"You must be famous mage, if you're in Fairy Tail."

"Aye, Natsu's the Salamander." responds Happy.

"The Salamander!? Half of the Twin Dragons and one of Fairy Tail's S-Class mages!?" asks a shocked Kaby, surprised that a mage of his caliber accepted his request. Meanwhile, Natsu was smirking to himself, glad that he can still strike surprise in a lot of people. While Lucy was slightly jealous at the attention that Natsu was receiving.

"A-And w-what about you?" asks Kaby while regaining his composure.

"I'm a Fairy Tail Mage as well." responds Lucy.

"Oh, then that outfit is hobby or something?" questions Kaby, while pointing to the outfit that she bought earlier.

"I wanna go home." moans out Lucy. She then drops her head down.

"Relax, Lucy. I think you look great in that outfit." responds Natsu, making Lucy blush and nod in thanks.

Kaby then informs them of the the book he need them to burn and of the increase in the reward.

"Two million jewels!?" shouts Lucy, shocked at the increase in the reward.

"Two million jewel? Do you know how much fish I could buy with that?" asks/shouts Happy.

"Is that all you think about!?" shouts Lucy. Natsu then smiles at the bickering going on between her and Happy.

"Alright, let's go!" Natsu then gets off the couch As he gets outside he leads them to Everlue's Mansion.

* * *

 _Outside of Everlue's Mansion_

"Excuse me." Lucy shouts out in the cutest voice she can muster up. "I'm here to apply for the maid position. Excuse me. Is anyone there?"

The ground then shakes causing Lucy to lose her balance. "What the-?"

The ground then opens up and reveals a maid with shackles around her wrists, short, pink hair, and blue eyes. She wears a typical maid outfit, consisting of a black under coat and a white, frilled-trim apron. She is of an extremely tall stature and overweight with a brutish face and two pony tails. "You're the maid applicant?" asked the maid. Lucy then nods. "Master, a girl has come to apply for the maid position."

The ground then shakes again as a smaller, ugly guy appears next to the maid. "You called for me?" Everlue then smiles in way that disgusts Lucy to no end. He then begins to look up and down her body.

"Nice to meet you!" Even the she is smiling on the outside, inside she is feeling quite sick.

"Rejected." Everlue then turns around, "Go home ugly."

Lucy then pales as she lets the man's words sink in.

"You heard the Master. Go home ugly." responds the big maid.

"For a person as cool as me…" Four more ugly maids pop out of the hole and stand next to Everlue, "Only pretty girls will suit me."

"You heard the master. Get out of here, ugly." The big maid then picks up Lucy and throws her into the forest.

Lucy the begins screaming as she gets closer to the ground. Natsu gets in front of her and catches her before she hits the ground. "So much for that plan." whispers Natsu. He then sets Lucy down. Lucy then brings her knees to her chest and sulks and mumbles about a creepy perverted man with a twisted sense of beauty. Natsu then raises his eyebrow at her comment.

"Hey, Lucy. If it really means that much to you, I think you really nice in that outfit." Natsu says, while wondering if that was enough to cheer her up. Lucy then blushes and smiles at Natsu in response.

"Well, seems like that plan was a waste of time." Natsu then sighs and wonders if he can just burn the place to the ground.

"Aye, sir." adds Happy.

"Alright! Time for for plan B!" shouts Natsu, getting the attention of the two.

"I'll never forgive that pervert." shouts Lucy while pumping her fist into the air.

* * *

 _On The Mansion's Roof_

The mages have decided to sneak into the house and burn the book when they find it.

The land on the roof and Lucy begins to ask, "How are we supposed to get in now?" Natsu walks over to window and places his hands on it. He begins to raise his body heat until it's hot enough to melt glass. The window glows red and melts into nothing. Natsu then enters as if nothing even happened.

Lucy looks at Natsu in surprise before following Natsu and Happy into the room. They found themselves in what appeared to be a storage room. They made their way out of the storage room and into the main area of the mansion. They sneak around, avoiding being seen by of of the maids.

"Alright, so we'll be looking for a library or an office. Anywhere he might keep the book. And be quieter. We don't want the anyone to hear us." whispers Lucy.

"Quiet, like a ninja. Got it." Natsu then wraps his scarf around face and creeps around the hallway being quiet. Lucy then looks to Natsu's antics and begins to wonder why she teamed up with him. While they are searching, Natsu hears the maids coming and pulls Lucy and Happy into a room to avoid them. Natsu stays near the door to make sure that the maids didn't hear them. Meanwhile, Lucy and Happy turn around and see an office/library.

"Wow, if he wasn't such a pervert, I might actually be impressed." Lucy then walks to the nook shelves and begins to look through the books. "Natsu, come and help us. The book we're looking for might be here."

Natsu joins Lucy and Happy to search for the book. While Natsu is looking the books, he pulls one out and shows it to Lucy. "Hey, Lucy is this the one we're looking for?" He shows Lucy the title of the book and shows that it's titled 'Daybreak'.

"That's the book we're looking for!" She grabs the book from his hands and looks at the book closer.

"Alright, let's burn it then." Natsu then ignites his hand. Lucy then pulls the books closer to her after she reads who wrote the book.

"Wait, don't burn it!" Lucy then grabs the book off of Natsu's hands, "This book was made by Kemu Zaleon. I thought I had read all of his books already!"

"Who cares? Let's just burn it already."

"No! Can't we just say that we burned it and leave the book with me?"

"No, that's not how our guild works. Now, give it to me. We need to burn it."

"Can't I at least read it first?"

Natsu looks to Lucy and sees her face, begging him to read the book, "Fine, read it. But after you're done, I'm burning it."

Lucy then begins to start reading it while Natsu stands on guard. The room shakes as hole is formed. A round figure pops out and stands in front of Natsu and Lucy, "I see. You were looking for that book." He then goes on a rant about how he asked Zaleon to make him a character in one of his books. "When he had said no, I kidnapped him and forced him to write the book." He then finishes his rant by explaining how the book is worthless.

"If it's worthless, can't I keep it?" asks a hopeful Lucy.

"No, it may be worthless, but it's still mine. Come now, Vanish Brothers!" Two figures then appear behind Everlue. One was taller than the other.

"So, it's finally time for business." the shorter speaks while holding his big frying pan.

"Mama would get mad at us if we got paid without doing any work." responds the taller one, who then looks to the trio, "These brats are the Fairy Tail Mages?"

"Go ahead and kill them." responds Everlue, with a sadistic grin etched on his face.

Lucy then asks for more time, seeing as she believes the book has a secret in it. This makes Duke Everlue believe that the book has a treasure map in it. He then orders the Vanish Brothers to kill Natsu while he goes after Lucy and the book.

"Happy, go and help Lucy." said Natsu, while preparing to fight.

"Aye, sir! Try not to kill those two." shouts the cat while flying after Lucy and Everlue.

"That cat thinks this mage can kill us?" asks the taller brother, angered at the sentence.

"Calm down brother. I will deal with this trash."

Natsu smirks at both before covering his body is his lightning magic. Natsu rushes forward and aims his fist at the shorter one. " **Lightning Dragon's Iron Fist"** The attack hits the pan as the shorter brother blocks it with his pan, only for Natsu's fist to go through it. The attack hits the brother in the jaw, breaking his jaw and launching him into the wall. He screams in pain before slumping to ground.

"Big Brother!" The larger mercenary shouts seeing his brother's body slumped on the ground.

"I'll kill you!" he then jumps at Natsu and begins to throw punch after punch. Natsu just steps back, dodging each punch effortlessly. While stepping back, Natsu begins to switch to another element.

"Is that all you can do?" asks Natsu, hoping he would put up more of a fight. Natsu then covers his hand in water. He thrusts his hand out and sends a torrential burst of water at the mercenary. The torrent sends the man to far wall. The torrent doesn't let up and holds him there. The man soon fall to the floor, unconscious from the water pressure. Natsu then looks at both and wondered why he used that much magic on them.

"Well, that was easier than expected." Natsu then turns around and walks towards Lucy's scent. "Now, to find Lucy."

The Dragon Slayer never noticed that the big pink-haired maid was watching him from a distance.

* * *

 _Lucy and Everlue_

Lucy was sweating as she flipped through the last pages of ' _Daybreak'._ Her **Gale-Force Reading Glasses** allowed her to get through most of the book while running, so she can figure out the secret of the book.

"I didn't think this book would hold this big of a secret." Lucy looks to the book in her hands, "We can't burn this book. I need to give this to Kaby-san." She then stands and gets ready to look for Natsu. But a voice stopped her in her tracks.

"Using **Gale-Force Reading Glasses?"** spoke the voice as a pair of arms shoot out of the wall behind her. "You really a great reader aren't you?"

Hands grab her wrist and hold her. A clank echoes as Lucy's keys drop to the floor.

"Now, brat. Tell me what you found in that book." Everlue then appears behind her. Lucy then grunts in pain as Everlue pulls her arms back. "What is the book's secret?"

"You pathetic piece of trash. You're nothing but an enemy of literature." Lucy said through clenched teeth, pain shooting over her body.

"An enemy of literature? You're saying this to me? A great and highly educated man!" exclaims an angry Everlue.

"How can a man who is happy to have a bunch a ugly maids be highly educated?" Lucy insulted, causing Everlue to pull her arms back even more.

"Don't insult my maids, you hag! Tell me the secret of the book or I'll break your arms."

"Go to hell, prevert!" shouts Lucy as she struggles against Everlue's grip.

"That book is mine! I made Kemu Zaleon write it. So the secret of the book is mine too!"

Before Lucy can start her sentence, Happy come flying in and kicks Everlue in the face, freeing Lucy from his grasp. Lucy then crouches down and grabs her keys. She then jumps away and points one of her golden keys at Everlue.

"Thanks for the help Happy!"

"No problem, Lu-AH!" screamed Happy as his momentum carries him into the sewage next to Lucy and Everlue.

"Just what the hell is up with that cat?" grunts out Everlue, as he wipes the dust off of his suit.

"Looks like the tables have turned, Everlue." Lucy then holds her golden key a little tighter. Lucy then grins at the advantage she believes she has.

"Oh ho! You're a **Celestial Spirit Mage,** huh?" Everlue then grins, mirroring Lucy. "You say you're a fan of literature, yet you've used that phrase wrong. You should only say "the tables have turned" when your position has changed from a disadvantage into an advantage." Everlue then begins to sink into the ground slowly. "Anyways, you won't be able to beat me and my **Earth Magic** just because the cat has joined you."

"Everlue's a mage?!" shouts Happy, still sitting in the sewer.

Lucy then explains more on the book and explains that the author had explained everything in the book. Everlue then shouts at her about what he did to Kemo Zaleon to make sure that he would write the book.

"How could you know all of that?" asks Everlue.

"It was all written in this book." Lucy hold up _Daybreak_ to Everlue. "For a fan, the book is pretty awful. But as people know, Zaleon started off as a mage. He used the last of his magic power to cast a spell on this book." Everlue then gets angry, as a vein starts to bulge on his forehead.

"This book has a lot in it. And the process to completing it is included. But that's not what Kemu Zaleon wanted to leave behind in this book. The real truth is something else." Lucy then holds out her golden key. " **Open! Gate of the Crab! Cancer!"**

A magic circle forms around Lucy. A moment later a spirit with black hair, braided in red cornrows that end in a shape that resembles crab's pincers. He wears a blue striped shirt and dark trousers with two aquamarine stripes each side, also wearing boots in his feet. In his pants there's a ring chain in the right pocket and a hairdresser tools' bag in the left side of his belt. He wears a golden necklace and it's commonly seen with his two main weapons: Scissors. He also has six crab legs that appear from his back.

' _Hey, she has Cancer.'_ thought Happy, ' _I thought that only Kai and Celeste could summon him.'_

"Lucy," Cancer spoke, gaining the attention of Lucy and Happy, "What kind of hairstyle would you like today-ebi?"

"Can't you see what's going on right know?! We're in a fight! Cut that ugly pervert's moustache off!"

"Okay-ebi." Cancer then advances on Everlue

' _There's still more hidden in that book? Could Zaleon have written about the illegal nature of my business?'_ Everlue then begins to panic, ' _Crap! If that book gets passed onto the Magic Council, I'll be screwed!'_

"No!" Everlue then digs a golden key out of his pocket and aims his hand at the floor, " **Open, Gate of the Virgin! Virgo!"** The big pink-haired maid bursts out of the ground in front of Everlue.

"What?!" shouts Lucy, surprised that another has access to the Zodiac Spirits.

"He can use the same magic as Lucy?!" exclaims a shocked Happy.

"Virgo, retrieve that book at once!"

"She-She's a Celestial Spirit?" Lucy then holds the book closer to her chest.

"How in the hell did I get here?!"

Everyone then looks to the top of Virgo and sees Natsu holding on tightly to Virgo's outfit. "Natsu!" Lucy then gets the attention of Dragon Prince, "H-how-?"

"I don't know. She started to attack me. After dodging all of her attacks, I grabbed onto her. She started to glow and next thing I know. I'm here." explains a curious Natsu.

"Wait, you mean to tell me, that you, a human, passed through the Celestial Realm? That's not possible!" shouts Lucy, with wide eyes.

Virgo then moves to get Natsu off of her.

"Hey! Calm down." Natsu then covers his hand in fire and punches the back of Virgo's head, knocking her unconscious. Natsu then jumps off and lands next to Lucy. "Well, that was easy."

Lucy then grabs her whip and wraps her whips around Everlue's neck. "You're not getting out here." Lucy then tightens the whip's hold on Everlue. She then twirls him around and tosses him into the air. Cancer then jumps up and cuts away. He cuts off all of Everlue's hair and shreds some of his clothes.

"Lucy… do you like his haircut-ebi?" asks Cancer while grinning.

"It's perfect Cancer, you can go now."

"You did amazing Lucy!" Natsu then wraps his arm around Lucy and pulls her closer to him, causing a slight blush to appear on her face. "You're a true Fairy Tail Mage!"

"Aye, sir!"

"Thanks Natsu, Happy." Lucy then holds the book closer to her chest.

"Y-You-gah!" Everlue is soon cut off as he feels a fist connect with his stomach. Lucy and Happy turn to Everlue and see Natsu with his fist connected to Everlue's gut. Everlue then falls back and is knocked unconscious.

"Well, that's that." Natsu then grabs Everlue and drags him to where Lucy is. "Let's go turn in our job."

"Yeah, let's go turn this job in and get out out of here." Lucy then heads towards the exit, with Natsu and Happy soon following her.

* * *

 _Back at Kaby's Mansion_

"What are doing?" Kaby asks in shock after seeing Lucy hand him the book, "I thought I asked you to burn that book."

"If you want to destroy it, it's not that hard to do it yourself Kaby-san." Kaby then takes the book from her hands.

"Fine, I'll destroy it myself. I can't stand having this book existing."

"I know why you can't tolerate this book's existence… It's to protect your father's pride. You're the son of Kemu Zaleon aren't you?"

Natsu then raises his eyebrows in surprise while Happy's jaw drops.

"How did you know?" asks Kaby as he lowers his head.

"Have you ever read that book, Kaby-san?"

"No. I've only heard about it from my father. But it'd be a waste to read this piece of trash. My father told me it is his worst piece of work."

"Is that why you want to burn the book?" asked Natsu, with a scowl on his face.

"Yes." Kaby then jumps back when he sees Natsu in front of him.

"Burning just cause it's a bad book? What the heck are you thinking?" Natsu asks as he leans forward, causing Kaby to lean deeper into his couch. Lucy then wraps her arms around Natsu. Natsu then calms down after feeling Lucy's touch.

"Natsu! It was to protect his father's pride as an author."

"It's alright, my boy. My father was ashamed to have written _Daybreak._ 31 years ago, my father returned after having spent three years away."

After a quick explanation about what happened with his father when he returned, Kaby pulls out a box of matches. He lights one and begins to hold it closer to the book. The book then begins to glow, as all the letters on the title and in the book begin to fly around the room. The title rearranges and spells out _Dear Kaby._

"Your father quit being a writer not only due to writing the worst book, but also because he wrote the best book in existence." Lucy finishes as the words fly back into the book.

"Whoa!" Natsu then touches the words as they fly back into the book.

"The best book, which contains letter to Kaby." Lucy adds as the book closes in Kaby's hands.

"Thank you. I-I can't burn this book anymore." Kaby then wipes the tears away.

"Then we don't need our reward either." Natsu responds with a fanged grin.

"Aye, sir!"

"Eh?" asks Lucy in shock, while looking at Natsu.

"B-But why? You've earned the reward." responds a surprised Kaby.

"Our job was to burn that book. And we failed to accomplish our mission." explains Natsu.

"But, we can't do it that way…"

"Young man, we have to give you something." Kaby's wife said, agreeing with her husband.

"He's right… It's his generosity… let's just accept the reward." adds Lucy, agreeing with Kaby and his wife.

"Nope. I said we don't want it. So, we don't want it. Let's get going Lucy." Natsu then begins to walk out, "And Kaby, you should be getting back to your own home as well."

Kaby's eyes widen as he watches Natsu and Happy walk out the front door. Meanwhile Lucy runs after them.

 _Road Back To Magnolia_

"How could you possibly turn down two million jewel?!" complains Lucy, as she walks behind Natsu and Happy.

"If we accepted money for something we didn't do, it'll taint Fairy Tail's name." explains Natsu, causing Lucy to pout in response.

"BUt everything had turned out so well." Lucy then sighs, "They weren't even rich after all. He just borrowed the house from his friend so that he could look rich. But we would've accepted the job even if he hadn't done that."

"Really?" asks Happy with a skeptical look.

"Of course" Lucy then mutters a probably under her breath. "How did you know that the house wasn't theirs?" asks Lucy, forgetting about the slayer's enhanced senses.

"Their smell was different from the house. Didn't I tell about our enhanced senses already?" asks Natsu, as he thinks back.

"Yeah, we did. Our senses are enhanced that we can smell out our guildmates with ease." Natsu and Lucy look to the front of them and see Kai leaning against a tree, looking like he was waiting for them.

"Took you guys long enough." Kai then walks towards them with Samuel flying above his head. "How was the mission?"

"We didn't burn the book. So it's a failed mission." Natsu then goes to explain why they didn't burn the book.

"Ah, but everything's all good? We heard about the reward increase."

"Yeah, it was good. The mercs weren't even that hard to beat. Anyways, what are you doing here?" asks Natsu.

"Just came to let you know, Erza's back in town. And my team isn't too far behind her." Kai smirks as he finishes his sentence.

* * *

 _Magnolia_

An armored red-head walks through the town while carrying a horn of a monster in one hand.

Erza Scarlet has returned to Fairy Tail.

 **Wolf: Well, there's Chapter 11 of** _ **Twin Dragons of Fairy Tail.**_ **Hope you all enjoyed the the chapter.**

 **Like I had mentioned at the beginning of the chapter, I have gotten requests to put Erza in Kai's harem. So, leave a review if you want Erza to be in Kai's harem or to be with Jellal.**

 **Anyways, this Wolf, signing off.**


	12. Chapter 12: Lullaby

**Wolf: What's up everyone? Welcome to Chapter 12 of** _ **Twin Dragons of Fairy Tail.**_ **We're finally getting into the Lullaby Arc and Erza and the other Dragon Slayers return to Fairy Tail.**

 **Also, due to an somewhat surprising amount of people asking for Erza to be with Kai, Kai's harem now includes Erza. So, Kai's harem is now Mira, Erza, Celeste, Cana, Yukino, and Millianna. And Natsu's harem is now Lisanna, Lucy, Ultear, Kagura, Hisui, and Meredy.**

 **Now, onto the story!**

* * *

 **Chapter 12: Lullaby**

 _Road to Magnolia_

"Just came to let you know, Erza's back in town. And my team isn't to far behind her." Kai smirks as he finishes his sentence.

Natsu then pales slightly, "Erza's back?"

"What? Are you scared little brother?" teases Kai, with a smirk on his face.

"No!" Natsu then toughens up.

"Umm, who's Erza?" asks Lucy.

"Titania. Her nickname is Titania." responds Kai and Natsu. "She's one of Fairy Tail's strongest mage. And she's a contender for Fairy Tail's strongest Female Mage." adds Kai.

"That's Erza?!" asks a shocked Lucy, "She's so beautiful! What's she like?" asks a fangirling Lucy.

"Let's hurry over to Fairy Tail and you can meet her yourself. And maybe meet the other Dragon Slayers." Kai grabs Samuel, while Natsu grabs Happy and places his hand on Lucy's shoulder.

"Lucy, time for you meet Erza." Natsu and Kai then begin to teleport back to Fairy Tail.

* * *

 _Fairy Tail_

The group of mages teleport back into Fairy Tail as Lucy stares at Kai and Natsu. "Since when could you two teleport?!"

"For about a year. Raiden taught us how to use our **Lightning Magic** to turn our bodies into lightning to move around faster." responds Natsu.

"Helpful for when we need to get to places quickly. Though we can't use it as freely as Raiden can." adds Kai. "You can wait around for a while. Erza will be here soon." Kai then walks over to join Mira at the bar. Natsu walks over to the bar and orders a fire whiskey from Lisanna. Lucy then walks to the bar and at a stool and orders a milkshake. Around the time Lucy and Natsu get their drinks, Erza walks in with a huge monster horn in her hand.

Erza has changed a lot over the years. She grew out her scarlet hair and it now reaches her waist. Her figure had developed into a slender, curvy figure. Although, most of her figure was hidden by her choice of attire.

Her attire was composed of a custom-made armor, made by Heart Kreuz smiths, a blue skirt, black boots, and diamond-shaped earrings. Her armor consist of a metal breastplate, with an armored collar and a plated shoulderguard on her right arm while her left was left bare, showing her blue Fairy Tail guild mark.

"I'm back. Where's the Master?" she asked as she sets the horn down with a loud thud.

"Welcome back Erza!" said Lisanna cheerfully, "The Master is at the Regular Meeting."

"I see. Where are Natsu and Kai?" askes Erza wanting to see her friends. One of which she has a small crush on.

"Erza! We're over here!" shouts Natsu. Kai and Natsu walk over to Erza, "It's good to see you again Erza."

Kai then pulls Erza into a hug and lifts her off the ground. The other mages stare at Kai in jealousy, jealous that he could get that close to the beautiful **Requip Mage**. Erza then blushes at the closeness to Kai, but returns the hug anyway.

"Welcome back, Erza." says Kai as he sets Erza back on the ground. Erza pulls back from the hug and looks back to rest of the guild.

"Umm, Erza-san. What is that huge thing?" asks a member named Max.

"Oh, this." Erza places her palm on the horn, "The local townspeople decorated the horn a the demon I had defeated. They let me take it as a souvenir. Will it be a nuisance?" she finishes with a glare directed at Max.

"Not at all!" shouts everyone in the guild, even though she had only addressed Max.

"Hey, Macao. Think she knows about the incident at Mt. Hakobe?" asked a teasing Cana.

"Shit! I'm a dead man." whispers Macao, making the brunette giggle.

"You know, she's quite different than I thought she would be." whispers Lucy as she gazes at Erza in awe. Even more fascinated by the woman's beauty.

"All of you!" Erza shouts and glares at the members of the guid, "I heard some rumors during my absence about how Fairy Tail keeps causing more problems. The Master might forgive you, but I will not let any of these problems slide. Cana, stop drinking so much!"

"Vigeeter, take the dancing outside!"

"Wakaba, you're dropping ashes everywhere!"

"Nab! Stop staring at the job board and just pick one already!"

She then turns to Macao, "Macao!" she stares at him before letting out a sigh.

"Say something!" shouts a nervous Macao.

"Geez, you're all so troublesome. Anyway, I won't say anything today." she then pinches the bridge of her nose.

"She has said quite a lot already…" Lucy then turns to Happy and Samuel, "Is she in the disciplinary committee or something?"

"That's Erza!" replies Happy while munching on his fish.

"Erza-san is very oriented on making sure Fairy Tail doesn't cause too much trouble." adds Samuel, looking up from his book.

"Anyways, is Gray here? Erza asked to Lisanna,

"H-Hey Erza." Gray then walks up to Natsu and wraps his arm around him, "Natsu and I are getting along. Like good friends!" clearly shaking in fear.

"Yeah, like good friends." responds Natsu, also slightly feeling fear. Kai looks to them and smirks at the fear coming off of both the mages

"Best friends fight from time to time, but I'm glad to see you're getting along."

"Why are Gray and Natsu so afraid of Erza?" asks Lucy to Lisanna and Mira.

"Erza caught Gray walking around naked and proceeded to beat him within an inch of his life." replies Mira.

"And Natsu was beat after she found him and Gray fighting in the middle of the guild." adds Lisanna.

"Natsu, Gray, Kai. I have a favor to ask of you." spoke Erza, gaining a serious looks on her face.

"What's wrong, Erza?" asks Kai. Kai and Natsu then sniff the air and smell the other Dragon Slayers getting closer to the guild.

"I overheard some troubling things while on my mission. I would've consulted the Master about this, but this is an urgent matter." responds Erza, not seeing Natsu and Kai smell the air around them. "I need all three of you to lend me your strength. You'll help me, right?"

This sends the guild into shock, confusion, and panic.

"All four of them on one team?"

"The world really is ending!"

Lucy looks at the guild and sweats, ' _They're being a little over dramatic, aren't they?"_

"I will with meet with you tomorrow." Erza then turns to walk out of the guild but is pulled out of the way when the doors slam open and reveal the other Dragon Slayers standing at the entrance.

"Fairy Tail, your Dragon Slayers have returned!" shouts Mizuko. Celeste and Crystal are at his sides with their faces in their hands at Mizuko's entrance. Rin stands to the right Crystal and sighs to himself, wondering why Mizuko kicked the doors open. Wendy stand to the left of Celeste and smiles at Mizuko's entrance.

"Hey, Mizuko! Watch the way your entering next time!" shouts Kai, while holding onto Erza. Meanwhile, Erza is blushing at the intimate hold Kai has on her. Kai lets her go and jumps to his team and Wendy. Kai kneels down and ruffles Wendy's hair, "Welcome back, Wendy."

"Kai-nii, Natsu-nii!" Wendy jumps to hug Kai and Natsu. Kai and Natsu return the hug and look to the rest of the slayers.

"How was your job, guys?" asks Kai while he picks up Wendy and carries her on his back.

"Easy. I don't why all of us went on this. Two of us could've handled it easily." responds Rin.

The slayers had also changed over the years. Mizuko grew out his hair slightly, giving it a messy, just got-out-of-bed look. His attire now composes of a blue-dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. He wears a black unbuttoned vest on top of it, black jeans, and tan boots. Over the years, he has built more muscle that shows even through his shirt.

Rin had cut his hair and spiked it up, though it is still shorter than Natsu's. His attire now composes of a white button up shirt, black jacket, black fingerless gloves, black pants, and black boots. Like Natsu, he also wears a scarf that was left by his father. Over the years, he's built muscle but has stayed lean, giving him a lean muscular body.

Celeste grew out her hair and lets it reach halfway down her back. She wears a white tank-top and a black leather jacket to top it off. She also wears blue tight-fitting pants and knee high heeled boots. She stills wears the golden bracelet that Draco left for her on her right wrist. Over the years her figure has changed and her body is now similar to Mira's.

Crystal also grew out her platinum blonde hair and it know reaches the bottom of her back. Her attire is now composed of a white crop top, tight-fitting blue jeans and a pair of simple white shoes. Throughout the years, her figure hasn't changed much and she is pretty similar to Levy's figure.

Wendy is a petite girl with fair skin. She grew out her dark blue hair and it now reaches down to her waist, with two bangs framing her face which reach down to her chest alongside her brown eyes. Her attire consists of a flowing dress with a triangular pattern near the top and crossing pattern around the rest of the dress. She wears a thick band around each of her arms and ankle tied sandals on her feet. Her guild mark lies on her right shoulder.

Lucy looks at the mages that just entered and turns to Lisanna, "Hey Lisanna, who are they?"

"Those are the rest of the Dragon Slayers that grew up with Natsu, Kai, and Raiden. Mizuko, the **Water Dragon Slayer,** is the one with black vest, Rin, the **Poison Dragon Slayer,** is the other blue-haired one. Crystal, the **Ice Dragon Slayer,** is the girl in the crop top. Celeste, the **Celestial Dragon Slayer,** is the girl in the leather jacket. And the one on Kai's back is Wendy, the **Sky Dragon Slayer.** " responds Lisanna.

"Hey Erza, we're heading out. We'll see you at the train station tomorrow." says Natsu, turning back and heading out the door. "Raiden, let's go!" Raiden jumps down from the rafters and joins his fellow **Dragon Slayers**.

"Hey, Mira. I'll pick you up later tonight." shouts Kai as he walks with his brothers and sisters.

The guild all look at the retreating **Dragon Slayers.** Lucy then turns to Mira, "Where are they going?"

"Probably the forest. They like to train but they're probably going there to talk and see if there are any rumors about any of their parents. All of them are still looking for their parents." responds Mira as she joins her sister behind the bar.

"They all are looking for their parents?" asks Lucy.

"Yeah, one day all of their dragons disappeared and they've been looking for them ever since. And they're waiting for the day they can see their parents again." responds Lisanna.

"Hey, Lucy." Lucy turns and talks to Mira, "Do you think you can join Erza, Kai, Natsu, and Gray on their job?"

"Huh? Why me?" asks Lucy, surprised that Mira is asking her to join them.

"Natsu and Gray will be at each other's throats while working together. You and Erza can probably calm them down before they decide to destroy everything. And didn't Natsu say that you and him are a team?"

Lucy thinks on it some more before agreeing. She then runs out and goes to her apartment to pack.

* * *

 _Magnolia Train Station_

Natsu, Kai, Happy, and Samuel were the first ones to show up at the train station. "I still can't believe Raiden actually managed to give you a scar." says Natsu while waiting for Gray and Erza to show up. Kai places his fingers over his right eye and traces the outline of the scar.

"Don't remind me." Kai growls out while removing his hand from the scar, "Who aims a claw attack towards someone's face anyways?"

"I don't know." Natsu then smirks, "I'd say ask him, but he's currently lying unconscious at our house with our brothers and sisters watching over him."

"Shut up, Natsu." Kai growls out, trying to ignore any of Natsu's comments. Kai and Natsu smell the air and get Lucy's scent. They turn to the side and see Lucy walk up to them.

"Lucy? Why are you joining us?" asks Natsu.

"Mira said I should come along and try to make sure you and Gray don't fight and destroy a village." responds Lucy. She then sits down on the bench and sits next to Natsu.

Gray then walks up, "Man, why do I have to team up with you? If Erza needs help, I can handle that all on my own." Gray then looks at Kai, "Damn, how'd you get the scar Ash Head?"

"Shut up, Icicle." growls out Kai.

"If you don't want to come with me, you can stay and beaten up by Erza after." counters Natsu while glaring at Gray.

"What did you say Flamebrain?" shouts Gray, as he readies himself to use his magic.

"You heard me, Stripper!" Natsu then stands and prepares his magic.

"Does that happen often?" asks Lucy, who is staring at the mages, trying to figure out why their about to fight.

"A lot more often than you think, Lucy-san." adds Samuel, from his position on Kai's head.

"Can you get them to stop?"

"I got it." Kai then looks to his right, "Oh, hey Erza."

Natsu and Gray then wrap their arms around each other's neck, "Let's get along together today, buddy!" shouts both mages. They turn around are faced with no one standing there. They both turn to Kai and see him smirking amusingly. "What the actual fuck man?" shouts Gray.

"You were loud. And you guys are pretty easy to trick." he then laughs alongside Lucy and Happy.

"Dammit Ash Head! Not only do I have to join Flamebrain over here! But I have to team up with that monster Erza as well!" shouts Gray in annoyance. Which was bad for him, because he just insulted Erza in front of Kai.

"Want to repeat that Fullbuster?" asks Kai, as he wraps himself in a dark aura. Gray then looks to Kai with fear etched on his face.

"I-I… I meant...Y-you…!" was all that Gray could muster up before Kai connects his fist to Gray's stomach. Kai continued to beat him until all of Magnolia could hear his cries of pain.

Lucy looks on in horror, while Natsu, Happy, and Samuel look as if that was an everyday occurrence.

* * *

 _Some moments later_

"Sorry, did I make you wait?" says Erza as she walks into the train station. She was pulling a massive cart of luggage behind, causing Lucy to freak out.

"That's a lot of luggage!" she shouted with wide eyes and a dropped jaw.

"It's alright Erza. We weren't waiting long." replies Natsu. Erza then turns and see Lucy.

"And you are? I believe I saw you in the guild yesterday."

"My name's Lucy. I'm the new recruit. Nice to meet you." Lucy finishes with a bow.

"I am Erza. It's nice to make your acquaintance. So you're Lucy. I heard you beat a Gorilla monster with one hand." replies Erza, clearly impressed with the rumor about Lucy.

Lucy then sweat drops, "Uhh…that was Natsu."

"This mission will be a bit risky, but with your performance in the last mission, I'm sure you'll be fine."

"R-Risky?!" shrieks Lucy. Mira and Lisanna conveniently forgot to tell Lucy that all of Erza's mission are risky.

Erza then looks around, "Where are Kai and Gray?"

Natsu then smirks and points to an area to the right of him. Erza looks in that direction and sees Kai carrying a black and blue Gray on his shoulder.

"What did you do to him?" asks Erza. She had beaten Gray a few times, but never anything like this.

"He talking behind our backs, so I did this. May have gone a little overboard though. I'll heal him when we get on the train." responds Kai while switching over to his **Sky Dragon Slayer Magic.**

Erza then sees the scar on Kai's eye, "Kai, what happened to your eye?!"

"Oh, it's nothing. Raiden gave it to me yesterday when we during our training. He's currently lying at our house with our brothers and sister checking up on him." he finishes with a smirk

Lucy then sweat drops again. 'That was 'a little overboard?! Just how powerful are him and Natsu?'

Erza then sighs, "Let's get going. The train is going to leave soon." They then walk onboard and look for open seats.

They find open seats and sit with Kai sitting next to Erza. Gray, Natsu and Lucy all sat on the other side, with Lucy in between them so they don't fight. They all sat in silence as they left the train station. Gray then decides to break the silence.

"Hey Erza. I think it's time you tell us what you needed us for." he said, shocking Lucy at how fast he can heal even without Natsu's and Kai's help.

Erza nods and begins to explain, "Our target is the Dark Guild, Eisenwald. They intend to cause trouble with some magic called **Lullaby."**

"Where'd you hear all of this info?" asks Kai, now holding his exceed companion in his lap.

Erza then explains how she overheard some dark mages talking about **Lullaby** and how the man finding **Lullaby** will return to Erigor in three days.

"What the hell is **Lullaby?"** asks Natsu.

"I don't know. But considering it was sealed, it must be a very powerful magic." replied Erza.

"Erigor, right? So those guys were a part of Eisenwald." replied a serious **Ice Mage**.

"Yes, I didn't realize it at first. Until I remembered the name Erigor, Eisenwald's Ace, the Shinigami. Only because he accepts assassination requests.

"Shinigami?!" asked a panic stricken Lucy.

"So in short, Eisenwald is up to something really bad with this **Lullaby** and you want us to help you stop them." concludes Kai.

"Hai, I know I can't take down a Dark Guild on my own. That's why I asked you, Gray, and Natsu to help out." responds the knight.

"Sounds interesting!" declares Gray with an excited smile, "But what is this **Lullaby?"**

" **Lullaby** is a Living Magic Spell and one that was a creation of the Black Wizard, Zeref." responds Samuel as he closes his book. Everyone then looks to Samuel.

"The Black Wizard?!" asks a shocked Lucy.

"You mean to say it's one of Zeref's demons?" asks Gray as he remembers Deliora.

"Do you know more about it, Samuel?" asks Erza and Kai. This was getting more dangerous than she initially thought.

"If I remember correctly, the being is known as an Etherious. It is capable of putting anyone who hears its melody into a death state." Samuel explains some more as he remembers some of the book he had read on the subject.

"I've read about it. It's **Black Magic.** " shouts Lucy, adding in her two cents.

Erza grits her teeth in anger, "If I had remembered the name Erigor earlier, I would've beaten up all of those mages until they had told me their plans."

"Don't worry Erza. Samuel forgot to mention that **Lullaby** is one of the weakest demons Zeref has created." adds Kai, "Now, let's focus on destroying that excuse of a Guild!"

"Yeah!" they all shout enthusiastically.

* * *

 _Moments later_

"Oh, Erza-san what kind of magic do you use?" asks a curious Lucy.

"Please call me Erza."

"Erza's magic is so pretty! She can make her opponents blood squirt everywhere!" Happy chirped happily as he continues to munch on his fish.

"T-That's pretty?"

"I use **Requip Magic**." declares Erza as she eats her beloved strawberry cake, "Though, I do believe Gray's Magic is much prettier than mine.

"You think so?" Gray then places his right fist into his left palm gaining Lucy's attention. Frost begins to emanate from his hands before he removes his fist showing off an ice sculpture of Fairy Tail's emblem. "It's **Ice Maker Magic."**

"Whoa!" Realization then strikes Lucy, "So that's why you and Natsu don't get along. He's uses fire and you use ice."

"Whatever." Gray then turns away causing the group to slightly laugh at him.

"Hey Lucy. We can Ice use as well." Natsu then covers his arms in ice and shows off his **Ice Dragon Slayer Magic**.

"Hey Natsu, Kai. what other elements can you use? I've only seen Fire and Ice. Can you show it us?" asks Lucy.

Natsu and Kai then shrug and bring their hands together and begin to focus their magic onto their palms. After focusing their magic, they begin to separate their hands and show off each element they can use. In between of their palms lies a ball of fire, a bolt of lightning, a mini tornado, a purple mist of poison, a small orb of iron, a small ball of white light, a mist of black shadows, an icicle, an orb of water, and a ball of golden light. They manage to hold it long enough for Lucy to see each element they can use. Soon after, they brings their palms together and begin to pant in exhaustion. Kai creates a ball flames for Natsu to consume while Natsu does the same for Kai.

"We can use **Fire, Sky, Iron, Lightning, Poison, White, Shadow, Ice, Water, and Celestial Dragon Slaying Magic."** said Kai as he begins to slow his breathing. Lucy then looks at Natsu in awe, her crush on the mage growing slightly larger.

The two who have known them the longest look at them and ask, "How long have you been able to bring out each element at once?"

"Only for about a week. But we can't use it in combat. It takes up too much of our magic. Nearly all of our magic was used up just now. All we had left was enough to create fire for each other." responds Natsu. The group of mages then sit in silence until they get to Onibus Station.

* * *

 _Onibus Station_

"Do you think those guys from Eisenwald are in this city?" asks Gray as he and the others walk off the train and into the station.

"I don't know. That's what we're going to try and find out." replies Erza as she begins to drag her cart of luggage.

"So, just like finding a needle in a haystack?" asks Gray.

"Hey, where are Natsu and Kai?" asked Lucy as she noticed an absence of the two brothers.

A silence falls on over the trio and Happy as they hear the train pull out of the station.

"It left." said Happy as he waves at the train, forgetting that Natsu is on that train.

"How could we forget him?!" shouts Lucy.

"I was too wrapped up in my story that I forgot about them! I must be punished! Somebody please hit me!" shouts Erza as she bows her head in front of Lucy.

Lucy then sweat drops at the action and ignores Erza's request. Erza then lifts her head and scans the area for a conductor. She storms over to him and frantically explains what's going on to him.

"So that's what happened! I need you to stop this train!" exclaims Erza as she releases the conductor. "Please understand! It's for our nakama."

"What?! I can't stop the train just because two people forgot to get off!"

Erza then glares at him before headbutting him, leaving the guy knocked out on the ground. She quickly pulls the emergency brake causing the train to stop moving instantly.

"Let's go get Kai and Natsu!" the group then leaves and hurries to get to the train.

* * *

 _With Natsu and Kai_

Natsu and Kai across from each other and stare out the window. They had smelled and felt some malicious intent and stayed on longer to find out what it was.

"Excuse me. Can I join you two here?"

Natsu and Kai turn to the man and feel and smell the intent they're looking for. He is a young man of average height and weight with black eyes and black hair which he ties in a short, spiky ponytail. He wears a white shirt with a high collar and an intricate symbol on its back over a plain, dark red undershirt. He also wears a pair of aquamarine pants, black shoes and small black earrings in each ear.

Natsu gestures to his seat while he goes and sits next to Kai. They would've sat in silence if the man hadn't seen the guild mark on Natsu's shoulder.

"Ah, So you two are Fairy Tail Mages."

"Yeah, we are." Natsu and Kai get on guard and give a fake smile to the man.

"I envy you. Being in a legal guild and all." the man then begins to rant, "I've noticed that you normal guilds have a lot of beautiful women. I envy that about you, there are no girls in my guild. Would you mind sharing some of your girls with us?" Natsu and Kai then growl but hold back on attacking the man.

"You legal shouldn't get to cocky! Do you know what we call you in Eisenwald? Flies!" He goes to connect his foot to Natsu's face but his surprised when he see Natsu catch his foot.

"Get your disgusting foot away from me!" Natsu then lifts Kageyama off the ground and throws him across the seats.

The man, barely regaining his balance, stands up only to be thrown off balance when the train suddenly stops. "You won't get away with attacking Eisenwald!" A dark magic circle appears below his feet, " **Knuckle Shadow"** Shadows sprout from the magic circle and is sent towards Natsu and Kai.

Natsu and Kai raise their hands and ignite them, raising the temperature in the area. The shadows collide with the fire and cause an explosion taking out part of the train they are in. Suddenly the intercom sounds, "The emergency stop was a false alarm. We will depart shortly."

The train then starts up, "Guess that's our sign to leave." Kai and Natsu then jump off the train. Kai grabs Samuel and follows Natsu out of the train.

* * *

 _Meanwhile_

Erza and the others are speeding towards Natsu and Kai with a magical four-wheeler. Gray is sitting on the top. And Lucy is leaning out the window and shouts, "Natsu!"

Erza saw Natsu and Kai getting closer to them, and suddenly stops the four-wheeler, "Kai! Natsu!"

Both Dragon Slayers are flying towards them. Kai flies towards them before stopping in mid-air as Samuel catches him. And Natsu barreling towards Gray. Before Gray could react, Natsu's head crashes into Gray sending both flying off the four-wheeler.

"Geez, that had to hurt." Kai grimaced a little at the hit, "Thanks Sammy." he adds as Samuel sets him on the ground.

"Natsu, are you okay?!" exclaims Lucy as she hops out of the four-wheeler.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Yeah, I'm fine too." mumbles out Gray.

"You guys missed out. Some guy tried to pick a fight with us." said Natsu. Kai then stretches out his shoulder and looks over to the rest of the mages.

"Was it someone from Eisenwald?" asks Erza, earning a nod from Natsu and Kai, "Why'd you let him go? We're trying to take down Eisenwald!"

"We know. But we have his scent now. We track him down now." adds Kai.

"You said he was on the train right? We'll chase after him." Erza then places the SE-plug on her arm, "Do you remember what the man looked like?"

"Not really, he had nothing special about him. But he was carrying a flute with a three-eyed skull at the end of it." replies Natsu.

"A flute with a three-eyed skull?" Lucy questions as she begins to shake in fear.

"What's wrong Lucy?" asks Happy as he flies over to her.

"It was just a made up story… but if that flute is the cursed song… then **Lullaby…"** Lucy then comes to realization, "That flute is **Lullaby!** The magic of Death!"

"Cursed song?" Gray asks as he raises an eyebrow.

"I've only read about it in a book, but among forbidden magic, there is such a thing as 'murder by curse', right?" Lucy asks to Samuel and Erza.

"Yes. Just like the name says it'll curse the target and cast death. It's a **Black Magic.** " responds Samuel.

" **Lullaby** will be far worse than that." responds Lucy, making the group gasp in shock.

* * *

 _Kunugi Station_

People gathered at the station are running away in fear as a group of Dark Mages had marched into the train group of mages were lead by none other than Erigor, the Shinigami.

"Get all of these pests, including the driver of the train." commands Erigor, as he rest his scythe on his shoulder. "Eisenwald is taking over this station." Erigor walks onto the train and sees Kageyama sitting on one of the seats. "I heard that you coming on this train. We've been waiting for you Kageyama."

"I managed to break the seal, Erigor." Kageyama then brings the flute out of his pack, "This is it, Erigor."

"I see…" Erigor grabs the flute out of Kageyama's hand, "So this is the forbidden magic. **Lullaby."**

"Great work, Kageyama." adds one of the members

"The flute was originally a tool for 'murder by curse,' but due to Zeref, the Black Wizard, it has been developed into something far more powerful and worse." explains Kageyama.

"Indeed. Mass Curse Murder Magic, **Lullaby."** adds Erigor with an evil smirk, "Curses anyone who hears it's melody. Let's get this show on the road boys!"

* * *

 _With the Fairy Tail Mages_

Erza is speeding along the track, racing towards Kunugi Station. Natsu, Gray, and Lucy sit inside, while Kai holds on to the top of four-wheeler. Erza was pumping a lot of her magic into the SE-plug, allowing the vehicle to reach its top speed.

'Mass-Curse Murder Magic?' Erza thought, 'If Erigor got a hold on this magic… Bastards. What are they planning on doing?'

* * *

 **Wolf: And done! There's Chapter 12 of** _ **Twin Dragons of Fairy Tail.**_ **Hope you all enjoyed! And, remember Erza is now in Kai's harem.**

 **This is Wolf, signing off.**


	13. Chapter 13: Rumble At Oshibana Station

**Wolf: What's up everyone? Welcome to Chapter 13 of** _ **Twin Dragons of Fairy Tail.**_ **This is the second chapter of Lullaby Arc. The next chapter should be the last chapter of the this Arc, and then we can head into the Galuna Island Arc.**

 **Now, onto the story!**

* * *

 **Chapter 13: Oshibana Station**

 _Kunugi Station_

Fairy Tail's magic four-wheeler is speeding through the town as they try to get to Kunugi Station. Erza slows the vehicle down to a stop as she closes in on Kunugi Station. From their spot the mages could hear the commotion in the station. Kai and Natsu get off the four wheeler and look on to see people shouting at the Royal Army.

"All of these crazy people just stormed onto the train and forced us out!" shouts an elderly passenger to a royal army guard.

"I know who they are!" exclaims another passenger, "They're from a nearby dark guild!"

Natsu and Kai share a look of agreement before being brought back by Lucy's voice.

"T-They took over a train?" she says in disbelief, as she leans out of the four wheeler's window. She then looks to Natsu and Erza, who now stands next to Kai. "I can understand a carriage or a boat, but a train?"

"Aye, it doesn't seem very helpful." responds Happy.

"Seems to be illogical." adds Samuel.

"But, a train has speed on it's side. Maybe they're in a hurry to carry out what they're planning." responds Gray, as he begins to remove his shirt and pants.

"Gray, you're clothes." reminds Lucy, as she looks away from Gray. "Erza, do you think the military will be able to help us?"

"I hope so. But, I have a real bad feeling about what lies ahead." responds Erza as she looks at the tracks going away from the station.

* * *

 _On the train with Eisenwald_

"Flies, you say?" asked Erigor as he scratches his head with **Lullaby**.

"Yes, it was two guys. One with pink hair and one with silver hair." responds the **Shadow Magic** user. "But, don't worry. They were nothing but a joke!"

"Did they see **Lullaby?"** asks the scythe wielding mage, in a low tone.

"No, and even if they did, what could they do to stop us?" responds a slightly scared Kageyama.

"You have to take precautions. We can't have anyone standing in our way!" Erigor then gain s a darker tone to his words. "Do you know who those two mages were?"

"Umm flies?" responds a nervous and scared shadow user.

"No! Those were the Twin Dragons! Those bastards are two of the strongest mages in all of the Fairy Tail Guild!" Erigor informed as Kageyama's eyes widened in shock and slight horror. "But, as soon as we put this plan into action, what can they do to stop us?" Erigor finishes with a sadistic smirk.

"Then, Oshibana station…" Kageyama returns the smirk with one of his own.

"The forests where Flies aren't allowed. We'll show them what it means to mess with Eisenwald!"

The rest of Eisenwald all shout in agreement as the train gets closer to Oshibana Station.

* * *

 _With Fairy Tail's Members_

"Erza! Slow down! You're pumping too much magic into SE-Plug! We're gonna have to fight those guys when we reach them!" shouts Gray from inside the four-wheeler

"That doesn't matter! If Erigor plays that flute, many people will die! And if it comes down to it, I will fight with a stick if I have to! Besides, I still you guys here. That's why I brought you with me. And from what I heard Lucy should be able to fight as well." Erza then continues to race down and drive towards Oshibana station.

"Erza!" shouts Kai, from on top of the four-wheeler.

"Yeah, Kai?" Erza then turns to the side to see Kai sit next to her.

"Pull over, let me take the SE-Plug." Kai replies as he points to the SE-Plug.

"Kai, I can't-"

"Erza. Pull. Over." repeats Kai. Seeing no room for argument, Erza pulls over and removes the SE-Plug and hands it over to Kai.

"Good. We'll need you to help fight the Eisenwald Mages." Kai the puts on the SE-Plug and pumps his magic into it causing the four-wheeler to race down the street again.

"Damn, you're really a sucker when it comes Ash Head, aren't you?" Gray smirks as he asks his question.

"Why don't you say that again and Erza/I will show what happens?" growls out Kai and Erza.

"S-Sorry." responds Gray, while frantically waving his hands in front of him.

"Lucy, I think that I had something to tell you." adds Happy while he begins to think on what it was, "But I can't remember what it was."

"What is it Happy?" asks Lucy.

"I just told you I can't remember."

"Well, try to remember. You're making me curious."

"Oh, it had to do with-" Natsu then gets cut off by a shirt hitting his face, "Keep your goddamn clothes, Stripper!"

"You want to say that again, Flame Brain?!" shouts Gray. Both mages begin to flare their magic before being stopped by Kai looking at them.

"Shut up and stay quiet!" shouts Kai, while flaring his magic, causing the four-wheeler to move faster. Gray and Natsu then sit back down and turn away from each other. Kai then looks to his right arm and sees Virgo's sign glowing, Thinking nothing of it, he turns around and looks to see smoke coming from Oshibana Station, "Hold on everyone!" Kai then turns to Erza. "Erza, I'm gonna pump more magic into the Plug. We need to get to Oshibana quickly." Erza nods while Kai pumps more magic in the SE-Plug causing them to speed through the town to get to the station.

* * *

 _Oshibana Station, Three Minutes Later_

The group pulls outside of the station and see military guards blocking the entrance to the station. The civilians were talking and murmuring to themselves, trying to figure out what was going on.

"Alright, everyone get off." Erza commands as Kai pulls the S.E. plug off of his wrist, "We need to find out what's happening here." The rest of the Fairy Tail mages get off of the four-wheeler and walk up to the guards blocking the entrance. Erza spots a guard trying to keep people of going inside and walks up to him, "What's going on inside?"

"Excuse me miss but who are you?" asks the guardz raising an eyebrow. Instead of giving a response, Erza just growls and headbutts the man, knocking him unconscious and sending him to the ground. Erza then spots two more guards and repeats her process.

Lucy looks at Erza headbutting the guards and asks, "She only likes people that give her an immediate answer, doesn't she?"

"Yeah, that's Erza for you." responds Kai, "Prefers no nonsense. Though she can be a little unorthodox at times." He then grimaces as he notices Erza headbutt another guard

"Guess you know her better now." responds Gray, in a frightened tone. Erza then walks back to the mages.

"Those guys didn't know anything." Erza said, putting her hands on her hips, "Let's just head inside."

"Aye, sir!" Happy cheers, as the group of mages walk into the station.

Walking into the station, the Fairy Tail mages were meet with a troubling sight. Bodies of defeated Royal Army Soldiers were littered all across the stairwell and entrance. Most were alive, however Erza and Kai could tell that some of the soldiers were dead.

"I can't believe they were all defeated." Happy says in disbelief as he floats over the soldiers. Kai then walks up to one of the fallen soldiers. He kneels in front of the soldier and closes the dead soldier's eyes. He rises and turns to the rest of the mages.

"Don't forget, our enemy is a Dark Guild. They're all mages, and they probably won't hesitate to kill you." responds Kai, causing Lucy to flinch slightly. Kai and Erza then lead the group into the main part of the station where Eisenwald is waiting for them.

"So, you did come, you Fairy Tail Flies." states Erigor as he sits above his guild. Erza then looks up and sees him sitting on a light post.

"So, you're Erigor?" she asks, as the others look at all of the Eisenwald mages, "What do you plan on doing with **Lullaby**?!"

"You mean, you don't know?" Erigor then jumps off and flies in the air, "What do train stations have?"

"He's flying?!" asks a shocked Lucy

"It's **Wind Magic."** explains Samuel.

"You mean you plan to broadcast it?!" questions Erza, as she realizes what he plans on doing.

Erigors to the chuckles softly, "Thousands of onlookers have gathered around this station. If I raise the volume, the melody of death might just echo throughout the city…"

"You're gonna make all those innocent people listen to **Lullaby?!"** shouts Kai.

"This is a cleansing." Erigor then begins to explain his ideals to the Fairies, "A cleansing of fools who preserve their livelihoods by flaunting their rights, ignorant of those who've had their rights stolen away. It's a sin to live oblivious to this unfair world. Therefore, the reaper has come to dish out punishment!"

"Your rights won't be restored by doing something like this! Besides, you'll be blamed for this anyways!" Lucy placed her hands on her hips as she spoke.

"We didn't come for rights. We came for authority! With authority, we can wipe all slates clean and control the future."

"Too bad for you flies!" Kageyama speaks, as a purple magic circle appears beneath him, "You'll be set to the afterlife without getting to witness the Age of Darkness!" Shadows then rush towards Lucy. Fists form as the shadows get closer to her. Right before they can touch her, Natsu is in front and uses his fire to destroy the **Shadow Magic.**

"You bastard!" Kageyama hisses out, seeing his magic getting burned again.

"I leave everything to you!" Erigor then flies around the station, "Show these flies how terrifying a Dark Guild can be!" he then flies off.

"Kai, Natsu, Gray! Go and try to catch up with him!" requests Erza, "Let me and Lucy take of things here!"

"Alright!" Natsu and Gray run on the first floor while Kai and Sammy fly up to the second. All three mages then begin to find Erigor.

"Natsu, good luck." Kai whispers, loud enough for Natsu to hear him. Natsu then smirks.

"Same to you, Kai." he whispers as he and Gray run through the halls.

"Hey, three of them just ran off!" shouts an Eisenwald member.

"They going after Erigor-san!" shouts another member.

"Leave the flies to me." a mage named Rayule said as he follows after Natsu and Gray.

"I'm going too. I won't forgive the Dragon Slayer bastards!" exclaimed Kageyama, as he melts into a shadow.

"Lucy, as soon as we get rid of them, we will join them!" Erza said.

"Just the two of us?" Lucy asked weakly, wondering how both of them were going to beat them all.

The Eisenwald mages grin and snicker, some in amusement and some in sick pleasure as they ee the two girls.

"Just two girls? What can you two do?" one of the mages taunts.

"We'll tear of your wings, you flies!" shouts another one of the Eisenwald mages, while cracking his knuckles.

"But, we're so cute. You wouldn't dare to hurt us, would you?" Lucy acted all innocent and cute, and places her arm below her breasts pushing them up. Meanwhile, Erza stares at all the mages, gauging how to deal with them. She then requips a sword and looks at the other mages.

"A magic sword?!" questions Lucy, as she sees Erza's weapon.

The Eisenwald mages then pull out their own weapons and begin to charge at Erza, "That's nothing we haven't seen before. We have have plenty of magic swords as well!" They get closer as Erza, while she just stands there and waits. As they get close, she slashes and cuts through their weapon and sends them flying backwards. She rushes the rest of the Eisenwald mages and slashes again, breaking their weapons and sending them flying backwards.

Three of Eisenwald's gather in the front and send a **Light Spell** towards Erza. Erza jumps into the air, dodging the spell. She then requips her spear and attacks the Eisenwald Mages again. She requips again and summons two swords.

"This woman...she can requip so fast." states a shocked Eisenwald mage.

"Erza's just getting warmed up." adds Happy while he and Lucy watch on, "She hasn't even gotten serious yet."

"Erza?" asks Karacka, "Where have I heard that name before?"

"Alright, I'm gonna help too." responds Lucy. She then pulls out one of her golden Zodiac Keys, " **Open, Gate of the Giant Crab, Cancer"** Cancer then appears in front of Lucy and Happy.

"It's also a fight this time-ebi?" asks Cancer.

Lucy then nods, "Cut the fight short, would you?" Cancer then charges towards the group of mages. As he runs through the group, he cuts through their weapons and their hair.

"Nice cut-ebi." adds Cancer.

"Not bad, Lucy." Erza then turns back to the final group of Eisenwald mages, "You guys are too much trouble. I'll just wipe you all out at once." Erza's body then begins glow as her armor begins to fade.

"Whoa! Her clothes are coming off!" shouts many of the Eisenwald Mages.

Happy then smirks as Erza's body glows brighter. The light dies down revealing parts of Erza's body covered in smoke. Lucy watches on in shock as she notices Erza in a new armor. Plated armor covers her chest, with a large metal flower over it, and she wears a large billowing skirt that has metal plating in the upper area. Her stomach and neck are uncovered, and she has large metal wings that appear to be made of individual blades, as well as a wing-like headpiece.

" **Heaven's Wheel Armor"**

"Whoa!" shouts Lucy in awe of Erza's new armor.

"Most mages can only requip weapons, but Erza has trained Magic even further. She can requip her armor as well. That's Erza's magic, **Requip: The Knight!"** exclaims Happy, causing Lucy to be in awe even more.

Erza's then summons more swords that begin to circle around her. "Erza...She can't be…" starts Karacka.

"Dance my blades!" The swords then form a circle around her waist, "Cut them to shreds! **Circle Sword!"** The swords then shoot forward and take out nearly every single one of the Dark Mages.

"S-She took them all out in one move...There's no doubt." said Karacka, as fear fills his body, "She's one of the strongest women in Fairy Tail. Erza Scarlet, the Titania!"

Erza's eyes scan the field as the floor is littered with fallen Dark Mages. Her eyes then land on Karacka. He then bolts out of the room.

"He might be going to Erigor." Erza then turns to face Lucy, "Lucy, go after him."

"Me?!" shouts Lucy, "But-"

Erza then sends a glare at Lucy, who then bolts after Karacka.

Right as Lucy leaves the room, Erza requips back into her Heart Kreuz Armor. Erza then falls to one knee as exhaustion takes over her. "Looks like I used too magic already."

"Told you. You used a lot of magic driving that four-wheeler, and you didn't have have enough time to refill your magic container." Erza then turns and sees Kai and Samuel land on the ground next to her, "What? Did you really think I was going to leave alone, knowing how much magic you had left?" He then smirks and kneels in front of her, "We were watching from the second floor. You did great Erza." Erza then blushes slightly.

"I thought I told you to go find Erigor."

"You did, but Natsu and Gray can find him. Now, let's go and let the people know about what Erigor has planned." Kai then stands up and helps Erza to her feet. They then walk to the second floor and continue to walks outside.

* * *

 _Natsu and Gray_

"Work together? Tch, no way I'm working with you. Ash Head I can deal with, but I got stuck with you!" yells Gray as he runs next to Natsu.

"Hey, I don't like this anymore than you do, but Erza asked us to work together. And I plan on doing what she said!" yells back Natsu.

"Tch, I can take on Erigor by myself! I don't need your help!" Gray adds, as he and Natsu come to a fork at the end of the hallway.

"Well, where to now?" asks Natsu.

"Let's split up." Natsu then turns to Gray, "Listen Natsu, our enemy is an idiot who plans on using a dangerous magic to kill thousands of people. If you find him, crush him."

"That's not all I'll do." Natsu then covers himself in electricity, "He messed with Fairy Tail, I'll make him regret his decision." Natsu and Gray then grin at each other. But as soon as they realized they were being nice to each other they turned away from each other.

"Don't die, Natsu." Gray whispered under his breath, low enough that Natsu can barely hear him.

"Hmm?" asks Natsu.

"Nothing, now go and find Erigor." Gray then runs and goes to find Erigor. Gray keeps running and he looks up and sees a speaker, "Wait, if he's going to broadcast Lullaby…" he then comes to a realization, "The Broadcast Studio." Gray then runs over to the studio and kicks down the door. He walks in, "Empty. Does that mean broadcasting isn't their goal?" Gray then walks forward, "Strange, what's their goal then?" Gray then looks examines the room some more. He feels a chill travel down his spine and jumps out of the way as several wrappings slam into the ground where he was standing.

"My, my. Your instincts are too good." Rayule says. As he steps onto the ground. "You'll be a nuisance to our plans."

"So, there really is something going on." Gray asks, as the air chills around him, "Geez, and you guys were talking about not having anything to do."

* * *

 _Guild Master Meeting_

"Makarov-chan!" exclaims a big elderly cross-dressing man. He is wearing a purple spaghetti-strap shirt accessorized by a gold and fuchsia hoop necklace, and a vertical-striped pink and purple shorts. He also completes his look with red lipstick and blush on each cheek. This man is the guild master of Blue Pegasus. "I heard that two of your mages beat up a very influential man from somewhere."

"Oh yeah! That was Lucy and Natsu! Lucy's our newest member!" explains Makarov as his words begin to slur together, "She's really good! Especially her tits!"

"Oh, Makarov-chan you pervert!" Bob giggles, as he waves his hand dismissively.

"It's good to be lively, but you guys are overdoing it." Goldmine, guild master of Quatro Cerberus, responds in an annoyed tone. "I heard that some of the council members are worried that you might actually destroy an entire town some day."

"I want to be smashed to smithereens by Lucy's boobs." Makarov responds drunkenly, as he begins to twirl on the table.

"You shouldn't be hitting on your own mages Makarov." Bob replies while putting his head in his hands.

As soon as Bob finishes his sentence, a messenger bird flies into the room. The small bird appears to be carrying a letter and looks to be flying towards Makarov. "Makarov-sama, you have a letter from Mirajane-sama and Lisanna-sama." said the bird, handing the letter to Makarov..

Makarov hums as he opens the letter, revealing a projection of Mira and Lisanna.

"Master, thank you for attending the regular meeting." the Lisanna projection said, while waving at Makarov.

"Look, it's our calling card and her little sister! Aren't they cute?" gloats Makarov.

"Master, something great has happened during your absence." continues Lisanna making Makarov raise an eyebrow.

"Oh?"

"Erza returned and went with Kai, Natsu, and Gray on a mission. Lucy and Happy went with them as well. Isn't this wonderful?" finishes Mira. Sweat then begins to form on Makarov's brow, "We think this might be the most powerful team in Fairy Tail. We thought you would like to know, that's why we wrote this letter." Makarov then begins to shake in despair, while sweating even more.

"I hope the rest of the meeting goes well! See you later!" finishes Mira and Lisanna.

As soon as the projections disappear, Makarov falls onto the the table. The Fairy Tail guild master was twitching at the thought of the new team, ' _Oh my god! They might actually destroy a town and any neighboring towns and villages! The regular meeting ends today, and I can get back tomorrow...So please don't cause any trouble until then!'_

* * *

 _Oshibana Station_

A larger crowd was still gathered around the train station. The people were still discussing what is going on inside the station.

"What's going on in there?"

"Military personnel have gone inside, but they haven't come back out yet."

"Have they been beaten by whoever's inside?!"

All the talking ceases when two figure walk out of the station. A young woman with scarlet hair and a young man with a mane of silver hair. The walk up to a police officer, while the crowd watches with bated breaths.

"Hey! You're two of the people that barged into the station. What the hell is going on in there?!" The officer was pushed out of the way as Kai grabbed his megaphone and hands it over to Erza.

"If you people value your lives, leave immediately! The station is occupied with Dark Mages!" Erza yells into the megaphone, causing people to collectively gasp in horror. "One of them is ready to cast a spell that will kill everyone around here! Evacuate and get as far away as possible!"

"Hey, why are you making all of these people panic?!" asks the officer, being stopped by Kai.

"It's better than seeing all of these innocent people die. What she said is true. We doing what we can to make sure that he doesn't use that spell, but we'll need you to evacuate as well." responds Kai. The officer then runs out of the station and follows the civilians to another destination.

" **Lullaby**...Magic that can kill anyone who hears its melody. Erigor planned to commit mass-murder using that." adds Kai.

"But now, there's almost no one here. It'll be meaningless to use **Lullaby** now. So, what's he going to do now?" finishes Erza.

The duo get cut from their thoughts when they feel a huge gust of wind blow past them. They shield their face as the wind continues to pick up speed. They uncover their faces and are shocked at what they see. A massive wall of wind had formed around the train station.

"What the-?" starts Kai, instinctively switching to his **Sky Dragon Slaying Magic.**

"How is the station surrounded by wind?!" Erza asked in disbelief.

"Oh, what's are a couple of flies doing outside?" asked Erigor, as lowers to Kai and Erza. "Ah, so you were the ones who sent all of the bystanders away. Hello _Titania, Ginryū._ "

"Erigor!" shouts both of the mages. "Did you do this?!" asks Erza, while gesturing to the wall behind her.

"I wanted to fight both of you once." Erigor smirks, but then sighs. "But unfortunately, I don't have time for that. Just stay inside and be good." Erigor then sends a blast of wind towards the two.

"I don't think so!" Kai and Samuel then fly towards Erigor, dodging the blast of wind. The blast of wind however hits Erza and sends her inside.

"Hm, pesky flies." Erigor then sends a blast of wind that hits Kai head on and sends him through the wall and into the station wall. Kai maneuvers his body and holds onto Samuel while his back hits the station wall. Kai falls to the ground and slowly gets up and walks to Erza.

"Erigor!" shout both mages. They both walk up and try to push their hands through the wind. Erza then grunts in pain as she pulls her hand back, bloodied and bruised from the harsh wind. Kai then removes his hand and begins to try and heal Erza's hand.

"Don't bother with the wall. This magic wall only goes in one direction. From outside to inside." Erigor says with a cackle, from outside the wind wall. "If you flies try to escape it'll only cut you to shreds.

"What are you doing?!" yells both mages, anger evident in their tones.

"Haha, it's a birdcage...or rather a fly cage." Erigor responds as he begins to fly off. "I've wasted too much time here. Now, if you'll excuse me."

"Erigor!" shouts Kai, standing next to the wind wall, while unconsciously switching to his **Lightning Dragon Slaying Magic**. "Get back here, you bastard! I'm not done with you yet!" Kai then growls and clenches his fist, lightning beginning to spark in his eyes and on his fists. "Once I find that bastard, he's gonna die." he whispers under his breath.

"What's going on here? Was the station not their target after all?" asks Erza.

* * *

 _With Gray and Rayule_

"I'll kill anyone who interferes with our plans." Rayule says, while flashing an evil smirk.

"Plan or whatever. This is the only spot you can broadcast **Lullaby** from." responds Gray, while gesturing around the room. "If Erigor, who has **Lullaby** , isn't here, why did you guys occupy the station?"

Rayule chuckles to himself as he begins to swing his wrapping like a whip. Gray quickly ducks under the wrappings, but ends up being shocked as he sees Rayule destroy the broadcasting equipment.

' _What the heck? Do they plan on not broadcasting_ _ **Lullaby**_ _?'_ thought Gray, while glaring at Rayule.

Rayule then sends his wrappings towards Gray again. This time though, Gray stops creates an ice wall in front of himself, blocking the wrappings from hitting him. Rayule then chuckles as he brings his wappings back to his hands.

"So, you're an **Ice Mage?** " Rayule asks with a smirk, "This'll be fun."

"What's your real plan?" asks Gray, as his ice wall disappears.

"About now, Erigor-san's magic wall of wind should be finished." Rayule resplies as smirks at Gray.

"Magic wall of wind?" parrots Gray, confused about what he's talking about.

"It's a wind barrier to keep you flies from leaving here." Rayule explain with an evil smirk.

"What?!" Gray exclaims, as his eyes widen in shock. Gray then growls and shoots forward, kneeing Rayule, sending him flying through a wall. "Know what? I hate complicated stories, so just tell me what's going on?"

"We trapped you flies in her, because you were an unexpected hitch in our plans. Originally, we occupied this station to block all transportation access to Clover Town, the last stop." Rayule then smirks as he stands up. "The town is across a huge ravine, and there's no transportation other than this train. Unless you can fly like Erigor-san."

"So, that's where Erigor and **Lullaby** are headed?"

"Geez, you're an idiot. Just think of what's going on in Clover Town!" Rayule then launches another barrage of bindings at Gray. Too surprised to move, Gray gets hit and is sent to into the wall. Gray gets up and looks at Rayule.

"So, your real target is Clover. The town where all those old geezers are having their regular meeting. Your target is the guild masters!

"Ha, so, you've figured it out!" Rayule laughs while Gray's eyes darken. "Playing the flute for all those old geezers should be easy. Erigor-san can do it easily. Besides, you can't interfere. You flies are stuck in here. There's no way you can stop us know." An evil smile spreads across Rayule's face, while Gray begins to freeze the air around him. "We're taking revenge for the oppression we had to endure in the past! Once we're done, everything will disappear into thin air!"

Before he could continue, Gray rushes forward and freezes Rayule to the wall behind him. Gray then glares at the Dark Mage, "We'll stop you assholes And we'll make you regret targeting out _parents_." Gray then freezes the rest of Rayule's body. "I'll show you that there are guild even more frightening than dark guilds."

* * *

 _Back with Erza and Kai_

After calming Kai down, the two mages had walked back into the station. They walk amongst the fallen Eisenwald mages and see one of the mages was still conscious. Growling in anger, Kai grabs the man by his collar.

"Erigor's magical wind wall. Tell me how to get rid of it, and I might just let you live." Kai growls out, while sending lightning magic to run over his body.

"I don't know! I-It's impossible!" Byard responds, as he shivers in fear of the Dragon Slayer. "There's no way to nullify the wind wall." Kai then growls and sends the mage's head into the ground.

"Erza, Kai!" shouts Gray from the floor above them.

"Gray? Where's Natsu?" asks Kai.

"There was a fork in the station, and we split up. I haven't seen him since then." responds Gray, "But we have bigger problem. Erigor plans on using **Lullaby** at Clover. He plans to kill all of the guild masters."

"Yeah, we got the general idea from Erigor, but the station is surrounded by a wind wall."

"Yeah, I just saw it." Gray then jumps down to next floor, "Can't you do anything about it, Ash Head?"

"Don't you think I would've done anything if I could, stripper?" replies Kai, while trying to find where Natsu's scent is taking him. Meanwhile, Samuel is resting on Kai's head.

"Erigor is getting closer to the master and we're wasting time here." adds Erza.

"One of these should know how to nullify this wind, shouldn't they?" Gray asks, while kicking an Eisenwald mage.

"Stop it. None of them knows how to dispel this wind,' replies Erza, who then gasps.

"What is it?" asks Gray, while cocking an eyebrow.

"Kageyama. He's a dispeller. He broke the seal on **Lullaby.** And he's following Natsu." Kai responds.

"He might be able to get of this wind!" yells Gray while he and the two mages take off down the wall.

"Let's get to Natsu. Like I said, Kageyama's following him. Let's hope we can get to him before Natsu does anything." adds Kai.

"Tch, Ka-Karacka." Byard stutters out, "Are you just gonna hide there forever?"

"S-Sorry." Karacka responds, as he materializes from the wall.

"You heard what those Fairy bastards said right?" Karacka then nods, "Kageyama's being targeted by them. Go to him."

"Why me? I won't be of much help to him." Karacka responds as he begins to panic.

"Oh, you're job is much easier than that." Byard adds, with an evil look on his face.

* * *

 **Wolf: And there's chapter thirteen of** _ **Twin Dragons of Fairy Tail.**_ **Hope you all enjoyed. Thanks to everyone who has Followed, Favorited, and Reviewed. You help keep this story alive.**

 **I will see you guys during the next chapter.**

 **This is Wolf, signing off.**


	14. Chapter 14: Fairy Tail's Strongest Team

**Wolf: What's up everyone? Welcome to the fourteenth installment of** _ **Twin Dragons.**_ **As always thanks to everyone who has Followed, Favorited, and Reviewed.**

 **This chapter will wrap up the end of the Lullaby Arc. And we will finally move to the next arc in the next chapter.**

 **Now, onto the story!**

* * *

 **Chapter 14: Fairy Tail's Strongest Team**

 _Otherside of the Station_

Lucy and Happy slowly walk through the train station while they continue to search for Karacka. But they haven't found a single sign of where the mage has gone. Lucy then sighs as they turn another corner.

"We totally lost him." Lucy says dejectedly. "Maybe we should go back and regroup with Erza." Which causes Happy to be shocked at Lucy. "What's with that reaction?"

"Erza said to go after him. You must be really brave to ignore an order from her. I don't want to see her do it to you too."

"What is she going to do to me?" asks a fearful Lucy. "Nevermind. We'll keep looking until we find him." Lucy and Happy continue their search the Eisenwald mage, while Natsu is still looking for Erigor.

Natsu is walking down the hall, kicking down all of the walls. "Erigor! Where are you hiding?!" He continues to punch and kick down every wall while trying to find him.

' _Hasn't this idiot ever heard of doors?'_ thought Kageyama while following Natsu.

"Damn it. Where is he?" asks Natsu. ' _And how long is this bastard gonna follow me?'_ he adds in his thoughts.

' _He poses no threat, so I could just let him go. But...I won't feel satisfied if I do that!'_ Kageyama then rises from his shadow, behind Natsu and sends a barrage of shadow fist to Natsu. Natsu then turns around and dodges and blocks the barrage. "Tch, I owe you for earlier you fly."

"You again?!" Natus glares at the **Shadow Mage** , eyes full of rage.

"I got the basic idea of your magic is." Kageyama says with a smirk. "You can increase your destructive power by covering parts of your body in flames. A pretty unusual magic."

"Gah, I don't have time for you! Just tell me where Erigor is!"

"I wish I could tell you, you little fly. Maybe if you can beat me, I'll tell you."

"Oh. So I get to kick the shit out of you and find out where Erigor is? Talk about killing two birds with one stone." Natsu then shoots forward and connects his fist to Kageyama's stomach. Kageyama gets pushed back.

"Tch, he's fast." He then slams his hands into the ground. "Try to dodge this. **Shadow Snakes**." Several snakes made of shadows make their to Natsu and begin to chase after him, as he jumps back and begins to dodge them, slowly switching to his **Shadow Dragon Slaying Magic**. "Keep running. My snakes will chase you to the end of the world.

"I'm not running. Just making time." Natsu then opens his mouth and inhales the **Shadow Snakes** around him. Shock is etched on Kageyama's face as he sees his spell get eaten by the mage.

"What the-? What the hell are you?!" shouts Kageyama.

Natsu then covers his arm in shadows and rushes towards Kageyama, " **Shadow Dragon's Slash"**

' _This attack. That's not the strength of a mage!'_ thought Kageyama as his body gets sent through a layer of walls. Kageyama then looks up and sees Natsu right over him.

" **Shadow Dragon's Roar"** The roar hits Kageyama and causes an explosion to sound throughout the station.

"What was that?" asked Happy as he turns around.

"That sounds like Natsu. C'mon Happy!" responds Lucy as she runs toward the explosion.

"That would be Natsu. It's just up head." exclaims Kai, as he turns towards the sound of the explosion.

"Looks like Flame Brain went overboard again." Gray said, as they rounded a corner.

Kageyama lies in a a barely conscious heap against a wall. His eye twitches as his smokes emits from his body and clothes. Natsu smirks as shadows surround his body.

"Haha! I won, you bastard!" Natsu then looks to Kageyama. "Now, tell me where Erigor is!"

"Ha, w-what an i-idiot." Kageyama then smirks. "Erigor-san isn't even in this station anymore."

"What?!" Natsu yells in anger, as he grabs Kageyama's collar.

"Natsu! We need him!" shouts Erza, as she, Gray, and Kai run up to him.

"Erza? Gray? Kai? What's going on?" Natsu asked as he face his friends and brother.

"No time to explain. We need him for something." responds Gray.

"I've got it." adds Erza. She then requips a sword and holds it to Kageyama's neck. "I want you to nullify the magical wind wall at once." She then pushes the sword into Kageyama's throat. The blade is pushed enough to break the skin and cause Kageyama to hiss in pain. Kageyama flinches as he sees the seriousness in Erza's eyes. "You'll get a new cut every time you say no, understand?" Erza's tone was deadly serious, causing Kageyama's eyes to widen.

"Hey Erza, he's all worn out. Don't you think you're being a little harsh?"

"Stay quiet Natsu." growls out Kai and Gray.

"U-Understo-gah!" Kageyama suddenly yells out in pain, as blood starts to pour out of his mouth. Erza watches with wide eyes as Kageyama slumps forward. She then gasps as she notices the dagger in his back.

"Kageyama!" Erza then grabs Kageyama before he can hit the ground. "Kageyama! Stay with us! We need your nullifying magic!"

Gray then runs over to Erza, "Kageyama! Hang in there! We need your help!" He then sees him barely breathing, and with his eyes closed. "Damn it!"

"Kageyama, pull yourself together!"

"Erza, it's no use. He's unconscious."

Natsu then begins to switch to his **Sky Dragon Slaying Magic**. Kai then looks up and sees something with wall. He lets lightning cover his arms while waiting.

"I can't let him die! He needs to dispel the wind wall!" Erza says, while beginning to panic.

"You can say that, but can't use magic in that condition!" yells back Gray.

Kai then see Karacka outside of the wall behind Kageyama. Karacka's arm was extended and he had a look of pure shock on his face. The man begins to stutter incoherently, as begins to sink back into the wall. Rage then fills his eyes as he looks at the man.

"Natsu, heal Kageyama's wound. And just the wound." Kai then rushes forward and connects his to the wall, and grabs Karacka's throat. He then slams the man into the ground while more lightning begins to spark on his body. "Aren't you two from the same guild?!" He then covers his fist in lightning and connects it Karacka's stomach, "Is that how your guild works, you bastard?!"

Lucy and Happy then walk in and see Kai standing over a mage with rage etched on his face. While Natsu, Erza, and Gray were trying their to help the injured the Eisenwald.

"D-did we come at a bad time?" Lucy stuttered out while everyone turns to looks at her.

"Aye, I think we did." Happy replies with a gulp.

* * *

 _Tracks leading to Clover_

"Clover Town. Where the guild masters have gathered, it's getting close." Erigor says, as he walks down the tracks. "I've regained most of my magical power that I used to create the Wind Wall. Let's speed things up now." Wind gathers around Erigor's legs, as he shoots into the air. Using his newly regained magic energy,, Erigor speeds toward Clover Town. "Those geezers took away our jobs and rights...just wait. I'll kill you all with **Lullaby's Melody**! It's time for the Shinigami to purge their wretched souls!"

* * *

 _Oshibana Station_

"Erigor's real target is the regular meeting?!" Lucy gasped, covering her mouth in shock.

"Yeah, but unless we get out of this wind wall, we can't do anything about it." responds Gray.

"Dammit Kageyama, wake up." says Kai, trying to wake up the man. His wound was gone, but the Natsu didn't heal him enough to bring him back to consciousness.

"Dammit, I'll break through it!" Natsu then punches the wall with a flame covered fist. He gets sent tumbling back as soon as his fist touches the wind.

"Idiot, you can't break through with brute strength." Gray responds while putting his hands into his pockets.

"I'm not done yet!" Natsu then continues to cycle through his different elements to try and break through. Out of his elements, only lightning and sky were able to put a dent into the wind wall.

"Don't you think I've tried that already Natsu? Lightning and Sky are the only elements that can break through the wall."

"If you two keep up a stream of lightning, can't we go through?" asks Lucy.

"We could, but we'll waste most of our magic trying to get you through and then trying to get ourselves through." responds Kai, while crossing his arms over his chest.

"We've got to hurry! Gray, can't you freeze it?" Lucy asks while pointing to the wind wall.

"I would've done that a long time ago if I could." responds Gray with a huff.

"Natsu, Kai can't you inhale the wind while using your **Sky Dragon Slaying Magic**?"

"Tried already. There's a constant stream of wind that'll keep replenishing it." Kai then looks to his arm and sees Virgo's sign glowing again. "Alright, will someone tell me who has Virgo's key? Her sign as been glowing for a long time and it's not supposed to be!" Kai shouts out in annoyance. He then requips his trenchcoat off and shows them the glowing sign.

"Oh, that's what I wanted to tell you." Happy then digs into his pack and pulls out a golden key. "I forgot to give this key to you."

"That's Virgo's key!" Lucy then takes the key and lightly slaps Happy's nose. "You shouldn't be taking someone else's key without permission."

"No, Virgo said she wanted you to have it.'" responds Happy, while he rubs his nose.

"What?!"

"He's right. Virgo wants you to have her key." responds Kai, while two of his fingers are on Virgo's sign on his right wrist.

"What are you three talking about?" asked Erza as she walks up to Kai, Lucy, Natsu and Happy.

"Don't waste our time by talking about nonsense." adds Gray in an annoyed tone.

"Virgo's saying that since Everlue was arrested, their contract was broken." explains Kai. "She appeared in front of Natsu and Happy and told them to give you her key. She wants to contract with you."

"I'm flattered by that. But now's not the time. We have to think of a way to get out of here!"

"But-" Happy was then cut off by Lucy pinching his cheek.

"Shush, be quiet and let us think!" responds Lucy.

"God dammit, Lucy!" Kai shouts out, causing Lucy to flinch at his harsh tone. He then switches to his **Celestial Dragon Slaying Magic** and channels his magic to Virgo's sign. He then places his right hand on the ground. A Magic Circle stems from his hand, " **Open, Gate of the Virgin. Virgo!"** The magic disappears and a beautiful pink-haired maid appears in front of the group of mages. Lucy then stares at Virgo in shock. She looked nothing like how she did at Everlue's mansion.

"How may I help you master?" asks Virgo, while bowing in front of Kai.

"Wait! That's Virgo?!" asks Lucy.

"Yeah, why?" asks Kai, cocking his eyebrow at the question.

"She looked nothing like that when we saw her at Everlue's mansion!" replies Lucy, recalling how Virgo looked back then.

"Sorry for causing you all that trouble." Virgo responds with a smile.

"Natsu, what happened while you were at Everlue's?" questions Kai, as he turned to Natsu.

"Oh, she was summoned to fight us. But she looked different. She was much bigger and more intimidating." replies Natsu.

"I can change back if you prefer that form." responds Virgo, as she switches back into her previous form, causing Lucy to remember Everlue's Mansion.

"Oh, so that's what she looked like." responds Kai, "You can change back now, Virgo."

"As you wish, master." Virgo responds as she changes back.

"Huh, she's pretty cute." Gray says with a grin.

"Keep it in your pants Gray." adds Erza, sending a chill down Gray's spine. Erza then turns to Kai. "So, Lucy can summon her with that key she has?" Kai and Natsu then nod. Erza then turns to Lucy. "I see, Natsu was right. You really are a great mage."

"Virgo, can you make a contract with her later?" says Kai, while pointing to Lucy.

"As you wish master." Virgo then turns to Lucy. "So, she is to be my new mistress?"

"Can you not call me mistress? It brings back bad memories and it makes me feel weird."

"How about your highness?" asked Virgo.

"That's even worse!"

"How about princess?" Virgo says, causing a light blush to spread over Lucy's cheeks.

"Well, I do like that." Lucy responds, while putting a hand up to her cheek.

"Will you two just hurry up?" yells Gray, getting annoyed from just standing around.

"Okay! Here I go!" Virgo then begins to tunnel into the ground.

"Great job!" shouts Erza as she pulls Lucy into her armored chest.

"Alright, let's go!" Gray says as he jumps through the hole that Virgo created.

"Alright Virgo!" Natsu then hoists Kageyama onto his shoulders as he walks to the hole.

"Bringing him along Natsu?" asks Kai.

"Yeah, I wouldn't feel right leaving him here to die." Kai then smiles and jumps into the hole that Virgo created. Erza and Lucy then followed, followed by Natsu and Kageyama.

After some time, they emerge on the other side, Natsu and Kageyama being the first to come up. Kai then follows, helping Erza and Lucy come out of the hole. Gray then follows and looks to the magic wind wall.

"Natsu. **Sky Dragon Mode** and eat your fill." Kai says, loud enough for only Natsu to hear.

"Holy shit! This wind is insane!" yells Lucy, as she shields her face.

"Princess! Your underwear is almost showing!" exclaims Virgo, as she pulls Lucy's skirt back down.

"Then you should hide yours too!" yells back Lucy.

Gray watches the scene with wide eyes, until he feels a hand grip onto his shoulder tightly. The ice mage turns to see Natsu glaring at him. "If I were you, I'd look away, right now."

"Th-There's no way...you'll catch up to Erigor-san now…" Kageyama grunts out, from his place on the ground.

"Wait! Where'd Kai and Natsu go?!" Erza yells, as she notices two missing Dragon Slayers.

"Happy and Samuel aren't here either!" shouts Lucy, as she and Erza come to a realization.

* * *

 _Tracks leading to Clover_

Erigor was approaching Clover Town and he could see the town in the distance. However, Erigor's eyes widened when he felt two presences rapidly approaching. He turned his head and saw what appeared to be two people flying towards him.

"Erigor!" shouts both Kai and Natsu. As both mages close in, they connect two **Lightning Dragon's Claws** to Erigor, sending him crashing down into the tracks below

"We can't fly anymore." Happy and Samuel say as they fall into Natsu's and Kai's arms.

"Thanks buddy." Natsu then turns to Erigor. "Now, let's kick this guy's scrawny ass."

Kai then sets Samuel down behind him, and walks up to Natsu. Kai then cracks his knuckles as lightning sparks over his arms. "We know you're weakness now, you bastard."

"Weakness? I have no weakness you insolent flies!" yells Erigor

"Care to test that theory? Come on, you scrawny bastard!" Natsu then covers his body in his lighting magic.

' _What happened to the wind wall…along with Kageyama and the others?'_ thought Erigor, as he clenches his teeth. ' _I was close to arriving to where those geezers are! These really are some bothersome flies.'_ Kageyama then sends blades of wind towards Kai and Natsu. Natsu jumps forward and connects his fist to each of the blades of wind, cutting right through each of them. The blades of wind then reform and strike a pillar of rock that's behind Kai. Kai then walks forward and stands next to Natsu.

"W-What?! How is that possible?!" Erigor asks, as he takes a step back.

"We figured it out back at Oshibana Station." responds Kai, as he stretches and cracks his knuckles. "We shot lightning through your wall and it cut through briefly. So, he figured it would work with the rest of your magic. And it looks like he was right. We can negate your **Wind Magic**. So…" Kai then appears in front of Erigor, "You can't touch us. **Lightning Dragon's Claw!"** Kai connects his right leg with Erigor's control and sends him skidding backwards. " **Lightning Dragon's Arc Blade!"** Kai then spins in mid-air, covers his right leg in lightning, and kicks, sending a small lightning blade to Erigor. The attack hits Erigor and shocks Erigor.

' _Shit, they're fast!'_ thought Erigor as the lightning dies down. As Erigor looks up to the mages, he sees Natsu standing right over him.

" **Lightning Dragon's Iron Fist!"** Natsu connects his fist to Erigor's head, smashing his head into the tracks. Natsu and Kai appear above him and prepare another attack. Erigor then rolls out of the way and flies into the air.

"I'll admit. You're pretty good, for flies." Erigor says, while wiping blood from his mouth. "Let's how cocky you flies really are." Erigor then covers his body in wind. " **Wind Mail.** Let's see you bastards get past this!"

Kai and Natsu growl, then rush forward.

* * *

 _Erza and the other Mages_

"Dammit! How could we lose Kai and Natsu?!" yells Erza, as she races down the tracks. Lucy then leans out of the window.

"This…isn't the magical four-wheeler we rented." says Lucy.

"I'll give credit where it's due, Eisenwald sure took plenty of precautions." says Gray as he glances over at Kageyama. "They even destroyed our vehicle."

Lucy then sighs, "Looks like we'll have to pay for this when we get back."

"So, you stole another vehicle." says Kageyama, earning a glare from Lucy.

"We're just borrowing it!" exclaims Lucy, leaning back into the four-wheeler. "We wouldn't have had to borrow this one if you guys didn't destroy tour other one!"

"Tch, why did you even bring me along?" asks Kageyama.

"Flamebrain was right. We weren't going to leave you alone in that town. We're taking you to a hospital in Clover" responds Gray, while still staring out of the window.

"No! I meant, why did you save me? We're enemies!" Kageyama says, before a smirk spreads across his face. "Oh, I got it now. You're taking me hostage so that you can negotiate with Erigor-san. Sorry, but that would be a waste of time. Erigor-san is cold-blooded. There's no way that he would make a deal with you flies."

"Ugh, why is it hard to believe that we just want to help you?" asks Lucy, as she runs her hand through her hair

"You know, if you want to die so badly, I can kill you right now." responds Gray, as an ice dagger forms in his hand. Kageyama then squeaks in surprise as he feels the cold dagger press against his throat."Life and death aren't the only outcomes of a conflict, right?" Gray then removes the dagger. "You should all value your lives more."

Kageyama then turns to all the Fairy Tail mages with a surprised look on his face. He can't believe that these mages, his enemies, are treating him well even though he had tried to kill them. ' _Maybe they aren't flies after all.'_ Kageyama then gets ripped from his thoughts, as the four-wheeler swerves to the right. The sudden movement sends all the mages around the cabin.

"Erza!" yells Gray, while checking on his friend. Gray then panics as he notices Erza. She's hunched forward, with sweat dripping off her brow, while she's breathing heavily.

' _My vision's getting blurry, I've consumed too much magical power.'_ Erza then shakes her head violently to wake herself up. ' _Kai, Natsu. Please stop Erigor! Hold him off until we can get there. If you can't stop him, all of the guild masters in the area will die.'_

* * *

 _Back with Natsu and Kai_

Erigor keeps sending more wind blades at Kai and Natsu, who keep attacking the blades and rush to get closer to Erigor. Kai and Natsu then appear in front of Erigor and connect a **Lightning Dragon's Iron Fist** and **Lightning Dragons Claw** to his chest and stomach, dissipating his **Wind Mail**.

Erigor is sent skidding across the tracks as his lightning courses through his body, frying his nerves. Erigor then rises to one knee and looks to Natsu and Kai. ' _How is this possible?! How can Dragon Slayers of this calibre exist!'_

Erigor then gasps in shock as he notices Kai grab his throat. The older Dragon Slayer lifts Erigor into the air and glares at the Wind Mage. Kai's grip tightens, causing Erigor to gasp for air and weakly try to get Kai's hand off of his neck. Erigor's vision begins to fade, until he feels himself roughly land on the ground. He takes several deep breaths, and looks up to the two Dragon Slayers with fear in his eyes.

"We could've killed you multiple times during the fight. I could've killed you right now." says Kai, eyes full of rage. "But we didn't. We're not like you. We learned to value human life, even if it's the life a heartless murder like you and your guild."

"We'd rather see you pay for your crimes, and repent for your sins, instead of simply ending your life." Natsu then grabs Erigor by his scarf and pulls him to his feet. "You threatened the lives of our nakama: Gray, Happy, Samuel, the guild mages, Erza, Lucy, the old man!" a growl escapes from Natsu, as he says the last two names. "We can't ever forgive you for threatening the lives of those precious to us, but we won't kill you. We'll let the Magic Council decide what to do with your pathetic ass. But until then...this will do." Natsu then launches Erigor into the air, while Kai and Natsu breath in.

" **Lightning Dragon's Roar!"**

Both mages aim their roar towards Erigor as he falls closer to the two Dragon Slayers. Erigor then screams in pain as the lightning fries his nerves and chars his body. The roar dies down, causing Erigor to land on the ground with a thud.

"We said we wouldn't kill you, but we didn't say we wouldn't knock your ass unconscious." says Kai. He and Natsu stand over the defeated Erigor. They don't notice that **Lullaby** is off to the side. The demonic flute is leaking a small trail of black smoke from its mouth.

"Natsu! Kai!" shouts Lucy and Erza, as the four-wheeler comes to skidding stop.

"Yo! You guys are late! Kai and I already dealt with this guy." responds Natsu as he points over to Erigor.

"Aye sir! Natsu and Kai were incredible!" cheers Happy, as he jumps into the air, while Samuel flys over to Kai and rest on his head.

"Well done, Kai and Natsu." responds Erza, breathing a sigh of relief.

"N-No way." Kageyama says to himself. "They beat Erigor-san. And they're not even injured."

Erza then pulls the SE-Plug off of her wrist. As she begins to step off of the four-wheeler, she grabs her head in pain. She groans and begins to fall over, but luckily Kai appears in front of her and grabs her before she can hit the ground.

"Erza. Are you alright?" asks Kai, as he sets Erza down on the ground.

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine. I just need to catch my breath." responds Erza, as she leans on Kai for support.

"What the-? How did you guys beat him so easily?" asks Gray, as he looks at Erigor's charred unconscious form.

" **Lightning Dragon Slayer Magic.** We figured that since it could cut through his wind wall, it should be able to do the same to the rest of his magic." explains Natsu as he rubs the back of his head. "Guess we were right, cause he couldn't touch us."

"Kai, can you help me up?" asks Erza. Kai then stands and gets Erza up to her feet. Erza then turns and hits Kai.

"What was that for?" The stunned Dragon Slayer asks while looking at Erza.

"For being an idiot! You had me worried back there. Do you know how I devastated I would've been if you had been injured?!" shouts Erza.

"Relax, Erza. I'm sorry about that." He then places his hand on her shoulder. "I'll warn you next time I'm about to do something like that." Kai gives Erza a fanged smile that makes her heart beat a little faster. "But, you would've gotten hurt if we let fight Erigor with how much magic you had left. Just trust us next time, alright?"

"Alright Kai. Thanks to you and Natsu, the guild masters are safe now."

"Yeah. Now, let's go and let the master know what happened here." responds Kai.

"That sounds like-" Erza was then cut off, as Kageyama races down the tracks.

"You were careless flies! The flute… **Lullaby** is now in my hands!" shouts Kageyama as he races towards Clover and the guild masters.

"Kageyama!" shout both Natsu and Kai.

"How could he do that?!" yells Lucy.

"We're going after him." Erza growled, causing everyone to nod in agreement.

* * *

 _Clover Town_

Kageyama pants he steps off of the four-wheeler. He walks to the top of a hill and sees the building where the guild masters are having their meeting. The **Shadow Mage** breathes a sigh of relief as he sees the meeting is still going on.

' _Good, the regular meeting hasn't ended yet._ _ **Lullaby's**_ _melody should be able to reach them without any trouble.'_ Kageyama is about to play the flute, until he is ripped from his thoughts as laughter sounds in the area.

"Bwahahahaha!" Kageyama turns around and sees Makarov sitting on a tree stump while looking at a magazine. Makarov's eyes scan over the pictures of some beautiful young women. "These girls are real eye-catchers!" Makarov then lets out a perverted giggle. Young mages of today have really leveled up in terms of skill and looks. Photo spreads really are the best." Makarov then shakes his head and jumps off the stump. "No. I don't have time for this. I gave to find where those destructive brats are!" He then feels a presence behind him and panics a little.

' _Isn't he Fairy Tail's Master, Makarov?'_ Kageyama then sighs. ' _Fate won't let me escape these flies, eh?'_

"No! It's not what you think! This is all part of my studies!" Makarov says in a panic, sspewing nonsense.

' _You don't have to justify…'_ Kageyama then sighs. "Ano…would you like to listen to me play?" he asks as he shows Makarov the flute. "I really want someone to listen to me play."

"I'm in a hurry. But I suppose I could listen to one song."

* * *

 _Meanwhile_

"There he is!" says Lucy.

"Jii-chan!" shouts Natsu.

"Master!" shouts Erza.

"Shh!" Master Bob says as he blocks the Fairy Tail mage's path. "Just hang back. Makarov's got this handled."

"Master Bob!" Kai says in surprise. "What do you mean by Makarov's got this?"

"Exactly what you heard." The Fairy Tail Mages then turn around and see the Master of Quatro Cerberus, Goldmine.

They then turn around and hear Makrov give a speech that brings Kageyama down to his knees.

"Master!" Makarov then turns around and sees his brats coming toward him.

"What are you doing here?!" he shouts at them.

"Master, that was amazing. You words were so moving".

"Nothing but a bunch of weaklings! All of you!" shouts a voice that comes from the flute. The flute then begin to take shape as smoke trails out of it mouth. A extremely tall tree-like monster with three glowing red eyes appear. "This is my true form! Now…let me consume your pitiful souls."

"That's **Lullaby?!** " shouts Lucy as she looks up at the towering monster.

Kai and Natsu then share a look and nod in agreement. Both mages stand at the front and begin to flare their magic, letting fire cover their body. They rush forward and begin to scale Lullaby while Erza requips into her **Heaven's Wheel Armor** and sends multiple swords to slash at Lullaby's legs. Lullaby then attempts to stomp on Erza, but Erza dives out of the way. Natsu and Kai then arrive at Lullaby's chest.

"Keep your eyes on your opponents!" shouts Natsu and Kai. " **Fire Dragon's Claw!"** Natsu and Kai connect a roundhouse kick to Lullaby, sending him reeling back. Lullaby then recovers and moves to slash at Natsu and Kai.

"You impudent fools!" Lullaby then sends several balls of energy to Natsu and Kai. Both mages dodge the attack, but turn around and see the balls of energy about to hit a group of bystanders.

" **Ice Make: Shield!"** Gray appears in front of the group and creates a flower shaped shield in front of him and the bystanders. " **Ice Make: Lance!"** Dozens of spears shoot out of Gray's hands. The Ice Spears race towards Lullaby, cutting through Lullaby's body as they connect.

"He can use **Creation Magic** that fast?" asks one on the people.

"Erza1 Now!" shouts Kai. as he and Natsu release a **Fire Dragon's Roar**.

" **Requip: Black Wing Armor!"** Erza then appears in black armor with silver trimming that has silver crosses is several places. It has a revealing silver-edged breastplate and plates flanking her hips that reach down to her waist-guard. The waist-guard leaves the front of Erza's body exposed, with her groin being covered by a dark imbuement. She has large plates guarding her legs. She has two wings that have black metal "arms" acting as the wings' leading structure, but the parts used to fly are composed of a membrane-like material. Erza's hair is tied in a ponytail.

Erza then flies towards Natsu and Kai, while Kai and Natsu run up the sides of the Lullaby. Meanwhile Gray launches more volleys of Ice Spears at Lullaby.

Lullaby then tries to swat Kai and Natsu off of his body. Kai and Natsu then jump into the air as flames begin to cover their bodies.

"With Flames on my right, and Flames on my left…" Both Slayers then slam their hands together, causing the flames to erge merge. A ball of flames form over Natsu's head, while a ball of dark flames form over Kai's head.

" **Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame!"**

" **Dark Flame Dragon's Brilliant Flame!"**

As the two fireballs shoot towards Lullaby, Erza, using her enhanced attack power, cut one of Lullaby's arms off. And Gray launches another volley of Ice Spears that cut through Lullaby's abdomen and legs. Finally, Natsu's and Kai's fireballs collide with each other and Lullaby, merging and destorying the rest of Lullaby. The demon then falls and leaves smoking remains on the ground.

"Zeref's Demon was defeated quite easily." says Master Goldmine, as he looks at the four Fairy Tail Mages. "I'm impressed."

Makarov and Lucy then smile as they look at Natsu, Kai, Erza, and Gray stand among the remains of Lullaby.

"Aren't these brats great?!" shouts Makarov, jumping nto the air.

"You guys were great!" shouts Lucy as she runs up to her nakama. All four mages then grin.

"It was nothing." all four say simultaneously.

The group of Guild Masters and mages then turn around as they hear a building begin to crumble down to the ground. They turn around and see the regular meeting site fall to the ground. As the dust settles, they look and see the site completely destroyed. Makarov's then widen as he begins to sneak away from everyone.

"The regular meeting site has been destroyed!" shouts Master Goldmine, as his mouth hangs open.

"Damn. We completely destroyed that place!" shouts Natsu, while laughing.

"Yeah, but you've done way worse though." responds Kai, as he places his hand on his brother's shoulder.

"Get them!" shouts the other guild masters, as they begin to chase the Fairy Tail Mages.

"Master…we're really sorry about this." Erza says she begins to run alongside Kai and the Master. "We've disgraced you."

"Ah, don't worry about it. I don't think they'll invite me back next time." responds Makarov as he dodges a thrown object.

"Natsu, **Lightning** and grab Lucy, Gray and Happy!" shouts Kai as he and Natsu begin to switch magic. They continue to run while dodging any object that gets thrown at them. Kai then places one hand onto Erza and Makarov. "Samuel! Grab on! Master, Erza. Time to go." Samuel then grabs onto Kai, as he begins to teleport them away from the other guild masters.

"Haha! Can't wait to tell the other about what happened here! Happy, let's go. Lucy, Ice Princess. Time to go." Happy then grabs the back of Natsu's clothes. Natsu then places a hand on Lucy's and Gray's shoulders as he begins to teleport them out of Clover.

* * *

 **Wolf: And there's Chapter 14 of** _ **Twin Dragons of Fairy Tail.**_ **Hope you all enjoyed. As always, thanks to everyone who has Followed, Favorited, and Reviewed. Y'all are awesome. I will se you guys next chapter.**

 **This is Wolf, signing off.**


	15. Chapter 15: Fights, Trials, and Missions

**Wolf: What's up everyone? Welcome to Chapter 15 of** _ **Twin Dragons of Fairy Tail.**_ **As always, thanks to everyone who has Followed, Favorited, and Reviewed. Apologies for the late update. I'm in college and it was Finals week. But since Finals are over I should be able to update this story more often.**

 **Also, due to a couple of reviews and PM's I've received, here's a final update on the harem list for both Dragon Slayers.**

 **Kai will now be with: Mirajane, Erza, Cana, Celeste, Ultear, Meredy, Kagura, and Sayla.**

 **Natsu will now be with: Lisanna, Lucy, Millianna, Yukino, Hisui, Jenny, and Brandish.**

 **Big thanks to Fairyfiction21 for the idea for the harem members.**

 **Oh, and I'm not going to be able to update for a while. I'm in the middle of moving to another house. So, it's gonna be sometime before I update.**

 **Now, onto the story!**

* * *

 **Chapter 15: Fights, Trials, and Missions**

 _At ERA_

"Even if Eisenwald has been defeated, the main problem hasn't been solved yet. There are still tons of Dark Guilds still in existence." says one of the Magic Council Members, Belno. All of the Magic Council members are gathered around a large room and are discussing the most recent events.

"We should root them all out together." suggests Michello, causing Yajima to sigh.

"And how do you suggest we do that, Michello?" asks Yajima.

"It's unacceptable for any wizard to embezzle Zeref's Dark Magic. " says Org as he holds up Lullaby. "We cannot allow something like this happen again."

"How could Eisenwald have gotten their hands on such a dark magic anyways?" asks Gran Doma to his fellow council members. "Security must be increased around Dark Magic like this."

"Good thing Fairy Tail, the guild you all are annoyed with, showed up to save the day." responds Siegrain, smirking as he leans back in his chair.

"They managed to take down a Dark Guild with five people, without getting injured." adds Ultear, with a small smile. "And their two Dragon Slayers managed to take down Erigor and walked away without injury." she finishes, smiling as she hears the sounds of protest from her colleagues.

"I know you have trouble admitting it, but it's a fact. If **Lullaby** had killed the guild masters. The situation would've been very serious. It would've cost the heads of many of us here." states Siegrain, earning growls from the council members.

"Don't be ridiculous!" exclaims Org. "Are you really bringing up the matter of responsibility?"

"That's enough! Their tendency for destruction has once again given me a headache! We must do something about this!"

"In other words, we'll repay them kindly…" Siegrain finishes while smirking.

* * *

 _Magnolia_

Lucy wakes up in a beautiful morning. She goes to take a shower and then gets dressed in a white and blue blouse, paired with a blue skirt. She then completes her outfit with a pair of black boots. She then sits at her desk and begins to write a letter to her mother, telling her about the adventures she and her friends had been on.

After finishing her letter, she decided to go shopping. After coming back, she goes to rest on her bed and relax for the day.

"Hmm, Mira was right; 70,000 jewels a month for this place is nothing." Lucy then turns around and sees Gray behind her, sitting on her chair. "You've got a great place Lucy."

"Kya!" Lucy then kicks Gray across the room and into the wall. "Keep your clothes on inside my house, you pervert!"

"You've got it all wrong!" Gray responds as he stands up. "My clothes were already off when I got here."

"I don't care. Go home already!" shouts Lucy, as she points to her door.

"Nah, I came here to get you."

"What? Why?" asks Lucy, confused as to why he's there.

"Figured they didn't tell you." Gray mutters under his breath. "Ash Head and Flamebrain are fighting in front of the guild hall."

"What?!" shouts Lucy, eyes wide in surprise. "I have to get to the guild so I can watch this!" Lucy then races out of her apartment, slamming the door in the process.

"Hey, wait up!" shouts Gray, as he runs after Lucy.

The two mages race down the street, heading to Fairy Tail. As they get closer to the guild, they hear the sounds of cheers echo. As they round a corner, they spot a large crowd gathered in front of Fairy Tail. They run towards the crowd and push through, making their way towards the center. As the reach the front, Lucy sees both Kai and Natsu standing in the middle.

"Are they actually serious about this?" asks Lucy, as she stands next to Mira and Lisanna.

"Of course they're serious! If they weren't, they wouldn't be real men!" yells Elfman as he clenches on of his fists.

"But if they fight…" says Lucy, as she remembers the damage they did during the Lullaby incident.

"Ah, don't worry. The Master takes precautions when these two fight." responds Mira. "He places a barrier around their area so that no damage occurs to places that isn't their arena." Mira then points to part of the barrier that blurs.

Lucy then turns and sees Cana taking bets for who they think will be the winner of this. "What's with the betting area?"

"They all bet on who they want to win. My money's on Kai." responds Mira, earning agreements from Cana and Erza.

"Well, my money's on Natsu." responds Lucy and Lisanna. The four mages then hands their bets to Cana, who then marks who's betting on who.

"This should be an interesting battle." says Elfman with a grin.

"Really? I'm kind of expecting Ash Head to beat Flame for Brains." responds Gray.

In the center of the crowd, Natsu and Kai are staring each other down. Kai has a small smirk as he cracks his knuckles. Natsu has a grin on his face as he cracks his knuckles.

"It's been sometime, Natsu. When was the last time we fought, brother?" asks Kai, while requiping his trenchcoat off.

"We haven't fought in a couple of years, Kai!" exclaims Natsu. "And there's no stopping this time!" Fire then begins to cover Natsu's body. Kai then smirks in return as lightning begins to cover his arms.

"Alright brats! At the the count of three, the match will begin!" shouts Makarov, letting Kai and Natsu cover their hands in their flames and lightning. "One, Two, Three!"

The two Dragon Slayers then launch forward and go to meet in the middle. The two prepare a **Fire Dragon's Iron Fist** and a **Lightning Dragon's** clash their fists in the middle, causing a gust of wind to blow in the area. The brothers jump back and go to move again.

" **Lightning Dragon's Claw!"** Kai covers his leg in lightning as he gets closer to Natsu. As he turns in mid-air, he kicks his attack to Natsu's chest.

" **Fire Dragon's Cross!"** Natsu crosses his arms and sends an X-shaped flame that ensnares Kai. Kai looks at the fire surrounding him and kicks the lightning off his leg and sends it to Natsu.

" **Lightning Dragon's Arc Blade!"** the small blade of lightning cuts through the fire and hits Natsu and begins to sends electricity coursing through his body. Kai then flares his magic and dispels the fire that surrounded him. " **Lightning Dragon's Heavenward Halberd!"** a bolt of lightning forms between Kai's hands. He then throws the bolt at Natsu, who jumps out of the way.

" **Fire Dragon's Heat Wave!"** Natsu covers his arms in fire and sends streams of fire at Kai. Kai crosses his arms over his chest as the fire hits him. " **Fire Dragon's Sword Horn!"** Natsu charges forward, body covered in fire. He races towards Kai, who jumps into the air and covers his legs in lightning.

" **Lightning Dragon's Blade Storm!"** Kai then sends multiple Arc Blades at Natsu. Natsu keeps jumping back avoiding the blades of lightning. Natsu then covers channels his magic to feet. He jumps into the air and uses his fire magic to push him closer to Kai.

Natsu channels magic to his fist and arm as he gets closer to Kai. " **Fire Dragon's Propulsion Fist!"** Fire blast out of Natsu's elbow as he gets closer to Kai.

Kai covers his fist in lightning as he sees Natsu close in on him. " **Lightning Dragon's Iron Fist!"**

The attacks collide causing a gust of wind to form around them, pushing them apart and down into the ground. The two mages rise and look at each other, ready to attack. But are interrupted when a voice sounds in the area.

"Alright, that's enough." The people in the crowd then turn to the voice. The crowd separates as an amphibian-like man walks through the parted crowd. "Nobody move. I'm a messenger from the council." The messenger then unrolls a scroll and begins to read its contents. "With charges of property damage and eleven other crimes from the Eisenwald incident, Kai Dragneel has been placed under arrest."

"What?!" shouts the members of Fairy Tail, anger radiating off of Natsu, Mira, Erza, and Cana.

"If you don't come quietly, your sentence will be doubled." says the messenger causing the four mages' rage to increase.

"Why are you arresting just Kai?! I caused some of the damage as well!" yells Natsu, stepping closer to the messenger.

"My orders are to arrest Kai Dragneel and him alone. If you wish to argue this, you may take it up with the Magic Council." responds the messenger, causing Natsu to growl and the three female mages to flare their magic and glare at the messenger.

"Natsu, calm down. Mira, Erza, Cana, don't worry." Kai says, while sighing. "I'll go quietly."

"But, Kai!" shouts the four mages.

"Natsu, Mira, Erza, Cana, stop it. It'll be fine. I'll be okay. Promise." Kai then holds out his hands and allows the messenger to cuff him. "Don't worry. I'll be back before you know it." The four mages then watch as Kai is being led away. Mira, Erza, and Cana can't help but to feel somewhat uneasy about what may happen at the Council Headquarters, while Natsu just growls.

* * *

 _Fairy Tail, Hours Later_

The guild's members sit around quietly, as they rest their heads on the table or in their hands. They're all upset at Kai's arrest. Especially Natsu, who's yelling about trying to get his brother back from the Magic Council.

"Damn it! Get off of me!" shouts Natsu while Gray, Elfman, Raiden, Mizuko, and Rin hold him on the ground to stop him from moving.

"Would you calm the fuck down, Hot Head!" shouts Gray as he holds Natsu to the ground.

"Get off of me, Ice Princess!" shouts Natsu as he tries to push Gray off.

"Damn it, Natsu! Stop fighting! We're not letting you go after him!" shouts Raiden, while pushing Natsu's torso into the ground.

"I don't care! Let me go after those Council Bastards so I can bring Kai back!" shouts Natsu, while trying to push the five mages off of him.

"Lisanna, can't you calm him down?!" shouts Mizuko, while struggling to hold Natsu down.

"I've already tried. He won't stop until Kai's back at Fairy Tail." responds Lisanna, sad that she can't calm down her mate.

"Nee-san! Can't you put him to sleep?!" shouts Elfman.

"I could try. But it might not work with how angry he is." Mira then steps in front of Natsu. " **Dream Knock!"** The spell hits Natsu who's eyes widen before his head falls to the ground. The five mages holding him feel his body go limp and let him go. The five mages then sit down and begin to pant in exhaustion.

"I know he's furious about the whole ordeal, but damn. Can't he relax just a little?" asks Mizuko while looking to the other mages.

"Tch, no chance. Anytime Kai or Lisanna is involved, he'll keep fighting until they're back at Fairy Tail." responds Gray.

"Tch, damn Dragon Prince." responds Rin, while looking at the subdued Natsu. "Can we restrain him, so that when he wakes up we don't have to repeat all of this?"

"I've got it." responds Lucy, summoning Virgo to help tie Natsu to post so that he can't escape when he wakes up. "That should hold him. Thanks for the help Virgo. You can go back now." Virgo then bows and returns to the Celestial Realm. Celeste then looks at Lucy in mild surprise, before turning back to the rest of the guild and joining their quietness.

Seeing Natsu being restrained, the guild goes back to resting their heads on the table and wondering when Kai will return.

* * *

 _Magic Council, Fiore Branch_

Kai's eyes are roaming all over the hallway that he's in. "You know, with all the jewel they have, you think they would've done a better job at designing this place." He said to no one in particular. Kai then smells someone walking towards him and the guard. He looks forward and sees a young beautiful mage with dark purple hair walking towards him.

"Ah, so you're Kai Dragneel." Ultear says, while walking around him. Her eyes look up and down his body, taking in the sight.

"Yeah, and who are you?" asks Kai, not so subtly checking out Ultear's body.

"They call me Ultear." she responds while placing her hand on his chest, she looks to the guard and waves him off. The guard staggers but a glare from Ultear has him leaving the two mages alone. Ultear then looks up to Kai with an innocent look on her face.

"Ultear, what are you doing here?" he asks, while ignoring her hand on his chest.

"I just wanted to come and see the mage who is known for taking the hearts of many of women around Fiore." Ultear responds, while jealousy quickly flashes in her eyes.

Kai then smirks at the rumors spreading around. "Well, you've seen him. What else do you want Ultear?" he asks as he sees her walk around him and feels her press her chest onto his back.

"I want to show you something." she responds in a flirty tone. Ultear then removes the magic-cancelling cuffs from Kai. She then brings a lacrima out and holds it in her hands and shows it to Kai. "This is a Memory Lacima. It can show you a memory that you hold dear to your heart or one that you may have forgotten." She then holds out the Lacrima for Kai to take.

Kai then takes lacrima into his hand. "Memory Lacrima?" he asks as he look at the lacrima. He then turns back to Ultear. "What is this supposed to-?!" Kai is then cut-off when he feels Ultear begin to kiss him. His eyes are wide in surprise as he feels Ultear wrap her arms around his neck. Right as Kai is about to return the kiss, Ultear pulls away and begins to walk away from Kai, swaying her hips for Kai.

"Have fun in the courtroom, Kai-kun." she says in a teasing manner. Kai looks at her at she walks away before he feels something on his wrist. He looks down and sees the cuffs back on his wrists.

' _Clever little sneak.'_ Kai thinks while smirking. He then feels someone behind him and turns to see the guard come back to lead him to the courtroom. "Yeah, yeah. I know, 'keep walking.'"

* * *

 _Inside the Courtroom_

Kai faces the Council members who seem annoyed with the whole ordeal. Kai eyes Ultear who winks at Kai and smiles at him.

The messenger that arrested Kai clears his throat and raises the paper in his hands. "We will know begin the trail of the accused, Kai Dragneel."

"Kai Dragneel." Gran Doma's voice booms throughout the room as he calls his name. Kai turns to face the man as he continues. "Regarding the Eisenwald and Lullaby incident that occurred, you are accused of having caused damage to Oshisbana Station, the destruction of Ryushika Canyon's railway bridge, and the Guild Meeting Building in Clover Town." Gran Doma then sets the piece of paper down and stares at Kai. "According to witnesses, the culprit was male mage with silver hair.

Kai looks to the Council members as Gran Doma reads off what he's there for. As he finishes, he sighs as he realizes that he'll be taking the blame for this. ' _Well, if I'm right, this is just a formality to show their power. So, I guess I'll take the blame for this.'_

"Is there anything you wish to say before our guard takes you to one of the cells?" Gran Doma asks while staring at Kai.

"I would prefer it if I could go straight to Fairy Tail instead of being locked in a cell." responds with a cheeky grin. A tick mark appears on many of the council member's foreheads, except for Siegrain who is smirking in amusement and Ultear who giggles into her hand.

"Get him out of here." responds Gran Doma. signalling for the guard to lead Kai to his own cell. The guard leads Kai out of the courtroom and towards another hallway, where Kai will spend the night in a cell.

As the arrive at the cell, the guard removes Kai's cuffs and pushes him inside of the cell. Once inside Kai goes to sit the floor and leans against the wall. ' _Looks like I'll be here for the night.'_ He then tries to light his hand on fire, but nods as he sees no fire. "Magic-Cancelling, huh. This is gonna be a long night." Kai then lays down on the floor and closes his eyes.

* * *

 _The Next Morning_

Kai walks out of the Magic Council building after spending a night in one of their cells. Kai stretches every one of his muscles to relieve the tension in his body. "Well, about time I return to Magnolia." Kai then switches to his **Lightning Magic** so he can get to Fairy Tail faster. As he's leaving, Ultear looks from one of the windows and smiles at Kai's retreating form.

Kai, in his lightning form, races across Fiore as he gets closer to Magnolia. After an hour of traveling, he arrives on the hill overlooking Magnolia. "Ah, back in Magnolia." Kai then smells the air to see if the guild members are at the guild. "Looks like they're all there."

Kai then walks through Magnolia, taking his time and thinking back to his kiss with Ultear. ' _What was that about Ultear?'_

He stays in thoughts as he continues walking. Absentmindedly, he continues making his way to the guild. He zones back in as he notices that he gets closer to the guild hall. He smirks to himself as he looks to the guild doors. He jumps forward and kicks the doors open, nearly taking them off of their hinges.

"Fairy Tail, your Dragon is back!" shouts Kai, as he lands on the floor. As soon as he finishes his sentence he gets tackled by two blurs, a white one and a brown one. The two females mages tackle Kai to ground and hug tightly. Kai opens up his mouth to speak, but his voice is muffled by the mages chests.

"Kai-kun, you're back!" exclaims Mira, as she pulls Kai's head into her chest. Cana then grabs Kai away from Mira and hugs him.

"Kai-kun, have a drink with me!" exclaims Cana, also pushing Kai's head into her chest. Mira then glares at Cana, who has smirk on her face.

"Mira-nee, Cana. I think Kai needs to breath." Cana then pouts and releases Kai enough so that he can breath. Kai then stands up and immediately feels both of his arms stuck between Mira's and Cana's breasts. Kai then sighs to himself to and walks to the bar, with Mira and Cana still hanging onto his arms. After he sits down, he gets bombarded by question about what happened while he was with the Magic Council.

After retelling what happened, leaving out the part of Ultear kissing him, he relaxes at the bar and orders a mug of whiskey. After downing it nearly instantly, he turns around and looks around. He then turns to the side as he hears a grunt of Makarov.

"Master, is everything alright?" asks Mira.

"Yeah, just getting sleepy is all." replies Makarov. "It's him." One by one, members of the guild begin to fall asleep.

"Damn it. He's back…" Gray mumbles as he falls asleep. Not to long after, Mira and Cana begin to fall asleep but are caught by Kai before they could hit the ground. Natsu then does the same for Lisanna and Lucy.

"Master, Kai-san, Natsu-san." Mystogan greets as he walks through the guild hall.

"Mystogan." Kai says with a yawn, still not strong enough to stay fully awake.

"Heard you and Natsu fought. Can't say I'm surprised that it was interrupted, yet again."

"We'll finish our fight someday." Natsu stumbles out, as he focuses on staying awake.

Mystogan then walks over to the job board and examines it. After he finds an job, he tears it off and approaches Makarov. He shows Makarov the request. "I'll be going now."

"Hey aren't you going to undo your **Sleep Magic?!** " Makarov asks, while rubbing his eyes.

"Five…" Mystogan starts, counting down every few steps. "Four… Three… Two…" Mystogan is at the guild doors as his figure begins to vanish. "One." As soon as the countdown finishes, Mystogan disappears and the spell cast over Fairy Tail was dispelled. One by one, the members wake up from their abrupt slumber.

"This feeling… Mystogan stopped by." says Erza as she lifts her head off of the table.

"Damn it. Why does that bastard have to do that every time he stops by the guild?!" shouts Gray, as he rubs his head.

"Who's Mystogan?" Lucy asks, as she gets out of Natsu's hold.

"He's a candidate for Fairy Tail's strongest mage." responds Loke, as he adjusts his glasses.

"For some reason, he doesn't like anyone, aside from the master, see his face." Gray explains as he walks over to Lucy. "So, whenever he comes to take a job, he puts everyone to sleep." Lucy then turns to look at Natsu and Gray.

"That seems a little fishy to me." responds Lucy, while placing her hands on her hips.

"Well, it's why only the master, Ash Head, and Flame Brain have seen his face." Gray adds, causing Lucy to look at Kai and Natsu. Before Lucy can respond, a voice echoes throughout the guild.

"No. I also know what he looks like." The guild all turn to the second floor and see a tall, muscular blonde man leaning on the rails of the second floor.

"Laxus?!" exclaims several members in shock.

"He's one of the strongest as well." explains Natsu, seeing the look of confusion on Lucy's face.

"Mystogan is just shy. So, keep your noses out of his business." Laxus finishes with a grin.

The Dragon are looking up at Laxus, with slight glares on their faces. However, Raiden is radiating anger in waves. Laxus then looks to the Dragon Slayers and feels the anger coming off of Raiden.

"Oh?" mutters Laxus, getting slightly excited. "Why don't you come on up here, Raiden? Show me what you're made of." Laxus then smirks at Raiden, knowing that Raiden will take the bait. Raiden then growls and moves to jump up, but is stopped when he feels the other Dragon Slayers and the Master glaring at him, and preparing to stop him if he goes up there.

"Laxus, that's enough!" shouts Makarov. "Watch your mouth! I will not allow a non-S-Class mage to go up to the second floor!"

"Tch, whatever." Laxus scoffs, then looks down to his 'guildmates' and shouts. "But just know! I don't plan on giving the title of Fairy Tail's Strongest to anyone! Not to Erza and Mirajane, not to Mystogan or Gildarts, and especially not to Kai and Natsu!" He then turns away and walks off.

* * *

 _Later_

Natsu, Gray, Erza, and Lucy are sitting around at a table, conversing about various things. Until Lucy decided to ask something that was bugging her.

"Hey, is there anything of importance up there?" she asks while pointing to the second floor.

"It's a little too early for you to be asking." responds Erza. "But it won't hurt to explain it."

"There's a request board on the second floor that has missions that would make the ones on this floor look like child's play. Those are the S-Rank quests." explains Natsu.

"S-Rank? Isn't that the rank of you, Erza, Kai, and Mira?" asks Lucy, while surprised at the mention of S-Rank quests.

"Yeah." responds Kai, causing Lucy to turn her head to him. "Only mages recognized by the master can take those jobs. Jobs like those are re dangerous; one small error is the difference between life and death while taking those missions. However, with that big of risk, also comes a large reward." explains Kai, as he and Mira join the four mages.

"There's only a few mages who can take those quests. Such as me, Erza, Kai, Natsu, Laxus, Mystogan and Gildarts." adds Mira.

"Hey, is there any new mission we could do?" asks Gray, itching for a good job.

"Hmm. Hey Master. Is that Island Job still available?" asks Kai, causing Natsu, Mira and Erza to look to him in surprise. The master then raises an eyebrow at Kai's question.

"Yes, that job is still available." responds Makarov, trusting Kai in what he's doing.

"Good." Kai then turns back to the mages at the table. "Well, Gray, Lucy. Time for you to see what an S-Rank job looks like." Kai then jumps up to the second and grabs the flyer from the request board. As he lands back at the table, he hands the request around.

"7 million jewel?!" Lucy asks in shock. "B-But I'm not an S-Class mage!"

"Eh, don't worry. You'll have four S-Class mages on this job with you. You'll be fine. Also, the second reward of this job is a Celestial Spirit Key." responds Natsu, knowing that he hooked Lucy onto this job.

"Yes! Let's go!" shouts Lucy in excitement.

"About time! An S-Rank job is just what we need!" exclaims Gray, excited that he'll be able to get stronger from going on this quest.

"So, Galuna Island? This'll be fun, eh Erza?" asks Mira, while smirking in amusement.

"Yes, it will." responds Erza, while returning the smirk.

"Then it's settled!" shout both Kai and Natsu.

"Hey gramps! We'll be taking this quest!" shouts Natsu, as he looks at the old man sitting on the bar.

"Very well, I'll register it. Make sure nothing happens to them while out there." he requests earning nods from the S-Class mages.

"Don't worry. We'll take care of them." responds Kai, reassuring the guild master. Kai then turns back to the team. "Meet up at the train station tomorrow, alright?" The mages then nod in agreement.

* * *

 _Next Day_

The group of Fairy Tail mages and two exceeds took the train to get to Hargeon. As they arrive, they look towards the port.

"Ahh, it's been a while since I've been here!" exclaims Lucy, as her eyes scan over the town.

" _Haven't been here in a while…_ Lucy, we just here like two weeks ago." responds Natsu, with a deadpanned look, while Kai, Samuel, and Happy look at Lucy, with an eyebrow cocked.

"Anyway, let's find a ship that can take us to Galuna Island." says Kai, while he leads the group down towards the docks.

"Yeah, but considering that the island's cursed, I don't know if any sailor will take us there." responds Erza, sighing as she tries to think of a solution

"Should I create an Ice Ship?" Gray suggests, while placing his fist into his palm.

"You guys can find a ship, I'm gonna swim there." Natsu said as he shrugs, causing Lucy to look at him in shock.

"That's crazy! You can't just swim there!" shouts Lucy, wondering he Natsu would even make that suggestion.

"Actually, he could. With our **Water Dragon Slaying Magic** , that distance would be nothing for him. Plus while using that magic, we can breath underwater." explains Kai, saying it as if it were everyday knowledge. Kai then walk up to a man at a boat. "Hey, do you think you could give us a ride to Galuna Island?"

"Galuna?" The man parroted, while scratching his chin. "I don't know what you think you'll find out there, but no sailor will go near there. Even pirates avoid that place." The group then leave the man and talk to other sailors to see if any of them will give them a ride to Galuna Island.

After receiving many negative comments, the group all sweat drop. "We haven't left, and we already have problems!" exclaims Mira.

"This is ridiculous." Erza then sighs, while thinking about hijacking a pirate ship.

"Enough of this! I'll just create an Ice Ship." Gray brings his hands together. A magic circle appears in front of hands, causing a sailor to pay attention.

"Magic?" whispers the sailor. "Are you guys Mages?" The group turns to face the sailor at his question. "Are you here to stop the curse on Galuna Island?"

"Yeah, that's our mission." responds Erza, hopeful that this man would help them.

"I see…" The man then points to his boat. "…hop in."

"Really?" Lucy exclaims in happiness.

"Alright!" Gray pounds his fist in happiness, also glad that he doesn't have to waste magic for making a boat.

"Thank you so much for helping us." Erza then bows in gratitude.

As soon as they board the boat, they set off towards Galuna Island. Happy sits on the front of the boat, hoping to see the island come into his sight soon. Samuel rests on Kai's head, reading his book until they get to Galuna Island. Natsu sits on the opposite side of Gray, sitting next to Lucy. And Kai is sitting at back of the boat with Mira sitting on his right, resting her head on his shoulder, while Erza rest on Kai's left shoulder.

"I'm getting a creepy feeling now." says Lucy as she feels a chill run down her back.

"Why'd you come on this anyway?" asks Gray.

"Because of the reward…and I want to see an S-Rank job is like." Lucy mutters the last part under breath, loud enough that only the Dragon Slayers heard her.

Gray looks at her in surprise. "Really? Do you really jewel that badly?"

"Gray, enough with the questions. Just let her be." responds Kai. He turns to the man steering the boat. "Hey old man. Why did you decide to let us on?" The question then causes the man to be silent.

"My name is Bobo." The man finally speaks. "And I once lived on that island, but I managed to escape from that cursed island."

"What kind of curse it?" asks Mira, attention fully on the sailor.

"Misfortune falls on those who go to the Cursed Island. Can you really get rid of the curse…? This demonic curse…" The man removes his cloak and shows him his arm.

"This curse… you mean…" mutters Lucy, beginning to understand why it's called the Cursed Island.

"It makes you a half-demon?" Erza asks.

The man nods his head before noticing the an island in the distance. "There it is…" He then points to the distance. "Galuna Island." The mages move to the front to get a closer look of the island.

"Hey, old man." Natsu turns around and sees that Bobo is nowhere to be found. "What the-? Where'd he go?"

The mages then look around. "Did he fall in the water?" asks Lucy, as she looks over the boat's side. Happy then dives into the water a looks for Bobo. However, Happy soon resurfaces.

"I don't think he's under there." Happy responds, as he swims back to the boat.

Kai and Natsu hear something coming towards them. They turn and see a tidal wave forming behind them. "Hey guys. Pretty sure we're gonna sink." Natsu says calmly, while he and Kai switch to their **Water Dragon Slaying Magic**.

"Damn! That's a tidal wave!" shouts Gray.

"Happy, Samuel. Try and pick the boat up!" shouts Lucy, panicking after seeing the wave.

"Not possible Lucy. The boat's too heavy for us to do that." responds Samuel, while placing the book he was reading away.

"Brace yourselves!" shouts Erza as the waves descends on them. The wave connects with the boat and sends the boat and the mages washing away.

* * *

 **Wolf: And there's Chapter 15 of** _ **Twin Dragons of Fairy Tail.**_ **Hope you all enjoyed.**

 **Reminder, harem has been updated. Kai is with Mira, Erza, Cana, Ultear, Celeste, and Sayla. And Natsu is with Lisanna, Lucy, Millianna, Meredy, Yukino, Hisui, and Jenny.**

 **Anyway, hope you enjoyed the chapter. I will see you guys next chapter.**

 **This is Wolf, signing off.**


	16. Chapter 16: Galuna Island

**Wolf: What's up everyone? Welcome to the sixteenth chapter of** _ **Twin Dragons of Fairy Tail.**_ **As always, thanks to everyone who's Followed, Favorited, and Reviewed.**

 **And apologies for the late update, some problems had occurred. I don't feel like explaining, but if you want to know, PM me and I'll tell you the details. The next chapter will come out earlier than this one did.**

 **Now, onto the story!**

* * *

 **Chapter 16: Galuna Island**

 _Galuna Island_

Island of mystery. Island of curses. Also the island where Gray landed face-first on the sand. Natsu and Kai walk out of the ocean holding onto Lucy, Mira, and Erza, respectively.

As Kai walks out of ocean, he looks to see Gray unconscious on the sand. "You know, you could've grabbed Gray before the wave hit." Kai lets go of Mira and Erza, then walks over to the unconscious Gray.

"Nah, why would I ever touch the Ice Prick?" responds Natsu as he sets Lucy down on the sand. "Besides, I thought he could handle it himself."

Kai then sighs to himself as he kneels in front of Gray. He kneels down and flips Gray onto his back. Kai smirks to himself and switches to his **Lightning Dragon Slayer Magic.** Kai sends a small current into Gray's body, shocking him awake.

"Argh!" Gray screams in pain as he stands and turns to glare at Kai. "What the hell was that for, Ash Head?!"

"You were unconscious, what else should I have done?" responds Kai, smirking in amusement. "Anyways, get up. We've landed on Galuna."

Gray stands up and looks at the island around him. "Hmm, this doesn't look like a cursed island."

"Well, you should know Gray. Looks can be deceiving." says Erza and Mira. The two share a smirk as they begin to walk in the area.

"Hey Erza, you have the request form. Who made the job request?" asks Natsu, as he walks up to her.

Erza pulls the request paper out and gives it a quick glance, "Looks like the village chief made the request."

"Alright, that sounds like a plan!" shouts Mira, as she walks up to Kai. "Ready to go Kai-kun?" she while pressing her chest into his his arm.

Kai turns to look at Mira, while avoiding looking at her chest. "Yeah." Kai then lifts his other arm and points into the forest, "I can smell a group of people coming from over there. And Mira, can you stop? Erza's glaring at me." Kai finishes while pulling his arm away from Mira's chest, earning a pout from Mira, and a slight smirk from Erza.

Meanwhile, the rest of mages ignore Kai, Mira, and Erza and begin to walk in the direction of the area that Kai pointed to. Happy and Samuel fly towards Natsu and leave Kai alone with the two female mages. Kai, Mira, and Erza see their friends walking towards the village and run to catch up with them.

* * *

 _Later That Night_

"Great, we're here. Now, what?" asks Gray, as he and the others arrive a large wooden gate. The Fairy Tail Mages look to the gate and see a sign that reads 'Keep Out.'

"Keep out? What's wrong with this place?" asks Natsu

"Hey, open up!" shouts Kai, while banging on the wooden gate.

"You know, we could just break it down." suggests Erza, earning two hums of approval from Natsu and Kai.

Lucy then smacks Natsu's head, "Can you stop with destroying things?!"

"No." responds a calm Natsu, causing Lucy to raise an eyebrow at her friend. Lucy then turns to Kai and sees him shrug his shoulders in response. ' _What is wrong with these guys?'_

"Who's there?" asks one of the guards on top of the gate, looking down to the small group.

"We're mages from Fairy Tail." responds Kai, gesturing to himself and the rest of the group. "We saw the request and came over to help."

"Fairy Tail?" parrots the guard. He turns to the other guard and sees him nod in approval. "Show me your guild marks." The man says, looking for more proof of them being Fairy Tail mages. The group of six mages and two Exceeds show off their guild marks.

"Hmm, strip the girls!" shouts the other guard, causing a tick mark to appear on Kai's forehead. Natsu then slightly laughs to himself, before growling and moving to jump to the guard. The two guards then flinch and hug each other in fear seeing Natsu moving closer. Kai then jumps up and appears next to the two guards.

Kai and Natsu then look to the two guards with rage etched onto their faces. "Say that again and you'll lose more than just your lives." they both growl out. The two guards rapidly nod their heads. The guards then let each other go and open the gates for the Fairy Tail mages to enter the village. Both of the guards quickly go to the village to let the chief know that the mages have arrived.

Five minutes later, the Fairy Tail mages arrive at the village. The six mages and two Exceeds stand in the middle of the village, surrounded by the entire village, all of the villagers wearing robes to conceal their appearance.

"Thank you for coming here mages. I am Moka, the chief of this village." says Moka, while approaching the mages. "I apologize, but there is something you need to see first. Villagers!" The people in the village then slowly stripped off their robes and bandages, revealing demonic body parts, causing Lucy to gasp and the other mages to raise an eyebrow in confusion.

"Are you not surprised?" asks Moka, revealing his demonic arm. "Everyone on this island is affected by this curse. Even the dogs and birds have been affected."

"Believe me, we're questioning you. But what makes you think it's not just some type of disease?" asks Kai, beginning to wonder more about the 'curse.'

"I've taken this to many doctors." responds Moka, lifting up his demonic arm. "But they all said the same thing: There's no disease that can do this. Also, the moon's magical power has something to do with how we look."

"Moon's magical power?" Lucy parroted, confusion etched on her face.

"In ancient times, this island would accumulate moonlight. This made the island so beautiful that it will shine like the moon." explains Moka, glancing up to the moon. "But a few years ago, the moonlight started to turn purple."

"Purple? We've never seen anything like that." explains Erza.

"Everyone from the mainland has said that. But on this island, the moon has turned purple. After the purple moon rose, our bodies started to change." explains Moka, causing Happy to look up to the sky and Samuel to grab his book to make note of the peculiar magic power.

"Look! The moon!" shouts Happy, pointing to the moon.

"It's true. The moon is purple…" gasps Lucy.

"It's kind of creepy looking." adds Gray. Natsu, Kai, Erza, and Mira look to moon and the villagers wondering what could be happening to the villagers.

"This is the curse of the moon's magical power." The villagers then all yell in pain as their bodies begin changing.

"Eh?! What's going on?!" asks Lucy, turning her head as each of the villagers are changing. The rest of the mages watch in worry as the yells of pain echo over the village and surrounding area.

"I apologize for worrying you." speaks Moka, as he and the villagers finish turning into demons.

"How awful." whispers Lucy, looking at each of the transformed villagers.

"This is what each of us look like under the moon's magical influence." adds Moka. "By the time morning comes, each of us have already reverted back. However, there are those that fall to the curse and lose their soul."

"So, what do you do with the fallen villagers? I doubt that you keep them with the rest of villagers." asks Erza, having a feeling what Moka's response will be.

"Originally, we tried to keep locked up, but eventually they would break out. So we had created a rule for them… We had to kill them. Those who became mindless monsters had to be killed." finishes Moka, causing the S-Class Mages faces to twist in anger

"Oi! Moka!" shouts Natsu, stepping closer to the village chief. "What the hell's wrong with you? It doesn't matter if your friends have turned into demons 'cause of some demonic curse, you should never kill your family! Even if they've changed, there's still chances to save them!" finishes Natsu, causing Moka's eyes to widen.

"I… I…" starts Moka, speechless from Natsu's outburst.

"Don't worry, chief. We'll break that curse for you." adds Kai.

"I see…" responds Moka. "I only wish that my son could have been able to hear those words. I… I had to kill my own son. He had turned evil… I had no choice… I had to stop him from going berserk." he adds, bringing out a photo of his son.

"Oi, that's…" starts Mira, whispering to the other mages.

"But that's the same person who helped us." whispers back Gray and Erza.

"Sir, yesterday we-!" starts Lucy, trying to tell Moka that his son is alive. Lucy is quieted when Gray places his hand over her mouth.

"Shh, guess we know why he just vanished. I'm sure… that it's hard to rest in peace like that." Gray explains, causing Lucy's eyes to widen in realization.

"Moka, we'll save your island and lift this curse." responds Erza, getting nods from her friends.

"Thank you." Moka smiles and wipes the tears away from his eyes. "We've learned that there is only one way to lift this curse from our island." The Fairy Tail Mages look to Moka, waiting for him to finish. "And that is to destroy the moon." finishes Moka, causing the mages to look to the village in shock.

* * *

 _Later that night_

"You know, the moon looks creepier the longer I look at it." comments Happy while staring at the moon from the window.

"Happy, get away from the window." calls out Lucy, while unpacking her things. Didn't you hear the Village Chief? The more we're exposed to the moonlight, the more of a chance we have of turning into demons."

"I highly doubt that." responds Samuel, causing everyone to look to him from his spot next to Kai. "I don't know what's going on here, but there has to be more to this story." adds Samuel.

"Don't think about it too hard, guys. We'll figure out the rest of this tomorrow morning." responds Kai.

"Yeah, tomorrow we'll explore the island and see what we can find out." adds Natsu.

"Aye sir!" exclaims Happy, jumping onto his mat.

"Let's hope there's another way to break the curse." yawns out Gray, laying down in only his boxers.

"Let's just get some sleep. Like Natsu said, we'll figure out what to do tomorrow." responds Kai, lying down on the ground with Mira, while Erza lays next to the duo with a scowl on her face. Lucy then lays down in between Gray and Natsu. Soon after, the group of mages fall asleep quickly.

 _The Next Morning_

"God damn it, it's too early for this shit!" shouts Gray and Natsu, as they trudge behind Mira, Erza, and Lucy, with Kai following from behind Natsu and Kai.

"Well, I slept great, and I'm ready to go!" exclaims Lucy, earning smiles from Mira and Erza. Lucy then turns around and sees Happy and Samuel sleeping on top of Natsu and Kai, respectively. "Wake up cats!"

Happy and Samuel then rise in shock and go back to sleep shortly after.

"Let them sleep Lucy, they need some rest." responds Kai, stretching carefully as to not wake up Samuel.

"Hey, so would we actually have to destroy the moon?" asks Natsu.

"Hope not, that's kind of impossible. And even if we could, we shouldn't. We wouldn't be able to enjoy the moon anymore." replies Erza.

"Yeah, we'd miss out on many things." starts Kai., stopping to smell what's in the air. "Natsu, can you smell that?" he asks smelling something unfamiliar coming up behind them.

"What are you guys talking about… she asks?" says a new voice. The rest of the mages then turn and see Lucy, resting inside of Horologium.

"I think you're misusing your spirits." states Mira and Erza, causing Kai to walk over Horologium.

"You know, he's better suited for defensive combat. So, try not to use him for other reasons." says Kai, while looking directly at Lucy, causing her gulp in slight fear. "Anyways, what is that smell?" he asks again while turning to the coming scent.

"Don't know, but it don't smell friendly." responds Natsu, while joining Kai's side.

The mages stand waiting, until a huge rat, wearing feminine clothing, breaks through the tree line. The group of mages stare at the rat with wide eyes, not believing that a rat could actually be that big.

"What is that?!" shouts Gray, eyes wide in surprise.

"It huge!" shouts Lucy, waking up Happy and Samuel.

"What's going- A mouse!" shouts Happy, shocked at seeing a rat taller than some buildings. Meanwhile, Samuel flies over to Mira and waits for Natsu, Kai, and Gray to deal with the rat.

The rat brings its head back, puffing out its cheeks causing the Exceeds and Lucy to panic.

"Guys, take it out… she says." Horologium says for Lucy.

" **White Dragon's Nova!"** shouts Natsu. Beams of white magic shoot out of his hands and rush towards the rat. The animal jumps into the air and avoids the beams of magic. Gray then smirks as he places his hands on the ground.

" **Ice Make: Floor!"** shouts Gray, causing the ground to freeze completely. As the rat lands on the ground, it slips around and moves towards the mages.

" **Water Dragon's Torrent!"** shouts Kai, sending a stream of water towards the animals, pushing it away from them and into a tree, knocking it unconscious.

"You know, that was too easy." says all three mages as they see the rat unconscious on the ground in front of them.

"Good job, guys." says Lucy, as she walks out of Horologium and sends him back to the spirit realm. "Now, that that's out of the way, what are we gonna do now?" she asks while looking from left to right.

"How about we check that out?" asks Mira, while pointing to a temple that's in front of the mages. The mages look to where Mira's pointing and see a large, ruined temple.

"Yeah, let's check it out and see what we can find in there." responds Erza, as she begins to walk towards the temple. The rest of the mages then follow Erza and walk up to the ruins of the temple.

As they arrive at the temple, they are struck with awe of the temple. It doesn't look like much, but the mages are shocked nonetheless. The temple has broken walls, with moss growing everywhere and the usual rat or two that scampered away at their appearance.

"Wow. I wonder when this place was built?" comments Lucy, while looking all around the room.

"Man, this place is bigger than I thought it would be." comments Gray as he walks around the room.

"What era was this built in?" asks Erza, stuck in wonder.

"Hey, Kai-kun. Look." Mira says, pointing to the walls in the room.

"They look like moons." Kai responds in wonder.

"Well, this island was originally called the Island of the Moon." responds Samuel, remembering what he has read about the island.

"Island of the Moon, Moon's Curse, these Moon-shaped marks. Something's fishy here." mutters Lucy, walking around and thinking about what's going on with this island.

"With this place being this old, I wonder how sturdy this temple is." whispers Natsu as he begins to lightly stomp on the ground below him.

"Hmm?" Kai turns around to face Natsu as his ears pick up Natsu's statement. His eyes widen as he sees Natsu stomping on the floor. "Natsu, don't!" Kai is too late, though, as the floor gives in. The floor breaks causing all mages to fall though. "Dammit, Natsu!" shouts Kai, as he falls further down the hole.

"Dammit, Flame Brain! Why can't you think before you do things?!" shouts Gray.

"Natsu, if we survive this, you're dead, you hear me?!" shouts Erza, causing Natsu to gulp in fear.

"Samuel, Happy! Grab on to Lucy, Mira, and Erza!" shouts Kai, causing Happy to grab onto Lucy and Samuel to transform and grab to Mira and Erza. The three remaining mages fall and crash into the ground. Rubble lands on top of the mages, as Happy and Samuel set the girls down on the ground.

"Kai, Natsu, Gray!" shout the three mages as the run to the pile of rubble. The three male mages pop out of the rubble and push the stones away from them. "Are you guys okay?" asks Mira, as she runs over to Kai.

"Yeah, don't worry about it." responds Kai, as Mira looks to see if there are any injuries on her boyfriend. "We've taken worse falls than that. And Gray is more durable than he looks." he adds while he moves out of the rubble. Natsu looks around as he walks out of the pile.

"Underground ruins. Didn't expect to see that." states Gray, as he feels something slightly familiar. He slowly makes his way towards the familiar feeling.

"Hey Gray, where you going?" asks Natsu, from his spot next to Lucy and Happy. Kai, Mira, Erza, and Samuel turn to Gray and see him walking towards one of the caves. The rest of the mages follow a few meters behind him as they follow him to a new opening in the underground caverns.

"Gray… what are you doing?" asks Kai, as he catches up with him, beginning to feel a dark feeling surround them. "What is that?"

They walk a few more meters before they stop walking, Gray's eyes widen in horror. The others aren't doing any better as their eyes widen in astonishment. They all look on in slight fear, Gray being the only one who recognizes the being in front of them.

"This… This shouldn't be here." mutters Gray under his breath.

"What are you talking about Gray?" asks Kai, as he notices the horrified look on Gray's face.

"Deliora!" shouts Gray, causing everyone in the room to look to him. "It's impossible! Deliora shouldn't be here!" finishes Gray.

"What's Deliora?" asks Mira, wondering what Gray is talking about.

"Deliora, it's a demon that was trapped years ago when it attacked a small village in the Northern Continent." starts Gray. "Deliora, the Demon of Destruction."

"A demon?" asks Mira, wondering why they are running into so many demons.

"A Demon of Destruction." said Erza. "I've read about it before. It's believed that Deliora is in a completely different league from Lullaby." adds Erza, remembering what she has read and learned from Samuel.

"Yeah, but that was ten years ago, when he wasn't trapped in this ice." adds Gray, frowning as he remembers what had happened. ' _It hasn't changed at all in all these years. What's going on here?'_ adds Gray in his thoughts. Natsu, wanting to see if that ice is as strong as he's guessing begins to forward. However, something stops him from moving and holds him in his place.

"What the heck?!" shouts Natsu, as he is stopped from moving any closer to the demon. The rest of the mages try to move but are stopped when they feel something take control of their body.

"What the-?! Why can't I move?" questions Kai, trying to move before hearing someone's voice.

"That's my **Curse,** **Macro**. I can manipulate the bodies of anyone and force them to do as I please." responds a voice coming from the top of the frozen demon. "Now, what are you doing here?"

* * *

 **Wolf: And that's Chapter 16, hope y'all enjoyed. Thanks to who has Favorited, Followed, and Reviewed. And a shoutout to everyone who has helped keep this story alive. Y'all are the realest.**

 **Last chapter has the harem list if you are wondering, and that is everyone. No one else will be added to the harem.**

 **Also, here is when everyone will be marked: Mira, already marked. Cana, after Phantom Lord. Erza, after the Tower of Heaven. Sayla, after the Battle of Fairy Tail. Ultear, after Tenrou Island. Celeste, after the seven year time skip. Meredy, during the training for the Grand Magic Games. And Kagura, after the Dragon Invasion.**

 **For Natsu, Lisanna is already marked. Lucy, after Phantom Lord. Jenny, before the Grand Magic Games. Millianna, after the Dragon Invasion. Hisui, during the aftermath of the Dragon Invasion. Yukino, during the Eclipse Celestial Arc. And Brandish during the Alvarez Empire Arc.**

 **Thanks for enjoying the chapter. This is Wolf, signing off.**


	17. Chapter 17: Team Natsu vs Team Lyon

**Wolf: What's up everyone? And welcome to Chapter 17 of** _ **Twin Dragons**_ **. Thanks to everyone who has Favorited, Followed and Reviewed. Y'all are the realest.**

 **And shoutout to Fairyfiction21 for helping me out with this story.**

 **Now, onto the story!**

* * *

 **Chapter 17: Team Natsu vs Team Lyon**

 _Underground Ruins_

"What the-?! Why can't I move?" questions Kai, as he and the others feel their bodies lock up. Kai and Natsu try to move until they hear someone's voice.

"That's my **Curse, Macro.** " speaks a feminine voice from the top of Deliora. "I can force anyone to do anything I please." The woman then steps into the light and reveals herself to the group of mages. "Now, what are you doing here?"

The group of mages look up, as much as they can, and first notice the two large gold-looking horns protruding from the sides of her head that point upwards. Upon her head is a white band which separates her hair, framing her bangs from her hair below the band. Worn upon her forehead is a small circular symbol with a small dot on the inside and surrounded by several dots around the top. Tied around her neck is a small white-colored strap. Meanwhile, Seilah's attire consists of a very revealing beige-colored leopard-printed kimono, bearing the decorative marks on her shoulders. The kimono is wrapped around her torso with a thick, decorative yellow ribbon that ties behind her back, and her outfit is complemented by thigh-high socks that reveal her heels and toes.

"Forget what we're doing here!" shouts Natsu. "Who are you?!"

"Hmph, beings such as yourself don't require to learn my name." she responds, sitting down on the ice covering Deliora. "However, since you shall meet your end, maybe I can tell you." The woman then steps onto the ground in front of the Fairy Tail Mages. "My name is Seilah, the Goddess of the Chill Moon." she finishes causing Samuel's and Kai's eyes to widen.

"Seilah?! as in the Demon from the Books of Zeref?!" asks Kai, as he remembers from one of his readings and what Samuel has told him. The rest of the mages' eyes widen in shock as they hear Kai explain a little as to who she is.

"Yes, now. For the last time, what are you doing here?" Seilah asks, voice colder than before.

"Look! We're just here to-" Kai stops, as his hearing picks up a group of people walking towards them. "Some more people are coming." he adds, causing Seilah to move back into the shadows, releasing the mages from her control. The Fairy Tail mages then quickly hide as they wait to see who is coming down the cave.

Two men walk in together and look around the cave to see what could be making the sounds they heard.

"Are you sure you heard voices coming from here?" asks a man with bushy eyebrows, looking around and seeing no one else in the cave.

"I don't know. I'm kinda sleepy." responds the other dog-like man.

"Toby, have you been exposed to the Moon Drip? You have ears and everything…" the first man teases.

"I didn't! You know these are just decorative!" the man, now called Toby, shouts.

"I'm just teasing you, you idiot!" he responds as he and Toby walk around the cave.

"Moon Drip?" questions Lucy. "Are they talking about the curse on the island?"

Hearing the words Moon Drip, Seilah narrows her eyes at the two man walking around the cave.

"Why are we still hiding? Can't we just beat them up right now?" asks Natsu, punching his fist into his other hand.

"Quiet down! We still need to know more about this!" whispers back Kai, pulling Natsu closer to the ground.

"Yuuka-san, Toby-san. I have sad news." says a new, feminine voice. Both groups of mages turn to see the source of the voice. A woman with pink hair and blue eyes walks into the cave. "Angelica was beaten up by someone." finishes the woman, clasping her hands in front of her chest.

"It's just a rat! Don't give it a name!" shouts Toby.

"She's not just a mouse. Angelica is a hunter that gallops the darkness… and love." finishes the woman, hands now lowered to her stomach.

"Something is severely wrong with her." mutters Lucy, looking at the woman like she was crazy.

"These three aren't from here." starts Kai, as he smells their scents.

"Yeah, the smell different. And they don't seem to be cursed." finishes Natsu.

"So, there are intruders, eh?" starts Yuuka, lowering his head in thought.

"Moonlight will gather soon. But now we have intruders. How sad this is." says Sherry, while gazing at Deliora. "We need to rid these intruders before Reitei-sama finds out. Before the Moon shows herself."

"I concur." responds Yuuka. "They have most likely seen Deliora. We can't let them get back to the mainland alive."

"Eternal sleep to the intruders… in other words _**love**_ _."_ Sherry adds, clasping her hands in front of her chest.

"It's called Death!" shouts Toby. "We're gonna kill them."

The group of mages wait in the shadows until the group of three leave the cave. "Now what?" asks Happy.

"We should've captured those three and just beat some answers out of them." says Natsu, causing Lucy to shake her head at him.

"No, we need see to how this plays out. We need to know why they brought Deliora here." responds Kai, making Natsu frown in disappointment.

"Why'd they bring Deliora here of all places?" Gray said with clenched teeth. "And how'd they manage to find out where Deliora was sealed?"

"Sealed?" repeats Erza, looking to Gray in confusion.

"Deliora was sealed in an iceberg on the Northern continent." explains Gray, causing everyone to look to him. It's an immortal demon that entered the Land of Isvan ten years ago. It's a demon that my teacher, Ur, sacrificed her life to seal." Gray then looks up to Deliora. "I don't know how or why it's related to this curse, but this is something that shouldn't be here. Reitei… I don't what you're doing but I won't let you disgrace Ur's name."

"B-But do you think that this monster has something to do with this island's curse?" asks Lucy.

"Possibly… the demon's still alive under there." answers Gray, turning to look at Lucy.

"Why don't we try to finish it off then?" asks Natsu.

"No fire mage is stepping closer. If that ice melts, and Deliora is set free, then no one will be able to stop it." says Gray in a serious tone. "My teacher, Ur, cast **Iced Shell** on that demon." Gray explains in a low tone. "It's an unmeltable ice. Even with the heat from your magis, the ice still wouldn't melt. If they know that it can't be melted, why would they bring it here?"

"It's because of the **Moon Drip**." responds Seilah, stepping out of the shadows.

"What are you talking about?" asks Kai, while getting back on guard.

" **Moon Drip** is a dispel spell. The spell requires the light of the moon. It gathers the Moon's Magical Power in one place, utilizing it to dispel any spell in existence, including **Iced Shell**." explains Seilah.

"Why are you telling us this?" asks Gray, also getting on guard, rage growing at hearing about the ice being melted.

"I have my own reasons." responds Seilah, walking back to Deliora and ignoring the group of Fairy Tail Mages.

' _Okay…'_ thought the mages, as they group together.

"Anyways, if it's based on the Moon, we'll need to wait until tonight." responds Kai, as he sits down near the entrance of the cave. "Gray…" starts Kai, as he notice Gray looking at Deliora. "Don't worry about it. We'll stop them before they can melt the ice." finishes Gray, somewhat relaxing Gray's worries.

* * *

 _Later at night, Underground Cavern_

All of the Fairy Tail mages lay down against the rocks, slowly drifting off to sleep. Kai and Mira are laying next to each other, cuddling with each other. Erza is laying on the ground next to Kai, almost asleep. Natsu, Gray, and Lucy all lay down, opposite from Kai, Mira, and Erza.

A large crashing sound echoes throughout the cavem startling the nearly asleep mages. The group shoot up and look around, and see a magic circle appear on the cavern's roof.

"Look, the ceiling…" starts Gray, pointing to the magic circle on the ceiling. "Purple light…that has to be from the moonlight!" The moonlight then begins to stream down to Deliora, hitting the top of the demon.

"Come on!" shouts Kai, begin to run through the caves. "Let's find out where the light's coming from!" finishes Kai, earning nods from everyone else. Seilah, however, looks to the mages before turning back to looking at the moonlight dripping on Deliora. The other mages join Kai and run alongside him as they make their way back up to the temple's first floor. The mages keep running and see more magic circles on the ground and ceilings as they run up several more floors.

As the Fairy Tail mages arrive to the roof of the temple, the mages are surprised to see a group of people dressed in cloaks surrounding the large magic circle, chanting as the moonlight drips down to Deliora.

"So, that's how their gathering the moonlight." says Erza, as she and the others hide and watch the others. "With this many people, they'll melt Deliora in no time!"

"What should we do?" asks Lucy.

"We could just beat them. They don't look very strong, and if we take them out now, the ritual will stop." suggests Mira, smirking evilly, earning a nod of approval from Kai and the other mages. The group begins to move, when Kai and Natsu hear and smell people coming to the roof.

"Wait, someone's coming!" they both say, stepping in front of them, stopping them from attacking the group of mages.

Right as they finish, four people walk onto the roof. Three of the people were recognizable to the Fairy Tail mages; Yuka, Sherry, and Toby. However the fourth was unfamiliar to them. He's a masked man and he sports a large white cape, with a wide collar, golden edges and fur trimmings over the shoulders, held closed by belt, adorned by a stylized snake with rectangular coils, and its corresponding buckle, with more belts and buckles, placed a few centimeters away from one another and below the first, being left untied. Below this cape, he wears a blue, high-collared tunic with golden edges, reaching down below his knees, with the part coming down from below the simple belt tied around his waist having an opening in the front. The tunic sported a large, dark cross-like design on the back, and is worn over a dark shirt. He also wears baggy dark pants tucked inside armored greaves, composed of different plates and sporting knee caps, and an ornamental helmet obscuring most of his face. Bearing resemblance to a skull, this helmet sported a front part which covers of his upper face, revealing his mouth and nose, with a line of sharp teeth beneath it, and hiss eyes not being visible from the eye slits of the mask, which was adorned by a spiraling motif. The helmet also came equipped with striped horns pointing frontwards and with a large crest made of spiky fur.

"All this time awake, and we still couldn't find the intruders." says Yuuka, shaking his head.

"You sure there were intruders in the first place?!" shouts Toby, angry at wasting time looking for the intruders.

"I have terrible new Reitei-sama." says Sherry, walking up to Reitei. "There were some intruders early this morning, but we couldn't find them."

"Intruders…" repeats Reitei, irritated about having intruders on the island.

' _That can't be…'_ thought Gray, as he recognizes the voice of the man.

"He has to be the mastermind behind this whole charade." whispers Erza, concluding as she looks at the masked man.

"Is Deliora revived yet?" asks Reitei, walking to a cliff overlooking the village on the other side of the island.

"Probably today or tomorrow." responds Sherry.

"We're almost there." replies a smirking Reitei. "About those intruders, kill them. I don't want anyone getting in the way."

"We understand Reitei-sama." responds Sherry, bowing slightly.

"The only place on this island with people there is that village on the other side of the village." Reitei then gestures to the other side of the island. "Destroy it."

"Yes sir!" responds the three, simultaneously, as they run off to the other side of the island.

"Those people have nothing to do with this." says Lucy, beginning to panic. "What do we do?"

"Time to kick it up a notch." responds Natsu, earning nods from the rest of the mages.

The Fairy Tail mages then rush out, Mira, Kai, and Natsu sending streams of their magic to the group of mages performing the ritual. The ritual is stopped, causing Reitei and his men to look at the group of new mages. The people then see that the mages have Fairy Tail guild marks.

"Those marks! They're from Fairy Tail!" Sherry says, surprised at the mages that showed themselves.

"Hmm, the townspeople must have called for help." says Yuuka, as he places his hands behind his back.

"What are you doing?" asks Reitei, as he turns to Yuuka, Sherry, Toby. "Go and destroy the village."

"What? Why?" asks Lucy.

"Anyone who gets in our way, anyone with plans, you're all our enemies." Reitei says, clenching his fist.

"Have you really fallen that much Lyon?!" the Fairy Tail mages turn around and see Gray standing up, with his hair covering his eyes.

The masked Reitei smirks as he looks towards Gray. "It's been sometime Gray." Reitei then removes his mask and reveals his face to the group. "I never would have imagined that the mage that the townspeople sent, would've been you. Did you know about all of this, or was it just one big coincidence? You know what, it doesn't matter." Lyon then turns back to his companions. "Go. I'll take care of him." sending Yuuka, Toby, and Sherry off to the village.

"Mira, Erza, Lucy. Go after them. Protect the village." says Kai, as he goes to attack some of the cloaked mages.

"But-" starts Mira, but a glance from Kai lets her know that they'll handle this. Mira then nods and runs off alongside Erza and Lucy.

Natsu then rushes forward, fists covered in electricity. "I don't think so!" Natsu closes in on Lyon and sends punch after punch.

"Natsu, stay away from him!" shouts Gray, magical aura leaking out as the air grows colder.

"Natsu! Leave it to Gray! Go and help out the village!" shouts Kai, as he kicks a mage into another one. Natsu then growls as he jumps back, away from Lyon.

"Fine, I'll go help." responds Natsu. He then turns and begins to run towards the village. Lyon begins to raise his arm to trap Natsu. Gray then rushes forward and connects his fist to Lyon's jaw.

"Your fight's with me, Lyon." starts Gray, his ice aura leaking out of his fists and arms.

"That's the spirit. **Ice-Make: Eagle!"** Lyon points his hand towards Gray, sending a volley of ice eagles at him.

" **Ice-Make: Shield!"** shouts Gray, creating a flower-shaped shield in front of him. The eagles however fly around the ice shield and strike Gray in the sides and back.

"You forget. Your specialty is **Static Ice-Make.** You create inanimate objects. My creations can move. **Dynamic Ice-Make**." he says, while watching his eagles attack Gray from all sides. "Did you forget that ice can move?"

Gray covers himself with his arms to protect himself from the ice eagles. " **Ice-Make: Hammer!"** Gray shouts, creating a hammer above Lyon. The hammer descends on Lyon, who raises his hand towards the ice hammer.

" **Ice-Make: Ape!"** an ape is formed behind Lyon. The ice ape blocks the hammer and protects Lyon. "You still use two hands for your **Maker Magic.** How pathetic."

"It's what Ur taught us!" Gray responds, standing up to Lyon. "Using only one hand makes the magic imperfect and unbalanced."

"I'm different." responds an arrogant Lyon. "I've surpassed Ur's power long ago."

"Don't think so highly of yourself." responds Gray.

The two **Ice Mages** then continue their fight, exchanging blow for blow, countering **Ice Spell** with **Ice Spell.** Kai, done dealing with the cloaked mages, stand off to the side and watches the fight between the two former students. ' _So, you two were trained by the same teacher.'_ thought Kai, standing among the fallen mages. His ears perk up as he catches wind of Lyon's plan.

"The **Moon Drip**." starts Lyon. "It's the only thing in existence that can melt **Iced Shell**. I have been waiting for years Gray. Ur was my goal. It was my dream to surpass her. However, you ruined my dream. For years, I thought it'd be impossible to surpass Ur. But I soon realized, there is another way to surpass Ur. If I can defeat Deliora, the monster she failed to defeat, then I can surpass. Then, I can continue dreaming."

"Are you insane?! You know how powerful and deadly Deliora is! It's impossible to defeat it!" Gray yells back as he is struck with memories of the demon.

Lyon's face is then turned to anger as Gray's words strike a chord in him. Rage consumes him, as a large wave of ice is formed around him. " **Ice-Make: Snow Dragon!"** Lyon creates and ice dragon behind and sends it towards Gray. Gray, wounded from Lyon's cuts, brings his arms up to protect himself from the damage of the ice dragon. "Vanish! Die!" shouts Lyon, reaching the brink of insanity. The snow dragon connects with Gray and sends him into the rocks behind him. The force of the slam, added with the wounds Gray already has, knocks Gray unconscious. Lyon begins to smirk evilly, until Kai appears in front of him and punches across his jaw.

"You call that a dragon?" starts Kai, as he walks towards the fallen Lyon. Lyon turns and faces the slowly approaching Kai.

"Who are you?" asks Lyon as he rise off the ground. He eyes widen though, as Kai's fist connects with his stomach.

"You've injured my friend. It may be Gray, but no one will hurt anyone that I care about." finishes Kai, removing his fist from a rapidly breathing Lyon. Kai the grabs Lyon and throws him off to the side. He walks over to Gray and picks him up, carrying him over to the village. "Come on Gray. Let's get you over to the village."

Gray's eyes open, feeling himself being carried. He looks around and sees Kai. "Kai? Where's Lyon?"

"I left him back there." responds Kai, pointing to where he threw him. Gray nods in response as his eyes begin to water, remembering what Ur had told him about Deliora.

* * *

 _Flashback_

 _Ur and a young Lyon stand in front of a younger Gray, arguing with him._

 _Ur was a woman of average height with a slim, curvaceous figure. Her irises were black and she kept her dark purple hair at chin length. Her hair was normally quite unkempt, cascading down the sides of her face and covering her ears. Only a few strands of her hair hung down her temple, some falling between her eyes. As for her clothing, she wore a short tan jacket with a dark brown collar and two breast pockets. Underneath her open jacket, she wore a maroon tube top, revealing her midriff. She wore a pair of black jeans and scale patterned belt. She completed her outfit with a pair of simple brown shoes._

" _Stop! You don't stand a chance against Deliora. It's too much for you, Gray." she told him. However, Gray didn't listen as he walked out of the house, fully intending to get his revenge_

 _End of Flashback_

* * *

"Kai…" starts Gray, tears streaming down his face.

"Yeah?"

"It's all my fault. This is all my fault." mutters Gray. Kai hears his words and sets Gray down.

"Don't blame yourself. You held back on him and thought that you could get Lyon back if you let him vent all of his anger on you." Gray's eyes widen as he hears Kai's words. "Listen my friend, there are people out there that won't return to their senses that easily. Losing a fight is nothing to be ashamed of. We're a part of Fairy Tail. Our guild doesn't know what it means to stop. Now, stay down. I'll heal you, alright?" Kai then knocks Gray unconscious and goes back to carrying him to the village.

"What are you two still doing here?" Kai turns to the voice and sees Seilah walking up to him.

"What do you want Seilah?" growls out Kai, magic beginning to flare out of his system.

"Calm down, mage. I'm not here to hurt you or the half-naked one." explains Seilah. "I'm just here to find out what is your plan here."

Kai keeps his glare on Seilah, not trusting her words. "That village over there." starts Kai, pointing over to the other side of the island. "My friends and I are here to rid a curse that's causing them to turn into demons at night. And now, we're here to stop Lyon and the others from using the **Moon Drip Ritual** to melt the ice surrounding Deliora." finishes Kai, still glaring at Seilah."

"I see." responds Seilah. "Set your friend down. He'll need to be at full strength if you want to be able to stop those people you mentioned." Kai raises in eyebrow in confusion at Seilah's demand, but sets him down nonetheless.

"Why? What will you gain from helping me?" asks Kai.

"Like I said before, I have my own reasons. Now, set your friend down. I can help you heal him." Kai then begins to switch to his **Sky Dragon Slaying Magic.**

"Don't worry Gray. We got you." Kai says to himself as he begins to heal Gray with the help of Seilah. ' _Wonder how Mira and Erza are doing?'_

* * *

 _Mira, Erza, and Lucy_

The three mages are at the village quickly explaining to the village about the orders they heard from Lyon. "So, those guys that are about to attack are responsible for your transformation!" finishes Lucy, as Erza, Mira, Happy, and Samuel nod in agreement. The five of them were lucky to be faster than Lyon's followers, getting here before they arrived.

"Are they serious?" whispers one of the villagers.

As the rest of the villagers whispers amongst themselves, Happy and Samuel point out something to the three women. "There is a possibility that those three are mages." starts Samuel.

"If they are, it won't be easy to catch them." finishes Happy. The two Exceeds weren't worried with Mira and Erza there, but it wouldn't hurt to be cautious."

"Hmph, those three will regret ever crossing Fairy Tail." she spoke, evilly grinning as she cracks her knuckles. Her expression scaring the villagers, even their Celestial Spirit Wizard.

"Stop scaring them, Mirajane." orders Erza with a stern tone. "Anyways, leave everything to us. We can deal with them."

"It's still at even though. They have three and so do we." Happy points out.

"What's all the commotion about?!" asks Moka, walking out of his home to find out what is going on..

"Please listen to us. Enemy mages will be attacking soon." explains Lucy, causing the chief's eyes to widen.

"Enemies?!" Moka exclaims, shocked about people on the island.

"They're mages that are hiding out in the temple at the edge of the forest. We think that they might be the ones who are causing all of this trouble." adds Erza, causing Moka to become enraged.

"That's not what I asked you to do!" yells Moka. "Why can you just destroy the moon?!"

"We don't have to do that anymore. All we need to do is to catch the culprits." explains Erza, trying to calm the enraged chief.

"The moon!" shouts Moka, two villagers beginning to hold him back. "Please destroy the moon!"

"The old man is really serious about that?" Mira whispers to Lucy. The duo then turn back and see him being pulled away from the area.

"Please don't take that personally." starts one of the villagers. "He's been through a lot since he lost Bobo."

"Yes, we understand." replies Erza.

"OK. So, how are we going around this?" asks Mira, looking at Erza and Lucy.

"We could wait for the three of them and then fight them one on one?" suggests Erza.

"That's actually not a bad idea, Red." responds Mira, grinning at Erza's reaction to the nickname.

"Someone's coming this way!" shouts a demonized villager from atop the gate.

"It's them! Open up the gate!" orders Erza, requiping a sword into her hand.

The gate shakes and slowly opens up. Mira covers her hands in dark magic, waiting for Lyon's followers to arrive at the gates. Lucy places her hand on her keys, waiting for them.

As the gate rises, they begin to see a pink-haired Dragonslayer running down the trail. After coming into view, Natsu slows down and sees Mira, Erza, and Lucy.

"Yo! What's up?" shouts Natsu, grinning at them.

"Natsu!" shouts the three female mages.

"Hey, where's Kai?" asks Mira, noticing Kai is anywhere near him.

"When I left, he was taking down those cloaked mages, and Gray was fighting Lyon. They're probably done already, but Kai sent me to join you in protecting the village. Which reminds me, where are they?" asks Natsu, trying to find their scents.

"They're probably lost." responds Mira, crossing her arms under her chest.

"No, I don't think so. They knew where this village was. They should have been here already." adds Erza, just as several villagers gasp.

"What's that?!" shouts one of the villagers, pointing into the sky. The group of Fairy Tail mages look to where the villager is point. As they see the object in the sky get closer, they notice it was the rat that they had beat up earlier. The mages eyes widen in surprise.

"What the hell?!" shouts Natsu. The other mages staring in shock, wondering what the three followers are planning on doing.

On the back of the rat's back, Yuuka, Sherry, and Toby are discussing their plans for the village. "We took to long making this poison jelly." said Sherry, disappointment etched on her face.

"But we timed it well. Those mages are in the village as well. " responds Yuuka, crossing his arms behind his back.

"Unless we destroy Deliora, our wishes won't come true." adds Sherry, gaze darkening. "Only death awaits those who stand in our way."

A gust of wind blows through the island and the mages on the rat. The bucket shakes slightly, causing a small droplet to fall from the bucket. The droplet quickly falls down, gaining speed as it fall directly towards Lucy.

"Jelly?" Lucy asks in a confused tone, holding out her hand.

"Don't touch that!" shouts Natsu, rushing and pulling Lucy out of the way. As soon as they get out of the way, the of jelly hits the ground, causing the earth around it to melt away.

"T-Thank you Natsu." Lucy breathes out, her heart beating rapidly. ' _If that had hit me…'_ begins Lucy's thought.

"They're planning to kill all of these innocent villagers?!" mutters Erza, growling and glaring up at the three followers.

"Looks like they'll need a harsh beating." Mira says while cracking her knuckles.

"How displeasing. They look like Deliora's children." says Sherry, disgust etched on her face. "Angelica, go ahead." The giant mouse then dumps the bucket of poisonous jelly, making sure to spread it over the village.

"How are we supposed to stop that?!" shouts Lucy, fear evident in her tone and on her face.

"Everyone to the center of the village! Now!" orders Natsu. "Happy, fly me up!" Happy then grabs onto Natsu's back and flies him towards the descending goo. Meanwhile, the villagers quickly make their way to center of the village. All except the mayor, who stays kneeling in front of the grave of his deceased son.

"I… won't leave Bobo's grave." says Moka, clutching onto his son's grave.

' _Let's hope this'll work. If not… Kai, heal me up.'_ Happy and Natsu fly closer as the jelly continues to fall. Natsu then covers his arms in wind. " **Sky Dragon's Gale!"** A ball of compressed wind is thrown towards the falling poison jelly. The wind collides with the jelly and begins to send it flying towards the outskirts of the village.

"He scattered it with a blast of wind?!" Yuuka shouts, shocked at Natsu's magic capabilities. "He's a **Wind Mage**?!"

"Not just a wind mage." says Natsu, stepping on the back of the giant mouse. "And you should've stayed away from this island." Natsu then covers his body in lightning and rushes towards the three mages.

* * *

 _Back in the Village_

The villagers in the center all see the poisonous rain down all around them. The villagers stayed safe, however they all gasped when they saw a large drop of jelly head towards Bobo's grave. The drop lands, dissolving the grave and the surround area.

"Damn, that was close." The villagers and Fairy Tail mages quickly turn around and see Mira , grabbing the demonized blue mayor

"Mira-san!" exclaims Lucy, causing the white-haired mage to grin in response.

The villagers then look around and see all of their town has been dissolved, the center, the place where they stood, was the only place that wasn't damaged by the poison jelly.

"Wait, where's Natsu?" asks Lucy, looking around for the pink-haired mage.

"He's still up there." responds Erza. pointing to the giant mouse in the sky, which is now being dropped to the ground.

Angelica crashes onto the ground, causing all of the dirt to kick up and cover up the mages. The dirt settles and reveals Natsu grabbing the backs of Yuuka and Toby.

"Hey, Mira, Erza!" shouts Natsu. "Have some fun with these guys!" Natsu then throws Yuuka towards Mira, who rushes him and chokes him against a tree trunk. Erza rushes forward and holds Toby to the ground at swordpoint.

"Lucy, why don't you take care of Sherry?" says Natsu, quickly taking the giant rat away from the area, leaving Lucy and Sherry alone in the destroyed village.

 _Mira and Yuuka_

Mira chokes Yuuka against a tree and proceeds to throw him through several more. Yuuka rises off the ground and sees a stream of **Dark Magic** heading towards him. He quickly raises his **Wave Magic** and blocks the stream of magic. He smirks slightly, seeing the magic being held back, but drops his smirk after seeing his shield stay up for longer than usual. His shield drops and he sees Mira look to him in slight surprise.

"Don't underestimate me, girl. I used to be with Lamia Scale. And while working with them, I used to work as an Anti-Mage. All other mages were powerless before me!" exclaims Yuuka, raising another shield of **Wave Magic** to block another stream of **Darkness Magic.** He then smirks again, seeing her magic reduced to nothing due to his own magic. He then lowers his shield. He then uses his wave magic to hurt Mira, but doesn't get enough time to activate his magic. "Gahh!" he screams in pain as he feels claw slashes across his body. He then turns around slightly and see Mira transformed.

"So slow." Mira then cancels her transformation and turns to face Yuuka. "Like my boyfriend and his brother would say, 'Don't fuck with Fairy Tail.'" Yuuka then falls to the ground with a thud. Mira then sighs and walks back to the village.

* * *

 _Erza and Toby_

Erza picks Toby off of the ground and connects her boot with his stomach and sends him rolling across the dirt. Toby then rises and sees Erza rushing towards him, her sword cocked back, ready to slash at Toby. Toby then quickly ducks under Erza's sword.

Toby then rises, nails elongating in the process. " **Paralysis Nails: Mega Jellyfish!"** Toby then rushes forward and tries to claw at Erza, who keeps stepping back, avoiding his claws. "One touch from these claws and it's over. You'll go numb and be waiting for death."

"I don't think so, dog boy!" Erza then shifts her foothold and uses her sword flat side to bet Toby's claws away from her and into his chest and stomach. The dogman roars in pain, as electricity courses through his body. A few moments Toby falls to the ground, paralyzed from his own attack.

"Hmph, I was expecting that to be harder." says Erza, walking away from Toby and walking back to the village.

* * *

 _Lucy and Sherry_

Lucy and Sherry are currently in the outlying forest, away from any of the villagers. Lucy is currently running through the forest, clasping one key in her hands. Lucy then stops running and faces Sherry.

" **Doll Attack: Wood Doll!"** shouts Sherry, causing a tree behind Lucy to come to life and move around.

"The tree is moving?!" Lucy yells, diving to the side to avoid getting slashed at by the tree. " **Open! Gate of the Golden Bull, Taurus!"** Taurus then rises out of a magic circle in front of Lucy. Roaring loudly, Taurus cuts the **Wood Doll** in half.

" **Celestial Spirit Magic?"** says Sherry. "And one of the twelve Zodiacs as well."

"Great job Taurus!" shouts Lucy, standing back on her feet

"Lucy-san's tits are the greatest!" exclaims Taurus.

Lucy then groans and pinches the bridge of her nose.

"Tch, making your spirits say such things and even enjoying it; that's very indecent." responds Sherry, placing her hands on her hips. "Unfortunate that you had to face though. **Celestial Spirit Mages** are powerless against me."

"Taurus, get her." Lucy shouts, while pointing at Sherry. Taurus, however, turns his head and glares at Lucy. Taurus then raises his axe and swings at Lucy. His swing barely misses her, but it destroys the ground next to her. Lucy is then slammed into the ground, air escaping her lungs from the hard slam.

"Lucy-san. I can't control my body." Taurus struggles out, pain etched onto his face.

"Haha. My **Doll Attack: Puppeteer** is a magic that can control anything but humans. That applies to **Celestial Spirits** as well… since they aren't human."

"That can't be possible." gasps out Lucy.

"I'm sorry Lucy-san. I would never do something like this. I just can't stop my actions." Taurus says, as he tries his best to fight Sherry's control.

" **Close! Gate of the Golden Bull!"** screams Lucy, as Taurus grabs Lucy's throat.

"Taurus. Strip her." orders Sherry. Lucy's eyes widen as she hears Sherry's orders.

" **Close! Gate of the Golden Bull!"** shouts Lucy, trying to close his gate before all of her clothes are taken off. The blonde mage then yelps when Taurus rips off her shirt, leaving only her bra to cover her chest. "Taurus! Close it!"

"You can only open and close celestial spirit gates upon both party's agreement." Sherry points out, continuing to bend Taurus to her will. "You can't close a gate one-sidedly. You must be truly weak if you're only at this level."

Lucy gasps in pain as Taurus continues to choke her. Lucy's continues to panic as she thinks of a solution.

"Come on Luce. Is that all you can do?" Lucy then gasps as she hears Natsu's voice. "We're Fairy Tail. I know you can handle this."

' _If Natsu believes in me, than I can do this. The others are counting on me.'_ Lucy thought, gathering up all of her magic and willpower.

" **Close! Gate of the Golden Bull!"** Lucy shouts. She begins to feel Taurus's arm disappear and all of his weight disappear. Lucy looks and see Taurus begin to shimmer and fade away. "Ha, i did it. I was able to do a **Forced Gate Closure**."

"It seems I miscalculated. You seem to have more power than I expected." starts Sherry. "Hmph, no matter. **Doll Attack: Rock Doll!"**

Lucy's jaw then drops as she sees a rock monster rise out of the ground. Sherry then smirks evilly, resting from her spot on top of the rock doll. The rock doll then brings it's arm crashing down. Lucy then jumps back, narrowly dodging the arm. Lucy then bolts away, Sherry's rock monster following after her. Lucy continues running, soon finding herself breaking through the tree line and on the beach. "The ocean! I can call Aquarius here… but…" Trees break down behinds her and she sees the rock monster looming over her.

"Looks like you have nowhere else to run." Sherry points out, her monster closing in on Lucy.

An idea pops into Lucy's head, as the rock monster swings his arms down once again. Lucy then jumps out of the way, and bolts towards the ocean. Sherry's rock doll leaps over to Lucy, landing in the water in front of her. Lucy then plunges Aquarius's key into the sea. " **Open! Gate of the Water Bearer!"** A magic circle encircles her and the surrounding area. " **Aquarius!"** The mermaid celestial spirit burst outs of the water in front of Lucy.

"Aquarius? Even a spirit as powerful as her?" Sherry exclaims in a surprised tone.

"Aquarius, she's our enemy." exclaims Lucy, while pointing at Sherry. "Take her out!"

"Tch." Aquarius says, annoyed and turning her eyes away from Lucy.

"Oh come on! Just take of her!" shouts Lucy. earning a glare from Aquarius.

"Man, noisy as ever. No wonder you don't have a boyfriend." Aquarius jabs, causing Lucy to blush.

"That's none of your business!" exclaims Lucy, trying to calm her blush.

" **Doll Attack: Puppeteer!"** Aquarius then grunts, feeling the effects of Sherry's magic. "Ha, now you can't use Aquarius anymore." Sherry then smirks evilly. "Aquarius. Destroy her."

"I would've done that without you ordering me around, punk!" Aquarius then forms a massive tidal wave behind her and sends it towards the two female mages.

"You truly are a fool." says Sherry, watching Lucy get swept up by the wave. Sherry, however, yelps in surprise when the waves pulls her in as well. Both girls scream as the tidal wave washes them ashore.

"Hmph, bunch of idiots." Aquarius then closes her gate and returns to the Celestial Spirit Realm.

As Lucy and Sherry arrive on shore, they both try to stand up, only to feel extremely dizzy.

"Aquarius always makes massive waves and pulls everyone in, whether they are friend or foe."

"Gah, I was careless." Sherry says, struggling to keep her balance. "It's not matter. I still have my rock doll."

"And? That rock doll will only move if you can manipulate it. I don't have to defeat the rock doll if I can keep you dizzy."

"So, you'll settle for a tie?" asks Sherry, dazedly slapping Lucy's arm.

"Not going for a tie. I plan on winning."

"How? You're just as dizzy as me!" Sherry chastises, blindly swiping at Lucy.

Lucy then shakes her head, regaining her balance. "Not anymore!" Lucy then cocks her fist back. Her hand shoots forward and connects with Sherry's jaw. Sherry then tumbles to the ground, more dazed than before.

Lucy then collapses onto the ground, sitting away from Sherry. Lucy keeps panting in exhaustion from her fight with th defeated mage. She tries to stand, but with her legs feeling like gelatin she stays sitting. "Maybe I'll wait before heading back to the village."

* * *

 _Deliora's Chamber_

Lyon stands in the middle of Deliora's Chamber, eyes wandering over the frozen demon. Lyon was soon shaken from his thoughts when he hears someone speak to him.

"Reitei-sama." Lyon turns and sees a masked man behind him. "Why didn't you kill that Gray brat?"

"No reason." Lyon replies, shrugging his shoulders. "You know I don't prefer blood."

"Even though you say that, you sent those three mages to kill all of the villagers. It seems to me that you still harbor some feelings for your former fellow student."

"Nonsense." Lyon responds. "I beat him so badly, he wouldn't dare oppose me. But if he gets in my way again, I'll kill him without hesitation."

"Really?" asks the masked man, evilly smiling.

* * *

 _The Next Morning_

Gray wakes up groggily, slowly opening up his eyes. He takes a glimpse at the unfamiliar roof, only to realize that he's inside of some kind of tent. He looks around and sees Kai, sitting in a meditative position. He looks down to his body, surprised not to see any injuries on his body.

"I healed your wounds while you were resting." starts Kai, eyes opening and motioning Gray to walk outside. "I brought you back after we healed you."

Gray then looks back to the tent's entrance and stands up, walking outside. He looks around and see a large tent city surrounding him. "What the-? Where am I?"

"Oh, you're awake." Gray turns his head a sees a dark-haired girl smiling at him. "This is a storage area that we use for supplies. But due to our village being destroyed, we had to move everyone here."

Gray's eyes widen in surprise. "The village was destroyed?! Is everyone alright?!"

The woman manages to give a small smile. "Yes, everyone is just fine. Your friends Erza, Mira, and Lucy insured that we would be safe from the attackers." Gray then sighs in relief. "Speaking of your guild mates, they wish to speak to you. They are gathered in the tent over there." She finishes, while pointing to a large tent that's nearby. Gray thanks her, nods, and makes his way over to the tent. As he enters, he sees everyone, except for Kai and Natsu.

"Nice to your back up Gray." speaks Erza, while eating a slice of her strawberry cake.

"Slept well, Gray?" asks Mira.

"Good morning Gray." greets Lucy and Samuel, while Happy is too busy eating his fish to greet Gray.

"What happened here?" asks Gray.

"Nothing much. Just some idiots who wanted to kill all of the villagers. We took care of them easily." responds Mira.

"I see." He then looked around the tent, looking for his other friends. "Where's Natsu?"

"He, uh, he left early this morning. He said he had something to do." Lucy responds.

"Something to do?! What's more important than Deliora?!"

"Gray, calm down." Erza tells him. "First, explain everything to us. That includes everything you know about Lyon." Gray then sighs and sits with his friends. He then begins to explain everything he knows about Lyon and Deliora. Meanwhile, Kai heads towards the temple, looking his idiot of a brother.

* * *

 _With Lyon_

In the center of the temple, Lyon sits upon a stone throne, listening to Toby recount what happened last night. "Unbelievable. How are you the only one left?" Lyon says, while looking down at Toby. "Fairy Tail is quite impressive. Those two silver-haired mages, the red-head, and the one with pink hair, they could cause me trouble."

"Reitei-sama, I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but Deliora's revival will be jeopardized if these affairs continue." says Zalty, practically appearing out of thin air. "If all goes according to plan, Deliora will be revived tonight. However, if those mages trouble us once again, Deliora _will_ remain in that ice." explains Zalty. "Those two Dragon Slayers, Titania, and the Majin are quite formidable. For them, they could foil our plans easily."

"You're as quickly-informed as ever. That being said," Lyon then brings frost to his hand, "I'll take care of them."

"Hmm, I like your confidence." Zalty says, while smirking. "However, I'll join you in this upcoming battle."

"You can fight too?" shouts Toby.

"Yes… I dabble in a bit of Lost Magic." Zalty comments proudly. The ruins then begin to shake.

"What the-?" The floor beneath them shakes and then begins to tilt to the side.

"What is this?" asks Lyon.

"The ruins have collapsed!" shouts Toby.

"No! They've just been tilted!" Lyon corrects, feeling the tilt in the mountain. "Now, the moonlight wont reach Deliora!"

"So, that one's already started." Zalty says, looking down to the first floor through a hole. Natsu looks up and smirks at Zalty and the other two mages..

"Him?!" shouts Toby, spotting Natsu's pink hair.

"You… What's the meaning of this?!" Lyon growls.

"The ruins are tilted aren't they?" responds Natsu, glaring at the **Ice-Make Mage**. "Now, the moon won't shine on the demon anymore."

"What the hell did you do?" growls out Lyon.

"It appears as though he knocked out half of the support pillars, making it tip on it's side." Zalty then smirks. "You're smarter than people give you credit for."

"Oh, shut up!" shouts Natsu, launching towards them with fire coating his legs. Natsu rockets forward, headbutting Lyon's stomach and launching him upwards. Natsu is surprised when he sees Lyon shatter into chunks of ice.

"Over here." Natsu turns and sees Lyon standing near the throne. "Dodge these, why don't you? **Ice-Make: Eagle!"** A flock of birds rush towards Natsu, causing Natsu to smirk.

" **Fire Dragon's Burst!"** A burst of flames coming from his chest and arms shoots forward and meets the ice eagles. The ice eagles melt, causing Lyon's eyes to widen. "Hm, so that's what he meant by unbalanced and imperfect. Gray's wouldn't have melted that fast."

"Don't mock me!"shouts Lyon. "I am better than Gray, I am even stronger than Ur!"

"Dodge this, asshole! **Fire Dragon's-!"** starts Natsu.

"No you don't!" exclaims Zalty, extending his hand. Instantly the ground beneath Natsu decays and collapses.

"What the hell?!" shouts Natsu, as he falls through several of the temple's floors.

"How did you do that Zalty?"

"Pardon?" Zalty replies, smirking in amusement.

"Your magic. You crumbled the floor." states Lyon.

"Very observant, Reitei-sama. But understand this, I can't lose you until Deliora is revived."

"You think I would've died from such weak flames?!" Lyon then clenches his fists, causing Ice Magic to flood the room, freezing the floor and the walls. "You and Toby get lost. I'll take care of this nuisance myself."

"I'm gonna beat the hell out of whoever did that!" shouts Natsu, climbing out of the hole he fell through.

Natsu then turns and sees only Lyon standing in the room. "Looks like it's just you and me."

* * *

 _With the Fairy Tail Mages_

The group is running through the forest, running to catch up with Kai and to find Natsu.

"So, he's aiming to surpass Ur by defeating Deliora?" asks Erza.

"Yeah. Lyon may be strong but he's not strong enough to defeat Deliora. Deliora is too strong." finishes Gray. The group continues running as they come across Kai, looking like he was waiting for them.

"So, you willing to take down Lyon, Gray?" asks Kai, as he joins them.

"I need to stop him. He can't melt that ice and release Deliora." responds Gray, determination prominent in his voice.

"Good. Now, let's find that idiot of ours." An explosion then shakes the temple as fire shoots out of the side. "Nevermind. Let's get to him."

* * *

 _With Natsu and Lyon_

' _What the hell is up with this guy?!'_ thinks Lyon, exchanging blow for blow. Both mages continue fighting, giving Natsu more time to switch up his magic. Natsu then cocks his fist backwards, encasing it in shadows.

" **Shadow Dragon's Iron Fist!"** His fist shoots forward, connecting with Lyon's jaw. Lyon hits the wall across the room, causing cracks to form on the ice covered wall. He gets up and moves to rush Natsu again. Before Lyon can get to Lyon can get closer to Natsu, the wall beside them breaks, revealing a shirtless Gray. He glares towards Lyon, gaze unwavering as he walks through the hole. Gray then turns to Natsu.

"Natsu, leave. I'll take care of this." He told Natsu, as he turns to face Lyon.

"What?! But you lost last time!" shouts Natsu.

"This won't be last time. This is it." responds Gray, keeping his glare on Lyon.

"Such confidence Gray." responds Lyon, returning Gray's glare.

"It's my fault that Ur died ten years ago. But I can't forgive you for hurting my friends, the village, and trying to melt the ice that keeps Deliora trapped." Gray then crosses his arms, making an X. His right arm rests over his left, right palm facing down and left palm facing up. A large magic seal appears at Gray's feet. As the spell begins to activate, a large vortex of **Ice Magic** rushing all around the room. It surrounds Gray as he holds his pose.

" **Iced Shell?!"** exclaims Lyon, eyes widening in shock. Natsu's eyes also widening, knowledge of the spell coming back to him. "Have you gone mad Gray?!" yells Lyon.

"No… It's you who has gone mad! I'll give you one chance to fix all of this. Return the people back to normal and take you pals and leave." Gray speaks, the **Ice Magic** around him never letting up, only growing in size.

"Do it." Lyon responds, a maniacal smirk planted on his face. "You don't have the guts to die.

"Lyon…" Gray then shuts his eyes. "You disappoint me." The ice magic surrounding GRay begins to pick in speed and intensity. "This is the end, Lyon!" Lyon's eyes widen as magic circles surround himself and Gray. " **Iced-!"** Gray stops as he sees and feels all of the ice around him begin to disappear. Both mages look and see all of the ice going towards one place, Natsu. Gray's eyes widen as he sees Natsu eat all of the ice in the room. "Natsu…" Natsu finishes eating all of the ice and turns to look at Gray.

"Don't!" shouts Natsu, causing Gray to look to him in surprise. "What the hell do you think you're doing using that spell?!"

"I'm doing what I need to do! This is between me and Lyon! And I'll take care of it, even if it means my death!" Gray yells, as he takes a step towards Natsu. Natsu then appears in front of Gray and punches him across the jaw, sending him back towards the opposite wall.

"You're just gonna kill yourself?! Taking the coward's way out of facing this burden?!" shouts Natsu, stepping closer to Gray. Gray's eyes widen as he hears Natsu's words.

"This is my fight Natsu. I won't use **Iced Shell** , but you're not fighting him. Stay out of this, Flamebrain." orders Gray.

"Don't tell me what to do Ice Princess." responds Natsu, turning to face Lyon. Lyon then smirks in amusement.

"I can't afford to keep both of you alive any longer. Prepare yourselves. Time for you two die." Lyon says coldly. As he begins to rush forward, he loses his balance and stumbles around. Natsu and Gray waver and feel the ruins shaking.

"What's going on?" Gray asks in confusion.

* * *

 _With the rest of the Fairy Tail Mages_

The Fairy Tail mages stand over a group of fallen cloaked mages. They all look to each other when they begin to see the temple move. "What is that?" asks Erza.

Kai then looks and sees the temple go back to normal. "The ruins aren't tilted anymore."

"How'd they do that?" Mira grumbles in response. They then turn around and see more of the cloaked mages surround them.

"You guys take care of them. I'll find out who restored the temple!" shouts Kai, as he runs into the temple. Mira and Erza then smirk together as they face they spell casters in front of them.

 **Wolf: And that's Chapter 17 of** _ **Twin Dragons.**_ **Hope all of y'all enjoyed. And as always, thanks to everyone who Followed, Favorited, and Reviewed.**

 **Next chapter should finish off the Galuna Island Arc, which mean we'll be able to get back into all of the good parts. And I know the chapter was longer than usual, but let me ask you guys. Would you prefer it at this length or at 5k like usual? Let me know down in the reviews.**

 **Anyway, this is Wolf, signing off.**


	18. Chapter 18: Deliora

**Wolf: What's up everyone? Welcome to Chapter 18 of** _ **Twin Dragons of Fairy Tail**_ **. As usual thanks to everyone who has Followed, Favorited, and Reviewed.**

 **This chapter will finish off the Galuna Island Arc and then we can move onto the Phantom Lord Arc, which I have some big plans for. I won't spoil anything, but I think you'll love my spin on the next arc.**

 **Now, onto the story!**

* * *

 **Chapter 18: Deliora**

 _Gray, Natsu, and Lyon_

"What the hell?! Why aren't the ruins tilted?!" asks Gray, slamming foot on the floor. "Damn, now the moonlight will shine on Deliora again."

"Sorry to disturb you." Zalty speaks, entering the throne room. "The moon is soon to reveal itself, so I took the liberty of using my magic to re-establish the structure to its former self."

"So, it was you, Zalty." Lyon narrows his eyes at him, still creeped out by the masked man.

"Who is he?" Gray asks in confusion.

"Don't know, don't care. Lyon is our focus." states Natsu, covering his arms in ice. Zalty then smirks as he turns back to Lyon.

"Now, I'm going to go start the **Moon Drip** ritual." says Zalty, turning around and running out of the room.

"Hey, get back here!" shouts Natsu, only to come face with a re-created wall and an ice wall.

"Like I said, I can't let you leave. You've interrupted my plans already. I can't let you stop me again." Lyon then lowers his hand and glares at both mages.

"Fine then." Natsu then covers his arms in fire, and glares at Lyon once more. Gray then levels his glare towards Lyon and prepares his magic.

* * *

 _With Kai_

Kai is running through the temple floors, trying to find who fixed the temple. "Damn it, where are they?!" Kai turns and hears someone on the floor above him. " **Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!"** Kai jumps up and breaks through the upper floor. He comes face to face with Zalty, then masked man responsible behind the temple being restored.

"Oh." starts Zalty. "So, the other one is here as well." Zalty then smirks, fixing the floor and continuing his original plan. Kai's eyes widen as he sees the floor be repaired through the man's magic.

"How in the-?" starts Kai, hearing the ceiling above him begin to break. He looks up and moves out of the way as a piece of the ceiling falls in front of him. He then watches as the ceiling is repaired.

"My magic." begins Zalty. "A type of 'lost magic.' It's a magic that was lost to history, due to its incredible power and the gravity of its side effects. Just like your magical power, Dragon Slayer."

"Lost to history?" parrots Kai, trying to remember what he knows about magic history. He looks around and sees that Zalty has already ran away. "Damn it! Where'd he go?" Kai growls out, trying to find his scent. "And why do you smell familiar?"

* * *

 _With Gray, Natsu, and Lyon._

Gray slams his fist into his open palm and thrusts them forward. " **Ice-Make: Spears!"** A volley of ice spears spawns from his hand and is sent towards Lyon, who jumps out of the way. Natsu then shows up behind him and moves to connect a punch to his back. Natsu's fist connects and shatters Lyon's clone into pieces.

"Natsu, stay out of this! This is my fight!" shouts Gray, anger and seriousness prominent in his voice. Natsu then glares at Gray, before turning back to the wall and waving his hand dismissively.

"Fine. But the second you're down, I'm stepping up." Natsu then leans against the wall and watches Gray and Lyon continue their fight.

 **(A/N: No comments about Natsu getting the shaft here. He'll have a much bigger role to play in the next arc. So, wait for that.)**

* * *

 _Meanwhile, First Floor of the Temple_

"It's almost time." Zalty says, getting closer to Deliora's chamber.

"There you are!" Zalty turns around and sees Kai, coming crashing down with his arms covered in lightning. Zalty jumps back, narrowly dodging the Dragon Slayer's attack.

"Oho, how did you find me?"

"Don't underestimate a dragon's sense of smell. Now, tell me, why in the hell do you smell like a woman?" says Kai, covering his arms and eyes in electricity.

"Hmm, I'm hurt that you don't remember me Kai-kun." Zalty then removes his mask, transforming back into her regular dark haired beauty. A playful smirk spreads across her face as she sees Kai's semi-shocked expression. "You don't seem that surprised to see me, Kai-kun."

"Like I said, you smelled familiar." explains Kai, lowering his magic from his eyes. "What are you doing here Ultear?" he asks.

Ultear then hums to herself, "Mmm, all you can know is that I have to revive Deliora."

"Don't bother. Gray and Natsu would've taken care of that." Kai responds confidently.

"Oh, and what makes you say that?" Ultear asks, amused with Kai's response.

"Gray and Natsu are taking care of Lyon. Erza, Mira, and Lucy took care of those cloaked spell casters. And I'll deal with you." Kai responds. "There's no one left to activate the **Moon Drip Ritual**."

"Is that so?" Ultear then points to the ceiling. Kai looks up and sees a sliver of purple light drip from the ceiling. Kai looks to the ceiling and floor and sees two magic circles connecting the floor to the chamber below.

"Someone's still performing the ritual?!" asks Kai. Up on top of the temple, Toby's chanting, performing the ritual on his own.

"Yes, though it is rather weak when there is only one worshiper." Ultear explains. "But we already have enough moonlight." She then points to falling purple magic.

"Damn it!" shouts Kai. He then looks to the ceiling and smiles. "I don't have time for you. But luckily, I have a woman up there to help me out." Kai then turns back and sees Ultear standing right in front of him.

"What's wrong Kai-kun?" asks Ultear, pulling her kimono down to reveal more of her cleavage. Kai then looks away, trying to avoid looking at Ultear's ample chest. Ultear then raises her hand to Kai's face and pulls him to look at her. "Come on Kai-kun. Can't you make some time for me?" Ultear then pulls Kai's head down and pulls him into a passionate kiss. Instead of surprise like last time, Kai rests his hands on Ultear's hips and returns the kiss. Before Kai could escalate things any further, Ultear pulls away and quickly moves out of Kai's line of sight. Ultear then giggles, "Have fun with Deliora, Kai-kun~." Kai then opens his eyes and looks around the room, trying to find her scent or see her anywhere in the room.

"Damn it!" growls out Kai. ' _I've got to stop letting her do that.'_ He then walks around the temple, only wanting to find Seilah and how she did with Toby and the **Moon Drip Ritual.**

* * *

 _Gray, Lyon, and Natsu_

" **Ice-Make: Arrows!"** Gray thrusts his hands forward, a magic circle forms in front of him and multiple arrows shoot forward. Lyon jumps in the air, jumping out of the way.

" **Ice-Make: Eagle!"** Eagles appear from Lyon's hand and rush towards Gray. Gray jumps out of the way, letting the ice eagles hit the wall behind him.

"Are you insane, Lyon?!" shouts Gray. "Deliora isn't worth of all this!"

"What are you talking about Gray?" Lyon asks, scoffing at Gray's outburst. "Persuasion now? What has Fairy Tail done to the Gray I once knew?"

"Lyon…" Gray says, voice soft. "Ur is alive." Lyon's eyes widen at Gray's words. "Iced Shell didn't kill her. That ice that you're so desperately trying to melt… that's her. That's her body that she sacrificed to create that prison." Lyon slowly approaches him, silver hair shadowing his eyes. "Lyon… I'm sorry that I didn't tell you sooner. Ur made me promise that I keep it secret from you. It's over Lyon. You don't have to go through with thi-!" Gray gets cut off as Lyon place his hand on Gray's abdomen.

" **Ice-Make: Snow Tiger!"**

Gray's eyes shoot open in shock as his body gets pierced by Lyon's magic. Magic goes through his body and shoots out the back, forming into a tiger.

"You really are as stupid as you look. I've known what that spell entails for years. And I can tell you certainty, Ur isn't alive. That's just a large scrap of ice." Lyon says harshly, smirking evilly at Gray.

Gray, kneeling on the ground, clutching his abdomen, glares furiously at Lyon. "You knew? You knew and still are trying to release Deliora?!"

"Knowing is one thing. And believing is another. And I know that that isn't Ur. If you truly believe that Ur is alive, then your a bigger idiot than I thought." Gray then rises and punches Lyon across the room.

"I've had enough of your bullshit Lyon." Gray says, confusing Lyon. "I wanted to save you. But I'm done now." Gray quickly forms more arrows of ice and sends them to Lyon. Lyon eyes widen as the arrows hit his body. The barrage of arrows lets up and reveals Lyon, on the ground with blood on his body. He rises and sees Gray in front of him. Gray lifts his knee up and crashes it into Lyon stomach, slamming him into the wall. Gray then rushes again and punches Lyon, cracking the wall behind him.

Lyon struggles to get up, using the wall as a support. He grabs his abdomen, and feels something wet on himself. He looks at his hand, eyes wide as he sees the blood. "I-I can't be bleeding because of Gray…!" Growling in anger, he raises his fist. " **Ice-Make: Snow Dragon!"** A giant dragon appears behind Lyon. The dragon then tears through the room, moving towards Gray. As the Ice Dragon closes in on Gray, Natsu covers his fists in fire and punches the Dragon's jaw, breaking it as both **Ice-Make Mages** look to Natsu.

"This may be Gray, but you aren't hurting him anymore then you already did." Natsu stands under the broken dragon, ice falling around him. An ice aura then surrounds him as he and Gray stand together against Lyon. As Lyon pushes off the wall, he looks and sees the two Fairy Tail mages.

Both Fairy Tail Mages cover their arms in magic, as Lyon raises his fist. "Enough of this! **Ice-Make: Snow Dragon! Ice-Make: Snow Tiger!"** Another dragon appears behind him, while an ice tiger appears in front of him. "I will surpass Ur! I will defeat that demon that even she couldn't!" shouts Lyon, maniacally looking at Natsu and Gray. The ice animals charge forward, tiger heading towards Gray and the dragon rushing Natsu. Gray and Natsu smirk and jump towards the two frosted animals.

" **Ice-Make: Prison!"** Gray jumps up and creates an intricate cage, trapping the tiger in the cage below him. He jumps down and sees Natsu break through the Dragon.

" **Ice Dragon's Blade Dance!"** Ice forms blades on his elbows. Natsu jumps and slashes through the dragon, breaking it into pieces. Natsu lands on the ground, kneeling as the ice blades disappear into the air.

Lyon stares in shock as he see his tiger imprisoned and his dragon broken to pieces. "This is why Ur taught us to mold magic with two hands. One-handed magic is sloppy and unbalanced. Ur taught us better, but you're too blind to see that." Gray's hair covers his eyes as he steps forward. "It's over Lyon."

"It's not over! It won't be until I've won!" Lyon shouts in outrage.

Gray takes his stance as he summons his magic again. " **Ice-Make: Cannon!"** A launcher appears between his hands as he aims it at Lyon. Lyon stares at Gray, exhaustion hitting him immensely. His magic reserves had been reduced drastically from his last spells, making him very vulnerable. Gray fires and shoots out a large chunk of ice, quickly speeding towards Lyon. Lyon stands as the powerful blow hits him, making Lyon hit the wall, destroying the wall in the process.

As the ice dissipates, revealing a badly injured Lyon, the wall behind him crumbles down. Lyon's clothes stand completely torn and ripped, only his pants and half of his shirt still on him. As Lyon gasps, he falls to ground, unconscious and defeated.

"Ur taught me that. Guess you should have stayed with her teachings." Gray finishes as he and Natsu feel the temple shake.

"What the hell?!" shouts Natsu. He and Gray then run to the hall and see the **Moon Drip Ritual** start up again. They both share a look before running down the hall and going down to see how long before Deliora is freed.

* * *

 _Kai and Seilah_

Kai runs up to the top of the temple, looking to see if Seilah dealt with Toby and the **Moon Drip Ritual**. As he arrives, he sees Toby on the floor, unconscious, and Seilah sitting on a rock, still reading the book she always carries with her.

"Seilah." Kai says, gaining her attention. "The ritual has stopped, so why is Deliora still being freed?"

"It seems they had gathered enough of the Moon's Magic. It looks like this _man_ was only doing the ritual to make certain that Deliora would be revived." responds Seilah, looking up from her book.

Kai sighs as he hears her words. "Then I guess it's time to go and deal with Deliora." Kai then turns around and begins to walk to Deliora's chamber.

"Kai." Kai then turns around and faces Seilah. "Why are you helping out those demons in the village?" Kai then raises an eyebrow at her question.

"Because it's who I am. It's what I do. I help out and use my magic to deal with any of their problems. It's who we are as people. I got to go. I need to deal with Deliora before it goes on a rampage." Kai then leaves, leaving Seilah to think about his words.

* * *

 _Natsu and Gray_

The two mages arrive in Deliora's chamber, shocked as they see the ice melt into the water below. Sadness spreads across Gray's face as he places his hand in the water. ' _Ur.'_ thought Gray, water running around his legs.

"Gray!" Gray looks up to Natsu and sees him with fists clenched. "Deliora's been revived, and we've got no other choice. We need to take this demon down."

"Ha… it's impossible for you guys." The two mages turn around and see Lyon crawling his way into the chamber. "Deliora… the monster that Ur couldn't defeat… I will defeat you with my own hands… right now… Ur, I will surpass you." Lyon barely manages to rise to his feet and shuffle his way to Deliora. Lyon the gasps again as he feels two punches connect with his abdomen, knocking him back to the ground, unconscious like before. The Fairy Tail mages turn back to Deliora continues to try break the rest of its ice prison.

"That's it. I'm sealing Deliora." Gray once again crosses his arms, as ice magic fiercely swirls around him. Natsu's eyes widen again as he hears Gray and sees the magic float around the room. "There's no other way to stop Deliora." Gray's face once again begins to crack, **Iced Shell** almost cast. The spell stops suddenly as Natsu punches Gray across the jaw, sending him flying to the opposite wall.

"I've stopped you once, Ice Princess. And I'm not gonna let you sacrifice yourself." growls out Natsu. "We've already almost lost one member! And we're not losing another!"

"Natsu…" Gray breathes out as he stands back up. Gray's eyes widen as he notices Deliora break out of it's prison. "Natsu! Look out!" Gray shouts as Deliora rears his hand back. The demon roars loudly as it prepares to strike.

"I'm not giving up!" Natsu roars as he covers his fist in fire, fire also shooting out of his elbow. As the demon brings it's arm down, Natsu jumps up and collides with the demon's arm. " **Fire Dragon's Propulsion Fist!"** Fire bursts out Natsu's elbow pushing him even further towards Deliora.

Meanwhile, Kai runs on in, hearing Deliora roar only moments before. As he enters he sees Natsu using all of his fire to clash his fist with Deliora's. Kai then smirks as he sees Deliora crack and Natsu push through Deliora's fist. ' _There you go, Natsu.'_

Deliora begins to crack as Natsu connects his fist with Deliora's. The cracks spread out more, causing Deliora's arm to fall.

"What the heck?!" shouts Natsu. He lands on the ground and jumps back from the falling demon. The cracks spread further up the demon's body, more of the demon falling to the ground. Natsu and Gray jump back, Deliora's head landing where they just were.

"No way…" starts Gray and Natsu.

"This whole time Deliora was trapped, it was long dead." finishes Kai, walking up to his guild mates.

"For ten years… trapped in Ur's ice. And now… we're witnessing its final moments." said Lyon, struggling to get up and say his words. "I'm no match… I'll never surpass Ur." Lyon chokes out, tears beginning to fall from his eyes.

"Gray…" Natsu says, placing his hand on the mage's shoulder. "Your teacher was amazing."

Tears fall from Gray's eyes as he remember's Ur. "Thank you so much Ur."

"Time to go Gray. Now, let's deal with Lyon." Kai adds, turning to face Lyon. Lyon rests against a rock as the three mages walk towards him. Kai grabs Lyon's shirt and lifts him off of the ground. "Alright, Lyon. I have information that the curse on this island isn't from Deliora, but from the Moonlight. Care to explain?" Kai asks, glaring angrily at Lyon.

"I-I don't know." Lyon stutters out. "W-We've bathed in that light for as long as they have. So, I know that they aren't cursed. There's something else at play here." Lyon finishes.

"Hmph, so Seilah was right. They are demons." Kai mutters to himself. "Just let them be. They've earned enough already." Kai says to Gray and Natsu, referring to Lyon and his comrades. "Let's go find everyone else. That village has some things they need to explain." Gray and Natsu nod and run alongside Kai to find their friends.

As they exit the temple, the see Mira, Erza, and Lucy sitting over all of the downed spellcasters. "Damn, why am I not surprised here?" asks Natsu, as Happy returns over to Natsu, while Samuel flies over to rest on Kai's head.

"Kai, Natsu, Gray!" exclaims the three mages. They run over to their friends and tackle them in a giant hug. After calming them down, and letting them know what Lyon told them, they talk about what will be done next.

"So, they're not cursed, and there's something else that they haven't told us." Erza responds, bringing all of the detail down to one sentence.

"Um, yeah." responds Gray, surprised at the quick summarization from Erza.

"Alright. Let's go, back to the village. We need to ask the villagers some questions." Erza adds, leading the group of Fairy Tail mages back to the storage area. The mages all look to each other before following Erza.

* * *

 _Storage Area_

"What? Where is everyone?" asks Lucy, her and the her friends re-entering the storage area where they spent the night. Kai and Natsu turn around and see one of the villagers running towards them. The rest of the Fairy Tail Mages turn around and see a female villager coming towards them.

"There you are. Please hurry with me. The village has returned to normal!" she finishes in joy, running and leading the surprised Fairy Tail Mages back to the village. As the mages arrive, they are stunned to see the village looking normal. Almost as if it had never been destroyed.

"How did this happen?" asks Mira, looking around wondering how the village was returned. The Fairy Tail Mages walk around and see that everything has returned to normal.

"This village was destroyed yesterday, but it looks fine." said Happy, while flying off of Natsu and flying above the town.

"It's all back to normal." Kai then looks around and taps the walls of one of the huts. "Seems like time has reversed." Kai smirks as he walks around. "Was this all you, Ultear? Guess you're not so bad as I thought."

"That means that all of our stuff is back!" Lucy exclaims, running on over to where they stayed. She stops as she notices Moka sitting in front of Bobo's grave. Moka then raises his head and turns to look at Lucy and the Fairy Tail Mages.

"Are you the ones who reversed the village back to normal?" Moka asks, fully turning around to see the Fairy Tail mages.

"Not really." Lucy replies nervously, rubbing the back of her neck.

"We are very grateful." Moka then looks slightly angry at the group of Mages. "But please tell me, when do you plan on destroying the Moon?!"

"That'll be easy to do." responds Erza, walking up to Lucy and Moka, surprising the mages with her words. "But before that, Kai said he has some questions for you. Would you mind gathering up all of the villagers together?" Moka then nods and gathers the villagers. Within five minutes, Kai and Erza stand before the entire village.

"Good. Now, get this straight for me. You've had this appearance since the Purple Moon rose, right?" asks Kai, raising his voice so all of them can hear him.

"To be more exact, we only turn this way when the Moon is out." Moka replies causing Kai and Erza to nod. Erza steps forward, stepping up to Kai.

"That had started three years ago, correct?" They all nod their heads while beginning to whisper to each other. "However, with the **Moon Drip Ritual** has been held daily for three years. You all should have seen a the ray of light at the ruins every day." She says this while pacing back and forth among the crowd of villagers. "In other words, that's the most suspicious part of the island. So answer me, why haven't you investigated it already?"

"I'll have to agree with her on that. Why didn't you guys try to find out what was happening?" asks Natsu, stepping up to Kai's and Erza's side.

"Th-That's because it's forbidden for anyone to go to those ruins." Moka speaks up, answering for his village.

"Yeah, but this situation was serious, wasn't it?" asks Lucy.

"She's right. I mean you had casualties and you even offered that expensive reward." adds Mira, walking up to Lucy and Gray.

"Mind telling us the truth, Moka?" finishes Gray, causing Moka to sweat in nervousness.

"To be honest…we don't know what's happening either." Moka raises his head from the ground to look at the Mages with a serious look on his face. "We've tried to investigate the ruins, but we couldn't go near it. Every time we've gone towards the ruins, we would always end up in front of the village gates. We don't know why, but we didn't mention it because you wouldn't have believed us."

"Hmm, so Seilah was correct about you guys." Kai whispers under his breath, only Natsu hearing him.

"Hmm? What are talking about Kai?" asks Natsu. Kai turns around and opens his mouth to speak

"So, my suspicions about you were right." interjects Erza, causing the group to look to her.

"What are you talking about Erza?" asks Lucy.

"Natsu, Kai. Come with me." Erza orders, her body glowing in a bright light. " **Requip: Giant's Armor!"** This armor features a barbaric appearance and is adorned with numerous fur trimmings around the armor's joints. The armor is also complemented with blue ornamental stripes over each piece of armor and golden animal-like ears with a blue stripe across each ear. The breastplate features a medallion similar in shape to a four-leaf clover over the armor's collar and displays a blue ornamented cross over her abdomen pauldrons are massive in size and feature a unique design where the shouldered-sections are pointed upwards. The edges are decorated with the blue ornamental stripes and the armor's sleeves are lined with fur. The armor's skirt is composed of intricately designed golden plates that don a fur-lined edge around the skirt and covers the upper part of Erza's thighs. The skirt is embellished with a brown leather belt that grasp the skirt around her hips. The armor indistinguishably features two different gauntlet's on both arms. The left gauntlet covers her forearm and has a fur lining around the wrist, whereas the right gauntlet, which lacks fur, is noticeably larger and rounder as it extends down to her hand. A distinction to the right gauntlet is that it features a round red gem over the wrist-section of the gauntlet. The knee guards sport protruding metal ornaments reminiscent of Dragon's wings, and the plates that partially cover Erza's thighs are held up by straps tied behind her legs. The greaves have fur sprouting from both the knee and the ankle areas; The armor is completed with Erza's footwear composed of plain blue plate-armor. "Time to destroy the moon."

Kai and Natsu look to each other and share a enthusiastic smirk. Glad that they have more to destroy on this mission.

"We'll destroy the moon and everything should return to normal." Erza says calmly, while Gray, Lucy, and Happy have a shocked look on their face. Mira just smiles at them while holding onto Samuel, who's making a quick note in his book. Erza, Kai, and Natsu stand on the lookout, gazing at the moon.

"Shouldn't we be getting higher up if we plan on destroying the moon?" asks Natsu, standing on Erza's left.

"Here's fine." Erza says, requippin an extravagant spear into her hand. "This spear will not reach the moon with just my throwing power. Kai, Natsu, once I throw it, hit the back with your Dragon Slaying Magic."

"You got it, Erza!" shouts out Natsu, while Kai nods in response. Erza cocks her arm back, looking back at the two.

"Ready?" she exclaims. Natsu ignites his fist while Kai ignites his leg, signaling Erza.

" **Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!"** Natsu's fist connects with the back of the spear, causing flames to fire out of the spear. The spear flies off looking like a rocket. Kai then jumps up, reaching the bottom of the spear.

" **Fire Dragon's Claw!"** Kai flips in mid-air and connects his foot with the back, more flames shooting out of the spear. It then rockets again, moving faster towards the moon.

Unknown to the mages, Seilah is watching from a distance, her focus mainly on Kai, getting happier with his showcase of magic. Kai lands back on the watchtower, joining Natsu and Erza in watching the spear. Erza watches carefully, knowing the spear will reach its target. The spear reaches as a crash echoes on the island. Cracks spread across the moon, causing the Fairy Tail Mages to look shocked, while the villagers look on in awe. Cracks spread further, growing in number. They spread further, getting past the moon and hitting the sky around it. Everyone watches in shock, as they see the sky begin to break. Pieces fall of and hit the island and ocean, revealing the natural moon and sky. Sparkling debris falls everywhere, causing Natsu to question what happened.

"What the hell? What's going on?"

"It's the barrier that surrounded the island." explains Kai, causing confusion to spread on Natsu's face. Erza looks at Natsu's confusion and breaks it down for him.

"Toxic fumes from the Moon Drop. It crystallized and created a barrier in the sky. Which is why the Moon appeared purple. Now that the barrier is broken, the village will recover its original shine." Erza explains, while the villagers glow brightly. They look confused as they wonder why they are still demons.

"But, they're still demons. They didn't return to normal." Gray points out.

"Yeah. That's because that's their normal appearance." Kai says, shocking everyone. "That barrier just affected their memories, not their appearance. All those 'We become demons at night' thoughts were because of that." Kai looks at each of their confused faces and smiles at them. "They were all demons to begin with. Demons that could transform into humans. They just believed that they were human in the first place. The **Moon Drip** affected their memories."

"So why were Lyon and the others fine?" asks Happy, looking towards Erza.

"That's because they're human." Erza replies. "Looks like the memory damage only affects the demons. As for why they couldn't enter the temple, creatures of darkness can't enter a place of holy light."

"Amazing…" A new voice says in an surprised tone. "I'm glad that I left that to you." Everyone turns and sees the newcomer, shocked to see who it is. "Thank you mages." Bobo speaks, standing behind the villagers.

"Bobo!" Moka pulls his son in for a hug, tears forming in his eyes.

"It's great to see you back to your senses dad." Bobo returns his father's embrace.

"So, a demon island? I think I could get used to this." Mira says with a laugh.

"We must have a demon feast to celebrate!" exclaims Moka, earning a loud cheer from the villagers. The Fairy Tail Mages all smile and join the villagers.

In the trees, however, Ultear was watching the villagers and the Mages. "Did you see them?" Ultear ask, turning to look at her crystal ball.

"Yeah." A voice sounds from the orb. "But why did you return the village to normal?"

"I was feeling nice Siegrain-sama. I just did them a favor." Ultear responds with a shrug.

"Anyhow, they did better than I expected." Siegrain says with an amused look. "Kai and Natsu Dragneel…I hope they won't get in our way."

"I agree. It would be shame to kill him." Ultear responds, only thinking about Kai.

* * *

 _The Next Morning_

"You know, with how Kai healed you, you won't have any scars." says Lucy as she looks at Gray, checking his body for scarring.

"Tch, doesn't matter." responds Gray, slightly bummed about not having any scars.

"Kind of wished he left them. It would've made your mug even uglier." retorts Natsu, earning an angry huff from Gray.

"What do you mean you can't accept the reward?" Moka asks, shocked at what Erza just said. It wasn't just him though, the entire village was surprised that Erza was turning down the 7 million jewel reward.

"Yup, we were just happy to help you guys out." Erza responds, nodding her head at Moka's question.

"Erza's right. Your happiness is reward enough for us." Mira adds in agreement.

"B-But…"

"Even though we accepted your request, we didn't do what you requested of us. So, taking the reward would shame our guild's name." adds Kai, walking in between Erza and Mira.

"But you still helped and saved us all. Will you accept this reward as a token of appreciation between friends?"

"Well, it's put like that, it's hard to reject." Erza says, while shaking her head, causing Lucy and Gray to get happier at the reward. "But we can't accept that. It would go against what our guild stands for."

"We'll take that **Golden Gate Key** though." adds Kai, the glow of Sagittarius glowing brighter before dimming.

At their words Gray deflates, while Lucy's eyes light up.

"Then at least let us take you back to Hargeon." Bobo offers, handing Kai the **Golden Gate Key**. Kai hands the key over Lucy before grabbing Natsu, both switching to their **Water Dragon Slaying Magic**. They both stand in the ocean, hands resting on the surface.

"No need for that. We've got our own ride." Erza says, pointing to Kai and Natsu that are standing in the water. All of the villagers look at them in confusion, while the Fairy Tail mages stand on the sand, just as confused as the villagers.

"So, uh, how are we getting back to Hargeon?" asks Lucy as she walks up to Natsu and Kai, both mages standing in the ocean. Both **Dragon Slayers** stay silent and open their eyes.

"With that." Natsu responds pointing off to a pirate ship in that distance. Lucy's and the villager's eyes widen at the pirate ship that's coming closer to the island.

"A pirate ship?" asks Gray, slightly shocked,

"Yep." Natsu and Kai turn around and face the confused Fairy Tail mages.

"Natsu and I met them a while back. They're great once we get to know them. We know them because Erza hijacked their ship once. They grew fond of us not long after that and offered us rides if we need it and if they're in the area." explains Kai, already jumping up to the deck of the ship.

"Ahoy Kai-nii, Natsu-nii, Erza-nee!" shouts the group of pirates.

"Did they just say nii-san and nee-san?" asks Lucy, looking to see Natsu and Erza already on the ship. Lucy then sighs as she sees them. "I really don't want to ride that thing."

"Well, if you want to you can always swim. Pretty sure Natsu would want to go with you." Kai responds, winking at Lucy, causing her face to heat up. She sputters out words, all of them not making any sense to the Dragon Slayers and the other mages. Kai then looks back to his friends and see Seilah standing off in the distance. He looks at her before jumping over to where she is. "Seilah, what are you doing?" asks Kai, genuinely confused about what she's doing.

"I listened to your words and I wanted to know-" Seilah was then interrupted by Kai's words.

"You want to know if you can come with me." Seilah nods at his words, causing Kai to smile. "Then why don't you come with me and join Fairy Tail." Seilah then nods again, not having anywhere else to go now that Deliora is dead. "Come with then. Let's bring you to our guild."

After some heated debate from the mages about letting Seilah join, the Fairy Tail mages and Seilah board the ship, waving goodbye as they set off, back to Hargeon.

"Everyone! Thank you so much!" Bobo calls out, seeing the ship depart.

"Take care!" yells out Lucy, waving at the villagers who came to see them off.

Watching from a cliff in the distance, a bandaged up Lyon and his group sat watching as the Fairy Tail mage depart.

"And there they go." remarks Yuka, before turning to Toby, annoyed with his incessant crying.

Ignoring the two, Sherry turns to Lyon, who looks peaceful. "Are you sure you're okay with this Lyon? Gray is your old friend and you were finally getting along."

"It's okay. And it's not like I won't ever see them again." Lyon says, watching the ship sail into the horizon. "Yuka, Sherry. Is being in a guild fun?"

* * *

 _Magnolia_

The group of mages arrive back in Magnolia, after a long boat ride and train ride back home. "Magnolia we are back!" shouts Natsu, the Fairy Tail mages walking behind him.

"Damn it. All that work and all we got was Gold Key." complains Gray, sulking on the way to the guild.

"Tch, no complaining Gray. We didn't complete the mission, so it's fair." responds Kai, his arm wrapped around Mira's waist. Mira then smirks in Seilah's direction, who's standing next to Kai.

"Yeah, no complaining." adds Lucy, clutching her new key.

"Well, you're the only one who got anything out of this Lucy." Happy points out, looking up at Lucy's new **Golden Gate Key**.

"Yeah. And these gold key are super rare. There are only twelve **Zodiac Gate Keys."** Lucy responds, holding the key closer to her chest.

"So, which key did you get?" asks Gray, curious about her magic.

"Sagittarius, the archer." Lucy responds, hearts in her eyes. Kai looks and sees his right arm glow, Sagittarius's symbol lying right above his elbow.

"Well, he's happy that he's got you as his wielder." adds Kai, two fingers resting on his symbol.

The mages continue their walk to the guildhall, Kai and Natsu catching some words from the people that are looking at them.

"It's the Fairy Tail mages…"

"I guess they haven't heard yet!"

"Those poor guys…"

"Kai-sama, what they talking about?" asks Seilah, shocking the mages with her use of -sama.

"I wish I knew Seilah." responds Kai, feeling a oncoming sense of dread.

"What's going on here?" asks Natsu, looking around and seeing the residents looking at them, with concern and pity.

"I'm getting a bad feeling from this…" responds Lucy, shaken up about the whispers.

All of the Fairy Tail Mages stop as Kai and Natsu stand and stare at the guild hall. Their friends follow their gaze and look to the guild hall. All of their eyes go wide, shocked at the sight of their guild. The Fairy Tail guild hall stands, just barely as metal rods punctured it from many angles.

"Oh my god…" Lucy covers her mouth with her hands, shock etched on her face.

"What the hell happened?!" Mira shouts in anger.

"Who the hell did this?!" Gray barks out, anger growing with every second.

Kai and Natsu stare at the Iron Rods, anger clouding all of their thoughts. Both mages' eyes darken one thought crosses their mind.

' _Gajeel'_

* * *

 **Wolf: And that's Chapter 18 of** _ **Twin Dragons.**_ **I hope you enjoyed. Thanks to everyone who has Followed, Favorited, and Reviewed. Y'all are the best.**

 **Oh, and as mentioned before, no comments about Natsu getting the shaft during that fight with Gray and Lyon. His time to shine will be during this coming arc.**

 **Now before I spoil anything, this is Wolf, signing off.**


	19. Chapter 19: Guild at War

**Wolf: What's up everyone? And welcome to Chapter 19 of** _ **Twin Dragons of Fairy Tail.**_ **Thanks to everyone who has Followed, Favorited, and Reviewed.**

 **We're in the arc that introduces my favorite character, Gajeel. And I have some great things planned for this arc. Hope you all enjoy**

 **Now, onto the story!**

* * *

 **Chapter 19: Guild at War**

 _Fairy Tail Guildhall_

' _Gajeel'_ Thought the two Dragon Slayers, rage filling their bodies. The eyes grow darker, nothing but anger at the Kurogane in their minds.

"Who the hell did this to our guild?!" barks out Gray, anger reaching the peak of his patience.

"It was Phantom…" the mages and Seilah all turn and see Lisanna standing in front of the guild hall. Lisanna runs over to Mira and Natsu, hugging both before standing next to Natsu. "I hate to say it, but Phantom Lord got us." she adds. She turns around and leads the group to a cellar door that leads to the First Basement floor. Although it was mainly used for storage, it's now housing the Fairy Tail mages. However they weren't as cheerful as usual. Instead, they are quite solemn and quiet.

"Hey, the Dragons and the others are back." Max says, looking up from his table.

"Who's the chick with the horns and the rack?" asks one of the members, a perverted grin etched on his face as he follows Seilah's movements. Kai appears in front of the man and punches his across the room. Kai returns to his group, everyone ignoring what just happened.

"Did you see what those Phantom bastards did to the Guild Hall?!" Elfman booms from across the room. "So unmanly!"

"We've always been on bad terms with Phantom." adds Jet, as he, Droy, and Levy sat at their table. "We've always had problems with them, but what made them resort to this?"

"Maybe we should go crush them." suggests Droy.

"I said to stop that. We're against Phantom this time." Levy responds.

The returning Fairy Tail mages and Seilah all gather around a makeshift bar on the other side of the room, a mildly drunk Makarov sitting cross-legged on the bar. Noticing them through his narrowed eyes, he waves at them, "Ah, you're back! I'm glad you brats are back safe and sound!" He greets them, not that drunk…yet.

"Yes Master. We've returned." Erza says very calmly.

"Gramps, what are you sitting around here for? Phantom just attacked our guild hall!" Gray asks, teeth gritting in anger. Causing Makarov to sigh, for the umpteenth time.

Makarov ignores him and focuses on the busty Etherious standing next to Kai, who is looking confused at the demeanour of the guild. "Oh, and who is this?" Makarov asks while focusing on the demon's chest. Ignoring the perverted stare, she introduces herself.

"I am Seilah, Goddess of the Chill Moon. Kai-sama said that I could join this guild." Seilah says, once again shocking the people with her use of -sama. Also causing some of the men in the guild to groan in disappointment, depressed at Kai's 'claim' of the new member. Makarov nods and motions for Lisanna to give her a guild stamp. She moves her kimono around and gets the guild stamp on her stomach. The guild mildly cheer at the new member, still bummed about their guild.

"Don't ignore me!" shouts Gray. "Old man, what are we going to do about this?!" Makarov looks to Gray before closing his eyes and looking away.

"Nothing…"

"What?! They trashed our guild and you want us to do nothing?!" shouts Natsu.

"Master, look at the situation we're in." Erza adds, supporting Natsu's words.

"Gajeel Redfox, Kurogane, wrecked our guild hall and you want us to do nothing!?" shouts Kai and Natsu, surprising everyone with their knowledge of who wrecked their guild hall.

"Well, calm down. It's nothing to get worked up about." responds Makarov, taking another swig of his rum.

"Nothing to great worked up about?! Our guild was just-!" Both Dragon Slayers are cut off as a giant hand and arm from Makarov smack them and force them to the ground, effectively knocking them unconscious

"This is Phantom Lord right? This is as far as those idiots will go." Makarov then takes another drink of his beer. "I don't see why they even bothered to attack an empty guild." This sends shock through the mages, except for Natsu and Kai who are being nursed back to consciousness by Mira, Lisanna, and Wendy.

"Empty guild?" echoes Erza, her eyebrow cocked in confusion. Lisanna then nods in approval.

"It looks like they've attacked our guild in the middle of the night."

"We've no need to fight someone who resorts to surprise attacks." finishes Makarov, waving his hand dismissively. "Just leave them be." Makarov raises his eyebrow as Gray smashes his fist into the table, sending the table down into the floor.

"We can't just leave them be!" Gray screams to Makarov.

"Enough!" Makarov then flares out his magic, instilling fear in the mages, save for the S-Class mages and Gray. "This discussion is over." Makarov ends the argument there. "Now, until the guild is repaired, we'll be taking job requests from here."

Gray then steps forward, wanting to argue with Makarov some more. He turns as he feels a hand on his shoulder. Kai looks to Gray. "Keep calm Gray." Gray looks at Kai, glaring before taking a deep breath and calming down. Kai then nods and starts heading out.

"I'm leaving. If you need me, I'll be in the forest. Trying not to hunt down that bastard of a Dragon Slayer." Kai whispers the last part of his sentence to himself, the only people hearing him being the other Dragon Slayers in the guild. He walks up the stairs, Seilah following after him while the rest of his team stay and leave Kai to his own devices.

Back inside the guild, Makarov hops off the makeshift bar and walks away leaving all of the mages alone in the room. Natsu, feeling all better after Lisanna and Wendy healed him, stares as Makarov walks away.

"How can the old man be so calm?!" shouts Natsu, slamming his fist into the closest wall.

"What else can he do? War between the guilds are forbidden." responds Levy, still sitting with her head in her hands.

"They were the ones who attacked us first!"

"Doesn't matter. The Master wants us to stay out of this and stay away from them. We have to listen." explains Erza, holding back her own want in attacking the enemy guild.

"We just have to accept this…" adds Lisanna, grabbing onto Natsu's hand.

* * *

 _With Kai and Seilah_

"Kai-sama, are they really not going to do anything to about taking revenge?" asks Seilah, steps behind Kai he's already nearing the forest outside of Magnolia.

"No." Kai turns his head, "the Master said we need to stay out of this. And as much as I want to hunt down that idiot _Gajeel,_ I can't. I can't go against the Master's words."

Seilah just nods her head, quickly stepping to join Kai's side. "Kai-sama…"

"What is it Seilah?"

"I was wondering if you could explain your Black Flames." Kai stays silent for a quick moment, standing in the middle of the forest.

"...Not now, you'll learn later." Seilah just shrugs and sits on rock to watch her 'master'wreak havoc on the forest clearing, clearly enjoying the sight of Kai's strength.

* * *

 _With Lucy_

She's walking down her street, once again balancing on the riverside ledge. "This has gotten really serious. I'm just glad that we got away from being punished though."

She hops off the ledge, now walking alongside Plue. "Phantom Lord and Fairy Tail have never gotten along. Their rivalry is quite known among other guilds." Lucy picks up Plue, "To be honest, I was wondering which guild I should even join." She hugs Plue even tighter, "I'm really glad that I joined Fairy Tail though," She starts walking up to her apartment, "cause Fairy Tail is-"

She opens up her door to see Erza, Gray, and Natsu sitting in her room, with Natsu sulking on the side, Erza and Gray at her table, and Happy happily munching on a fish.

"What are you doing in my room?!" she shouts out as her friends take notice of her.

"Ah, Lucy. Welcome back. You have a very nice home." Erza compliments, taking a sip of the tea she made. Instead of wearing her usual armor, she was wearing dressed a little more casually, only wearing her white blouse and her usual blue skirt.

"Don't ignore me! What are you doing in my house?!" Lucy asks again, dropping her bag onto the floor.

"With the Phantom Lord attack, we realized that they might have the addresses of each of the guild members."

"We don't think it'll happen, but just to stay safe, the Master asked us to stay in groups. To make sure that no one gets attacked." adds Gray, leaning back on the chair.

"Everyone is having sleepovers today!" exclaims Happy.

"And since you are a young and beautiful girl, I wouldn't feel right if only Gray and Natsu were here. So, I joined Gray on his way here, keeping you all company."

"It was already decided that Gray and Natsu were going to be staying at my house?" Lucy asks, as she notices Happy going through her laundry. "Hey, Happy, what are you doing?"

"Erza, come look! I found some really sexy underwear!" Happy calls out, causing Lucy to redden in embarrassment and Erza to come and see.

"Wow, you really wear something like this, Lucy?" asks Erza, shocked at how risqué her friend can be. Both of their faces are red, Erza from the shock and Lucy from the embarrassment.

"Stop it!" shouts Lucy, jumping forward and putting her underwear back and shoving it away from any prying eyes.

"Can y'all pipe down? I'm trying to hit the hay here." Gray lays down on her bed, nearly asleep before Erza wakes him back up.

"Not yet. You are not sleeping while you reek of sweat. Go take a shower first." Erza walks over to Gray, "Since we are all sleeping in the same room, the three of us will go take a shower together, like when we were younger."

Natsu and Gray's eyes widen at her words and groan at the memories of their younger days. Even though both were fine, it wasn't a memory that were fond of having or ever wanting to repeat again. "N-No, we're good."

However, their words fell on deaf ears as Erza decides to drag both them into Lucy's bathroom.

"What kind of relationship do they even have?!" Lucy shouts in shock at the events that happened.

"We're the strongest team!" Happy chirps.

"That's not the kind of strength it's talking about!"

* * *

 _30 minutes later_

"So, how come Phantom Lord attacked us out of the blue like that?" Lucy asks, beginning to dry her hair off.

"We don't know." Erza sits on Lucy's bed, wearing her pajamas as she crosses her arms under her chest. "We've had scraps with them before. But this is the first time they have attacked us directly like this."

"And it isn't like the master is afraid of them." adds Gray, "He _is_ one of the Ten Wizard Saints.

"Ten Wizard Saints?" parrots Lucy, not knowing what they are.

"Ten of the strongest Wizards. The title is given to them by the Magic Council. And remember Gray, Master Jose of Phantom Lord is also one of them."

"Eh? Are they really that powerful?" asks Lucy, slightly fearing the two masters.

"And not just that. Phantom Lord has their Element Four." Erza then sees Lucy's confusion, "It's their version of our S-Class Mages."

"Don't forget about Gajeel." Natsu adds with a growl.

"So, who's Gajeel?" asks Lucy, remembering what Kai and Natsu said about him back at the Guild Hall.

"Phantom's **Iron Dragon Slayer,** their strongest Mage… and one of our brothers from when we were training."

" **Iron Dragon Slayer?** So, does he eat iron and stuff?"

* * *

 _Meanwhile_

As night finally descended on Magnolia, most of the streets were empty and quiet, the population already having retired home to their loved ones.. "Levy, wouldn't it be better for you to stay with Laki, Cana, and Wendy at the girl's dorm?" asks Jet.

"Yeah, you would probably feel safer there than staying with us."

"Don't be ridiculous! I would much rather be here with you two. Besides, if something bad happens, I know you two are strong enough to keep us all safe."

After hearing her words, they both smile and catch up to her, walking with a renewed purpose.

"We'll keep you safe Levy-chan!" shouts the duo, more on guard than before.

As the trio continue to chat, a dark figure watches over them from the shadows. As he opens up his blood red eyes, he looks down on them, watching them pass right under him. He holds back his laughter, a sinister grin on his face as he sees them walk past him. He jumps down from his vantage point, hitting the stone streets with a resounding clunk. The trio of mages all start to turn around, only half way turned when Gajeel shot forward aiming for the smallest of the tree.

"Levy!" the boys scream as they see him get closer and closer to her at a surprising speed.

"Ah!" Levy shouts, bringing her arms up, attempting to protect herself. But it was for naught as everything soon went blank.

* * *

 _Kai and the other Dragons_

"Gajeel? The **Iron Dragon**? I thought you said he'd stay away from Fairy Tail." asks Raiden, his hands in his pockets as he walks on the left of Kai.

"I thought he would. I know Gajeel, and while he is strong, he knows better to attack while Fairy Tail still has the rest of their Dragons still in Magnolia." responds Kai, sighing as he and the others walk out of the forest towards their house.

"Guess he's stronger than you remember if he's cocky enough to attack while the rest of us are here." adds Mizuko, running his hand through his hair as he walks on Kai's left.

"I don't like this." starts Crystal. "And why didn't we bring Wendy with us?" She turns around and faces Kai while walking backwards.

"Wendy will be fine. She's with some others at the dorms. Besides, she can hold her own pretty well." Kai responds, looking up to talk to Crystal. "She may be young, but she knows her magic quite well."

"We still say you should've brought her." adds Celeste, walking next to Crystal. "She's our sister, she should be here with us."

"She'll be fine. She's just as safe there as she would've been here. She has Cana and Laki, and Cana is definitely strong enough to defend the three of them." adds Rin, walking to the left of Crystal. "And Kai trusts Cana. She'll protect Wendy if it comes to it."

"Still…"

"Look, Rin has us all mentally connected. The second Wendy is in trouble, she can call for us and we'll hurry there. Will that make you feel better?" responds Kai, getting annoyed with their comments.

"You still have us all connected?" asks Crystal, turning to look at Rin.

' _Yep.'_ replies Rin, his voice echoing in their minds.

"Remember, I asked Rin to learn **Telepathy** from Warren. That way we can go through plans while we're on a mission."

' _I forgot how freaky this feels.'_ starts Raiden, not looking to pleased with the situation.

"You'll get used to it." Rin responds. The group then walk in silence, still slightly weirded out by the **Telepathic** connection.

As the group walks into the house, Kai stops outside as he starts to feel something familiar. He looks back to Magnolia, eyes squinted as he tries to smell, see, or hear what's happening. "Where are you?"

After finding nothing out of place, he walks back in, joining his brothers and sisters.

* * *

 _Phantom Lord Guild Hall_

"Hey Gajeel! I heard you attacked Fairy Tail. Great job!" One of their members said as he walks towards the **Iron Dragon Slayer**.

Gajeel is a tall and muscular young man with long, spiky black hair, which is usually kept slicked back, revealing his forehead. He has red eyes with slitted dark pupils, and has no visible eyebrows. Most of his exposed body is covered in sets of simple, round studs. The most visible studs are on his face, with three of them above each of his eyes, two on each side of his nose, and two on his chin, just below his mouth. His ears are adorned by two sets of five earrings each. He also sports four studs on each of his forearms, with his right one being covered in scars. He bares his Phantom Lord mark at the top of his right shoulder. Due to being a **Dragon Slayer** , Gajeel's canine teeth are distinctively sharper than normal. Gajeel's usual outfit consists of a shabby, black, sleeveless tunic with studded edges, a studded belt around his waist, loose, beige pants tucked inside studded black boots, and a pair of studded brown gloves paired with similarly studded wristbands. He also sports a distinctive wing-like ornament, seemingly made of feathers, jutting upwards, over his right shoulder, attached to his tunic by a large stud.

"I bet their spirits are crushed by now!" Before the man could say anything more, an iron club extends from Gajeel's arm, knocking the man back and into the wall across the guild.

"What have I said about disturbing me while I'm eating?" Gajeel's arm returns back to normal as he looks at the rest of the guild. "Who cares about those Fairy assholes? Phantom is the stronger guild." ' _Besides, those other Dragon Slayer bastards won't do anything to stop me.'_ thought Gajeel, grinning evilly as he grabs some more iron to eat.

"So, the plan has been set in motion. Excellent job, Gajeel-san." says a man as he makes his way towards Gajeel.

"You're too lenient Master. Those bastards won't be lured out of their cages with just a destroyed guild hall." Gajeel then gets a crazier look on his face, "So, I left them another present."

"My, my… Though, you shouldn't kill that person, no matter what." finishes the Master, earning a crazy and evil look from Gajeel.

* * *

 _Magnolia_

The next morning brings new problems as the citizens of Magnolia are all surrounding a tree in Magnolia's South Gate Park. The townsfolk are all shocked and scared as they look with wide eyes. Team Natsu starts walking through the group, almost shoving people out of the way.

"Out of the way." says Natsu, trying to get through without pushing all of them out of the way.

The team arrives at the base of the tree, eyes widening in shock at the three people pinned to the tree. "Levy-chan…"Lucy covers her mouth with her hands, gasping as they all recognize the three: Levy, Jet, and Droy.

Natsu and Gray's faces turn into glares quickly as they look longer at their three friends. Erza's features start getting sharper as she stares at Levy's abdomen, getting enraged at the Phantom Lord mark on her.

"Move. The Master's coming through." says Kai, pushing people to get Makarov and the others through the crowd. The group arrives at the base of the tree, staring at the trio nailed to the tree.

"I can handle then ridicule, the snide remarks and the horrible words. I can even handle our guild being destroyed. But when you attack my children, there will be hell to pay." starts Makarov, causing Fairy Tail to look to Makarov. "Fairy Tail! We're at war!"

All hands from Fairy Tail mages shoot up, ready to fight and get revenge for their three friends.

* * *

 _Minutes Later, Magnolia Hospital_

Lucy sits on a chair right next to Levy's hospital bed. All three Team Shadow Gear members laid unconscious and covered in numerous bandages and casts. Lucy had stayed behind, wanting to watch over Levy, Jet, and Droy while the rest of the guild attacks Phantom Lord. The blonde **Celestial Spirit Mage** was staring at the floor, her fist gripping the fabric of her skirt.

"Levy-chan, Jet, Droy…" Lucy mutters in sadness, clenching her fists even tighter. "How could Phantom Lord do this to you?!" As she looks at Levy, she can't help but remember how she became best friends with her.

* * *

 _Flashback_

" _Lu-chan, I'm super-curious! They said that you're writing a novel!" Levy exclaims excitedly, sitting down next to Lucy._

" _Ugh, the rumors already made their rounds?" groans Lucy, sending a quick death glare at Happy. "I'm pretty sure he's the one who spread it…" she mutters quickly under her breath._

" _Oh! I haven't introduced myself yet. My name is Levy McGarden. I'm 17 years old, just like you, Lu-chan!" Levy says with a big smile before gesturing to the two men standing behind her. "This is Jet and Droy. We're all on the same team together." Both of the two men wave at Lucy. "For lack of a better word, I'm horrible at writing, but I love reading! If you don't mind, could I read it once you've finished it?"_

" _I-I'm sorry, it's not something that I can show to anyone yet." replies Lucy, her face getting red in embarrassment._

" _What are talking about? There's no point in writing a novel if you're not gonna let anyone read it." Jet says as he starts to walk over to the request board._

" _If you want to be a writer, you have to be open to all forms of criticism." adds Droy, sticking his hands in his pockets._

" _You won't get far if you're too embarrassed to let people read your work." Levy reasoned with her. "Come on! Show me, please!"_

" _It's not finished yet." Lucy responds, trying to get out of the conversation._

" _Then when it's finished, can I be the first to read it?" Levy asks with a hopeful look._

" _Sure!" Lucy responds, not wanting to disappoint her newest friend._

" _Yay!"_

 _Flashback Ends_

* * *

"I can't forgive Phantom Lord for doing this." Lucy barely whispers, tears beginning to fall from her eyes. "Natsu, everyone… please stop them."

"Lucy…" whispers out Lisanna, who stayed behind at Natsu's and Mira's request.

* * *

 _Oak Town, Phantom Lord_

In the settlement of Oak Town, there sits Phantom Lord. Inside the guild, many of the members were hanging around. Some drinking, some making jokes, and others picking out jobs to do. A group of guild-members were making their way through the guild as the pass by the many rows of tables.

"Haha, did you hear what happened to those Fairy bastards?" one of them asks with a laugh.

"Those bastards got their asses burned real good. And Gajeel attacked and humiliated three of their mages." Another one adds, earning a cheer from fellow guild members.

"Anyone else wondering who the Master was talking about when he told us to stay away?"

"You got me."

"No idea."

"Ah, whatever. Here's to those pitiful Fairy Tail losers." The mage raises his glass.

"I bet they're trembling with their tails between their legs right now."

"Shit! Lost track of time." A mage says, shooting to his feet.

"Hmph, meeting a girl?"

"Yeah, not too shabby looking either. Too bad she's just a client." He starts running to the door, still shouting back. "Lucky for me, after threatening her, she doubled the reward."

"I could've tripled it!"

"Whatev-" He get cut off as he and the guild members feel rumbling.

"What the hell is that?" asks the mage, all of them shocked at the rumbling.

"Gihi." Gajeel snickers, standing on the rafters far above the floor. "Well, Salamander and the Silver Dragon are here. This oughta be fun."

The doors come flying off their hinges as Kai and Natsu kick them down. They land on the floor, glaring at the Phantom Lord mages as the Master and the rest of the guild stand behind them.

"Fairy Tail has arrived!" roars Makarov, instilling fear in the hearts of a few mages. Those mages take a small step back, but the rest of the guild start to attack.

Natsu and Kai growl, igniting their fists as they rush forward, meeting head-on with a group of their mages. The rest of the guild rushes past them, facing the rest of Fairy Tail.

" **Purple Net!"** Macao shouts as purple tendrils of shoot from his hand, ensnaring many of the Phantom Lord mages. "Wakaba!"

"Got it!" replies the **Smoke Mage**. " **Smoke Crush!"** He exclaims as pink smoke shoots out pipe, forming many fists that clobbered the captured mages.

" **Beast Arm: Black Bull!"** shouts Elfman before his arm transforms into a dark colored beast arm with prominent muscles. With a hefty swing from his left arm, the take-over mage launched a group of mages into the air.

" **Ice-Make: Geyser!"** Gray thrusts his fist out, freezing a wave of mages that charged towards him. "Is that really it? Pathetic."

" **Requip!"** Erza transforms into her **Flame Empress Armor,** bursting through a bundle of mages. "Where are they?! Let me face your Element 4!" She keeps on slashing, making her way through the mages.

" **Darkness Stream!"** A blast of Darkness magic shoots towards another group, blasting them into the walls. Mira stares at the fallen group, not looking happy. "Hmph, You guys aren't enough. Now, why don't you tell me where that so-called dragon of yours is?"

" **Twin Inferno!"** A blast of purple and red flames erupt from Kai's and Natsu's fists, burning through the Phantom Lord mages and clearing a path for their master. "You chose the wrong guild to mess with." They look at the fallen mages, turning their heads up to see Gajeel, grinning crazily at the Twin Dragons. The brothers growl before turning back to the other mages while Makarov starts to walk through the open path.

Makarov fights his way through, tearing his way through their ranks like paper. Makarov's arms grew to giant sizes, smashing the Phantom Lord mages into the ground. The mages cry and scream in pain, feeling their bones crack and break as they land.

"This man… h-he's a monster!" cries out a mage, struggling away from Makarov's form.

"You idiots laid hands on this monster's children." Makarov replies darkly, glaring at the mages that are nearly cowering in fear. Makarov takes steps forward, the Phantom Lord mages take fearful steps back. "Jose! Show yourself!"

"Gajeel!" Natsu shouts out as he jumps up to the rafters, rushing towards Gajeel, who's grinning like crazy as he watches Natsu get closer.

"We know where Gajeel is, so where is the Element 4?!" shouts Erza, joining Kai's side as they both tear down more mages.

* * *

 _Magnolia_

Lucy sighs as she walks through an alley on her way back home. "Kinda wish I went with them." She had decided to go home after being told by Lisanna that she needs to rest while she watches over them. As she walks through the alleyway, she was surprised when it started raining. "Rain when the sun is out?" She looks around and stops when she sees someone walking towards her.

"Drip, drip, drop." Lucy looks forward and sees a woman walking towards her. "Juvia brings the rain with her."

Juvia is a slender, teenage girl with azure blue hair, midnight blue eyes, snow skin complexion and a curvaceous figure. Juvia's hair is kept long, and is tightly curled at the base. She is wearing a sapphire blue coat, a cream colored fur trimmed navy blue shawl with a pure white teru teru bōzu attached to it, as well as a matching Russian Cossack hat.

"Huh?" Lucy asks with a confused look. Her eyes narrow slightly as she scans over the girl's features.

"Who might you be?" asks Juvia, holding her hand out as she feels the rain.

"Um, who are you?" Lucy replies, confused about the woman's behavior.

"I had a lot of fun. Farewell." Juvia responds, spinning around and walking around. "Drip, drip, drop"

"Non. Non. Non. Non. Non. Non." A new voice echoes throughout the alleyway. Juvia stops dead in her tracks, turning to see a green haired man with a monocle materializing from the ground. The man smiles as he gazes at Lucy, "Bonjour in a 3-3-7 rhythm."

"Another weirdo?" Lucy mutters under her breath, feeling her skin beginning to crawl.

"Juvia-sama, you can't just walk away from our mission." The newcomer says, turning to look at Juvia.

"Monsieur Sol." Juvia says in surprise.

"My monocle is telling me that mademoiselle over there is none other than our target." Sol says, his head tilting to the side.

"Oh, my… she's the one?" Juvia responds, looking at Lucy.

"Pardon me, mademoiselle. I am Sol. You may call me monsieur Sol." He smiles as he claps his hands together. "We've come from the great Phantom Lord to welcome you."

"Juvia is one of the Element 4, who brings the rain." Juvia explains as the rain falls more intensely.

"Phantom Lord?!" Lucy exclaims, her eyes widening in shock. "You're the ones who attacked Levy-chan!" Lucy shifts to anger, as she reaches for her celestial keys. She is stopped from grabbing them, when a water barrier surrounds her.

"Non, Non, Non. I'd like to clear up your misunderstanding." Sol says, twirling his thin mustache. "Wrecking the Guild Hall and attacking Levy-sama; all were done by Gajeel-sama. But, it is true that this was done with a unanimous vote from our guild."

Lucy forces her head out of the water barrier, slightly shocking Juvia, "Wh-What is this thing?!"

"Don't bother. Juvia's **Water Lock** can not be broken." Juvia swipes his hand, causing Lucy to pulled back into the water sphere. Lucy's eyes begin to close as she begins to lose consciousness.

"Mmm, tres bien." Sol says with a smile, watching Lucy float around in the water sphere.

"Don't worry. Juvia won't kill you, for it is Juvia's job to bring you back." Juvia says, not noticing the the keys that fell from her hand and out of the water sphere. "Lucy Heartfilia-sama."

"Victoire!" Sol cheers.

"Capture complete." Juvia says with a smile, beginning to lead Lucy away.

"We're not letting you take her!" shouts a new voice as she and another run towards the area.

The two Element 4 mages turn around and see Lisanna and Seilah standing there. "Give us Lucy back!" shouts Lisanna, already prepared for a fight in her **Cat Soul**.

"And who are you two?" asks Sol.

"We're a part of Fairy Tail. Now, don't make us repeat ourselves and give Lucy-sama back." Seilah glares at the duo, making the duo take a step back in fear. The duo look to the rooftops for escape but stop when they see six more bodies standing on the rooftops, all of them looking ready to strike. The duo take another step, finally believing this may be too much for them to stop.

* * *

 _Phantom Lord Guild Hall_

"Erza, Kai, Mirajane!" Makarov yells out over the sounds of the all-out brawl. Fairy Tail's master walks towards the stairs, smashing through the Phantom Lord ranks. "You three are in charge!" The three mages nod as they stand together, looking at the enemy mages. "Jose is on the top floor. I'm going up there to tear him a new one."

"Be safe Master." All three mages say, rushing through some more mages.

Up above in the rafters, Gajeel and Natsu are staring each other down. "Gihi, what are you waiting for Salamander?" taunts Gajeel, "I thought you were gonna kick my ass."

"Oh, I am." Natsu glares at the **Iron Dragon**. Natsu then rushes forward, appearing in front of Gajeel suddenly. Gajeel takes a quick step back, cocking his fist back.

" **Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!"**

" **Iron Dragon's Hard Fist!"**

The two clash, sending bursts of air circling all around them. "All this time and you still can't overpower me Salamander?!" exclaims Gajeel, holding his own against the S-Class Dragon of Fairy Tail.

"Not that. I'm just waiting until the old man gets up to the next floor." He smirks, as he sees the master walk up the stairs to the top floor. He flares his magic out of his elbow, pushing his fist past Gajeel's and connecting his jaw. Gajeel gets sent flying, crashing through the wall and using his iron covered skin to take less damage and stay standing.

"Not bad, Salamander." He comes out of the hole in the wall only for another Phantom Lord mage to come barreling towards him. He catches the mage and throws him aside. He looks down and see Kai smirking in his direction. "That was a dirty move, Ginryū." He says it loud enough for Kai to hear him, smirking in his direction.

"Pay attention to the other brother, _Kurogane_." He spits out Gajeel's nickname, causing Gajeel to look back to see Natsu rushing towards him with his legs surrounded by water.

" **Water Dragon's Jet Claw!"** He twists his body in midair, slamming his legs downward. Gajeel brings his arms up blocking it as Natsu keeps pushing it down. The duo separate, Natsu landing on the rafters while Gajeel jumps towards him, once again starting their match.

* * *

 _Makarov and Jose_

Makarov walks up the stairs, his rage and magic pressure causing the guild hall to shake. On the bottom floor, the Phantom Lord mages take a step back from the Fairy Tail mages. "No one can stand up to a giant's fury." explains Erza, standing next to Kai and Mira as they stand the staircase, preparing to attack any mages that try to get upstairs.

Back on top of the guild's tower, Makarov blasts through Jose's door, which starts to crumble from the master's immense magical forces. Makarov's face with filled fury as he enters the office, debris flying around him. Meanwhile, Jose is sitting on his throne, unaffected by what Makrov is doing.

"Jose… what the hell are you doing attacking Fairy Tail?!" Makarov demanded, waiting for an answer.

"You know, that wasn't a cheap door." responds Jose, sitting casually with his legs and arms crossed, dismissing the rubble and cracks spreading throughout the room. "Hm, your wizards really do take after you, despite all those complaints you did at the meetings. It's been a long time since I went to one of those. Nearly six years."

Right as Jose finished his sentence, Makarov enlarges his arm and punches forward, reducing the rest of his office to rubble. The dust clears as his arm destroys the wall and Jose's chair. "I'm not here for chit-chat, Jose!" Makarov's eyes widen in shock as he sees Jose's form shift and warp around his arm. "A thought projection?! You already left the guild headquarters?!"

"A battle between two Wizard Saints would cause more trouble than I care to cause. I would prefer a rational victory." Jose responds calmly.

"Where are you Jose?!" Makarov shouts, not receiving any response from the Guild Master of Phantom Lord. The guild master of Phantom Lord just grins evilly as he points behind Makarov.

Makarov then feels the presence, and turns around to see a man towering over him. ' _How didn't I sense him before?'_

"So sorrowful!" the large man exclaims tearfully, starting to Makarov of his magic. As Makarov feels his magic being drained, he howls in pain, kneeling down as Jose looks at the Fairy Tail Guild Master.

' _Don't tell me… this wizard can drain magic?!'_ thought Makarov as he gets blasted into the wall.

"You know, a number of your mages saved our target. I must admit I was surprised that six of your dragons stayed behind." Makarov's eyes widen in realization. "Those other two mages were just as surprising. A Strauss and your new mage. I will admit, my mages were outnumbered and faced powerful foes, but none of this is your concern now is it, Makarov?" He finishes his sentence as a mage breaks through the wall.

"Hands off of Makarov!" exclaims Kai as he connects a lightning covered fist to Aria. He lands on the ground and picks up the fallen guild master. He sniffs the air and smells very little magic coming from Makarov. He looks up at Aria, "I'll deal with you later." He turns to Jose too late as Jose's thought projection dissipates. ' _I'll get you to Porlyusica soon.'_ He turns his body into lightning, hurrying downstairs before Aria can drain his magic.

* * *

 _Bottom Floor, Moments Ago_

"Something isn't feeling right. I can smell another presence on the top floor." Kai says, changing to his lightning magic to hurry to the top floor. ' _And where's the rest of the Element Four?'_

"Go take care of it. We can handle the mages." Mira replies, her **Satan Soul** clearing through their ranks. Kai nods and rushes up the stairs to find the source of the smell.

Meanwhile, Natsu and Gajeel are exchanging blows, with Natsu having a slight edge over his opponent.

" **Water Dragon's Tsunami Fist!"**

" **Iron Dragon's Sword!"**

The two attacks clash with Natsu pushing forward while Gajeel defends against the attack. "Still can't overpower me Salamander!"

"I'm not even trying yet, Kurogane!" True to his words, Natsu pushes forward, putting a crack into Gajeel's sword. He pushes harder, pushing Gajeel off of the rafters and into the guild walls, earning a groan from the **Iron Dragon Slayer**. Gajeel gets back up and grins, rushing towards Natsu to continue their fight.

* * *

 _Back with Erza and Mira_

She and Mira wipe the are of any remaining Phantom Lord Mages as they realize one thing. "The Master's quakes have stopped." They say in unison. They look up the stairs and see Kai in his lightning form reach the bottom floor.

"Retreat, the Makarov's fallen. I'll get him to Porlyusica." He says, letting them see Makarov look paler than usual.

"Master!" Erza exclaims in shock. "Everyone, Makarov has fallen! Retreat to the guild!"

The guild members all voice their disagreements, until they see Kai start to move past them, carrying a weakened Makarov with him.

"Tch, fine." Gray voices as he sends one last ice attack to hold them back.

"Retreating isn't manly, but the Master comes first." voices Elfman, turning his arm back to normal.

"Hell no! I ain't leaving until Phantom Lord has paid for what they've done!" Natsu shouts as he lands on one of the rafters.

"Natsu!" Kai shouts, "Without the Master, we can't take down Jose! Get down here and fall back!" He shouts back, quickly turning into his lightning form to get Makarov to their healer.

"Fine. We'll finish this later Scrap Heap!" He jumps down and joins the guild in retreating.

"Leaving so soon?!" Gajeel taunts as he stares at the leaving members. He turns to his right and sees Aria join him. "Did we capture the target?"

"Unfortunately, no. Juvia and Sol couldn't failed their mission to Fairy Tail's other six dragons-"

"What?!" Gajeel growls in annoyance. "Those slayers aren't even half as powerful as Salamander and Ginryū!" He looks back to the retreating Fairy Tail. "Just you wait Salamander. We'll finish this someday! You can count on it!"

* * *

 **Wolf: And that's Chapter 19 of** _ **Twin Dragons.**_ **Hope you all enjoyed. Thanks to everyone who has Followed, Favorited, and Reviewed. Y'all are the best.**

 **And apologies for the long-ass wait. I had writer's block, work, school, and my own personal issues that prevented me from writing, but I can assure you. I will still write this story. You guys keep me going.**

 **This is Wolf, signing off.**


End file.
